Out of the North
by Gemmi92
Summary: "You know as well as I that this is wrong, Theon," Cassandra pleaded with him. "You know that no one has done anything to deserve any of this." Theon watched her for a moment, wondering what could have been before shaking his head. He had to do this. He was Iron Born. "I have the blood of iron in my veins, Cassandra. I am not who you think." Theon/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You're disgusting."

Theon Greyjoy looked across to where the voice had come from, his brow arched as he watched the young woman move alongside him. He had been into the town outside of the castle of Winterfell, his own agenda to stick to as he walked with purpose. He always felt much better after his time with Ros. She was the one woman who could actually satisfy him in the North.

The voice had suddenly crept up on him, causing him to look to the side where she was walking. Her hood covered her face, keeping her hidden from prying eyes who may recognise her. Theon arched a brow as her stern gaze found his and he chuckled deeply at seeing her look of disgust.

"Come along, Cassandra," Theon spoke, daring to nudge her in the stomach as she walked by his side. "You won't satisfy my needs. I need someone to do it."

"You're disgusting," Cassandra replied to him, rolling her eyes. "If Robb heard you speak like this then what do you think he would do?"

"I'd like to see him try and do something," Theon said, picking up Cassandra's hand and dropping it on his arm. She groaned as he made the motion, but she knew it was a moment of gallantry from him. It happened occasionally. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if you attacked me first. I heard how you and Lady Arya were found to be dangerous with needles during your class."

"We were hardly dangerous," Cassandra replied to him as she pushed her hood from her head. The two of them entered the gate into the walls and looked around, wondering where everyone was on that day. "Arya is much more dangerous with a bow and arrow in comparison to us."

"I would doubt that," Theon said and Cassandra shook her head, a small smile on her face as she looked to the ground. Theon looked at her once more, seeing the typical Stark features on her. She had their strong looks, yet she had her mother's gaze and hair colour. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders. She wore it loose and untamed.

"Anyway," Theon changed the conversation topic, "what were you doing outside the safety of these walls?"

"I needed some string for my dress," Cassandra said. "Mother said that I should simply throw the gown away."

"And you couldn't?" Theon wondered from her. "Surely that is a chance for a new dress?"

"Surely it is," Cassandra agreed with him as they passed the servants who continued to stare at the pair of them. The servants enjoyed to talk. They enjoyed speaking of gossip and rumours. Cassandra had shook her head at the mutters. There had been talk of the eldest Stark girl and the Iron born Greyjoy becoming closer.

"But I like the old dress."

"Which one is it?" Theon wondered slowly.

"The green one with the flowers," Cassandra replied and chuckled. "Anyway, I doubt you're interested in my needlework."

"You're right. I'm not," Theon said and Cassandra hit him around the top of the head. Theon chuckled, moving his hand over his head and scratching his scalp as she smirked. They finally stopped moving as they came to the archery range. Theon dropped Cassandra's hand from his arm before he saw Robb Stark stood at the range. His bastard brother stood to his side, holding the bow and arrow and shooting at the target.

"I doubt Snow could hit the board, never mind hitting the target," Theon called out, making his presence known. Robb and Jon turned around, the eldest Stark folding his arms over his chest as he noticed his sister in the background.

"Mother's been looking for you," Robb informed Cassandra who arched a brow. She knew it couldn't possibly be good news. It never was good news if her mother wanted to see her. She groaned for a second as Jon grinned and hit the target, silencing Theon and his comments.

"Do you know what she wants?" Cassandra wondered, moving over to Robb who stood beside Theon. She held her hands together in front of her, her eyes full of inquiry as Theon watched the two siblings speak.

"She said that you needed fitting for a new gown," Robb said. "Honestly, what you and mother argue about is nothing to do with me."

"We're not arguing," Cassandra denied. "She won't let me fix my gown. I had to go and find some thread."

"You left the walls?" Robb checked and Theon turned around, watching as Jon hit the target.

"I only went into the town," Cassandra said. "Besides, I was lucky to find Theon wandering away from the brothel."

Both boys turned to look at Theon, an air of disgust on their faces as they did so. Jon felt particularly strongly about what Theon did. He would have no idea what would happen if he managed to get Ros pregnant. He didn't care either. He was reckless and he didn't care for anyone else.

"You couldn't wait to open your big mouth, could you?" Theon snapped at her, his gaze stern yet a look of amusement was held in his eyes. She said nothing to him but simply smirked.

"You know how father feels about you going there, Theon," Robb complained to the hostage of Winterfell.

"And it is with good reason," Jon decided to say, finding another arrow before Cassandra heard the shrill voice of her mother from above. She winced, closing her eyes as the boys continued to look around at her with amusement.

"Cassandra Stark!" Lady Stark snapped at her eldest daughter. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. What have I told you about wandering off?"

"I didn't," Cassandra lied to her mother, turning her head over her shoulder. She looked into her mother's stern gaze whilst Robb nudged her shoulder, urging her to go and talk to their mother instead of simply yelling at her. "I've been here. Obviously you just didn't look here."

"Now you've done it," Theon muttered under his breath, his hand covering his mouth to stop Lady Stark from seeing the smirk which was entertained on his pale face. Cassandra saw her mother ground her teeth together, her jaw locking as she realised she should just go up and apologise. Robb rested his hand on her shoulder, shoving her in the direction of the stairs.

She walked slowly up them, coming onto the walkway above the archery range as her mother turned to face her. Catelyn Stark had dropped her hand onto her hip, her cloak flying out behind her as Cassandra timidly made her way over to her.

"Sorry, mother," Cassandra spoke. "I shouldn't have spoken out of turn."

"No," Catelyn agreed. "You shouldn't have spoken to me like that. Where have you been?"

Cassandra sighed, knowing full well that lying would not get her out of trouble. Her mother could tell when she was lying. She always could do. Cassandra and Bran were terrible at lying whilst Theon was the master of it. She supposed it was in his iron blood.

"I went into town," Cassandra admitted.

"I could have had a servant go for you. Winterfell prides itself on being safe, but not everywhere is without crime, Cassandra."

"I know, mother," Cassandra said. "But I needed the thread. I needed a walk too. I managed perfectly fine. Nothing happened and Theon found me on the way back."

"Cassandra," Catelyn sighed, shaking her head back and forth. She looked down to the ground whilst her daughter remained stood where she was, her hands cupped together and resting on her stomach as she waited for her mother to say something. "No doubt he was coming from the whorehouse?"

"Probably," Cassandra admitted. Catelyn took that as a complete positive answer to her question.

"You shouldn't be near that Theon Greyjoy," Catelyn hissed, looking down to where the boys joked and laughed together. Her eyes settled on Winterfell's hostage and she shook her head, sighing deeply as she did so. She didn't trust any of the Greyjoys, never mind Theon. She didn't like the fact that he often went to a brothel. It did sicken Catelyn slightly. Not as much as it scared her to think that her daughter was often found with him.

"Theon is like a brother to Robb," Cassandra spoke. "Honestly, I've heard the whispers mother."

"Then you should know that you shouldn't strengthen the whispers," Catelyn replied and Cassandra snorted in an unladylike fashion. She ran a hand through her hair, gathering it in her fingers and pushing it over her shoulder.

"I am serious, Cassandra," Catelyn said. "I would prefer it if you stayed away from Theon."

"That's hard to do when he lives with us," Cassandra said. Catelyn stopped with the conversation, knowing that it would lead nowhere important. Her daughter rarely listened to her, regardless of what she wanted from her.

"Just listen to me, Cassandra," Catelyn pleaded with her daughter. "Anyway, the dressmaker is here to make you a new gown for formal occasions."

"When do we have formal occasions?"

"Rarely," Catelyn admitted, beginning to walk forwards as her daughter walked by her side. "But a dress is always needed. Now, come along, we don't have all day."

...

Cassandra moaned and groaned as she left her chamber in the gown she had come in. Her blue gown which she wore was so much more comfortable in comparison to the one which had been made for her. She had been prodded with pins for what seemed like hours on end. It had become beyond annoying. She ran a hand down her arm, walking without her cloak on her shoulders.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Robb's voice called out as he walked down the hallway and found his sister walking towards the main hall. Cassandra turned around and looked back at him. He allowed her a soft smirk before looking at the old gown which she wore.

"Not a lot," Cassandra said. "Mother spent most of the time telling me to stand still. You have no idea how much it hurts to be constantly prodded with pins."

"Thank the Gods," Robb smirked at her and she said nothing for a few moments as they walked slowly down the hallway to dinner that evening. "At least you're not in trouble."

"I imagine so," Cassandra said. "She spent most of the time talking about how I should stay away from Theon Greyjoy. She thinks I have a futile fancy on him."

"Do you?" Robb wondered. "He's not really husband material. And he is a hostage."

"And he is _Theon_," Cassandra emphasised. "Honestly, Robb, you're as bad as mother is."

"I just want to make sure, Cassandra." Robb declared. "Anyway, father shall not be joining us this evening. He is busy in meetings. Mother has also said she is not hungry."

"I take it that means you're head of the table?"

"It means nothing. I doubt I'll be able to control Arya when she decides to annoy Sansa."

Cassandra chuckled before moving alongside Robb and into the main hall. It was empty of servants for they had already laid the goods out for the Stark family. Cassandra sat beside Robb at the head of the table before she heard the jovial tune of Arya's voice enter her ears. The youngest Stark girl sat beside her whilst Sansa sat opposite. Bran and Rickon took to sit beside Sansa whilst Jon sat next to Arya. Theon took a seat next to Jon at the end of the table.

"I hear that mother had a new dress made for you today," Sansa spoke to Cassandra. She looked up from the chicken which she had been chewing and nodded in agreement.

"Did you not have one?"

"Mother says I have plenty of gowns." Sansa spoke. "I manage to fix all of mine up to make them look new."

"So do I," Cassandra said.

"Your needlework is hardly straight," Arya commented. "I even think mine is better."

Robb chuckled at hearing that whilst Cassandra remained silent, refusing to snap back at her younger siblings taunts. She continued to eat in silence, excusing herself before anyone else had finished. She made her way out the grand hall, her skirts in her hands as she moved silently.

Jon watched as Theon stood too, excusing himself and moving from the room before he could say anything or Robb could catch his eye. The half brothers exchanged a look at each other, both of them knowing full well where Theon was going to. Robb had noticed the change in him for a while, constantly watching his sister and always being by her side. Yet he still went to brothels and acted normally around Cassandra.

"You always come here when you're thinking," Theon commented when he found Cassandra in the Broken Tower. She stood at the top of it, looking down over the ground of Winterfell, her arms folded in the cold air as she did so. He came to stand behind her, resting his shoulder against the wall as he watched her hair sway in the breeze.

"Since when did you know me so well?" she wondered from him which earned a chuckle.

"I've known you well for a long time," Theon said. "What's playing on your mind?"

"Everything and nothing," she complained to him. "Mother has spoken of marriage to me once again. She considers it time that I find a husband. Of course she will make sure he is suitable."

"You're seventeenth name day has just passed," Theon reminded her. "It is only right that you find someone to take care of you."

"I know," Cassandra said. "I just don't need taking care of. I am certain I can make it on my own."

"You can't live with your parents all your life, can you?" Theon replied and Cassandra snorted at the thought. "I know you. You've dreamt of travelling. But there are dangers out there. It's no place for a woman."

"You have little faith in me," Cassandra said, turning around to look at him with a sly smile. He watched her back for a moment, his hand running through his hair before he came to stand beside her, looking out and over Winterfell as he did so.

"You won't run away, will you?"

"I've thought about it," Cassandra whispered in the darkness, her lips barely parting to allow the words to escape from them. Theon took a moment to think about what he was hearing from her lips. He knew she was scared. She was scared of marriage and of finding a husband who treated her badly. So many of them did in Westeros.

"But I wouldn't get too far, would I? Besides, I couldn't break mother and father's heart by running off. I don't want to hurt them."

"But you're willing to stay here and marry someone you don't want to?" Theon checked with her. "You really are brave, aren't you?"

"Don't mock me," Cassandra snapped at him. "It's rude."

"I'd hate to come across as rude," Theon drawled, obviously sarcasm in his tone.

"Just cocky," Cassandra replied. "Anyway, why did you leave dinner?"

"I saw you'd come out here. I didn't want you crying all by yourself, did I?" Theon replied and she rolled her eyes, shivering in the cold as he dared to move his arm to wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pressed his hand into the small of her back, pressing her flush against his chest.

"Trying to keep you warm," Theon declared. "Unless you'd rather freeze up here?"

"Or I could go back down to warmth?"

"You could," Theon agreed, "but you're much better looking when you're brooding up here."

"Is this a joke to you?" Cassandra wondered, trying to pull back from him. He shook his head, the smirk back on his face as he did so.

"I know you Starks don't like jokes," Theon assured her.

"We like ones that are funny," Cassandra said. "You're just not that funny."

"I'm Iron born," Theon said. "I'm a serious man. One day I'll rule over the Iron Islands."

"You're a hostage, Theon," Cassandra reminded him. "You've been raised in Winterfell among us. Why would you even want to contemplate leaving?"

"Iron is in my veins," Theon told her and she shook her head, her eyes looking to the ceiling above her as she did so. "Besides, when I am Lord of the Iron Islands then I shall require a Lady."

"I can only imagine what a lucky girl she would be," Cassandra said, a small smirk on her face as Theon smirked, bending down so he could stare at her.

"She could be you," Theon said.

Cassandra felt her blood suddenly turn cold at what she had heard. Theon studied her, the usual trace of cockiness leaving his face as she backed away from his hold, shaking her head back and forth as she begun pacing up and down the stone floor.

"Do not be silly, Theon." Cassandra demanded from him.

"I'm not," Theon said. "If you are so scared of marriage then marry me. Your father knows that I would look after you. One day I shall rule."

"No, you won't," Cassandra replied to him. "You're a hostage. Father would never allow it. Mother definitely would not."

"I could talk to them."

"You'd be wasting your breath."

"You talk as if you do not wish to marry me," Theon said and Cassandra felt her eyes grow wide before turning to look at him again. His face was stern and one of anger, a sight which she rarely saw on him. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No," Cassandra said. "We've been raised together. Surely marriage would feel odd."

"I disagree," Theon said to her. "You know things have changed, Cassandra. You just refuse to acknowledge it."

"Can you blame me?" Cassandra wondered from him quickly. "I know that nothing can happen. I tire of the whispers which pass around. I tire of my mother constantly telling me to stay away from you. I know full well that things have changed in the past few months."

"Then I really cannot see what your issue is," Theon told her simply. "Many women would swoon to have me."

"Then why don't you go and find them?" Cassandra wondered. Theon pushed a hand through his hair, his head shaking back and forth as he did so.

"Because I am asking you. I try to be kind to you and this is how you repay me?" Theon wondered.

"I can't mean that much to you, Theon," Cassandra said. "You're still out with your whores as often as possible."

"That means nothing," Theon replied. "Gods, Cassandra, I cannot believe you are bringing it up."

"I may mean as much to you as your brothels do," Cassandra said. "I don't know anything, Theon. I do know that we cannot do anything. Nothing can happen for no good shall come of it. My parents would never let me marry you."

"You're the one who seems most set against it," Theon drawled at her.

"Did you not listen to me?" Cassandra wondered. "It will never happen."

"Because I am not good enough," Theon concluded. "I never have been. I've been raised by your side. I've learnt what you have. I've done what you have. But, I am no Stark. I am not good enough to your family. I know that. I always have known that. But thank you for affirming it, Cassandra."

"Theon," Cassandra complained as he pushed past her and moved into the stairwell. She stomped her foot on the ground before taking off after him, catching up with his swirling cloak on the spiral staircase. She grabbed hold of his shoulder, losing her balance as Theon caught her waist, holding her on the same step as him.

"You are treated as well as all of us," Cassandra said to him. "I don't think I'm better than you. You know father has raised you as well as he has done Robb and Jon."

"Aye," Theon agreed, "but they've always been one step ahead of me. I don't belong here, Cassandra. I never have done."

"You do," Cassandra urged him. "Don't talk like that."

"Then if you think like you do," Theon paused and allowed her to nod. "Then you should have no issue in me asking your father for your betrothal."

"No," Cassandra replied. "Theon, we don't love each other."

"We could come to," Theon promised her simply. "I already care for you."

"But that's not love," Cassandra said to him.

"And you know what love is?" Theon wondered and she shook her head. "Then don't stand there and spout to me, Cassandra."

She said nothing for a moment, looking over his shoulder and to the brickwork which stood there. She could feel his grip increase on her waist, his hands curling around her sides as she said nothing. He waited patiently for some word to come from her lips. Some word to fall from her mouth. But she said nothing.

"I offer to help," Theon said, "and you still think you can do better."

He pushed her back from him, moving down the steps as she remained where she was, not bothering to go after him. He rushed with haste, anger coursing through his veins as he did so. He knew he had begun lusting after Cassandra. He didn't know when it had started but it certainly had done. But she was too prim and proper sometimes. He had offered her help and she had denied it.

He didn't love her. Theon knew nothing of love. He knew only of lust. But he knew that there was something more than that when it came to Cassandra. He just didn't know how deep it would stem in the future.

...

A/N: I admit that I developed a soft spot for Theon and so voila! Here we go. Literally cannot stop writing fics at the moment. Anyway, if you're reading then please do review. I know I've thrown these two together quickly but there is method behind the madness!


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra sat on her bed later in the evening, completely deflated from her conversation with Theon. She still struggled to believe that he saw her as a potential bride for him. She knew how things had changed over the past months. She had found herself watching Theon intently, studying his every movement and thinking about him differently whenever they were along together. She also knew he had been watching her, often attempting to flirt whenever he could.

She just knew that nothing could ever work out between the pair of them. Theon was a hostage. His family were considered enemies of the Starks. She could never marry an enemy. There was also simply just the prospect of marriage to Theon in general. She didn't know if she loved him. She didn't know how to love. If she had time then maybe that could change. But her feelings would be wasted.

Huffing, she lay on her back in the darkness before she heard a knock on the door. She groaned, sitting upright and grabbing her robe. She tied it around her body before moving to the door, opening it wide to reveal Robb stood there. Her elder brother looked at her with an arched brow in the darkness.

"What do you want?" Cassandra wondered and Robb pushed his way into the room, leaving Cassandra to close to the door behind him. He set about lighting a few candles which she had doused, preferring to be able to see his sister whilst he had the conversation with her.

"I've just been with father," Robb spoke. "He wanted me to see the ways in which duties were preformed."

"I can only imagine how enthralling that was," Cassandra grumbled, dropping back down onto her bed. She pulled the furs up around her shoulders, hooking her arms over her kneecaps as Robb stood at the foot of the bed.

"Sarcasm is most unbecoming on a Lady of Winterfell," Robb taunted her further. She said nothing to him for a moment, waiting to see if the conversation they were having carried any purpose. "Anyway, it became most interesting when Theon walked in."

Robb watched the colour drain from his sister's cheeks, her head turning to the side as she inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes, waiting for her brother to continue speaking to her about what Theon had done.

"He demanded to marry you," Robb declared to her. Cassandra shook her head as Robb sat down next to her, his upper body angled to face her as he did so. She said nothing for a moment, waiting for Robb to continue with his story. "What's going on Cassandra?"

She looked at him as he continued to stare at her, willing for her to shine a light on the odd behaviour which he had just witnessed from Greyjoy. She ran a hand through her black hair, pushing it over her shoulders before sighing loudly.

"Mother kept on talking about marriage when I was having my dress made today," Cassandra admitted. "She told me how I needed to think about finding a lord husband. I panicked and left dinner after Arya commented on my sewing...because I knew I would make a terrible wife...I know I will."

"I doubt that," Robb tried to ease her, but only caused her to worry more.

"Anyway, Theon found me in the Broken Tower...he told me that he would become Lord of the Iron Islands one day...he said he would marry me...save me from a terrible marriage."

Robb said nothing to her, watching her for a moment as a smile of disbelief found its way over her features and she looked into the light of the candle which sat on her fireplace.

"Father told Theon that it could never happen," Robb whispered to her. "Did you want it to happen?"

"I don't love Theon," Cassandra shook her head. "I'm fond of him and care for him. I do not love him."

Robb said nothing for a moment, knowing full well that his sister had begun to fall for Greyjoy. He wasn't a blind fool. He noticed it whenever they were together with each other. Cassandra would often stare at him, watching him intently and allowing her mind to drift.

"You could love him, couldn't you?" Robb checked with her. "If you really wanted to?"

"Possibly," Cassandra whispered to him. "But it doesn't matter. I told Theon that. Why would he go storming to father?"

"You know what he is like. He's Iron born. He's proud," Robb spoke. "Father told him not to be so foolish. He's a hostage."

"He's never been treated like a hostage," Cassandra declared. "You and I both don't see him like that."

"No. You see him in a different light than I do," Robb said to her and she shook her head, looking to her elder brother for a moment. She held her eyes wide open, watching Robb and she knew he was right. She knew he was normally right about most things. He knew her better than she knew herself. Cassandra allowed herself a moment of weakness, her eyes watering as she did so.

"Would it be so bad to marry Theon?" Cassandra whispered to Robb. "I don't want a husband, Robb. I don't want to marry anyone...but...maybe I do like Theon..."

"Cassandra," Robb sighed, moving his hand out to rest on his sister's cheek. She moved closer to him, resting her forehead on Robb's shoulder as he ran his hand down her back softly. "He's a Greyjoy. I know we treat him well...and I know it matters not to us...but he is a Greyjoy."

"How do you stop this, Robb?" she wondered, lifting her chin up to rest on his cloak covered shoulder. He looked down at her as she looked up to him, looking every bit the scared girl she felt. "How do you stop feeling something for someone? Besides, Theon is a...he's rude...obnoxious...sleeps around...hardly husband material."

"It still doesn't stop the fact that you care for him," Robb assured her, softly kissing her forehead before he sat back for a moment.

"What did father say to Theon?" she changed the direction of the conversation. Robb shook his head, a small smirk on his face as he remembered how Theon had acted, demanding Cassandra to be his. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"He told him to go back to his room and think about what he had asked from him," Robb said softly. "He told him that it was not possible. He went and told mother how Theon had asked to marry you. She was not impressed. You know she isn't fond of Theon."

"She only makes it known to me every day," Cassandra said.

"Father wasn't angry. He was only surprised. Mother wasn't. She sees the way you and Theon are."

"Dear Gods," Cassandra complained. "I should speak to Theon."

"Not tonight," Robb urged her. "He's already in a foul mood. I shall go and talk to him."

"Fine," Cassandra agreed with him. "But make sure that he isn't too mad. I told him not to go to father."

"He's Theon," Robb simply said. "He always thinks he knows best."

"He normally doesn't," Cassandra muttered.

"You should get some sleep, Cass," Robb urged her, squeezing her shoulder tightly before standing up. Cassandra remained in bed, pulling her blankets further up her body again as Robb looked down to her. "We'll talk in the morning. Father and mother wish to see you."

"Brilliant," Cassandra complained to Robb who smirked and closed the door to her room, leaving her in the upcoming darkness. She closed her eyes, willing for sleep to find her. But it didn't come. It never came when she needed it to.

...

Breakfast was a formal occasion in comparison to normal. All of the siblings sat at the long wooden table as per usual, none of them say anything as Eddard and Catelyn took their seats, their eyes fixed on their eldest daughter as she looked down at the bacon in front of her. She continued to stare at it, obviously not hungry in the slightest.

"Robb," Eddard said. "Take your brothers and sisters to their lessons for the day."

"Yes, father," Robb agreed, his hand moving to Cassandra's arm for a moment, squeezing it tightly before standing tall and leading the siblings out from the room. Cassandra didn't bother moving at all. She knew her father would only tell her to sit back down. Catelyn remained opposite her daughter, staring at her with interest as she did so.

"I trust Robb told you what happened last night," Ned said and Cassandra turned to look at her father. She nodded in agreement with what he had said to her, her eyes downcast as she did so.

"Theon was out of order," Catelyn said stiffly. "Making demands that are impossible. Never mind the fact that they are unreasonable. We all know where he spends his nights. He is hardly husband material, is he?"

"He is not a bad man," Cassandra defended him and Ned shook his head. Clearly the issue was graver than he had previously thought. He had hoped that his daughter would be able to get over Theon Greyjoy for he was unsuitable for her.

"Aye, he is not," Ned said. "But he is a Greyjoy."

"He's simply not right for you, Cassandra," Catelyn told her daughter quickly. "There are so many more who would be better for you."

"But I don't know them," Cassandra said. "If you are so persistent in marrying me off then why not give me away to a man who you know will treat me well?"

"Because I will find someone who will do just that," Catelyn promised her daughter. "Besides, Theon would not treat you well. He is far too engrossed in his whorehouse to do that. I want the best for you, Cassandra. He is not the best for you."

"If you say so, mother," Cassandra spoke, annoyance evidentially sneaking into her voice as she did so.

"You are a young girl, Cassandra," Catelyn continued to speak, trying to appease her daughter. "There are many more men who would make you much happier than Theon Greyjoy."

"Is that all?" Cassandra wondered from her mother and father, looking between the pair of them. Catelyn pursed her lips at her daughter's haughty attitude, looking over to her husband who nodded with his eyes closed, his hair falling into his face as he did so.

"Aye," he told Cassandra. "That is all, my sweet girl."

Cassandra moved off from the bench which she had been sat on, walking away from her parents and the main hall. She could hear them bickering from behind her, her mother informing Ned that they should have been stricter on Theon the previous night.

The Stark girl continued walking until she came to the Broken Tower once more. She climbed up it hastily, hoping that it would be deserted when she arrived there. Much to her dismay it wasn't. Theon stood by the window, his cloak around his shoulders as he turned to look at Cassandra. She froze, looking at him for a moment.

"I trust your parents have spoken to you," Theon informed Cassandra. She nodded at him in agreement.

"You shouldn't have gone to father," Cassandra complained to him. "Mother is adamant that you are not good enough."

"And what do you think?"

"You know I think you're plenty good enough," Cassandra replied to Theon.

"Right," Theon said as she moved closer to him. "But that is all there is to it, isn't it? We may as well stop this now."

"Stop what?" Cassandra wondered. "We haven't done anything."

"And would you do anything?" Theon wondered from her. "Hypothetically speaking, if your parents had agreed then would you have agreed to it?"

She remained silent for a moment as Theon stood opposite her, looking down at her as he moved his hand to her waist. He heard a small gasp from her lips, looking down at her as she smiled at the effect he had on her. He grew tired of spending time with Ros. She was good, there was no denying it. But there was something about Cassandra and the innocence which she held. He cared for her.

"Probably," Cassandra said to him, her hands shaking by her sides as Theon moved his other hand to her neck. His fingers curled around her throat, drawing her gaze back to his. "You and I both know that we have acted differently in the past few months. Everyone knows it. But it doesn't matter. I won't run away and nothing can happen."

"Cassandra," Theon spoke and she shook her head, silencing him from saying anymore. He looked at her with intrigue as she moved her hand to his cheek, resting it there and feeling the pale skin. She had never been held by Theon in such a manner. She had never thought anything of it before. But now she was thinking far too much about it.

"I don't want to marry anyone," she spoke and Theon noted the small tear roll down her cheek as she told him. "I don't want to leave Winterfell."

"You can try and delay," Theon urged her. "Your parents love you, Cassandra. Surely they will see that you're not ready."

"I should be," she responded to him. "I am seventeen years of age. I should be ready enough...but I'm not...and even if I was allowed to marry you, I'd be scared."

"I know," Theon told her. "But I would take care of you."

"I know," Cassandra whispered her agreement before she felt herself being drawn closer to Theon. He continued to rest his hands on her hips, holding her tightly as she moved closer to him, standing tall as she reached for Theon's face, cradling his cheeks in her hands as she pressed her lips against his softly. Theon did nothing for a moment, allowing her time before he moved one arm to snake fully around her waist. He splayed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her tighter against him as she allowed one hand to find his hair.

Theon moved faster then, his lips working against hers as he heard her groan against him and he felt something well up inside of him. It was much better than being with Ros, he knew that much. He finally backed her up against the wall, the cold stone hitting her cloak covered back as he moved one hand up her side, resting it on her neck again as his lips moved from her mouth to her cheek, kissing her there before moving downwards to her neck.

"Theon," she moaned his name out. "Theon...we can't...this is wrong..."

"Does it feel wrong?" Theon asked, his lips still working on her neck as she groaned and felt her spine shiver. "Does any of this feel wrong?"

"No," she admitted. "But we can't...we can't do this...it's wrong...Theon...so wrong..."

"Stop talking," Theon urged her, placing both of his hands on her cheeks before kissing her squarely once more. She smiled into the movement, never having felt like this before.

"Cassandra."

Theon stopped for a moment, removing his lips from hers as she rested against the wall. He held her by the waist as they turned to see Robb stood on the top step, his eyes intently focused on them. He clearly had seen what they had been doing.

"Robb," Cassandra said through gasps.

"How long has it been going on?" Robb wondered, his eyes glaring at Theon. He liked his friend. He always had thought of Theon as a brother. But when his hands were on his sister he couldn't help but want to slap the smug smirk from his face.

"What?" Cassandra wondered aloud. "Nothing has been going on, Robb. Honestly, Theon and I...well..."

"Your sister is telling the truth," Theon promised Robb, dropping his hands from her and placing them on his hips. He looked at Robb who continued to glare between the pair of them.

"That better be the truth," Robb warned them intently. Cassandra rolled her eyes and arched a brow, trying not to look too embarrassed at the predicament she found herself in.

"It is," she promised. "What's the matter anyway? There has to be a reason why you're here."

"I knew I'd find you here," Robb said. "Mother wants you. The Hand of the King has died. The King rides to Winterfell."

"Why would he be coming here?" Cassandra wondered.

"I think he wants to ask father to be the Hand of the King," Robb admitted to her and her eyes widened. She knew what that meant. Her father would have to go to King's Landing and rule there.

"I'm going," Cassandra said and she moved. Theon walked behind her, his hand on her back as he went and a smug grin on his face as he did so. Robb ground his teeth together as Cassandra moved past him on the steps. He instantly snatched Theon's wrist away from his sister's back. Cassandra turned around at the sudden loss of contact before Theon glanced at Robb.

"Go to mother," Robb commanded. "I need to talk to Theon."

"Robb-"

"-Go, Cassandra," he cut her off from saying anymore. She sighed loudly, looking back up at Theon who was still staring at Robb with what looked like amusement. She moved away from the scene, Theon and Robb still at the top of the tower.

"Did you not hear what my father said last night?" Robb wondered from Theon.

"I heard loud and clear," Theon said. "He told me to stay away from her."

"And your understanding of that is to come up here and ruin her innocence?" Robb wondered, disgust coursing through his veins. Theon shook his head, pulling his wrist out of Robb's hold and glaring at the boy who he thought of as family.

"I would never do that to her."

"You've done it to many women before," Robb snapped at him.

"But not your sister," Theon said. "Cassandra is not a common whore. I know that."

"Then don't treat her like one," Robb demanded from his friend. "She's a young girl. You know that you cannot be with her. Don't you dare go and break her heart."

"She'd be happy with me," Theon declared fully. "Why can your family not admit that?"

"You know why, Theon," Robb replied in a mutter. "Stay away from her. If you get her hopes up and then destroy them then I won't forgive you."

"And what about my hopes?" Theon wondered from Robb, his voice still harsh and wild. "Don't pretend I'm a part of this family because you know as well as I do that I'm not."

"Don't be silly," Robb said.

"I'm not. I'm being honest," Theon snapped back at Robb.

"Just stay away, Theon," Robb pleaded with him. "For both of your sakes."

Theon held his hands up in surrender, a smug smirk coming over his face as he did so. He walked away from Robb and down the stairs, calling up to him as he left.

"I can try. I cannot say if she will stay away or not."

Robb shook his head, his fingers rubbing along his temples as he heard Theon. He was playing with fire by being with Cassandra. And playing with fire often ended up with burns and scars.

...

A/N: So thank you to those who followed this! Please do let me know what you think. It is moving quite fast but it has to for the future purpose. Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Father tells me that there is nothing left to do but wait for the King to arrive. Mother has been going constant with worry. She doesn't think that everything will be ready in time."

Cassandra sat beside Theon the next day. The two of them had taken to hiding in the Broken Tower, content in each other's company for a few hours. Theon had looked across to Cassandra as she folded her legs underneath her, extending her arm, her hand flat on the floor and holding her upper half up. Theon had his legs stretched in front of him, his eyes looking out the broken window and his hand resting near hers.

"I can imagine your mother is stressing quite a bit," Theon told her, a smirk held on his face as he did so. Cassandra rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "She's most certainly been keeping you busy for the past day. Every time I think I get you to myself you end up running away."

"You know as well as that we cannot be seen together," Cassandra scolded him. "What happened the other night...well...nothing can come from it, can it? We're both just going to end up hurt by it."

"At the same time I don't want to stop seeing you," Theon informed her quickly. "I don't want to be parted from you, Cassandra. I know you don't want to be parted from me."

"Very presumptuous," Cassandra smirked and Theon shrugged nonchalantly.

"A lot of women would feel the same as you do. Don't worry about it."

Cassandra moved to hit Theon around his arm, squealing as he moved faster, catching her wrist in his hand and making her lose her balance. She laughed as she fell to the ground, Theon pinning her down on the cold stone as she continued to laugh. He lay over her, watching her as she smiled and giggled underneath him, her cheeks red in comparison to the rest of her pale face.

"You're unbearable," Cassandra informed him. He arched a brow at hearing that, cocking his head to the side as he did so. He moved his other hand to rest on her hip, his long fingers curling around her skin there as she shook underneath him.

"You seem to be able to bear me," he commented to her. She shrugged nonchalantly at hearing him, moving one hand to rest on his cheek once again, her fingers stretching and running through his brown locks which sat there. She truly did care for Theon. She always had done and she knew always would do, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

She coughed lightly for a moment, regaining her breath before she spoke once more; "Robb has told me to stay away from you."

"He told me to stay away from you."

She smiled at hearing that, knowing that she should not defy her brother's wishes. She should not go against her parents. She should do as they wanted from her. She should be a dutiful daughter and keep her distance from Theon Greyjoy. She supposed it would spare her feelings when her mother finally did find her a suitable suitor.

But she didn't want to stay away from Theon. She didn't want to do that.

"Just to clarify," Cassandra spoke, "we're not going to do as they wish, are we?"

Theon trailed his hand up her side, pushing it through her long curled hair as he shook his head.

"I'm a Greyjoy," he reminded her. "We don't follow orders."

"No," Cassandra agreed with him. "You don't. You take what you want, don't you?"

"I tend to," Theon agreed with her, a smirk still held on his face as he quickly pressed his lips against her forehead. The movement was slightly tender for Theon, shocking himself and Cassandra as he did so. "I do want you, Cassandra."

"You know that we can't." Cassandra whispered to him. "There are so many things that could happen...mother would kill me herself if she knew we had..."

"I know," Theon said to her. "That is why I have no intention of taking you. I have no intention of treating you like some common whore."

"Ros, isn't it?" Cassandra wondered from him, watching as he continued to allow his fingers to tickle alongside her cheek, warming her skin up and making her flustered. It was even worse due to the close contract of his body and the weight and fur of their cloaks pushed together. "She's your favourite, or so you say."

"She is," Theon agreed with her simply. "She's easy on the eye and rather nice to be pleasured by. I do not deny it."

"You do know how odd it is, don't you?" Cassandra checked with Theon. "You're currently laid on top of me and talking to me about some whore you fuck."

"Now, now," Theon chuckled, moving his lips closer to her ear, tickling her skin as he did so. He finally enclosed his lips onto the skin behind her ear and she shivered against him. "Should a lady speak in such a manner? Besides, Ros has been pushed from my mind with thanks to you."

"Probably not," Cassandra admitted. "Then again, she shouldn't be lurking in shadows with a man who is not her betrothed."

"It seems you're hardly a proper lady then," Theon taunted her and she rolled her eyes, moaning as he finally moved his lips to her neck once more.

"And you are hardly being a gentleman," Cassandra retorted to him. He chuckled at hearing that, his head shaking back and forth as he did so. He moved his lips from her skin after a moment, looking her in the eye before resting his forehead against hers.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman," he told her, his hot breath hitting her cheeks. She closed her eyes as his hand snaked its way around her waist, drawing her closer to his body. "Did I?"

"I've known it for quite some time," Cassandra admitted to him. He chuckled at hearing that. She peeled her eyes opened again, looking at him and wondering if the smirk ever dropped from his lips. It seemed constantly to be fixed in place.

"Yet you are still here," Theon said. She shrugged underneath him, shaking her head back and forth as a sudden laugh came from her.

"It is unreal, isn't it?" she checked with him. "Since when did we end up doing this?"

"Since you finally allowed yourself to act on your impulses," Theon said to her, rolling his body from hers. He rested on his side, propping his head up in his hand as he looked down at her. He allowed one hand to continue resting on her stomach, thoroughly enjoying seeing her blush at his contact.

"That is hardly fair," Cassandra complained to him. "I was simply being dutiful."

"And what are you doing now? Are you only here to spite your parents?" Theon wondered from her. She sat up quickly, shaking her head at him with haste.

"No," she said. "I would be here regardless of whether they agreed with it or not. You know that, Theon. After last night...after that...I know that we shouldn't be doing this...but last night...when you kissed me...it was amazing, Theon."

"It could have been better if we hadn't have been interrupted," Theon complained, remembering the way Robb had found them. Cassandra smirked at that, kissing Theon on the cheek quickly and then pushing herself to her feet.

"And if we stay here then we could be caught again. We can't risk it too often," Cassandra said to him. Theon placed his hand against his chest, resting it on his heart as he watched her.

"I feel as if I'm being used," he complained. He stood too, pulling at his cloak to balance it on his shoulders once again. He chuckled as he watched her run her fingers through her hair again. She moved to him again, kissing him quickly. Theon was shocked at her brashness but did nothing to pull away from her.

"I'm not using you," Cassandra promised him. "I'm not using you to get back at my parents...or to annoy them...or to be defiant..."

Theon searched her gaze for a moment, noticing how serious she was before he kissed her again. He watched as she pushed against his chest, pulling back from him as she continued to smile. She couldn't stop the grin forming on her face whenever she was close to Theon. She'd never felt like this before.

"We need to go," Cassandra said. "If my parents look for me then we'd be in trouble. You know that, and so do I."

He nodded at her and she kissed him on the cheek once more.

"You go first," Theon urged her simply. "I'll follow you out later on."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, rushing down the steps as Theon moved across to the window. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and wishing he could have a different fate. Being a hostage in Winterfell had its perks. Cassandra being one of them. But that was all he was. He was a hostage. His father was an enemy and he was considered the enemy too.

He longed to change it, for Cassandra's sake. Then he could save her from some doomed marriage to a man who would not care for her like Theon could. He watched as she moved across the grounds beneath him, turning to look back to the Tower for a moment. She caught his eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear before she immediately bumped into Robb.

Cassandra froze as soon as she hit her brother's strong chest. She stumbled for a moment, Robb taking hold of her elbow and steadying her, looking at her with his narrowed gaze. Anger filled up inside of him for a moment as he noted the figure in the window of the Tower. He would notice Theon's smirking gaze from miles away.

"You've been with him, haven't you?" Robb checked with his sister. She looked over his shoulder to where Bran stood, practicing his archery with Jon.

"Robb..." Cassandra whispered, wondering if there was any point in appealing to her brother's better nature. "Don't tell mother and father, please."

"If you keep on defying them then I will," Robb warned her. "You're going to get hurt, Cassandra. Theon Greyjoy is our friend. He is like a brother to me. But...seeing him with his hands on you...it's like how he is with his whores."

"Are you making a comparison to me and his whores?" she wondered from her brother, her voice short and snappy with him. Robb shook his head at her, annoyance coming into his actions as he did so.

"No," Robb snapped. "You are better than them. You are a Lady of Winterfell. You have responsibilities. One of them is not to go around with men who are not your betrothed."

"Responsibilities," Cassandra hissed the word. "I know what I am to do. I know I am to live a life with a man who I will not love."

"You do not know who it will be. Mother and father had a rough marriage and they love each other. You've only begun feeling this way for Theon. You can stop feeling it if you don't let it get any further."

"And who says that I want to stop it?" Cassandra wondered, shaking her head at her brother. "Who says that I want that?"

"It will hurt less in the future, Cassandra," Robb promised her. She rolled her eyes at hearing him, walking away from him as she did so and towards Bran and Jon. Robb remained stood where he was, Theon moving closer to him as he did so. The older boy had a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying winding Robb up.

"What did I tell you?" Robb snapped at Theon as he stood opposite him. The boys spoke in hushed tones to each other, making sure Cassandra didn't catch wind of their conversation as she encouraged Bran to keep trying to shoot straight.

"I think it was along the lines of staying away from her." Theon said. "We're both not going to do that, Robb. It would be easier for you to support us."

"And what about when she marries and is taken away?" Robb wondered. "She'll live with her husband in his castle. She won't be in Winterfell for life."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Theon promised him simply. "Perhaps something shall happen before then?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Theon said. "The Gods work in mysterious ways, don't they?"

"You're both going to get hurt," Robb warned him. Theon shook his head, moving forwards and closer to the archery range. Cassandra stood back, watching as Jon showed Bran how to shoot. Theon took his stance next to Cassandra, his eyes focused on Bran as he did so.

"Your brother is keen on warning me away from you," Theon whispered to her. Cassandra rolled her eyes at hearing that, shaking her head and clapping quickly as Bran finally managed to hit the target. Robb went to stand by his younger brother's side, showing him the best way to hold to bow and Jon showed him to stand.

"Robb is looking out for us," Cassandra said. "He can be annoying, but he means no harm by it. You know that and so do I."

"It still doesn't make it less annoying," Theon complained as Bran missed the target by miles. The boys laughed whilst Cassandra shook her head, a small smile still held on her face as she did so.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?"

Cassandra startled, turning to look above her as her father and mother stood there, their eyes intently focused on the archery which was taking place. No one said anything as Ned told Bran to have another go at shooting. He held his bow, Jon and Robb taking a step back before an arrow came flying out of nowhere, piercing the middle of the target.

Gwen startled at seeing it, jumping back and then turning to see Arya stood there, a wide grin on her face as Bran glared at her. The young Stark's set off in a run whilst Robb and Jon laughed for a moment.

"Robb." Ned suddenly called his son. "Ready the horses and get Bran. There's been a deserter."

Robb nodded solemnly as Cassandra heard her mother protest at taking Bran to the scene. He was far too young. Theon watched as Robb headed to the stables, his gaze set firmly on Theon.

"Come and help me prepare the horses," Robb demanded from the hostage. Theon nodded, glancing at Cassandra as she moved her hand whilst walking past him to the steps up to the platform. Her hand brushed against Theon's hand as the pair of them made their leave for the day.

"Surely Bran is far too young for such a sight?" Cassandra questioned once she was stood opposite her mother. Catelyn watched her daughter for a moment, her eyes firmly set as she did so. She smiled sadly, offering her daughter her arm. Cassandra took it, slightly shocked at her mother's behaviour as she began walking by her side. Cassandra said nothing for a few moments before Catelyn spoke.

"What are the words of the House Tully?"

"Family. Duty. Honour." Cassandra recited.

"Family comes first," Catelyn spoke quickly. "You have to remember that, don't you? Yet...the heart often dictates things...and we cannot control it."

"Is there a purpose to this conversation, mother?" Cassandra wondered.

"I saw you and Theon in the window of the Broken Tower, Cassandra. I know how you feel about him. I can see that you are beginning to care deeply for him." Catelyn said and stopped walking. Cassandra faced her mother, choosing to keep her mouth closed firmly.

"I know you cannot help you fall for, Cassandra. I do not want to see you hurt...a marriage between you and him is not acceptable," Catelyn said to her. "Family comes first. We need alliances. It is the way of the Seven Kingdoms. I know it is unfortunate...I did not want to marry your father when I first met him. But now I love him, Cassandra. You grow to love people. You'll be a Lady of a castle and you'll have a husband to care for you. I shall see to that."

Catelyn lovingly stroked her daughter's cheek whilst she stared back at her, her eyes wide. Cassandra said nothing as her mother kissed her forehead tenderly.

"But Theon Greyjoy cannot be that man to you," Catelyn said to her. "Stop putting yourself through this pain. It will do you no good in the future."

"You're scared," Catelyn concluded. "It is only natural for you to be scared of the unknown. Clinging onto Theon shall not make everything better. It may seem to at this moment in time. But in the future it does not make anything better, Cassandra. You're my eldest daughter. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know," was all Cassandra could manage to whisper to her mother. The woman nodded at her, pushing her hair behind her ear once again. She took a moment to step back and observe Cassandra with loving.

"Go and freshen up for dinner, my dear. We shall wait for your father to return and then eat. No doubt he will be in a foul mood."

Cassandra nodded, rushing away from her mother and back to her own room, wondering how much more she could take of being told what was expected of her. She supposed she was like Arya in that respect. Her mother had meant every word she had said. She was only trying to look out for her. But Cassandra didn't want her mother wanted for her. She never would do.

...

A/N: Thanks to starrysky7 and to CC and mae and KingofTruands for reviewing! Do let me know what you all think, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra remained stood where she was in the line of her family. She took her place beside Robb and Sansa, waiting patiently for the King and his party to arrive. She turned her head to the side, glancing behind and seeing Theon stood there, his chin cleanly shaven and his hair neatly cut. She winked once at him, noting Jon Snow stood beside the hostage, a look of disapproval clearly evident on her half brother's face.

She said nothing back to them, turning around as Theon gave her a smirk and turned his attention back in front of him.

"Mother and father are becoming suspicious, Cassandra," Robb hissed down at his sister as Catelyn and Ned began to speak amongst themselves. Cassandra gave a nonchalant shrug which only seemed to annoy her brother even more. Not once did she do as she was told. It annoyed Robb to the full.

He would have thought that she would have learned not to cross their parents. Yet she seemed intent on doing just that.

"Cass," Robb sighed at seeing her. "Just be careful...especially with the arrival of the King and Queen."

"What in the name of the Seven Hells do they have to do with anything?"

"You need to be on your best behaviour," Robb explained. "You know that and so do I. Can you just try?"

"What are you two hissing about?" Catelyn asked her children. Robb and Cassandra shook their heads, not bothering to say anything more about the issue which there seemed to be about Theon. Catelyn took a moment to look at her daughter, arching a brow and not being too convinced at the look on her face. She knew that she had ignored everything which she had told her. Catelyn sometimes didn't know why she bothered if she had to be honest. Cassandra rarely listened to her. She enjoyed doing what she liked.

There were times when Catelyn knew that her daughter had to grow up.

Cassandra watched as the King made his way into the gates of Winterfell. She arched a brow as Winterfell became quiet, everyone waiting for the King to dismount from his horse. Arya suddenly rushed forwards, a helmet sat proudly on top of her head as she came to stand next to Bran. Cassandra smirked a little as her father did so too, clearly entertained with what he had seen from his youngest daughter.

Robb held his chin high as the King advanced towards them. They all dipped to their knees, bowing down in front of the King, waiting for him to say something to them. Cassandra kept her head bowed before she glanced up at seeing her father stand tall.

The King laughed at Ned, hugging him tightly and embracing him. Her mother allowed a quaint smile on her face before she felt the King's hands on her shoulders, embracing her tightly. The king made his way along all of the children, looking at them with wonder. He commented on how strong Robb was, how pretty Sansa and Cassandra were. Cassandra stopped listening as she saw Sansa looked at the young Prince Joffrey who rode in on horseback. She glanced at Robb who sent her a knowing look.

Cassandra then saw the Queen move from the royal carriage, her face stern as she approached the Stark family. No one said anything as Jaime Lannister dropped down from his horse, all of them knowing him and his reputation. The Kingslayer, they all whispered. Everyone did so. Her father actively disliked him, Cassandra knew that much.

"Where's the imp?" Arya suddenly asked.

"Arya." Sansa scolded, clearly embarrassed with her sister's curt behaviour. The young girl shrugged nonchalantly as the Queen turned her glance to her, her eyes narrowed and stern.

"Where is our brother?" she turned around to look at her twin who shrugged nonchalantly. "Go and find the little beast."

Cassandra blinked profusely as she heard the Queen address her brother in such a manner, shock taking over her for a moment as she did so. She looked up to Robb as the family disbanded, walking away from each other to make sure that the royal party had everything which they would be in need of.

"Did you see the way Sansa looked at Joffrey?" Cassandra hissed at her brother, evidentially unimpressed with what she had just seen. Robb nodded, offering his sister his arm before he led her away. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking back as Theon stared after Cassandra, clearly thinking that he would have been able to have some time with her after they had all left.

Robb needed to make sure that he couldn't. He knew well enough that Theon Greyjoy wasn't going to stop pursing Cassandra. And Cassandra most certainly didn't mind.

"I saw," Robb said to her. "They say the prince is an...acquired taste."

"I heard he was an absolute bastard," Cassandra said. Robb rolled his eyes at her curtness and bluntness. He walked with her back into the corridors of the castle of Winterfell, keeping her close by his side as serving staff scurried around them.

"Cassandra," Robb scolded her. "Watch your tongue. We have visitors now. I doubt they would take kindly to hearing you speak in such a tone."

"Do not tell me that you don't feel the same way," Cassandra said. "You know the rumours as well as I do, Robb."

"It is true," Robb said slowly as they turned to move into the main hall. It was busy with people preparing for the great feast, readying the foods and making sure everything was perfect. Servants bowed down as Robb and Cassandra moved through the hall to the other corridor. The Stark girl forced herself to nod back in acknowledgement at them whilst Robb watched his sister.

"Mother told me of the conversation she had with you," Robb told his sister. "Do you know how foolish you are, Cassandra?"

"No," Cassandra replied, stopping and turning to face her brother. "Robb, please understand. Would you always put duty before...well...?"

"Do not even say love," Robb shook his head, unable to look back at his sister. She shook her head, knowing full well that she did not love Theon. She did not know how to love. She had never loved before.

"I don't love him," Cassandra promised Robb. "I've never loved anyone apart from family. But...I suppose I could love him, Robb. In time."

"You're willing to hurt yourself in the future by being happy now?" Robb checked with her. "You really are as naive as Sansa when it comes to romance."

"You don't know what will happen in the future, Robb," Cassandra complained to him. "Please, just stop going on about it. Theon is your friend."

"Not when he has his hands all over you," Robb snapped back. "It's not exactly a soothing sight, Cass."

"Then don't watch," Cassandra shrugged at him, a smirk on her face as she dropped his arm. She watched on for a moment as she backed away from Robb.

"Don't tell me you're going to him now," Robb pleaded.

Cassandra couldn't contain the smile which sat on her face. She backed away from Robb as her brother remained stood where he was, his face one of disappointment and annoyance as she walked away from him.

"Of course not," she lied. "I'm being good, remember?"

Robb shook his head as she rounded the corner, rushing away from him. She said nothing as she heard Robb try and move towards her. She rushed down the halls quickly, looking behind her and making sure that Robb didn't catch up as she brushed past bowing servants.

"In a hurry, are we?"

Cassandra stopped as she felt his hands drop onto her waist, holding her tight against him as she tried not to stumble from bumping straight into him. She looked up, his smirk remaining on his face as she took a second to step back with him. He moved along with her, his hand moving from her waist to her own hand. He took hold of it, walking with her by his side.

"Robb has told me to stay away," Cassandra said simply.

"And when have you ever listened to your brother?"

"Never," Cassandra admitted simply. "I doubt I ever have been able to do as Robb says."

"I doubt you ever will," Theon simply replied as they came to the tower which contained the library. He moved in before her, his hand still held in hers as he pushed the door wide open, making sure that the room was empty. He pulled Cassandra in with him once he was sure that there was no one inside of the room.

"I was talking with Robb of how the young Prince Joffrey was looking at Sansa. It was almost as if they were in love straight away," Cassandra complained as Theon released her hand. She moved around the library, her eyes looking to the vast bookshelves which fully lined the walls. There was only a window or two allowing the light to enter the room. The main attraction seemed to be the large fireplace which sat against the wall, dominating the room.

"I saw that," Theon nodded in appreciation. "I have to admit that it was rather sickening. The boy is supposedly a prick. Not to mention the fact he is part Lannister."

"True," Cassandra said. "Do you suppose father would let anything come of them?" she wondered and then shook her head before Theon had the chance to answer her question. "Of course he wouldn't. Besides, I am sure there are more women in the South who have probably taken his fancy. He is a boy."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Theon asked her, his hands running along her waist as he held her from behind, her back flush against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips quickly kissing her neck. Cassandra laughed once before turning in his hold, her hands running along his broad shoulders. He looked down at her, the smirk still in place on his face.

"I think it means that most men have eyes more than one woman," Cassandra informed Theon. "I suppose you are the most practical example, aren't you?" she wondered.

Theon shook his head at hearing her, the smirk leaving his face for a moment.

"You think that another woman has come along and taken my fancy?" he wondered. She stopped smiling as she heard that. What was he saying? Theon continuously confused her. "I may sleep with whores, Cassandra, but I won't anymore. I can't...not when I know how you feel. Do you think me heartless? I may be of Iron Blood, but I am not heartless enough to disregard your affections and go for a good shag."

Cassandra searched his gaze for a couple of moments, not too sure how she should reply to his sudden revelation to her. She supposed there was nothing more to say in response to him. She leaned up, quickly pressing her lips against his as he held her tightly in his arms. He smiled into the kiss, simply content on holding her to him as he did so. Cassandra simply groaned as he deepened the kiss, willing to part her lips to get closer to her.

She had to admit that she never thought it would feel like this. She'd never kissed anyone before. Theon was the first one to have the privilege. She had seen people kissing, of course. She had seen her parents and some others.

Theon pulled back after a moment, releasing his hold on her before he sat down on a long seat. Cassandra moved too, dropping herself to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she sat still.

"I suppose you have heard how I'm not invited to the feast tonight," Theon said to her.

"Why ever not?" Cassandra wondered.

"The Greyjoys and the Lannisters have never been best friends," Theon explained to her. "I also think that your mother doesn't want me near you when there are guests to impress."

"Why would anyone care about what we do?" Cassandra asked him. "Surely, it is none of their business, Theon."

"You would think that," Theon responded, a small chuckle coming from his lips. "But that is not how it works. People talk, regardless of whether it is to do with them or not."

"Dear Gods," Cassandra complained with a roll of her eyes.

"You've been sheltered living in Winterfell for your entire life," Theon said. She nudged his ribs, looking at him with a look of disbelief.

"And since when have you been so worldly?" she asked him. "You've been a hostage here for years, Theon."

"I know more than you," he assured her. "Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"I suppose so," she complained. "A few more moments can't hurt."

"Perhaps not," Theon agreed limply.

The two of them remained seated together until Theon persuaded Cassandra that she should leave for her duties needed to be completed. She remained curt with her mother as she helped her change into the green dress which she was to wear for that night. Cassandra groaned as her mother tightened it around her body and she wondered how long she would be able to breathe for.

The feast was in full flow by the time Cassandra decided to leave her room to attend it. She didn't truly want to go. She would have preferred to have sat in her own room instead of sit amongst the drunkards in the great hall. She took a seat beside Robb, looking across where her mother and the Queen sat at the head table.

"Did mother tell you how she uninvited Theon to the feast?" Robb asked, pouring his sister a goblet full of wine. She nodded at him for a few seconds, pressing the goblet to her lips and draining the alcohol.

"She told me when she was dressing me," Cassandra said. "She said that I should understand."

"You should," Robb said to her. "You were with him this afternoon...I covered your back..." he assured her. Cassandra quickly kissed him on the cheek. He sighed for a few moments before pushing her hair behind her shoulder and out of her face.

"You're not going to listen to any of us, Cassandra. I know you. You always think you're right. It's an annoying trait which you have, I will admit to that."

She drank some more of the liquid, her eyes downcast. She knew that Robb was right. She knew that he made sense.

"But if you will not listen to me then...well...I do not want to lie to mother...but I do not want to see you two arguing. I'll only be able to keep the truth from her for a while. If you're going to keep seeing Theon then make sure you do it where no one knows."

"I will," Cassandra said to him.

"I don't want you to become involved in this," Cassandra promised him. "Theon and I...well...it will last as long as it will last."

"And when it ends then you'll have your heart broken. Who will be the one to pick up the pieces, Cassandra? It'll be either me or mother." Robb said to her. She drained more of the alcohol before pouring more into the goblet.

"Probably," she agreed limply with him. She continued to remain sat where she was as Robb refused to ease his stare on her. The next thing they heard was a loud shriek of Arya's name. They both turned around to see Sansa sat there, some form of food resting on her cheek. Robb and Cassandra began to laugh, one managing to stifle the noise whilst the other freely laughed.

"I'll take Arya to her room," Cassandra said to Robb who nodded at her, still laughing. Cassandra moved, grabbing Arya by the hand and dragging her from the hall. She listened as Arya insisted that it had been funny before she left her in her room. She kissed her quickly on her forehead before leaving and shutting the door.

She contemplated going back to the main hall, but she thought better of it. She moved outside into the cold air as she heard a sudden hissing sound. She found Theon stood with a bow and arrow in his hand by the archery range.

"What are you doing out here?" Cassandra wondered, folding her arms over herself to warm her body up. "It's freezing."

"Not when you have a cloak," Theon replied to her. "Besides, shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"Arya flung food at Sansa," Cassandra explained to him. "I had to take her back to her room."

"I can only imagine it now. Your mother's un-entertained face must have been interesting." Theon laughed once as Cassandra stood across from him. She kissed him quickly and Theon faltered for a moment, wondering where the sudden action had come from. Clearly someone had drunk too much wine which had gone to her head. Theon didn't complain at the feeling, knowing full well that he may not have much time to enjoy Cassandra in such a manner.

"Young love."

The pair of them pulled back from each other. Theon took the lead, looking across to where a small man stood, his gloved hands held in front of him.

"Nice to see I'm not late for the feast," he declared. "Does Lady Stark know that her daughter is out here with her face plastered to the Stark's hostage?"

"Watch your tongue, Lannister," Theon warned him. Cassandra wrapped her hand around Theon's arm, stopping him from moving closer to the youngest Lannister.

"The feast has only just begun," Cassandra said, managing to be polite to the dwarf. She didn't want him going off and speaking to her mother about what had happened. It wouldn't do. "I am sure there is plenty of food and alcohol."

Tyrion smirked at hearing her sweet tone. If anything it was too sweet for a Stark.

"Your attempt at being pleasant has been looked through, my dear," he said.

Theon opened his mouth, looking as if he was ready to say something to Tyrion. But Cassandra managed to intervene first.

"Your intelligence certainly does not desert you," Cassandra replied. "It is true. I should not be out here."

"I doubt your mother would mind you being outside," Tyrion said to her. "I think it may be in regards to the company which you are holding."

"That's-"

"-True again," Cassandra agreed with him. "I suppose you and I both know that a Stark and a Greyjoy should not really be together. However, I would appreciate it deeply if you said nothing of this to my mother and father."

"Don't want to get in trouble?" Tyrion checked with her. She shrugged nonchalantly in agreement with him.

"No, I don't want to be in trouble," Cassandra said. "Who does want to be in trouble?"

"No one," he replied to her. "I trust you know that all good things come to an end?"

"It really is none of your concern, imp," Theon snapped, unable to hold his temper. Cassandra nudged him again in the ribs, tiring of listening to him insist on arguing.

"I apologise for Theon's rudeness," Cassandra said. "But no, we do not know what will happen in the future. And until then we would like for us to remain a secret."

Tyrion eyed the girl with interest for a moment, a small smirk on his face as he did so.

"Perhaps the next time you two decide to become intimate then you will chose a private place," he declared and they watched him wander off. Cassandra wondered if she had managed to persuade him to keep his mouth shut.

"Why did you do that?" Theon snapped at her. "I don't need you apologising for me, or fighting my battles."

"I'm sorry," Cassandra snapped back, her voice suggesting she was anything but sorry. "I was trying to protect us. I didn't realise that was such an issue with you."

"Don't cut me off again, Cassandra," Theon snapped. "I could have handled the situation better."

"By doing what?" Cassandra wondered, her arms flapping at her sides. "Were you going to shoot an arrow through him? Do you think that would have worked, Theon?"

He glared at her for a moment, shaking his head back and forth as annoyance came over him. She stared back at him, refusing to back down.

"Everything is fine now," Cassandra replied. "I honestly do not see what your issue is."

He smirked at hearing that, his head shaking back and forth as he threw his bow and arrow to the floor, his anger becoming too much for him to handle.

"My issue is being undermined by a Stark once again," Theon snapped. "Being treated like the hostage who I am. It's almost like I don't have a voice here."

"You're being stupid," Cassandra replied.

"That's what I'm talking about."

"I simply stopped him from talking! I undermined you because threatening him was not the answer, you idiot!" Cassandra roared as Theon stepped closer to her, his hot breath on her cheek.

"Idiot," Theon repeated the word she had spoken. "I would have managed. I'm tired of being second best in this pile of cold shit. I'm tired of being told what I can and cannot do."

"You really are overreacting," Cassandra stepped back from him as Theon stormed away from her, shaking his head back and forth as she called over to him;

"Where are you going?"

"To relieve some frustration which you've built up," he replied, turning his head over his shoulder to look back at her. She ground her teeth together, stomping her foot on the floor as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had an idea as to where he was going and the thought hurt her. It hurt her more than she cared to admit.

"Go then!" Cassandra snapped. "Go and fuck your whores! See if I care!"

Theon didn't turn back around as he heard her yell at him. She didn't chase after him as she felt herself begin to cry even more. She swore to herself that if he went to the brothel then she would stay away from him. He said that he would stay away from them. Obviously he hadn't told the truth.

She clutched her stomach as it began to churn and Theon disappeared through the gates, his sight completely gone. She hadn't undermined him. She hadn't done anything to hurt him purposefully. She had tried to protect them. That was all she had done.

...

Theon stood and looked outside the brothel house. He knew that he could go in without a moment of hesitation. But, he contradicted himself for he found himself stood outside, unable to move inside the doorway.

That was what she had done to him.

She had cast some form of spell over him which he knew full well he could not break. She had done that.

He knew that he had overreacted earlier. He shouldn't have yelled at her and snapped. He should have kept calm. Threatening the imp would never have worked. But, the fact that she had treated him as an idiot was the thing which annoyed him. It wasn't her fault. She was trying to protect him. Theon was just tired of being treated second best by everyone.

Lord and Lady Stark had told him to stay away from Cassandra.

Robb had warned him too.

Even Jon Snow had told him not to bother.

Everyone treated him as if he wasn't good enough. Everyone looked at him as if he was a fool. That was the thing which hurt Theon the most. It was the thing which annoyed him more than anything. It was the thing which would change in the future. He would make sure of it.

...

A/N: So thank you to anyone who is reading and anyone who has decided to follow! Reviews are welcome, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra felt her knees become weak underneath her weight as Theon left her. She doubled over, her hands on her stomach as she felt physically sick from the amount of alcohol she had drained. She'd had three or four goblets. Not enough to make her feel ill.

But combine that with what Theon had said, and she knew it was a recipe for disaster. She didn't want him to go away like that. She didn't want him to leave her for some girl just because he felt bad about himself. She had genuinely been trying to help him. It was all that she had wanted to do. He had overreacted.

She was angry with him.

So angry.

So why was she crying over him?

"Cassandra?" a voice asked in the darkness. She turned her head to the side, her father stood at the side of the archery range whilst she continued to bend over, her stomach churning and the tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" he asked her.

"No," she lied, her snivelling giving her away.

Eddard moved closer to her, resting his hand on her back before wrapping her into his arms. She stayed where she was, her arms down by her side as she did so. She didn't move as her father placed his hand on top of her head, soothingly running it down her limp curly hair.

"Whatever is the matter, my sweet girl?" he wondered. She shook her head against him as he pulled back, his hands resting on her shoulders. She couldn't tell him. If she told him then he would be angry with her. He would be angry that she had even been with Theon.

"Nothing," Cassandra lied to her father.

"You wouldn't be out here crying over nothing, would you?" he replied to her, his face inquisitive as she shrugged awkwardly at him. Ned sighed once, his head moving back and forth before he rested his open palm on her cheek.

"It's him, isn't it?" Ned checked with her. She said nothing, turning her gaze around from his, placing her top teeth over her bottom lip as she did so. She kept quiet, her face unreadable as Ned groaned audibly, obviously annoyed with what she had done. Why did she insist on going with Theon?

"What did he do to you?" Ned asked. "Cassandra, if you don't speak to me then I will assume the worst."

"No," she blurted out quickly, moving to look at her father, her head shaking back and forth hastily. She became flushed at the memory of what he had said to her. The way he had walked off without another glance in her direction. It was almost as if he didn't care that much about her. Cassandra couldn't comprehend it.

"Then talk to me, Cassandra," Ned urged his eldest daughter. "Robb has told us how you refuse to stop seeing him."

"We yelled at each other," Cassandra explained. Ned dropped his hand to the small of her back, walking her to the barrels which lined the walls. He sat down on one whilst Cassandra sat on the one next door. She took a deep breath as Ned ran his hand in circles over her back. She slowed her breathing down, managing to think clearly.

"The Queen's youngest brother saw Theon and I," Cassandra admitted to her father. "Please don't tell mother."

"Cass," Ned complained to her. "I don't keep secrets from your mother. You know that, sweet pea."

"But...father...she would stop me from seeing him...if he wants to see me anymore, that is," Cassandra blubbered. "Theon was going to threaten him...I stopped him and pleaded with him not to tell anyone that he had seen us. Theon said that I had cut him off and treated him like an idiot...he overreacted...all I wanted to do was stop him from threatening Tyrion and causing more trouble."

Ned took a deep breath, a small shake of his head escaping him. He watched his daughter as she sat where she was, tiring with every gasp which escaped her mouth.

"He is special to me," Cassandra admitted to her father. "I just wish you and mother would understand that...I wish you would leave us be...he is not his father."

"Cass," Ned whispered her name, his arm moving to wrap around her shoulders. "He is a Greyjoy. He is a hostage...and I know that an alliance between you two would be practical. It would tie us to the Greyjoys."

"Then why marry me to some stranger?" Cassandra wondered.

"Because Theon is not right for you. You know that as well as I do." Ned replied quickly. "Your mother does not trust the Greyjoys. No one does. She would never allow you to be married to one of them. Neither would I."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Cassandra mumbled out her complaint. "Theon...he thinks he is second best to everyone."

"We've raised him alongside Robb and Jon," Ned said.

"But...I...I do understand him...I just wish he wouldn't think it. I do nothing to undermine him. I do not think that I am better because of my blood."

"It seems like Theon went over the top," Ned said to his daughter. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No," Cassandra said quickly. "I will sort this out with him. Please, don't tell mother. I'm begging you."

"Cassandra," Ned complained again.

"Please," she tried again. "I won't stop seeing him if we sort this argument out. I care for him."

"Do you care for him as deeply as you think?" Ned wondered from his daughter. "Or are you clinging onto him because you are scared of marriage to a stranger?"

Cassandra remained silent, pouting as her father continued to stare at her, his gaze never easing for once as she took a moment to think about his question. He sighed when she didn't answer him. He knew the answer anyway. Theon had managed to worm his way into his daughter's life and Ned didn't know what to do about it.

"I care for him," Cassandra whispered, her voice stern and thoughtful. Her gaze turned to look at her father, a small smile of disbelief on her face as she did so. "I really do care for him, father."

Ned kissed her on the top of her head, waiting for a second as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I will speak to your mother," Ned assured her. "I will not promise anything, Cassandra. I will not lie to her. You need to know that."

"I know," she assured him.

"But...if you insist on going behind our backs then...if I don't find out then there is nothing that I can do to stop it," Ned said and he stood up again. "Theon is not a bad lad. We just don't think he is good enough for you, Cass."

"Should I not be the one to decide that?" Cassandra wondered.

"You're not old enough," Ned declared. "You should go to bed for the evening. You need to rest."

She agreed with him, walking back to her chamber where a handmaiden was waiting for her. She dismissed the girl, assuring her that she would be fine on her own to change. She moved slowly, slipping out from her gown and leaving it pooled on the ground. Placing her nightdress on, she looked at her reflection for a moment. She did look terrible with her red rimmed eyes and her scarlet coloured cheeks.

She didn't dwell on it as she climbed into her own bed, settling against the pillows, wondering where Theon was. As she closed her eyes she imagined him with Ros. She imagined the two of them together and a new wave of tears came over her.

...

Theon walked back into the walls of Winterfell after much deliberation. He had left the brothel behind him, unable to go in and see Ros. As much as he needed something, he didn't need her. He knew what he needed and he had upset her. He wondered if she would see him that night. Theon knew that he had to try.

He had to do something to try and make it up to her.

He was adamant that he hadn't overreacted. He thought that he had been reasonable. But, he didn't go back to her room and knock on her door. He found himself too tired and still too angry to talk with her. He shouldn't be like that when he finally went to her.

A night to cool down was necessary.

He would see her after the hunt tomorrow and talk with her. That would be for the best.

...

Cassandra stood by her mother's side the next day as they watched everyone leave for the royal hunt. The King led the congregation, galloping on his horse with Ned close behind him. Cassandra's gaze found Robb's for a moment and he smiled at her. She tried to return the kind gesture but found herself unable to do so with conviction.

Theon lurked beside Robb, clearly allowed to go on the hunt instead of being present at the previous night's feast. He looked at Cassandra for a moment, his gaze emotionless as she turned away, looking down the walkway which her and her mother stood on.

"Your father told me of last night," Catelyn finally declared. She looked across to her daughter who had her gaze firmly focused on the floor. "Cassandra, you are my daughter. My first born daughter and I love you. But, if you keep on going against me then I don't know what will happen. I don't want to see you hurt. Theon Greyjoy could hurt you. Never trust a Greyjoy."

Cassandra moved her hand to her arm, rubbing the bare skin under her cloak as Catelyn pushed herself closer to her daughter, her arms wrapping around her as she held her tightly. Shock came over Cassandra as her mother completed the action and the congregation for the hunt finally left.

"You are so free spirited, Cassandra," Catelyn complained. "You're so reckless and foolish. But, I love you so much. I want you to be happy. Please believe me when I say that Theon Greyjoy is not the one who can make you happy. He is not the one who would make a good husband for you in the future."

Cassandra kept silent, allowing her mother to hold her tightly. Catelyn pulled back, her hand resting on her daughter's cheek.

"Please don't hurt yourself," her mother begged her. "Please don't let him be the one to hold your heart."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?" Cassandra croaked out. "Besides, it doesn't matter. We argued with each other. I don't know what will happen between us. I don't care anymore, mother."

"Cass," Catelyn sighed her name. "Don't let him worm his way back to you. You deserve someone much better. A Greyjoy is not a suitable match."

"So you keep saying," Cassandra said. "Can I be excused? Sansa asked me to help her mend her dress?"

"If you must." Catelyn spoke.

Cassandra didn't get very far as scream echoed into her ears. She turned back around to look at her mother, wondering what the sound had been before the two women ran in the direction of it.

...

The news of Bran's fall had been a shock to the hunting party when they returned. Ned had been told that his wife was by Bran's side whilst the girls had been there and been sent away. Catelyn didn't want them to see their brother in such a way when the maester had been tending to him.

Robb had followed his father whilst Theon had sought Cassandra out. He knew that she would be upset. She would be beyond distraught. He looked in the Godswood first, checking that she was not there. He doubted she would be. Cassandra had often doubted her faith in the Gods whilst she had been growing up.

The next logical place would be the Broken Tower. And Theon was right. She was stood in the corner by the window, looking down at the place where Bran had fallen.

"Cass," he called out to her. She turned around to look at him for a moment; her rage didn't come into play. She remained stood where she was, unable to even contemplate becoming angry at him. She had bigger things to worry about.

"Are you alright?" Theon asked her, walking closer to her. She turned around to look at him, watching him for a moment or two. His gaze found hers as a hand moved to her arm in a soothing manner. She looked down at the contact, her eyes wide as Theon's eyes never left her face.

"The wolf was the one to save him...I don't know if we would have found him if it didn't keep on barking."

Theon thought back to the day when he had brought the wolves back to them. Cassandra's wolf was rarely by her side, choosing to roam around Winterfell. Mericia was a free spirit. Much like her owner.

"Is he going to survive?"

"The maester says that we will know by the end of the night," Cassandra said. "It doesn't make any sense. Bran has never fallen before. He couldn't have fallen."

"He did," Theon said to her. She shook her head back and forth, unable to comprehend him falling. "It isn't impossible, Cass. He is skilled...but even the best of us suffer."

She said nothing back to him for a moment, watching him as he moved his hand to her chin, forcing her gaze upwards so that he looked at her.

"He's strong," he promised her. "He'll make it through this."

Cassandra nodded and he saw her eyes begin to tear up again. He moved quickly, enveloping her into his arms. She held him back, her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew she was still angry with him, but she couldn't let that emotion overcome her when she had seen Bran's mangled body on the floor.

"I hope so," Cassandra agreed with Theon, her voice nothing more than a whisper. He pulled back for a moment, both of his hands resting on her cheeks as he forced himself to look encouragingly at her.

"He will," he promised her. "He is a Stark. They're hard to hurt."

Cassandra snorted at that, the sound completely unladylike as Theon smirked at her, pressing his lips against her forehead. He held her tight to him one more time before she spoke;

"I'm still angry with you."

"I've never known you to hold a grudge," Theon said back to her, his voice sarcastic. "I didn't go to the brothel last night."

It was Cassandra's turn to pull away from him, her gaze narrowed as he shrugged at her.

"I couldn't do it," he said to her. "I didn't want to. Apparently I only have eyes for one Stark nowadays."

She faltered for a moment at this piece of information, not too sure what she had been expecting to hear from him.

"Why did you walk away from me then?" she asked him. "Why did you leave me?"

"I was angry," Theon admitted. "I still am angry with the way you treated me, Cassandra."

"I was trying to help," she pleaded with him. "You have to understand that, Theon. I didn't want to undermine you. I wanted you to stop threatening him. In the end it doesn't even matter...father found me crying...he asked why and I told him."

With a deep sigh, a small smirk came back over Theon and he shook his head.

"So the imp doesn't matter?" Theon checked.

"Not really," Cassandra admitted. "Why can you not see that I was simply trying to help you?"

"I suppose help isn't something which I've known too often," Theon admitted to her. "And the way you did it...surely you see how it annoys me, Cassandra? The undermining part...the fact that you treat me as if I am someone beneath you."

"You're not that," Cassandra promised him, her voice low and calm. "You should know that, Theon. And if you don't know that then you don't know me."

"I know you," Theon promised her. "I don't want to fight, Cassandra. Especially not at this time."

"I don't want to fight," Cassandra agreed with him. "But you need to know how I would never mean to undermine you, Theon. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you."

"And you need to understand how I feel, Cassandra," Theon urged her. "But we need to put this behind us. There are bigger things to worry about."

"I know," Cassandra agreed. "I should get back to mother. She refuses to eat or leave Bran's side. Rickon is also confused...poor boy...I'll put him to bed tonight."

"I'll make sure Robb is coping," Theon said to her. "And then I will check on you later."

"I'll be fine," Cassandra promised him.

"You may be," Theon agreed limply. "I'm still going to check on you."

Cassandra pressed her lips to his cheek as he took hold of her hand. He began to walk with her out of the tower until something caught her eye in the glimmering setting sun's light. She released Theon as he watched her with an intrigued gaze.

"Theon...someone else has been here," she said to him. He moved to her side, bending onto one knee by her side. He looked at the shimmering blade, picking it up into his hands before Cassandra noted the blonde hair which sat beside it.

"We need to go to Lord Stark," Theon quickly told her. "Your father needs to know about this."

"I agree," Cassandra said. "You don't think...they...one of them...pushed him?" Cassandra wondered after a moment.

"We'll soon find out," Theon promised her.

The pair of them looked at each other, their gazes full of wonder along with worry about what they could have potentially discovered.

...

A/N: Literally cannot wait until the story gets started! Anyway, thank you to dudleygirl, candice, starrysky7 and Savannah's Angels for reviewing! Do let me know what you think so far please!


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll come with you to see your father," Theon informed Cassandra as soon as she held the dagger in her hands. She struggled to understand what it could possibly mean in the scheme of things. The way to the Broken Tower was a way which only few knew. The Tower was difficult to reach, but someone had.

"No," Cassandra shook her head at him. "I imagine my father already wants your blood, Theon. I'll go to him...but this is madness..."

"How is it?" Theon wondered from her. "The Lannisters are the only ones here with such blonde hair. You know that, I know that."

"Yes," Cassandra agreed limply. She felt Theon wrap his hand around her wrist as he prised the dagger from her stern grip. She let him take hold of it, watching as he examined it and then note the blonde hair between her fingers. Theon placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb roaming around her pale skin as he did so.

"They won't get away with this," Theon said. His voice was stern and full of authority. He sounded like the Greyjoy who Cassandra had known for many years. "We'll see to that."

"I know," Cassandra said. "We need to go now. Father leaves for King's Landing tomorrow morning."

"I hear he is taking your sisters with him," Theon declared as the two of them made their way down the Tower, side by side and hand in hand. Cassandra nodded. She pushed her free hand through her hair, pushing it over and behind her shoulders as she did so.

"Yes," she agreed quickly. "Father asked me to stay here. He needs someone to be here for mother and Rickon. Robb will be too busy taking care of business. There always need to be a Stark in Winterfell."

"I'm glad," Theon said to her, his voice modest and truthful. "I had wondered if Lord Stark would take you with him."

"No," Cassandra said. "He wondered about it. I persuaded him otherwise."

It was the moment when Cassandra was out in the courtyard when she noted that she had dropped the blonde hair. She cursed loudly, looking around on the ground as Theon stood still, his brow arched as he wondered why she was creating such a fuss all of a sudden. Cassandra continued to curse loudly, her voice demanding and full of annoyance in the middle of the night.

"We do not need the hair," Theon promised her. "Your father will believe that we have seen it. We have the dagger. That is the main thing."

"Fine," Cassandra huffed loudly, standing tall once again before rushing along with Theon. She found her father in the main hall, sat on one of the wooden benches with paper in front of him. His hand was holding his head, his eyes only managing to stay open. Cassandra released Theon's hand as she neared him.

"Father," she spoke his name.

Ned turned around in his seat, smiling lightly at his eldest daughter whilst she stood in front of him. His gaze looked to his ward who stood behind her. Theon managed to keep his hands to himself, preferring to keep them on his body instead of have Lord Stark cut them from him. Ned narrowed his gaze slightly, wondering what could be so urgent in the middle of the night. And then he wondered why there were even awake in the middle of the night.

Thoughts often filled Ned with dread, and this was such an occasion.

"What are you doing here?" Ned wondered.

"I was in the Broken Tower...where Bran fell..." Cassandra said.

Ned winced as he heard that, remembering how his son looked so innocent lay in his bed, waiting for news to come to him.

"Why were you two in the Broken Tower?" Ned queried. Curiosity was getting the better of him.

"We were...talking...and apologising," Cassandra decided to reply. "We found something though, father...something rather suspicious..."

"What?" Ned asked from her.

Cassandra turned around, nodding at Theon. Ned watched as the hostage pulled a dagger from his cloak, the blade shimmering in the light. He held his hand out expectantly, waiting for Theon to press the blade into his open palm.

"All members of the Kingsguard carry such a blade with them," Cassandra whispered. "And there was a blonde hair too...in the Broken Tower..."

Ned continued to look at the blade, his own eyes open wide with wonder as his daughter continued to watch him. Theon moved slowly, his hand moving to rest on Cassandra's back for a moment as Ned remained puzzled at what he was seeing in front of him. Cassandra remained quiet for a few moments, waiting for her father to say something.

"Cass," Ned whispered, "are you accusing the Lannisters of being involved in Bran's accident?"

"If they are involved then it is no accident," Cassandra replied. "It is odd though, father. Why would a blonde hair and that dagger be in the tower on the same day that Bran fell?"

"Why?" Ned wondered. "Why would anyone want to push Bran?"

"Perhaps he saw something which he shouldn't?" Theon wondered, standing close to Cassandra's side once again.

"No," Ned said simply. "I cannot accuse the Lannisters of this. Where is the blonde hair?"

"I dropped it."

"There goes some of the evidence."

"You have the dagger," Theon implored Ned. "When has Bran ever injured himself before? He climbed before he could walk."

"Accidents happen," Ned said, his voice quiet and unconvinced.

"Not to Bran. Not when there are two things which link the Lannisters to this."

"You do not know if it is their blade," Ned replied to Cassandra. "I cannot run around and make wild accusations. Do you know what could happen to both of you? Do you know what could happen if you were wrong? Your act is treasonous."

"But what if we are right?" Theon wondered.

"No," Ned said simply. "I shall hear no more of this. I shall look into it myself. I do not want you two running around making these accusations."

"But you will look into it?" Cassandra checked with her father.

He nodded, the knife going back to rest on the table as he did so.

"Yes," he promised her. "Now go to bed. I leave at first light tomorrow morning."

"But...even after this?" Cassandra blabbered out. Her father nodded slowly in response to her.

"Even after this," he confirmed to her. "Do not fret, my dear. I shall get to the bottom of this. The Lannisters are no threat to me or the girls whilst Robert is King."

"How can you be sure?" Cassandra wondered. "If they hurt Bran in our own home then the Gods only know what they can do at King's Landing."

Ned sighed loudly at hearing her. He pushed himself to stand, moving closer to Cassandra, his hands resting on her shoulders. He bent down, his lips pressing against her forehead as he did so.

"Nothing will happen to us," Ned promised her. "Get some sleep, Cass. It has been a long day. You have told me what you think and I have listened. I shall go from here."

Cassandra knew that arguing with her father was futile. There was no point for he would not listen to her anymore. Ned would never do anything brash or impulsive. He needed his time to delve into what he knew. He needed time to make sure his accusations were correct.

Theon followed Cassandra out from the hall. He could feel Ned's eyes burning a hole into him the entire way. He knew that Cassandra had told her father about their argument, but that had been fixed. Theon had seen to that.

He always would.

"Cassandra," Theon whispered as he moved his hand to hold hers. "What are you thinking of?"

She snorted at that, moving her fingers to entwine into Theon's. He walked with her back down the corridors, the only warmth radiating out of the walls as they went.

"What am I not thinking of? That would be a more apt question," Cassandra warned him. He chuckled at hearing her. He moved his hand from hers, daring to wrap his arm around her waist as he wondered where the two of them were walking to.

"Your father said that he would look into this. He is right. It is not our place to go around and accuse Lannisters. It would do us no good."

"Do you think it was them?" Cassandra wondered as she pushed open the door to her bedchamber. Theon looked around the room, noting that the candles had all been lit. Her bed was cleanly made and a desk sat next to her dresser. The room was dark yet warm. A typical Winterfell room.

"I don't know," Theon admitted. "I don't like the Lannisters. I don't like any of them. It seems too coincidental for them not to have been the ones to have committed this act. I just don't know what they gain from it."

"Neither do I," Cassandra agreed. She sighed deeply, a hand moving to the back of her neck as she pushed her cloak from her shoulders.

Theon coughed into his hand, watching as she stood in her green dress. Theon couldn't help but put Bran to the back of his mind as he watched Cassandra push her hair over one shoulder, her hands on her hips as she had her back to him.

"Lord Stark shall sort this out," Theon promised her. "I assure you of that."

"I know he will," Cassandra said. She sunk down onto her bed, watching as Theon removed his own cloak from his shoulders.

He took a seat next to her, placing his fur on top of her discarded cloak as he allowed her to lean against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"The maester says that Bran is strong," Theon said. An attempt to comfort her came into his mind once again. "He is a Stark, Cass. He will make it through this."

"I hope so," Cassandra agreed with Theon. "Mother will not leave his bedside. She refuses to eat, sleep or converse with any of us."

"She's grieving," Theon decided to say to her. "You need to let her see that Bran will wake up."

"I know," Cassandra agreed meekly with Theon. "You should retire to bed, Theon. It has been a long day."

"Do you want me to go?" Theon asked her.

Cassandra smirked at hearing him, shaking her head before kissing him on the cheek.

"No," she admitted. "But it is proper. You cannot stay here tonight...the servants would gossip and I would be scandalised forever."

"The Lady Cassandra, scared of scandalising behaviour for taking a man who was not her betrothed to her bedchamber," Theon mocked her.

She smirked and sat up straight, her hand hitting against his arm. Theon continued to smirk as he watched her, a small smile sat on her face as her eyes stared into his. He looked back at her, wondering how often she would smile in the coming months. Theon could sense a change. He just didn't know how much this change would affect them. He moved his hand to her cheek, cupping it tenderly as she closed her eyes, her lips parting as Theon moved closer to her. He said nothing as he felt her breath hit his cheek and he closed his own eyes.

He neared her, his lips close to hers before he felt them press together. Theon startled for a moment as he realised he had his eyes closed. Had he ever closed them when kissing Ros? Had he ever held her as tenderly as he held Cassandra? His behaviour was odd and overwhelming. Theon never dreamt it possible to act in such a manner.

He moaned as he felt Cassandra move closer to him, her upper half pressed flush against his. He moved his hand to her waist, his fingers gripping around it as he pushed her further down the bed. He managed to move his body to rest on top of hers, his hand still on her waist. His other hand was on her neck. He pulled back from her for a moment. He watched her with intent for a second, wondering what she was thinking as she gasped for breath.

Her eyes opened and searched his, wondering why he had stopped as she felt his weight on top of her.

Moving a hand up to his cheek, she stroked his hair away from his face slowly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Theon Greyjoy," she whispered. Her voice was barely audible above the pants of breath which the two of them were taking.

But Theon heard her.

He heard her loud and clear.

His throat clenched for a moment and he wondered if he could say it back to her. He gulped and watched her. She turned into a scared girl as he said nothing, the fear evident in her eyes as she wondered if he would say it back to her. She wondered if he would bother replying, or if she had made a mistake in saying it. Was it too soon?

"I should have said...I shouldn't..." Cassandra blabbered as she tried to push Theon from her.

He refused to let her move from his grasp, his hands wrapping around her wrists and pinning them by her head. He leaned in closer to her, his forehead against hers as he did so.

"No," Theon whispered. "Don't hide from me, Cass. Never."

She nodded at him, the fear slowly leaving her eyes as Theon moved down to kiss her again.

Cassandra longed to hear him say the same words back to her. But he kept her distracted easily without saying them. She knew they would come in time. They had to.

...

The howling of wolves was the thing which woke Cassandra the following morning. She turned in her sleep, her head resting on something hard as her eyes peeled open. Slowly, she looked at the man who lay beside her. She sat up, startled for a moment as she wondered why Theon was holding her in his arms.

She noted that the two of them wore the same clothes as the previous night. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realised nothing too scandalous had happened.

Sun was already streaming in through her open windows as she pushed herself from Theon. He stayed where he was, snores escaping his lips as she moved across to the window, looking out of it to see the congregation of the royal party building up.

"Damn," Cassandra muttered, smoothing her dress out as she looked for her shoes.

"Theon," she snapped his name. He grunted in response but didn't open his eyes. "Theon! Get up! Father is leaving! We need to see him off."

"What?" Theon mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"Theon," Cassandra complained. "Come on. It's bad enough we're both wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Now, get up."

Theon complained as Cassandra took hold of his hand, dragging him from the bed. He continued to moan in protest as she checked the corridors to make sure they were empty enough for them to sneak outside. She fixed Theon's hair as he fixed her dress, making sure they both looked presentable in time to see the party off.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Robb complained to her as soon as he saw his sister. Theon lurked in the shadows as she stepped forwards. Arya and Sansa were already seated on a wagon whilst her father conversed with Jory.

"I slept in," Cassandra complained, running a hand down her limp curls. Robb regarded her with an arched brow before turning his gaze to look at Theon.

"Cass," he complained, noting that the both of them hadn't changed since yesterday. "Tell me you did not-"

"-I did not," she interrupted before he could finish his sentence. Her gaze bore into his as she shook her head. "I didn't, Robb."

He looked at her, not completely at ease. She moved past him, standing beside Arya and Sansa for a moment. She regarded her sisters with pleasantness. Arya complained whilst Sansa swooned over her betrothed. Cassandra smiled for her, forcing herself to be pleasant. Arya tried to persuade her to come along on the journey.

Cassandra said that they had to look after each other. She would do the same for Rickon and Bran.

"Cassandra," her father spoke to her. She turned around, ruffling Arya's hair one final time as she felt saddened at the thought of her sisters leaving for a life in the South. They didn't belong there. Starks belonged in the North. In the cold.

"The dagger is thought to have been from our armoury," Ned told his daughter. "It is not the Lannisters. I asked Jory this morning. He said that some men often go into the Tower. It's private and secluded and maids don't like their business to be known. Much like you and Theon."

"Me and Theon have never done anything," Cassandra denied.

"And I hope it stays that way," her father urged her. "As for the blonde hair...Cassandra...we have nothing. I cannot do anything. It must be a mistake."

"Do you truly believe that?" Cassandra wondered from her father. His gaze left hers for a moment and he said nothing. Cassandra knew the answer. She knew he thought something suspicious was happening.

"Look after your mother," Ned urged her. "And Rickon. Robb has duties now."

"Father-"

"-I can't talk about it here, Cassandra," Ned hissed back at his daughter. "Enough is enough."

She pursed her lips together and nodded at him. She hugged him quickly, kissing his cheek before she walked back to Robb. She wasn't one for goodbyes. She didn't want any of them to go. She noted Jon Snow at the back of the congregation. He smiled at his brother and regarded Cassandra with a swift nod of his head. She nodded back at him, unable to do anything else.

She had never found favour with Jon Snow. She had never been able to get along with Jon like Robb. She had seen the arguments which had been caused by him. He was a constant reminder of how her father had been unfaithful. Her mother had told her enough times. Cassandra knew it wasn't his fault. None of it had been his fault. Yet he was a constant reminder.

"Go and change before going to see mother," Robb warned his sister as she watched half of her family leave. "If she sees you wearing the same dress as yesterday then she will assume the worst. She is suffering enough already. She does not need to see you acting like some common whore."

Robb's words stung her and she turned her gaze back to him. His eyes were harsh and stern as hers went wide.

"I told you that nothing happened," she snapped.

"That does not make it better," Robb warned her. "You had him in your bed last night. That's not the way a lady should behave. I would have thought you would have known that. Especially in this time of events, Cassandra."

"We did nothing," Cassandra hissed. "Properness does not matter at this moment in time. Theon was comforting me."

"I bet he was," Robb snorted, turning his head over his shoulder to notice Theon speaking with Ser Rodrik. "Go and change, Cassandra. I shall see you in a while."

Cassandra said nothing as she watched her brother leave and she wondered why he had acted like he had done. Cassandra had done nothing wrong. She did nothing but lay beside Theon. Apparently Robb never would be fine with her and Lord Stark's hostage.

...

Days passed and Bran did not awake. Cassandra continued to look at Rickon, keeping him safe and out of trouble. She rode with him through the woods, allowing him to sit in front of her as she showed him around the Godswood. Theon often rode with her, staying by her side as Robb sought to make sure Winterfell was fine.

Cassandra couldn't help but feel that she was being a better mother to Rickon than her own mother was. And she knew she was right when Lady Stark informed her of her plans.

The night of the fire had been horrific. The library tower burnt down whilst she and Rickon were in the main hall with their evening meals. Theon sat beside her, his hand on her thigh as Rickon slowly ate his food. And then they had been interrupted and told of a fire.

Theon had picked Rickon up in one arm, his other hand held onto Cassandra's as they watched the fire at the library tower from a safe distance in the courtyard. Theon kept his arm around Cassandra, holding her tightly to him as she assured Rickon that everything would be fine. Robb would sort it all out.

She had watched as the fire was doused and then Robb had told them of the attack on Bran. He had told her how their mother had been hurt. Cassandra rushed to her mother's bedside, watching as the woman slept soundly.

Catelyn awoke the next morning, her body sore as she ordered Cassandra to gather Robb and Theon. She needed to do something about what she had discovered. She knew that Bran's attack and accident had not been coincidental. They were both planned.

Cassandra did as she was told, choosing to stay behind and keep Rickon safe. The young boy had been on edge for days. He was worried all the time, constantly clinging to Cassandra for safety. She did not mind. She would willingly look after him for he was her little brother. He needed someone there for him.

"Rickon, don't touch that," Cassandra urged her brother. She stood in the archery range, watching as Rickon moved around and held his wooden bow with the feather arrow. He was aiming at the target much like Bran had done a few weeks back. She smiled as he failed to hit the target and complained gently.

"Cassandra, my love."

Cassandra turned around as she saw her mother move towards her. She unfolded her arms, waiting for her to say something. Catelyn watched her youngest son, a sad smile on her face as she did so.

"Mother."

"I have news to discuss," Catelyn said. "I am leaving Winterfell for King's Landing. I need to speak with your father, my dear."

Cassandra blinked quickly, watching her mother with intent for a moment.

"Why?"

"The dagger the assassin wielded was not from Winterfell," Catelyn spoke. "They say it was a fine blade. I...I also went to the Broken Tower...I found a blonde hair, Cassandra."

Her daughter said nothing, remembering that she had found the exact same thing. Yet her father had told her that it was probably nothing. She had accepted that. She had followed the word of her father. What else was she supposed to have done? She kept quiet for a moment.

"Theon said he found a blonde hair there with you," Catelyn pursed her lips. "Odd how that happened. What have I told you about him?"

"We have bigger things to worry about, mother," Cassandra urged the elder woman.

Catelyn looked at her sternly and nodded in agreement with her.

"We do," she said. "I bet my life on this that the Lannisters are involved. I need to speak to your father. They cannot get away with this."

"And why must you be the one to go?"

"There always has to be a Stark in Winterfell," Catelyn responded. "Robb is that Stark. You need to stay here for Rickon...you have looked after him more than I this week."

Cassandra said nothing, knowing full well that her mother was speaking the truth.

"Promise me that you will be safe, Cassandra," Catelyn urged her daughter, her hand resting on her cheek. "Robb has promised me that he will keep an eye on you."

"You mean he will make sure that Theon stays away from me?"

Catelyn's lips tugged up for a moment before she pressed them on her daughter's forehead, holding her close to her for a moment.

"Yes," she agreed limply. "Be good, Cassandra. I need you to look after Rickon and Bran. I have prayed to the Old Gods and the New Gods for him...I have done all that I can..."

Cassandra nodded once, hugging her mother back for a moment before Catelyn moved over to Rickon. She picked him up and spun him in the air. He laughed as she kissed him and set him down, a small tear falling from her eye as she did so.

She would be home soon. She would see her family again.

She looked back at Cassandra for a moment, a smile still on her face as she left her daughter behind her.

...

A/N: Thank you to Candice, dudleygirl, beserkerbeast and Cc for reviewing the previous chapter! Now everything really does begin to pick up!


	7. Chapter 7

"Cassandra!"

The young girl stood up as she heard her name being called. She turned her attention away from her direwolf, Mericia, and looked to the voice that had called her. Theon stood away from the kennels, a wide grin on his face.

"Go and wander, Mericia," Cassandra petted her wolf for another moment. "But not too far."

Her wolf was rarely by her side, choosing instead to walk around Winterfell in the dark woods which accompanied it. Cassandra stood up and walked over to Theon as he held his hand out to her, helping her out of the hay of the kennels.

"What is it?" she wondered from him.

He continued to smirk. "Bran is awake."

Cassandra felt her heart flutter as a small gasp escaped her mouth, a wide grin beaming on her face as she rushed forwards to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Theon held her tightly to him, just pleased to have her hold onto him. Theon couldn't explain it. Catelyn Stark had left and Cassandra and him had barely had to hide their affection.

Robb had been busy with Maester Luwin and the running of Winterfell. Theon sometimes helped him when his help was required. Most of the time he stayed with Cassandra whilst she looked after Rickon, tending to his every need. Theon wondered what it would be liked if Lady and Lord Stark didn't return. If he and Cassandra could remain by themselves. He supposed life would be better.

"When did he wake up?" Cassandra wondered as she pulled back from Theon.

He tucked her hand onto his arm. "A few moments ago. Robb is with him now."

"And does he know about his legs?" Cassandra wondered.

It had been a while since Maester Luwin had told them that he doubted Bran would be able to walk again. He had lost use of his legs, leaving him paralysed. Cassandra had been in disbelief, yet she would simply be happy to have her brother given back to her. Perhaps the Gods did listen to her mother's pleas, after all.

"Robb was telling him as I left to find you," Theon admitted. "I don't think he will take the news well."

"I can hardly blame him," Cassandra replied in a curt tone to Theon. "What will he do, Theon? He always dreamt of becoming a knight."

Theon turned his head down to look at her. "He will rule over some castle one day. You are Starks. You all manage to continue in life."

Cassandra sighed. She nodded once as they took to the walls of the castle, wandering through them until they eventually came to Bran's room. Cassandra said nothing as she looked on at the sight before her. Bran had his face scrunched up in anger whilst Robb stood to his side, looking down at him with an unrecognisable expression.

"Bran," Cassandra sighed his name. She let go of Theon and stood beside Robb, bending down to run her hand over her brother's hair.

"I'm a cripple," Bran complained to his sister. "I'm useless."

"Never say that," Cassandra snapped at him, crouching by his bedside before taking hold of his hand. Robb rested a hand on his sister's shoulder as she continued to watch Bran with determination in her eyes.

"You are no cripple," Cassandra said. "You are Brandon Stark. You are a Stark of Winterfell. One day you will have your own castle and you will be able to continue on. Do you understand me?"

Bran looked at his sister, neither agreeing or denying what she had said to him. There would be no point. Bran knew he was useless now. He had no hope left for him.

"I cannot become a knight now," he replied to her.

Cassandra bit down on her tongue for a moment, her hand moving to remove his hair from his cheek. She shook her head, sadness apparent in her actions as she made the movement.

"No, Bran," she agreed with him. "You cannot. You will not be able to do a lot of things, I'm afraid. But the things you really want to do...well...we will try to make them happen."

"Can you make me walk again?" Bran wondered from her.

She said nothing for another moment.

"No." She admitted sadly.

"Then I wish I was dead."

"Bran!" Robb was the one to speak loudly, the thought of his brother dead something which did not bode well with him. "Never say that again."

Bran looked to his brother, challenging his gaze.

"I wish I was dead," he repeated, the words each more pronounced and meaningful this time.

Cassandra shook her head as Robb moved his hand underneath her elbow, hauling her to stand up again. Bran turned onto his side, closing his eyes as defeat came over him. No one understood how he felt. How could they? They had no idea what he was going through.

"I'm tired," Bran complained.

"Then sleep for a while," Cassandra urged him, knowing full well that he was not tired. He just wanted them to leave him be. He wanted time to accept what had happened to him. Robb kept hold of his sister, his arm moving into hers as he walked past Theon who had been lurking in the corridor.

"What did he say?" Theon wondered; walking to Cassandra's other side, noting that Robb had a firm grip on his sister's arm. Robb had done all he could to keep the two of them apart, knowing that every moment they spent together would only worsen what they felt when they were torn apart.

"He said he wished he was dead." Cassandra spoke.

Robb scowled. "He didn't mean it."

"Did he not?" Cassandra wondered, looking up to her elder brother. "You saw his face as well as I did, Robb. Did he look like he didn't mean it? Did he look like he was faking?"

"He is confused," Robb simply said. "He doesn't know what to feel. He needs time to adjust."

"Anything is better than death," Theon declared suddenly, both of the siblings turning to look at him as he shrugged nonchalantly at them. "What?" he wondered. "The boy is still alive. He should be grateful for that. He gets to live another day."

"He gets to live another day without being able to do what most others do," Robb snapped back at Theon.

Cassandra sighed, moving her hand to her brother's cheek, turning him away from glaring at Theon.

"Don't argue," she urged him. "Has there not been enough pain recently?"

"He should learn to hold his tongue," Robb spoke back to her.

"I was speaking the truth." Theon replied. "If you cannot handle the truth then that is hardly my issue. Bran is alive. Being alive has to be more preferable than death. You need to tell him that, before he becomes too depressed to see it himself."

"He is _my _brother," Robb replied. His anger with Theon had been continuously on the up. He couldn't stand the sight of the boy ever since he had learned that he spent the nights with Cassandra. He spent every single moment with his sister. Robb knew how Theon treated women. He only hoped that Cassandra was different. Theon said she was, but Robb was not easily appeased.

"Enough!" Cassandra snapped at the both of them. "How is your arguing helping anything?"

"It isn't," Theon agreed with her, and Robb ground his teeth together, anger taking hold of him.

Cassandra let go of her brother's arm, turning to stand in front of them, her hands on her hips as she did so.

"Mother wouldn't want you two arguing when we are in the midst of trouble," Cassandra said. "She would want you to be there for Bran. She would want you to make sure that he is healthy. We need to do all we can for him."

"Since when did you care what mother wanted?" Robb asked his sister. "You seem determined to go against her on most things."

Cassandra felt her teeth bite down on the inside of her cheek. She shook her head back and forth, looking to the ceiling. She knew Robb would have to bring Theon up. She had been lucky to have avoided her brother for he had been too busy for her.

"I'm not going against mother purposefully," she promised her brother. "I am doing it because I want to be with Theon."

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her," Theon promised Robb. "You have my word for that."

"And what happens when she gets married off to some lord somewhere?" Robb wondered. "Are you two that dense? Nothing good can come from you spending all your time together. I've already heard the rumours of you spending the nights together."

"We are not doing anything," Cassandra promised her brother. "Robb, I promise you. We are not..."

"For the love of the Old and New Gods, Cassandra, I do hope not."

"We're not," Theon backed her up. "I'm not that stupid."

"Aren't you?" Robb wondered.

"My Lord!"

Cassandra thanked the interruption of Maester Luwin. Never before had she been so happy to see the maester approach them. The three of them watched as he regained his breath, huffing and puffing heavily as he did so.

"Yes, Maester Luwin?" Robb wondered from him.

"Lord Tyrion has arrived in Winterfell. He requires an audience with you."

Robb's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. His hands balled at his sides as he thought of what that man or his family could have done. He was ready to go and show him what he thought of him.

"Robb," Cassandra interrupted. "You do not know if it was Lord Tyrion who hurt Bran."

"No," Robb agreed. "But it was a member of his family. It was a Lannister, Cassandra."

"And what if it wasn't?" Cassandra asked. "You remember the lessons we had. The Lannisters are the wealthiest family in Westeros. If you accuse them of this then who knows what will happen. Do you want to start a war?"

"Your sister is right," Luwin agreed. "You will receive him and not say anything. It is what you must do, my Lord."

"If it was my brother-"

"-It wasn't," Cassandra interrupted, knowing full well that they didn't need Theon getting involved in this business. He was brash and hot headed. He would start a war before knowing the full details.

Theon looked at her, his cheeks reddening as he did so. Once again she had undermined him. Did no one care to hear what he had to say? Did no one understand what it felt like to be a hostage and looked down on? He thought Cassandra would be different.

She saw the annoyance and rejection on Theon's face and instantly reached out for his hand. She didn't want to start a fight with Theon.

Luwin and Robb watched as Cassandra held onto Theon.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Theon said nothing as Robb awkwardly coughed.

"You should come and greet him with me, Cass," he urged her. "You are the only Lady left in Winterfell."

"If you wish it," Cassandra agreed.

Robb nodded as Luwin began speaking with him, the pair of them walking down the hall to the greeting room. Cassandra stayed back with Theon for a moment, walking slowly by his side as she did so.

"I didn't mean to cut you off so abruptly," she promised him. "But you cannot give Robb ideas. He needs to keep calm. The Lannisters are not a force to be trifled with."

"Even after what they did?"

"We need evidence," Cassandra said to Theon. "You know that. You know we need to be sure that it was them who committed this crime without jumping to conclusions."

Theon shifted uncomfortably as he stood to the door of the room. Cassandra turned to face him once again, moving her hand to brush through his hair as he dropped his hands to her hips, hauling her closer to him.

"Will you come to me after this?" she checked with him. "I promised Rickon that I would take him riding. I need to tell him about Bran, too."

"Of course," Theon said. "I should go to Ser Rodrik. I told him I would help him today. Will you manage with the imp?"

"I have Robb," Cassandra said. "Besides, he wouldn't do anything, would he? I doubt he will admit to anything, either. I'll be fine, Theon."

"As long as you're sure," Theon said. He moved his mouth lower down to hers, capturing her lips for a brief moment.

"You two really cannot control yourselves, can you?"

Theon pulled back from Cassandra, turning his head to the side. He saw where the imp was stood, his eyes looking at the pair of them. Theon's arm wrapped around Cassandra. The pair of them felt their anger bubble up. They could hardly stand the sight of Tyrion Lannister. They knew what he could have done and it pained both of them.

"Lord Tyrion," Cassandra was the one to speak. "My brother is ready to receive you in the hall."

"I gathered," Tyrion said. "I thought that you two didn't want to be caught. However, I would quite like another threatening from Greyjoy. It was so entertaining last time."

"It can easily be arranged," Theon promised him.

"Lord Tyrion," Cassandra interrupted as the little lord looked entertained with Theon's reaction. "If you would like to come with me, then I am sure Robb will be waiting."

"Perhaps the threats can wait for another time then, Greyjoy," Tyrion said with a smirk. "However, it would be good if you could bring Bran to the hall. I do have a gift for him."

"What gift is this?" Cassandra asked.

"You will see," Tyrion said, pushing past the two of them and moving into the hall.

"Shall I bring him?" Theon asked from Cassandra.

"He can't do any harm, surely," Cassandra said. Theon nodded once and took off away from her.

Cassandra moved into the hall as Lord Tyrion berated Robb for not acting like a Lord. Cassandra moved up the small steps to the head table, noting Grey Wind lay underneath the table quietly. She sat down to her brother's left in the empty seat, watching as Robb tried to control his temper.

"I see your sister is joining us. Highly irregular to have a Lady join us during these meetings. Perhaps you intend on keeping an eye on her whilst your mother is away?" Tyrion wondered, unable to resist causing trouble.

"My sister is at liberty to attend these meetings if she wishes," Robb replied.

"I suppose whilst she is here then Greyjoy can't get to her," Tyrion spoke with ease. "A Stark and a Greyjoy. I never thought that would be a good combination. They're both as hot headed as each other."

"I thank you for your concern, Lord Tyrion," Cassandra said. "I am sure Theon and I shall be fine to discuss our issues amongst ourselves, without your help."

Tyrion smirked at the girl before hearing the door open again. He looked behind him, the sight of Bran on Hodor's back one which caused his mouth to gape open.

"So it is true," he whispered as Hodor stood before him. "Hello, Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day," Maester Luwin said.

"Curious," Tyrion whispered.

"Why are you here?" Robb wondered aloud, unable to contain the question. Why would Tyrion be so interested in Bran's memory? Why would he be here specifically for Bran?

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt." Tyrion asked from Bran, ignoring Robb and his questions.

Hodor knelt down as Bran continued to watch Tyrion, a look of unease on his face as he did so.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion wondered.

"Yes," Bran snapped curtly. "Well, I mean I did like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs," Luwin spoke up again.

"What of it?" Tyrion wondered. "With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride."

"He is no cripple," Cassandra defended Bran.

"Then I am not a dwarf," Tyrion gestured to himself. "My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you." He handed over a tube of parchment. "Give that to your saddler. He will do the rest."

"Will I be able to ride?" Bran asked.

"You will," Tyrion said, the look on his face showing some of sincerity. Cassandra looked to Robb as he asked Tyrion why he would consider helping Bran. Robb went on to offer him the hospitality of Winterfell. Tyrion declined, saying that he would easily sleep inside of a brothel, before leaving them in the hall.

Cassandra watched as Bran's smile lit up the room for a moment, both her and Robb smiling at each other. The sight of Bran's happiness at riding again made both of them feel joy for the young boy. Hodor carried Bran away from the room with Theon leading them.

"Why would he help Bran?" Cassandra asked. "He could not have been the one to hurt him."

"No," Robb shook his head. "Or he could have a guilty conscience?"

"I don't know," Cassandra whispered softly. "There is something about Lord Tyrion. Why would he hurt Bran and help him? I don't understand it at all, Robb."

"Lord Tyrion will leave Winterfell in the morning," Robb said, pushing himself to stand up, his chair scraping behind him as he did so. "He is not my concern now. I cannot accuse him of a crime I am not certain he did commit."

"Wise idea," Cassandra agreed softly with her brother. "I should go to Rickon. I promised him that we would go riding this afternoon."

"It's a good job you're here," Robb informed his sister. "Rickon needs you. No doubt Bran will now he is awake. Time looking after Winterfell is long."

"You are doing a fine job, my Lord," Luwin promised Robb. The Maester stood up and bowed at the waist before moving away. "Your father would be proud."

Robb did a double take at hearing that, never before thinking what his father would have thought of the job he was doing in Winterfell. He hoped it was enough. He hoped he was doing well enough.

"He's right," Cassandra said, standing up too. She pecked Robb on the cheek. "Father would be happy if he saw how you were ruling Winterfell."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

...

The days seemed to pass quickly. Bran's saddle was in the process of being made, Robb was continuously making sure the running of Winterfell was smooth. Cassandra took to looking after both boys, keeping them both in her sights, refusing to do anything other than that.

She lay with Theon at night, both of them speaking of things of no relevance. She enjoyed the time she had with him. She was sure she would never grow tired of being with Theon.

"Did you hear of how the saddle for Bran's horse has been made?" Theon asked her. "They say it will be ready by the end of the week."

"I hope so," Cassandra smirked. She sat at her dresser, her brush in her hand as she pulled it through her hair. Theon was lounged on her bed, his back resting against the wooden headrest. He was dressed in his breeches and shirt, the rest of his layers deposited on the floor by her bed. Cassandra sat on a stool in her nightdress, her dark red hair flowing over her shoulders in front of her.

"Are you going to be long brushing your hair?" Theon wondered. "Surely it doesn't need that much brushing?"

"After having it pinned behind my ears all day, it is full of knots due to the wind," Cassandra complained. "If I sleep on it with knots then it will only worsen during the night."

"I can hardly understand what you are talking about," Theon informed her. "Your hair looks fine to me."

"You're male," Cassandra said, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. "You wouldn't understand."

Theon smirked, moving from the bed as Cassandra looked back in the mirror and to her reflection. Theon dropped down behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She rested her head back against his shoulder as he kissed her neck quickly.

"You really are incorrigible," Cassandra muttered to him. He smirked, continuing to kiss her as she placed her brush back down on the surface of her dresser.

A knock on the door caused Theon to move away from Cassandra, his hand moving through his hair. She stood up; moving to the door and peeling it open slowly. Robb stood outside, his face one of worry and she took a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered as Robb pushed past her and into the room.

He noted Theon stood in the corner, his clothes shedding slowly. The hostage moved and grabbed Cassandra's robe. He helped her to place it over her arms, keeping her warm as Robb handed her a letter.

"Mother has taken Tyrion Lannister captive on father's orders. Father has been injured by the Kingslayer. A spear through his leg."

Cassandra shook her head, reading the letter in disbelief before turning to look at Robb. Theon prised the letter from her, his own glance one of disbelief.

"What do you intend to do?" Cassandra asked her brother.

"They can't get away with this," Theon declared.

Robb said nothing for a moment, looking to his sister for a sign of direction. "I honestly do not know."

...

A/N: Thanks to Just Another Jessica, WhatsGoingOn, mari and 5daysofsummer for reviewing! Thanks to anyone who has favourited and followed! I do hope you will review!


	8. Chapter 8

"He rides to Casterly Rock," Cassandra spoke as she sat on the stool of her dresser. Her eyes continued to read over the letter which had been sent to them by the King. Her eyes traced over it and its briefness. Theon stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder as he read it over her shoulder one more time.

"What will you do?" Theon asked from Robb.

The acting Lord of Winterfell shrugged his shoulders, his lips taking a chewing to. His eyes remained fixed on his sister as she had her back to him. He wondered what their father would have wanted him to do. Would he want him to march on to King's Landing? Would he want him to declare war with the Lannisters? Robb was pretty sure that he wouldn't.

"You cannot do anything," Cassandra spoke slowly. "Father recovers. He has the King and his protection. We cannot trifle with the Lannisters, Robb. They have more control than we do. If they were to hear that you plan to travel to Casterly Rock for the Kingslayer then they could easily do something. They could easily do something to Sansa or Arya...even father. They are closer to them and have more power."

"But the Kingslayer has harmed your father," Theon pointed out. "He cannot get away with it. Something needs to be done."

"And I am sure the King will do something about it," Cassandra said. She stood up, pushing her stool under the dresser before looking at Theon and then Robb. "We cannot declare a war. That is not what father wants. If he did want it, then he would have asked for it."

Robb regarded Cassandra and her comments for a moment. He nodded in agreement with her. She was right.

"As much as I would like nothing more than to kill the Kingslayer myself," Robb inhaled sharply, "I cannot declare war on the Lannisters. I need to think of father...Arya and Sansa..."

"I know," Cassandra agreed with him. "We should send a raven to father as soon as possible. We need him to know that we are here for him if he should need us."

"First thing in the morning," Robb bluntly agreed. "We should try to sleep. It has been a long night."

"Agreed," Theon easily said.

Robb shook his head, motioning to the door.

"Go to your room, Theon," Robb ordered his friend. "I will sleep easier knowing that your grubby hands are kept to yourself."

Theon sighed as he looked to Cassandra with an arched brow. She nodded once in agreement with what her brother had asked from his friend. Theon kissed her quickly before leaving the room, assuring her that he would escort her to breakfast the following morning. She smiled softly at him, holding onto him for a moment.

Robb remained stood where he was, his eyes intently focused on his sister. She shrugged at him, pulling her robe tighter around her body before perching on the side of her bed.

"Bran wishes to go out riding tomorrow," he informed his sister. "I will tell him of father after he has ridden. He does not need to know before...I do not think I can crush his spirits more than they already have been."

"I understand," Cassandra promised him, a small smirk on her face at the thought of Bran becoming able to do something he loved again. Her little brother had not had an easy time of recent. "Everything will be fine, won't it, Robb?" Cassandra suddenly worried from him. "Father...mother..."

"I don't know," Robb admitted to her. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't let her get her hopes up for he knew that he would only crush them again. He didn't know everything.

Cassandra sighed once. "I just want them all to come back home...back to Winterfell..."

"It's gone too far for that to happen," Robb said, sitting beside Cassandra on the bedside. She wrapped her arms around one of his arms, her cheek resting on his shoulder as she did so. Robb tilted his head, his own cheek lowering to sit on the top of her head. He moved his hand across his body to run it down one of her arms.

"Why did father have to become the Hand?" Cassandra wondered. "Why could he not say no? Why could he not stay in Winterfell? He knows that winter is coming."

"I often ask myself the same question," Robb informed her. "I do not know why he did it, Cass. I know he _had _to. I just wish he didn't...Winterfell...it is not mine. It is fathers."

"You're doing a fine job," Cassandra promised him.

"Apart from finding myself unable to keep mother's command," Robb said to his sister. "She asked me to keep Theon from you. It's quite impossible."

"Starks are stubborn creatures," Cassandra muttered. "So are Greyjoys."

"You're both too stubborn for your own good," Robb softly spoke back to her. "Just don't get hurt, Cass...not you...I don't know what would happen. We have enough to worry about at the moment."

"You don't need to worry about Theon and I," Cassandra promised her brother. "We're old enough to know what we are doing."

"I hope so," Robb said. He quickly kissed his sister on the top of her head before he stood. He stretched his stiff limbs as Cassandra remained sat where she was.

"Get some sleep," Robb urged her. "I shall see you tomorrow. We write to father and then ride with Bran."

"As you wish," Cassandra said. "Goodnight, Robb."

"Sleep well, Cass."

...

Cassandra sat on top of her horse, watching as Bran rode on his, rushing through the trees. His squeals of delight rang through the air as he found himself unable to believe that he was on a horse. Cassandra laughed along with him, simply content at seeing him so happy.

Robb and Theon sat on a log, the pair of them wrapped up in their fur cloaks as they spoke to each other. Theon had been watching Cassandra for a while, observing her as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and cheered Bran on.

"Not too fast!" Robb called out as he saw his sister join in riding with his brother.

"Bran!" Cassandra called out to him as his horse moved through the tress. She tried to keep up with him, looking around and wondering where he had gotten to. His screams of delight had died down, no sound at all in the forest.

"Bran!" Cassandra shouted again, looking behind her as she realised that she had left Robb and Theon behind her. "Bran!"

Cassandra climbed down from her horse as she noted Bran in the distance. She hiked up her skirts, holding them in her hands before rushing closer to him. Dirt managed to cover her boots and the end of her blue riding dress as she stood beside him.

"Don't ride off too far," she urged her brother. "I didn't know where you had gotten to."

"Cass," Bran whispered to his sister as his eyes widened with panic. She followed his gaze before noticing a group of men and a woman approaching closer to them. She gulped loudly, looking around before moving her hand up to grasp onto Bran's hand. The small boy reached out for his sister's grip with a sense of urgency.

"All alone in the deep, dark wood?" the female asked the two of them.

"My brother is with us," Cassandra declared.

"I don't see him," a man spoke, his voice gruff. "I think you're lying to us, girl."

"I am Cassandra Stark of Winterfell. This is my brother, Brandon. There will be people looking for us if we are harmed," Cassandra warned them.

"I say we take the girl and harm her in ways she's never been harmed," a voice snapped out. Cassandra froze at the sound, her body beginning to tremble as she looked at the woman, wondering if she would find any comfort from her. Apparently she wouldn't.

"Get the boy off the horse," one man demanded her.

"No," Cassandra said simply. "Leave him alone."

The man pushed past her, looking to the saddle which Bran sat at. Another man grabbed onto Cassandra, holding her tightly in his grasp with a firm arm around her waist. His other hand went into her hair, pulling at it to keep her in his arms.

"What are you?" the man asked Bran, noticing the straps which kept Bran in his saddle. "The boy is a cripple."

"I am Brandon Stark of Winterfell!" Bran yelled at them. "And if you don't let us go then my brother will kill you!"

Another wave of laughter took over the men before Cassandra saw her brother. Robb stood a few feet away, his sword held tightly in his hands as he watched the group of men.

"Let them go," Robb demanded easily. "And I will make your deaths relatively painless."

Cassandra wondered where Theon was, for he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as the first man lunged towards Robb. Her brother dodged his attack quickly, moving his own sword to knock the man out. The next one attacked with haste, hitting Robb. He didn't seem to be in pain though, for he managed to push the other one to the floor too.

The female remained on her knees where Robb had pushed her. She cowered silently, watching as Cassandra was held tightly against her captor's chest. He held a knife to her throat, waiting to slit it without a moment of hesitation. Cassandra felt sobs slowly escape her body whilst she tried to urge herself to be quiet. Crying wouldn't do her any good.

"Drop the blade," the man demanded from Robb.

Robb's eyes caught sight of Cassandra's orbs. He watched her for a moment, waiting for the man to let her go as he slowly bent down, placing his sword into the dirt. The man stopped Cassandra from worming around in his hold with a swift of her hair. She shrieked out loud as the knife began to press against her skin.

And then she felt the weight from behind her disappear. She thought it was her who had been struck as she heard the sound of an arrow. But the man behind her fell to the floor. Robb rushed forwards then, moving to his sister as she continued to shake. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around his upper arms.

"You're safe," Robb promised her, looking over her shoulder to where Theon stood, his bow in his hands. Cassandra turned her gaze behind her, watching as Theon looked up to Bran.

"What do you think you are doing?" Robb snapped at him. "You could have killed her!"

"I saved her," Theon replied. "I did what had to be done."

"You were reckless," Robb blamed him. "Look at her." He gestured to Cassandra who was leant against him.

"And she'd have been even paler if I didn't do what I did," Theon replied, tired of Robb and his curt attitude. "Are you alright, Bran?"

"I'm fine," Bran promised them.

Robb looked up to his brother, curtly nodding at him as he did so.

"And what about her?" Theon wondered from Robb, looking to the wildling who was on the floor, still trembling.

"Please...my Lord...I can cook...clean...just don't kill me..."

Robb regarded her for a moment, his voice quiet as he did so. He knew that she was defenceless against him now. Her group had been slaughtered and she was too weak to fight Robb.

"I shall spare your life," Robb spoke quickly. "You will go to Winterfell and work there as a prisoner."

"Thank you...thank you, my Lord." She sobbed again.

Theon regarded her for a moment, not too sure if he trusted her or not.

"I'll take Cass back to her room," Theon declared. "You need to talk with Bran. Do you want me to take the wildling?"

Robb said nothing, not too happy with the thought of leaving his sister alone with Greyjoy. Cassandra tried to compose herself. She stood up straight, running her hands down her eyes to remove the tears which had built there.

"I can manage the wildling and my sister," Robb spoke.

"Theon is right. You need to speak with Bran." Cassandra sniffed. "I'll be fine, Robb. I promise."

She kissed her brother on the cheek, watching him with a forced smile.

"I'll come and check on you once I have seen to Bran," Robb promised her.

Bran wondered what he was needed for so urgently as Cassandra looked to him for a brief moment.

She nodded once, turning around and reaching out for Theon's hand. She took it quickly as he led her through the forest towards her horse. Her legs continued to shake as she moved, her fingers trembling inside of his.

"You're shaking," Theon informed her, stopping for a moment before he turned to face her. He ran his hands up and down her arms, her furs rubbing against her bare skin as he completed the motion.

"I think it is nerves," Cassandra said after a gulp. "Theon...what if you hadn't have been there? What if you hadn't saved me?"

"Don't think like that," Theon snapped at her, his hands on her shoulders and shaking her roughly. "I was there, Cassandra. I was there and you are safe. You are safe and nothing shall happen to you again."

She managed to nod at him, keeping quiet as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead before resting his against hers, his breath hitting her cheek as kept silent for a while.

"You Starks are hard to kill, Cassandra. Never forget that."

"Thank you," she breathed out, kissing him tenderly for a few moments before he stepped back, his hand still in hers.

"Come on," he spoke. "We need to get you back to Winterfell or your brother will have a fit."

...

Robb received another letter only a week later. The letter which would change everything. His father had been declared a traitor. The King had died. Joffrey was now ruling. Rage had boiled up inside of him as he had read the letter. He knew what he had to do. He should have done it as soon as the Kingslayer had attacked.

But now he had no choice.

He kept the letter with him, informing Maester Luwin that they needed to call the banners. They would need as many men as possible. The maester had agreed, rushing away and sending ravens without a second of hesitance. And then Robb had gone to find his sister.

She was stood opposite Rickon, a wooden sword in her hand as her brother clumsily hit against her. She backed away from his advances, pretending that he was easily beating her with the wooden stick. Cassandra didn't have a clue about swordplay. She had seen Theon with Rickon and decided to try it for herself. Theon was still there, sat on a barrel as he watched Cassandra. He laughed as she pretended to be hurt by the attack on her arms.

Robb moved down from the wooden platform which he stood on, walking into the training ground, his eyes full of stubbornness. Cassandra stopped playing with Rickon as she saw the look which Robb was sending her. She remained still for a moment, watching her brother as he stood behind Rickon.

"Rickon," he called out to the young boy. "Go to Bran. He's having a lesson."

The young boy dropped his wooden sword and nodded at his elder brother. Rickon held Robb in high esteem, thinking that he could be like him one day. He hoped he could be.

"What is it?" Cassandra worried as Theon moved from the barrel which had entertained him. He stood by Cass's side, waiting for Robb to deliver the news.

"Father has been declared a traitor by the Lannisters. The King has died. Joffrey takes his place...Sansa wrote a letter...but it wasn't her words. It was the Queen's doing."

He handed the letter to Cassandra and she read it, unable to believe what she was hearing. She had been naive to think that her father would manage to handle himself in King's Landing. Theon's hand rested on the small of Cassandra's back as his eyes met Robb's orbs. He knew what this meant this time. Theon was well aware what would happen.

"Robb," Cassandra whispered. "What are you going to do?"

Robb took the letter from her hands.

"I have told Maester Luwin to call the banners," Robb informed his sister. "I will fight the Lannisters. They cannot do this to father."

Cassandra felt her heart sink at the news. War. Robb would declare war against them. And she knew he had no other choice. She knew that breaking point had been reached.

"I want to come with you."

"Absolutely not."

"Not a chance in the Seven Hells."

Robb and Theon expressed their distaste at the same time. Cassandra looked between the two of them, her own head shaking back and forth as she did so.

"You cannot keep me here," she complained.

"You need to be here for Rickon and Bran. A Stark must always be in Winterfell, Cassandra. Bran and Rickon are too young."

"And I do not know how to hold onto Winterfell," Cassandra complained to the pair of them. "I don't know what to do. I can't sit here whilst you go against the Lannisters. I cannot do it, Robb."

"You have to," Robb urged his sister. "Mother would never permit me to take you into battle. I would never be able to forgive myself if any harm came to you. You need to be safe. You need to stay here."

"Those boys need you," Theon told her. "We will be fine in battle. We will manage against the Lannisters."

"And if you don't?" Cassandra whispered to him, her eyes wide as she thought of what could happen. "I know that you have to go...but...staying here..."

"There is no other option for you," Robb told his sister. "I need to go and speak with Maester Luwin. Hopefully the Bannermen will be here by the evening. It is not your place to be there, Cassandra. You shall stay with Rickon."

"Why?" Cassandra snapped.

"The tactics of battle would be wasted on you," Robb informed his sister. "You need to be with Rickon...he's too young to understand this...stay with him and make sure he is as safe as possible."

"I can't believe you," Cassandra said to her brother. "I need to come with you! I need to come! Sansa and Arya are in King's Landing! Mother...the Gods only know where she is...and father..."

"None of them need you in the battle camp so close to death," Robb promised his sister. "It is an order, Cassandra."

"You are ordering me what to do?" she checked, her voice one of disbelief and annoyance. Robb nodded in agreement with her question.

"If he doesn't then I will," Theon promised her. "You are not coming with us. Rickon and Bran need you more than the battle does."

Cassandra winced, gulping loudly. She knew they were right. They were always right. It just hurt Cassandra to know that. Theon was the one to run his hand down her long hair as she continued to stare at Robb, wondering what he was thinking.

"I will come to you later," Robb promised his sister, his finger curling under her chin as she tried not to let her emotions gets the better of her. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead, his own eyes closing as he did so. He wondered if he would see her again. He was determined that he would.

"Theon...I need you to come with me," Robb said to his friend.

Theon nodded quickly.

"Go and rest, Cassandra," Robb urged his sister. "No doubt this news has drained you."

She nodded limply at him. Theon pressed his lips against her cheek, his other hand resting on the side of her neck as he did so. She watched him as he left her stood alone in the middle of the training ring, conversing with Robb hastily as the two of them moved to the Great Hall.

...

Sitting on her bed, she ran her hands through her wet curls on top of her head. She waited for Theon to come to her and she hoped her wouldn't be long. Night had fallen over Winterfell, clouding it in darkness once more. She said nothing as she waited patiently.

Theon eventually snuck into her room, his clothes covered in the stench of alcohol as he bolted the door. Cassandra moved away from the bed, standing tall and folding her arms across her chest.

"What happened?" she wondered from him.

He took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders once as he did so.

"The Bannermen are willing to support Robb. We leave for battle before the sun comes up."

Cassandra's orbs widened at that sudden news, her mouth hanging open as she did so.

"So soon?" she checked.

"We need to attack quickly," Theon said to her. "We don't have a lot of time to be together, Cassandra."

"Dear Gods," she spoke, sitting back on the edge of her bed. Theon shed his cloak and his other clothes until he was in his shirt and breeches. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Really?" Theon checked. "The Lannisters have been asking for this. The Kingslayer should never have harmed Lord Stark. We both know that."

"But...war?" Cassandra wondered. "Theon, who wants to go to war?"

"No one," Theon promised her. "But, we will come back with Joffrey's head on a spike."

Cassandra winced at hearing that as Theon sat beside her. He moved quickly, his lips capturing hers with a sense of urgency. Cassandra's breath caught in her throat as he continued to kiss her hastily, his lips refusing to ease up on hers. She gasped for breath as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Theon..." she groaned his name as he pushed her to the mattress of the bed, crawling over her as his lips never once parted from her neck.

And then she realised why he was being so urgent. She wouldn't see him for a long time. He was going to battle. Who was to say he would come back from it? Her heart swelled with the information and she moved her hands to his cheeks, moving his lips back onto hers as she kissed him quickly. His teeth nipped on her lower lip, demanding access to her mouth. She failed to deny him it.

"Cassandra," Theon groaned as she moved her hand over the planes of his stomach.

He pulled back for a second, gathering his breath as he watched her. He watched her and saw the fear in her face. The fear of never seeing him again. The fear of losing the only man she had ever cared for. And that fear was enough to spur on her next sentence;

"Take me."

The two words were enough to make Theon choke for a second, his head shaking back and forth. She didn't want him to. He couldn't.

"I would dishonour you," Theon shook his head. "You need to bleed for your wedding night, Cassandra."

"I don't care," Cassandra said. "I don't know if you will come back, Theon. I want this...weddings do not matter when war is on the horizon...and even after the war...when you come back to me...I will marry you...I want you, Theon. I want you and no one else. Please."

"You're scared," Theon said, giving an explanation for her sudden behaviour.

"Yes," she agreed with him. "I'm scared that I will never see you again. Please, Theon. I want you. Only you."

Theon watched her for a moment, nodding his head slowly in agreement with her. He saw her eyes build up with tears. Her legs parted as Theon lowered himself on top of her, kissing away her tears as he ran a hand over her cheek.

"There's only you, Cassandra." Theon promised her. "I'll come back for you."

"I know," Cassandra said in a whisper before he began to kiss her again.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading. In relation to a few questions, yes, this story will mainly follow the series of events. However, Theon's betrayal will have another purpose, as you shall see. Do let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Theon collapsed besides Cassandra, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. The pillow sank beneath his head as Cassandra turned to glance at him. She smiled wearily at him as he moved his hand out to stroke her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked from her.

She shifted to lay on her side, wincing as she did so. He looked down at her as she pulled the furs higher to her chin.

"Tired," she whispered.

Theon couldn't help the smirk which escaped him then as he kissed her once more. She nestled closer to his side, her head tucked against his chest. He wrapped an arm over her waist, his hand splaying on the bare skin of her back. The candles had dimmed down, most of them going out and bathing the room in darkness. Cassandra was breathing softly on Theon's neck, her eyes closed.

"You'll be sore," Theon said to her. His comment earned him a snort.

"I'm aware," Cassandra promised him. "I'm glad it was you."

Theon had never felt anything like he did at that moment in time. All of his times with Ros had never been like that one time with Cassandra. He had been gentle and caring. He made sure she was alright with everything he did. Not once did he want to hurt her or take her for his own gain. Theon Greyjoy was slowly falling in love with her. He knew it. But it did scare him.

"Me too," Theon said. "I doubt you will ever have anyone like it again."

Cassandra laughed at hearing him, pushing her hand to her head. She propped herself up onto her elbow as she looked at him.

"I was serious, Theon," she said. "I don't care what anyone says. I want you...and if I have to marry you...then so be it..."

"Is that what you want?" Theon asked from her, his dark orbs searching hers. Her lips parted for a moment, her throat drying up as she nodded at him.

She inhaled sharply. "I love you, Theon."

The famous smirk returned to his face as he heard those words. He moved in for another kiss again, Cassandra only too willing to agree with the movement. She smiled into it as his lips moved against hers. Theon's hand moved to run down her hair, brushing the drying curls with his fingertips.

"I promise that I will come back for you," Theon said, determination full in his voice. "We will bring your father home."

"I hope so," Cassandra said. "I'm scared, Theon. This is war. It is not something which you or my brother has seen before. We do not know what will happen. The unknown scares me more than I care to admit."

"Robb and I will handle it," Theon said. "He has Bannermen willing to fight alongside him. The Lannister army won't know what has hit them."

Cassandra said nothing, not indulging in Theon and his optimistic attitude. She didn't know what would happen and neither did he. She knew he was being brave. Theon was always brave, never scared of the thought of battle. But that was in the practice ring. It wasn't in real life.

"I should leave before Robb comes to say goodbye," Theon informed her. He kissed her on the forehead once more before pushing the furs from his body.

Cassandra watched his muscular form move around the room. He gathered his clothes and slowly stepped into them. Cassandra moved from the bed, keeping the furs wrapped around her body as she did so. She looked to the sheet which she had slept in, the sight of blood unwelcome on them. Theon followed her gaze before he scrunched the sheet up, pulling it from the bed and screwing it up.

"I'll deal with it," Theon promised her. "I'll also see to it that Maester Luwin has some moon tea brought up."

Cassandra nodded at him.

"Will the Maester not ask questions?"

"Possibly," Theon said. "Although I think he will be shocked that we haven't asked for it sooner."

Cassandra said nothing as she cleaned herself up with the cold bath water which lurked behind her screen. She finished that before pulling her nightgown over her head. She walked back into her room, her legs still aching as Theon finished pulling his cloak over his body.

"Will you come back?" Cassandra whispered. "Before you go...will you come back with Robb?"

"Of course," Theon said. "I didn't want him finding you in this compromising situation. You know what he would do to me, Cassandra. If he had any inclination that we...well...we had..."

"I know," Cassandra agreed with him. She imagined Robb would have his head on a spike if he knew. "Make sure that Robb says goodbye to Rickon and Bran. I don't want them...they're too young to understand what is truly happening. Rickon, especially."

"He was going to see them after the feast before readying himself. I assume he will be on his way here in a moment."

Theon moved across to her, his hands resting on her shoulders as she felt the tears begin to well up. She knew that she shouldn't cry. She had to be strong. She had to show the boys that she could cope and look after them. Yet as Theon held her, she felt anything but strong. She felt weak.

"Look after Robb," Cassandra urged Theon. "He needs you...you need him too."

"I will," Theon assured her.

"Dear Gods," Cassandra said, forcing a laugh to stop her sobs. "I must look an absolute sight."

"You do," Theon promised her. He smoothed her hair out from where it had ruffled. She rubbed at her eyes, reddening them further and making them look a mess. "But it is a sight which is one to behold."

"Be quiet," Cassandra spoke, a small smile on her face as she blushed.

"You know I am right," Theon winked at her. "Stay here. I shall go and seek Luwin, and get rid of this sheet."

Cassandra said nothing as Theon swept from the room. She lit some more candles on her own, looking into the flames as she did so. She knew there was no point sitting in darkness when she couldn't sleep. She waited patiently for Robb to come and announce himself, knowing full well that saying goodbye to her brother would be difficult.

"Cass."

Robb's voice called out as he knocked on her door. She rushed over to it, pulling it open to reveal him stood there. He was dressed in his warmest furs, his sword by his side. Evidentially he was ready to leave in a moment's notice. Cassandra flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He held her back, his arms around her waist as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look after yourself," Cassandra urged him. "Please."

"You do the same," Robb said. He didn't want a long goodbye. He didn't know if he could stand to have one. All he wanted to do was run off. He wanted to run away and get the war over with. He wanted his father back and a quiet life in Winterfell.

"Bran and Rickon are in bed," Robb said. "I said goodbye to them earlier before I went to look for Theon. I assumed he would be here."

"He was," Cassandra said. "He went to look for you."

"He's back."

Theon's voice declared his presence before he entered the room. He looked around at the two of them, his face set in stone as he folded his arms over his chest. Robb nodded at his friend briskly.

"The Bannermen are ready to leave," Robb said to him. "We ride as far South as possible tonight."

"Fine," Theon agreed limply.

Robb pressed his lips to Cassandra's forehead as she squeezed his hand tightly. He regarded her with a brief smile as she remained quiet, silent tears rolling down her cheek. Robb stepped back as Theon took his place. Theon wasn't as subtle as he had been in front of Robb in the past. His arm instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him before his hand cupped the back of her head. His lips crashed onto hers as Robb turned away awkwardly.

Cassandra wrapped her hands into his hair, pushing her closer to him. She had never kissed Theon with such force before. He tended to be soft with her, refusing to be forceful. But not for that one last kiss. He refused to go away without showing her how much she meant to him. Theon pulled back, briefly kissing her forehead as he stepped back from her.

"Be safe, Cassandra," Robb urged his sister.

She nodded at him, her arms folding over her stomach as she watched him back out of her room. Theon followed him, turning his head over his shoulder for one brief look back. Cassandra said nothing to him as he watched her for another moment, taking in her features and everything about her. She would wait for him. And he would come back.

Cassandra could do nothing more as the two men closed her bedroom door, leaving her in the silent room. She sank down onto her bed, her breaths coming out in short, sharp pants. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She couldn't understand anything that was happening. Cassandra took a few moments to compose herself, standing up before she looked out her window, the sound of hooves hitting the floor capturing her attention.

Robb led the congregation with Theon by his side. It took a few minutes before they had all left the walls of Winterfell for the cries of battle.

"Lady Stark."

Cassandra winced. She wasn't Lady Stark. That was her mother. She didn't know what Robb expected her to do. She didn't know how to run Winterfell. She would probably run it into the ground.

"Come in," Cassandra called, her eyes still focused on the distance of the walls of Winterfell.

Maester Luwin stepped into her room, glancing around until he saw her back. Her hair hung in waves down her back as her eyes remained fixed on the window. He noted that her bed was unmade and messy as he set down the goblet on her dresser.

"Theon came to me earlier, my Lady," he explained, finally gaining her attention as she turned to face him. "He told me that you required some moon tea."

Embarrassment took hold of Cassandra's face and her cheeks blazed red. She didn't think that she would ever have this discussion with Maester Luwin. She could only imagine what he thought of her. Yet she failed to care. She didn't care what he thought of her. Cassandra loved Theon.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin," Cassandra said. "Theon was correct."

Maester Luwin said nothing. He knew it was not his place to say anything. He just hoped she knew what she had done. If word got out about Cassandra's loss of maidenhead then her mother would not be happy. Nor would her father.

"Make sure you drink all of it, my Lady," he urged her. Cassandra did as she was told, draining all of the liquid from the goblet. The taste was bitter in her mouth as she swallowed it all. She looked down to her stomach, wondering what would have happened if she had not taken the tea. Would she be carrying Theon's child?

Cassandra pushed the thought from her mind, handing the goblet back to the Maester before she turned around to look back out of the window.

"Thank you, Maester," Cassandra said, dismissing him from her room. He bowed to her before leaving her to her own thoughts. The sound of the door shutting rang through Cassandra as she contemplated going to see Bran and Rickon. She doubted they were sleeping.

Pulling her robe onto her body, she pushed her boots over her feet under her nightgown. She tied her hair behind her and moved out from her room. The corridors were quiet in the night as she wandered through them. The entire castle seemed quieter than normal in comparison to a month ago.

"Robb's gone," Bran spoke as soon as Cassandra entered his room. He noted she was dressed in her nightgown still, her appearance dishevelled as she sat on the side of his bed. She perched on the edge of it, noting that Rickon was sat on the other side of the bed.

"I know he has gone," Cassandra said. Rickon stood up and moved around the bed until he came to stand before his sister. She picked him up and settled him down into her lap. His arms wrapped around her neck as she ran her hand down his hair.

"He'll come back, won't he?" Bran checked. "He has to come back."

"Of course he will," Cassandra promised both of them. "He will come back with mother and father. Sansa and Arya will be with him too. And then we will all be safe."

"They're not coming back." Rickon was the one to speak. "I know they're not."

"They are," Cassandra said; her own voice full of determination. Her tone was strict as Rickon's words rang through her. "They will all come back."

She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on top of her brother's head.

"Will you marry Theon when they come back?" Bran was the one to ask. "He came to say goodbye to us and he made sure that we would look after you whilst he is gone. He says that you and he will marry when he returns."

Cassandra kept quiet for a few moments, a sad smile on her face as she turned to look at Bran.

"Let's just see what happens," Cassandra whispered to her brother, closing her eyes as Bran watched his sister. "For now we all have to stick together. Winter is coming and we need each other."

Bran nodded at her and she ran a hand over his hair, ruffling it up as she forced herself to smile for them. She had to be strong. Bran and Rickon needed her.

...

Theon was settled beside Robb in the war council's tent. They had been travelling for days before setting up an encampment. It was a large one, not one which should be trifled with. They rested near the Twins, Theon having shot down several ravens which left the castle. He had read each message which the ravens had contained and he had not been entertained by any of them. Lady Stark had come across their camp, reuniting her with her son. Theon had seen the look of joy on his face as his mother came to him; shock another emotion which was held on his northern features. Theon had been dismissed from the tent, his mind turning back to Cassandra as he saw Lady Stark's red hair.

Catelyn had told her son that she would go to the Twins to speak with Walder Frey. She knew they needed an alliance with the man to secure a crossing and an alliance.

Robb waited for his mother's response, wondering what Walder Frey would agree to. It took less than a day for her to come back to him. Robb sat in the war council as she walked in, her eyes downcast. Robb stood up, his hands resting on the table as he waited for word.

"What has happened?" Robb asked from her.

"Lord Walder has allowed your crossing." She informed her son.

Theon felt a small smirk pass his lips, knowing full well that Frey was no idiot. He knew the North was stronger than the South. That much was obvious. Theon drained some of his wine as Robb remained stood up, hesitance etched over his face. His eyes refused to leave his mother's orbs. He knew there was something else.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"He requires for one of his sons to squire for you," Catelyn said.

Robb waved a hand. That was not important. It was not the thing which was eating away at his mother.

"What else?"

"He...Lord Walder has multiple daughters, Robb," Catelyn declared. "He wants for you to marry one of them."

The tent went silent at that piece of information. No one dared to speak as they listened to what Catelyn had said. Theon remained mute, a small tug of his lips at Robb's next sentence;

"Did you get a look at them?"

"One or two may be...well..." Catelyn trailed off, not too sure what more she could say to him. Theon shook his head, smirking down at the table. Robb inhaled sharply, settling back in his seat. He drained some of his wine as Catelyn remained stood, her hands held in front of her. She glanced to Theon. The hostage caught her eye after a moment and the smirk instantly fell from his face. Robb looked at his mother as she refused to sit down.

"Mother," Robb spoke, "what else is there?"

Catelyn took a deep breath, knowing that she had to tell Robb. But she knew that this news wouldn't hurt Robb. It would hurt Theon, there was no denying that.

"He has a son," Catelyn spoke. "An heir to the Twins...and he is...well...he is to travel to Winterfell. He has no wife. An alliance was needed, Robb. He will preside over Winterfell until your father returns home. He needs an heir."

Robb took a moment to think about what his mother was saying to him. Theon didn't need to think. He knew exactly what she was saying.

"Cassandra," Robb finally whispered. "You intend to marry her to his heir?"

"What choice do I have?" Catelyn snapped at her son.

"How old is he?" Robb asked. "He is an heir. He is...he cannot be young..."

"He is in his sixties." Catelyn said.

Theon felt his throat clench as bile rose up. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He stood up, his chair falling to the floor behind him as he stormed from the tent. The council watched him, pondering what had come over him. Catelyn sighed, knowing full well what she had done to her daughter.

"Do you agree to these terms?" Catelyn asked her son.

A pained expression crossed Robb's face. He couldn't do it. How could he do this to his sister? A man in his sixties was not who she should be with. Theon would never forgive him. But what choice did he have? He needed to cross the Twins. He had to get to his father.

"Do I have a choice?" Robb wondered as grunts came from the council.

"Not unless you want to cross," Catelyn said. "You need this alliance."

"Cassandra will never forgive me," Robb whispered to his mother. Catelyn agreed silently, but kept her thoughts to herself, knowing it would do no good to air them to her son.

"Family. Duty. Honour." Catelyn recited her house words. "She does this for her family."

Robb took another moment to think before he nodded in agreement with what his mother was asking.

"I need to go to Theon," Robb declared.

"No," Catelyn said. "Let me go to him."

Robb settled back in his seat, needing more wine as Catelyn left the council alone to negate the terms she had brought to them.

It wasn't difficult to find Theon. He was on the outskirts of the camp, his bow in his hand. Arrows flew from the weapon, landing on the tree across from him. Catelyn regarded him for a moment, watching as his body shook with rage. She didn't trust the Grejoys. She didn't trust Theon to a certain extent. But she did trust the way he looked at her daughter. She had warned Cassandra not to become too involved with Theon.

Theon turned his head as he heard footsteps come closer to him. He saw Lady Stark stood a few spaces from him as he turned his attention to the tree he was shooting at.

"You sold her like a piece of meat." Theon snapped, unable to look into her eyes.

"Robb is also involved in this deal," Catelyn replied. "Cassandra knew that marriage would have to happen soon enough."

Theon dropped his bow to the floor, his hands clenching into fists by his sides as he regarded the woman with disgust.

"You intend to give her to a man more than three times her age," Theon snapped. "A leering leech. Cassandra deserves better than that. She deserves so much more."

"You mean she deserves you?"

"Yes!" Theon snapped at her. "She loves me. I would care for her. I would look after her...she would be happy..."

"You are a Greyjoy," Catelyn reminded Theon. "She could never be with you. I told her to stay away from you. I told her that she would have her heart broken."

"Not by me," Theon replied. "Surely this man has been married before...he is old..."

"Cassandra will be his fourth wife," Catelyn agreed.

"She will never forgive you for this," Theon snapped. "I will never forgive you for this."

Catelyn regarded Theon with a look of discontent for a moment.

"I do not need your forgiveness." Catelyn said. "Cassandra will come to realise that I had no say in this matter. I had to do what I had to do. She will come to see that."

"Will she?" Theon asked her, his voice one of disbelief. "I would like to disagree with that. If I could leave the battle now and go back to her then I would. I would take your daughter away from Winterfell and keep her safe."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," Catelyn snapped at him. "Do you think that I don't know what I have done? I know what I have condemned Cassandra to. Robb needs to cross this bridge. I tried to persuade Lord Walder to change his mind...I tried...for her...and for Robb."

Theon shook his head, anger still coursing through his veins as he grabbed his bow. He stormed away from Lady Stark, unable to think of anything else he could say to her. he didn't want to see her again.

"I hope this bridge was worth it." Theon called back to her.

Catelyn watched Theon leave before she sighed. She shook her head back and forth, her hand running over her temple. She knew she had to write to Cassandra.

She was prepared to feel the fury of her daughter.

...

A/N: So no reviews for the previous chapter. Quite sad. However, this even is the one which will make Theon change now! If you are reading then I really would appreciate it if you could leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Theon sat at the desk in the tent which he and Robb resided in. The eldest Stark boy deemed it necessary to keep Theon close to him. Space was also an issue in the camp for Robb had given his own tent up for his mother. He thought that sharing with Theon would have been no issue. That was until his mother broke the news of the eldest Frey boy marrying Cassandra.

Robb was perched on his bed, his head in his hands as he contemplated the mess which had suddenly come upon them. Facing the Lannister army seemed easy in comparison to the wrath he would face from Cassandra. His own marriage to a Frey girl did not bother him at that moment in time. He would be able to pick the girl. He also doubted she would be in her sixties. But, Cassandra had already given her affections to another. To the man sat in front of Robb.

"What are you doing?" Robb asked Theon.

The ward said nothing for a few moments, his eyes cast down as he looked at the blank piece of parchment which rested on the wood before him. What was he doing? He had intended to write to Cassandra. He wanted her to know that he would come back for her. But he couldn't. His allegiance had been sworn to Robb. He had been overlooked one more time.

"Nothing," Theon declared, screwing the piece of paper up and throwing it onto the floor. He dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on the wooden desk as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Robb declared after a brief moment. He knew his apologies would not do any good. They would make no difference to Theon. But Robb had to say it, all the same.

"It is not me who you should be apologising to," Theon spoke back, his voice a low whisper as he did so. "It is your sister."

"I didn't want this," Robb said.

"You did nothing to stop it."

"I need to cross," Robb snapped back. "Mother told me that this was the only option. I had to do it. There was no other choice, Theon."

"Your sister-"

"-My father rots in a dungeon," Robb snapped before Theon could continue with his rant. The hostage of Winterfell turned around in his seat, looking at the boy who he saw as a brother. "My father needs me, Theon. Cassandra will understand."

"You think so?"

"I hope so," Robb said. "I wrote to her with mother earlier. Lord Walder's son rides for Winterfell as soon as possible."

Theon gulped down the lump which formed in his throat. He had heard of Stevron Frey. He was Lord Walder's trueborn son. There were not many trueborn sons of Lord Walder. Theon knew that much. He couldn't even begin to imagine it. He couldn't imagine Cassandra sitting by a sixty year old man, dutifully smiling and obeying to his every whim. He didn't even want to contemplate how he would expect her to keep him company at night.

Closing his eyes, Theon pushed the thought from his mind. The thought of someone else touching her and laying with her. It sickened him more than he cared to show.

"I know that you would leave here and go back for her," Robb informed Theon. His eyes snapped open again to find Robb's orbs staring at him intently. "I know that you would take her somewhere for your own."

Theon held his tongue, wanting to do nothing more than tell Robb he had already had her for his own.

"But you need to stay with me, Theon. You need to let this happen."

"She will hate me." Theon mumbled. "She will detest me."

"She will come to understand, in time," Robb assured Theon. "Besides, when we return to Winterfell then she will go back with him to the Twins."

"She becomes the dutiful wife your mother always wanted her to be," Theon snarled. There was no denying that he held Catelyn to account for what was to happen to Cassandra. Theon blamed her for this entire mess. He couldn't blame Robb as much. Robb had always been like a brother to him.

Robb inhaled sharply. "Mother did what needed to be done."

"Did she?" Theon wondered. "How fortunate for Cassandra."

"Stop it, Theon," Robb snapped at the ward. Robb stood up and pulled the furs to his bed back. He climbed into them, keeping himself warm as he felt his head begin to pound. "I know you are upset. But you know as well as I that nothing could have ever happened between you and Cassandra. You knew it, yet you carried on."

Theon glared at Robb. He grabbed his cloak and flung it over his shoulders, fastening it around his neck.

"What would you know, Robb?" Theon wondered. "You've never loved before, have you? You have no idea what it is like to have the one person you care for ripped from you."

"Duty comes first, Theon," Robb warned his friend. "Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

"I doubt I will be able to sleep," Theon snapped at Robb. He stormed out of the tent and wandered aimlessly through the encampment. The men who were on watch that night knew better than to cross Theon and his foul temper. Word had spread how the young Greyjoy had stormed from the tent as soon as he had been informed that Lady Cassandra was to marry Lord Stevron.

Gossip had travelled through the ranks, only to be confirmed by a group of Stark men that Theon and Cassandra were closer than they should have been.

Theon didn't care for gossip. He had no time for it.

He stopped on the edge of the camp, hearing the sound of horse's neighs enter his ears. He could ride back and take her. He could do it without a moment of hesitation. But he didn't. Lord Frey would kill both of them if they found him. Theon would be a traitor along with Cassandra. He didn't want that for her. He didn't want any of this for her.

If only he was a Lord. If only he was Lord of the Iron Islands. Ironborn took what was theirs.

She was his.

Theon would show them. He would show them that they couldn't have her. He just needed a way to make that happen.

...

Cassandra had been in charge of Winterfell for five days when the raven came to her. She had been carrying on her brother's duties. She made sure the people of Winterfell were looked after during the cold months. She made sure that maids were happy, along with the remaining guards who had stayed behind. She learnt about how to handle finances to make sure she did not bankrupt the kingdom.

"No," Cassandra said firmly to the maester on the fifth day. "I need to go to Bran and Rickon. I have not been able to dine with them for these past few days. They need to see that they still have a sister."

Luwin regarded her with interest for a moment. She stood up from the long table, smoothing her red skirt out as she looked back down at Luwin. She knew that she had been curt with the maester recently. He was constantly seeking her out for one thing or another when she tried to steal a moment of peace. Matters were not helped by the fact that he knew what she and Theon had done. She always felt as if his gaze was questioning her.

"As you wish, Lady Stark," he bowed his head and finished writing in the large book on the table.

Cassandra rushed away from the hall, holding her breath until she was out of the door. The relief she felt was great as she rushed down the hallways to the small hall. It was much more private for her and the boys to receive their meals. Her direwolf was sat with Shaggydog and Summer underneath the table. Mericia barely left her side now. She spent her nights on the bottom of Cassandra's bed and her days were spent with the other wolves.

"Cassandra," Rickon called out, a smile on his face at the sight of his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Bran wondered as he ate another chicken leg.

Cassandra sat beside Rickon, ruffling his hair. "I've finished my duties for the day so I thought I would spend some time with my favourite boys."

"We haven't seen you all week," Bran complained to her.

Rickon ate another piece of meat as a plate was set in front of Cassandra.

"I've been busy," Cassandra said. "You know how difficult it is to look after Winterfell. There are many people who require my attention."

"But you like us the most, don't you?" Rickon checked with his sister.

"Of course," she smiled as she picked up a slice of cheese which sat in front of her. She began to chew on it before drinking some of the water in a goblet.

"Has there been any news from Robb?" Bran wondered.

Cassandra kept silent, looking down onto the plate of food in front of her. She shook her head slowly, reaching for a slice of bacon as she did so.

"No," she whispered. "I am sure he is fine. He must be busy."

Rickon said nothing to her response, choosing to keep quiet. He knew that something bad would happen to them. He was sure of it. But no one believed him. No one believed what he said. He was only a small Stark.

"Lady Stark."

Cassandra groaned audibly as she saw Maester Luwin from over Bran's shoulder. He heard her moans and pursed his lips. She never acted with the dignity of a lady. He had come to see that much. She regained her composure after a moment and forced herself to smile at the maester.

"What can I do for you?" Cassandra wondered.

"A raven came in your mother's scrawl."

Cassandra instantly jumped up from the bench she sat on. She picked her skirts up over her ankles before taking the parchment from him. It was still sealed, waiting to be opened. Cassandra wasted no time in unravelling the parchment before she commenced to read it.

Bran watched his sister with interest as her eyes scanned the page. And then he saw her pale further than what was normal. Her chest began to heave and she remained silent.

"Maester," Bran said. "Something is wrong with Cassandra."

Luwin moved his eyes to Cassandra as she dropped the parchment from her hold. It tumbled to the floor as she lost consciousness, her body hitting the floor before anyone could do anything.

...

Cassandra knew that she was awake again. She didn't want to be. She hoped it had all been a sick joke. She hoped that no one was serious. She recalled her mother's words. Her mother telling her how she was sorry. Telling her how she didn't want this for her.

Cassandra was being married off for a bridge.

"You fainted."

She slowly peeled her eye open as Luwin spoke to her. She noted that she was laid on top of the furs on her bed as she pushed herself to slowly sit up. Luwin stood up and poured a goblet of water for her. She took it from his hands, draining the liquid off with haste.

"Did you read it?" Cassandra asked from him.

"I did," Luwin nodded. "Lord Frey arrives in Winterfell in the next few days. He is to wed you as soon as he arrives. Your mother made that clear."

"He is in his sixties," Cassandra whispered, the disbelief in her voice evident. "Robb has willingly traded me for a bridge...a man who I do not know...who I do not love..."

Luwin said nothing. The girl may have been stubborn and ride sometimes, but she did not deserve to marry some man thrice her age.

"Lord Stevron is said to be one of the nicest of the Frey sons," Luwin said it as if it would appease Cassandra. Nothing would appease Cassandra now.

"I fail to care," Cassandra replied. "I cannot marry him...I told...Theon..."

Luwin inhaled sharply, not even bothering to imagine what she had told the young Greyjoy boy.

"Theon will understand," Luwin told her. "The talk of you two runs through Winterfell. It will be quashed when Lord Stevron arrives."

"And when he marries me and finds out that I am not innocent?" Cassandra wondered from him. "What will he think then? He will see that I can never love him. I never want to love him."

"He may feel the same," Luwin simply said. "He may not want this. As for your issue...well...claim that your horse took your maidenhead from you."

Cassandra shook her head, her hand running down her cheek as she felt sick at the news of being married.

"Your mother would not have done this unless there was no other option," Luwin told her. "You have to stay in Winterfell for your brothers. Think of them as you go through this."

"And when I am taken from Winterfell?" Cassandra wondered. "What do you suggest I should do then?"

Luwin said nothing for he had no suggestion for her. He had no piece of information which could make this any easier. Her attention turned to Theon for a moment. She had promised him that she would wait for his return. What was she to do now?

"Has Theon written?" Cassandra asked from Luwin.

"No," he replied. "There is nothing that you can do now, my Lady."

Cassandra shook her head, moving to stand away from the bed.

"Do Rickon and Bran know?" she asked.

"I told them earlier, my Lady. The boys are more concerned over your welfare than anything. They also seem to be under the belief that you cannot marry, Lord Stevron for you are to wed Theon Greyjoy when he returns. I have to admit that this is news in Winterfell, my Lady."

Cassandra groaned loudly, her head shaking back and forth as she looked to the parchment which sat on her desk.

"I will go to the boys in a moment," she said. "I need some time alone."

"As you wish, Lady Stark." He agreed and left her alone in her room.

Night had fallen over Winterfell, dousing it in darkness as Cassandra took to her desk. She looked at the parchment, empty and waiting for her to write something. She should respond to her mother. She should tell her how angry she was. How scared she was. And how heartbroken she was. Cassandra snorted a laugh at the last one, the back of her hand wiping her cheek.

She didn't want to write to her mother or Robb. She didn't want to speak with them about what they had agreed to. No. She wanted Theon. She wanted Theon to come back to Winterfell and marry her before the Frey man could. She began to write in ink, declaring to Theon how much she didn't want for this to happen and that she would always love him. But she had to stay in Winterfell. She could not run away for she had Bran and Rickon to consider.

Each word tore her up a little more inside. Each word made her realise how much she truly did care for Theon. She finally signed the parchment before sealing it, pressing her lips to it before she made her way to the tower. She attached it to a raven and then went to seek out Bran and Rickon.

Rickon was already sleeping by the time she found him. She let him be; knowing that he was in need of a good night's sleep. She moved down the small corridor to Bran, peeling the door open to see him sat up in bed.

"You've been crying," Bran stated the obvious.

She wiped her eyes with her fingers again, blinking profusely to rid herself of the moisture before she sat beside him on his bed.

"I'm fine," Cassandra promised him. "I thought that I should come here to explain what is happening."

"We know," Bran assured her. "You are to marry Walder Frey's heir. Robb needed to cross the Trident and it was the request. As well as Robb marrying one of the daughters."

"Yes," Cassandra said, pushing Bran's hair from his face as she kissed him on the top of his head.

"But you don't want to marry him," Bran said to her. "You want to marry Theon."

She winced at that as Bran turned to look up at her with wide eyes.

"Don't you?" he checked.

Biting down on her bottom lip she nodded once, a new wave of tears falling down her cheeks as Bran took hold of her hand. He held it tightly in his own grip, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. Cassandra knew that her little brother should not see her in such a state. He had far too much to deal with, never mind her worries. But Bran remembered the Tully words. And he could see his sister needed someone at that moment in time and so he allowed her to sit by his side and cry for a few moments.

And cry is what she did.


	11. Chapter 11

The following few days were spent with Winterfell readying itself for a wedding. It had not seen one of those in a long time. Cassandra had been forced to stand in her room, pins and needles being pushed against her skin as a dress was made for her. The dress was a colour of cream, flowing out over her legs and pinching in at her waist. Many told her how lovely she would look for Stevron. Many told her that she was lucky to have inherited her mother's beauty.

Cassandra disagreed. She didn't feel beautiful. She looked lumpy and lost in the large dress. Her head was not held high as Sansa's would have been. She spent her days performing her duties, and her nights sulking in her room.

Rickon and Bran had done anything but think about the wedding which was to take place. They watched their sister with interest, remembering how she had been happy little more than a month ago. She had been pleased to have been with Theon. And now her fate had changed.

"Lady Stark!" a maid called out on the third morning. "There has been a sighting of the Frey banners."

"How far away are they?" Cassandra wondered, her hand resting on her stomach as she sat at her dresser. Her stomach began to churn, her mind commenced to lose any coherent thought.

"A few hours, Lady Stark," the maid said. "We need to change you into your dress. Maester Luwin has summoned for the septon. By the end of the night you will be a Lady Frey."

Cassandra winced, closing her eyes as she felt a brush tug through her hair. The maid quickly set about removing the knots from Cassandra's red hair before she fixed it behind her head.

"No," Cassandra spoke as she began to pull it up. "Leave it down. I wouldn't have it like the Southern ladies."

"But-"

"-No buts," Cassandra spoke back, her voice calm and gentle. She didn't know if she could muster the energy to become angry. "I am from the North. I wish for it to stay that way."

"As so, my Lady," the maid responded. She began to pull back from the maid as soon as her hair had been brushed. Small amounts of hair were pinned back from her face, revealing her pale features. Cassandra walked through her room, hands on her hips as she heard her maid grab her dress from her wardrobe.

She spent the rest of the morning readying herself before moving to find Bran and Rickon in the courtyard. Bran sat on a seat which had been brought out for him as Rickon stood beside him. Cassandra had dismissed many of the people who were supposed to have been greeting the Frey party, choosing to greet her soon to be husband on her own. She didn't want people to see her and him.

"How are you?" Bran asked from his sister as she bent over at the waist to ruffle Rickon's hair and then plant a kiss on his forehead.

Bran could see straight through the forced smile which came his way. She nodded at her younger brother, insisting that she was fine and well.

"Lord Stevron should be here soon," she informed her brother. "The...the ceremony is to take place this afternoon. The feast afterwards should only be small. I do not believe that there will be many people at the feast. Lord Frey has not brought many people with him, or so I am told."

Bran nodded at her as she stood tall again. She pulled her hair over her shoulders, allowing it to flow down in front of her shoulders. She cupped her shaking hands in front of her, holding her fingers tightly inside each other. She inhaled quickly, trying to soothe her breathing as Luwin came to stand beside her, telling her calmly what would happen.

Cassandra vaguely listened to him. She chose to remain stuck on the spot, watching and waiting for Stevron to arrive. He did so in a few moments. He rode on a horse with a small army flanking him. He wore the colours of his house, keeping himself quiet as he scanned the row of those who waited for him.

Cassandra caught his eye after a few moments. She instantly wanted to run away from him and leave him. She would have run to stables, taken a horse and found Theon if she could. Stevron's eyes were narrowed in front of him as he climbed down from his horse. A wisp of a beard was on his chin, his face completely wrinkled and his body slender and showing its age.

Stevron's gaze focused intently on Cassandra as he drunk her in. There was no denying that she was a pretty little creature. She had long, waving hair with bright eyes. She was slim, possibly too slim for childbearing. But he would see to that.

"Lord Frey," Luwin spoke as he stepped forwards. "May I present Lady Cassandra of the House Stark?"

Cassandra stepped forwards, holding her skirts in her hands as she stood in front of Stevron. She avoided his gaze, finding herself unable to look at him for fear of weakening and crying. She dipped into a curtsey before straightening herself back out.

"Lord Stevron," she spoke his name.

"Lady Cassandra," he replied, offering her his hand. She wrapped her fingers into his bony ones, obviously wincing as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. She did her best not to look too disgusted as she dragged her hand away from his hold.

"May I present my brothers?" Cassandra asked, turning away from Stevron as she sniffed and looked at Bran and Rickon. "This is Brandon Stark, and Rickon Stark."

"Strong little boys," Stevron declared, offering to shake their hands. Bran and Rickon took them slowly, the shake strong and stern. Cassandra watched as he smiled at the boys before another two men climbed down from their horses.

"So this is the pretty little Cassandra Stark," one of them spoke, leering as Stevron turned back to look at his brothers. "Father chose well for you brother. Her hips are wide enough for childbirth. I am sure the Gods give you all the luck."

"Hold your turn, Walder," Stevron demanded. "Lady Cassandra, these are my brothers, Walder Rivers and Olyvar Frey." He informed her, motioning to each of them.

"The hospitality of Winterfell is yours, my Lords," Cassandra spoke simply. She did nothing for a few moments before she felt a hand on the small of her back. Her spine stiffened slowly at the contact which came between her and her betrothed.

"We are grateful," Stevron said as he stood beside her.

"There is nothing to be grateful for, my Lord," Luwin spoke. "If you were to follow me then we have a septon waiting for you. He intends to marry you two as soon as possible."

Cassandra closed her eyes as Luwin said it. A small chuckle escaped from Stevron's lips, the sound nervous and low.

"Yes," Stevron declared. "But I would first like to have a walk with my betrothed. I intend to have a few moments alone with her."

Cassandra's eyes widened as she took a moment to nod in agreement. Stevron offered her his arm and she dutifully took it. The two of them left the congregation which had gathered, choosing to move through the small gardens of Winterfell.

"Your mother told me of your beauty," Stevron informed her. "She did not give it justice though, my dear."

Cassandra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. His words were like what Theon would say to her. But he would mean it. He would be sincere about everything which he said to her. It would never be like this with Theon.

"I thank you, my Lord," Cassandra whispered.

Stevron sighed quickly before stopping his walk. He remained stood in front of her, his hand holding onto hers and cradling it. Cassandra looked him in the eye as he moved his other hand to her chin. His finger curled underneath it in a tender action as his eyes softened.

"I am well aware that you do not wish for this wedding."

"No, my Lord-"

"-You do not need to pretend with me, my dear," Stevron promised. "What beauty would want to marry a man of my age? I saw the way you looked at me. I have also heard the rumours which surround Winterfell."

"Which rumours would they be, my Lord?" Cassandra wondered.

"The rumour regarding the hostage of Lord Stark and his eldest daughter," Stevron said.

Cassandra didn't think that the news had travelled that far.

"My Lord...I do not...Theon..." she spoke his name, knowing that would be her downfall. Her eyes glazed over as she failed to say anything to Stevron. A weak smile played at his lips as he shook his head back and forth.

"I am not my father, Lady Stark," he promised her. "You are in love with another who is not me. I understand. But, I need you to understand that I too have a job. It is not a burden to marry a beauty such as yourself. It is no burden at all. But, I require an heir."

"I am aware," Cassandra spoke.

"I do not pretend that this marriage will be full of love. I will do my best to love you, Cassandra. I will do my best by you, as a husband should. I would expect the same behaviour from my lady wife."

Cassandra took a moment to think about what he had said before she nodded at him.

"Thank you," he spoke, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Cassandra closed her eyes as his hot breath hit her pale skin and she nodded at him. "I promise that I shall treat you well. I cannot make you forget about the Greyjoy boy, but you will have to do that yourself. It is what is required."

"I know," Cassandra meekly agreed.

"We should return to Maester Luwin," he told her, placing her arm back into his. "I suppose this ceremony should be something to get on with."

...

Theon received Cassandra's letter a day later. Lady Stark had demanded to see it, wondering why her daughter would have wrote to Theon and not to her own mother. She had snatched the letter from Theon, watching as the hostage snarled at her for such an action. Robb had read it over his mother's shoulder, looking down at the words which were meant only for Theon.

And then Catelyn saw it.

Cassandra had written how she would never forget the night which she spent with Theon. She would never forget the way he had held her and how much she did love for him.

Lady Stark screwed the letter up, the piece of paper crushed in her hands as she turned her glare to Theon. The young man found himself unable to do anything but turn red at Lady Stark's persistence to read the letter.

"You took my daughter's innocence?" Catelyn checked with Theon. Robb shook his head, his hand balled into a fist and resting on top of his head as anger took hold of him. "You took my daughter!"

"Your daughter asked me to," Theon snapped back at the woman. "Cassandra didn't know if she would see me again. She didn't...I did not take her against her will."

"And what if she is with a bastard in her belly?" Catelyn snapped, stepping closer to Theon as he held his ground, refusing to step back from the woman. Her eyes held fury and her cheeks were puffed out. Her composure had been lost.

"She hasn't," Theon promised her. "I gave her some moon tea."

Catelyn stepped back in shock at that. What had he done to her? What had he done to Cassandra? He had poisoned her little girl. He had flushed her body out and taken away her innocence.

"How dare you," Catelyn whispered. "How dare you do this to her!"

"Mother," Robb snapped before she could become any more riled up. She turned to look at Robb, her eyes wide as she wondered why her son had silenced her.

Robb turned his glare to Theon, moving closer to the friend who he knew to be like his brother.

"Cassandra consented to this."

"Of course," Theon agreed with Robb. "I would never hurt her."

"You should have known better," Robb urged him. "Do you have any idea what people will say if they found out?"

"No one will know," Theon spoke lowly. "I made sure of that. I would never do anything to hurt Cassandra. You know that, Robb."

"I know." Robb confirmed.

"Robb, you cannot possibly-" Catelyn began before being rudely cut off by her son.

"Cassandra is old enough to make her own decisions," Robb decreed. "What is done is done, mother. She will be married and no one need know of this. No one at all."

"That is it?" Catelyn checked with her son. "You do not intend to do anything?"

"What can he do?" Theon was the one to speak up. "Have my head spiked?"

"As much as I would like to see that at this moment in time, even I know it is not possible," Catelyn hissed at him, her hands in balls by her side as she glowered at Theon.

Robb inhaled sharply. "There is nothing that I can do, mother. Theon...it is in the past. I am sure Cassandra is suffering enough now without you writing to her to air your disgust."

Catelyn took a deep breath and shook her head, pointing her finger at Theon as the ward tried to hide an amused look from the threatening he was to receive.

"Mark my words, Theon Greyjoy," she hissed. "You shall not go anywhere near my daughter again. I swear on the Old Gods and the New Gods."

Theon managed to hold his tongue. She couldn't tell him what to do. Theon was no Stark. Besides, he kept quiet for Robb's sake. He knew that Robb would be displeased with him. He was well aware of that. But he understood. He didn't like it. But he did understand.

"Cassandra knew what she was doing," Theon told Robb.

"I don't wish to speak of it," he replied hastily to the hostage. "It is done now, is it not?"

"Aye," Theon agreed and moved from the tent. "It is."

...

Cassandra rested her head on the pillow the following morning, thinking of what had happened the previous day. It managed to bring a tear to her eye. She had been in a flurry the entire time, trying to keep her head held high as people whispered around her. They whispered how she was worth far much more than being given to a Frey. Some said that this marriage would save her honour after whispers of the young Greyjoy boy taking it from her.

She recalled how Stevron had draped his cloak around her shoulders, promising to take her under his protection. The cloak had felt heavy on her shoulders, a persistent weight which would never be lifted now that she had been married off.

Sitting beside her lord husband's side had not been too bad. It had been the crude comments from his siblings which had hurt her the most. They had whispered vile things across the table. Things which Bran and Rickon could hear. Cassandra had lost her temper in the end, telling them to remain quiet or she would see to it that they did not have a bed to rest in that night. Stevron had smirked at the temper of his wife as his brother's looked scandalised. He told them to shut up before he stood, offering Cassandra his hand.

She had taken it, her breathing erratic as she realised what he was asking from her. He had walked her out of the hall and to her own room, his hands tenderly removing the clothing from her body before his lips ran along her neck. Cassandra had made sure that her eyes had been closed the entire time, her lips parted as soft pants escaped them whilst he took her.

He finally finished, collapsing on top of her as he kissed her neck, his hand resting on her stomach. His fingers ran along her cold skin as he urged her to open her eyes. She found him staring into her before he spoke.

"You are no virgin."

Breath caught in her throat as she saw his hand move to her neck and he rolled off from her.

"You did not bleed."

"My horse-"

"-You need not lie," he assured her simply. "The red marks on your neck which you hide so well show me enough. I am far too old to concern myself with whether my bride is innocent or not."

Cassandra kept quiet, rolling onto her side, her back facing him. Stevron seemed to understand that she was in no mood for the conversation which he wanted to hold with her. He moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her bare waist and resting on her stomach, his fingers splaying over her pale skin.

"All that matters is that you carry my child inside of you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her shoulder before he closed his eyes, his hand still possessively holding her.

...

Cassandra's days were the same for the following few weeks. She would try to avoid Stevron for as long as possible during the day, and then retire to bed late at night after spending her time with Bran and Rickon. She read to them to get them to sleep, and even continued to read to them whilst they were sleeping. When she finally retired he would ask her the same question all the time. He wanted to know if she was with child.

And never was the answer yes.

She sent ravens to Theon, longing for him to reply to one of them. He never did. She wondered if he was getting them. She wondered if he knew how she felt at all. Did he think she would abandon him? She sincerely hoped not.

Robb sent word occasionally, never once mentioning Theon. He told her how they had captured the Kingslayer before he revealed the news which took her breath away.

Her father had been executed.

Cassandra had dropped the letter from her hands, sinking to her knees as she began to wonder what she was to do. The last time she had seen her father had been before he rode for King's Landing. She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she remembered Robb's words. He would kill them. He would kill each and every Lannister who he found. Cassandra wanted that. Her sadness overcame her when she realised that she would have to tell Bran and Rickon.

"My lady wife."

Cassandra looked up from her bed to Stevron who had entered their chambers. His face was sombre as he sat beside her.

"Maester Luwin received a letter from King's Landing...he told me of the news...your father..."

"Is dead," Cassandra spoke, the words hollow on her tongue. "Bran and Rickon...do they know?"

"Luwin deemed it necessary to tell them. He will sit by them whilst they grieve, like I sit by you now."

"I should go to them," Cassandra said, making her move to leave. Stevron moved quickly, his hand wrapping around her wrist to stop her from moving away from him.

"No," he said quickly. "You need time to grieve too."

"I can grieve with the boys," she promised him. "They need me."

"I need to speak with you," Stevron declared to her. "The death of your father has greater implications than we first thought, my dear."

Cassandra's brows furrowed as she heard him speak. The tears stopped rolling down her cheeks as she looked across to him, wondering what he was even talking about. He placed his hand on her side, looking down as he spoke.

"The death of your father means a fully blown out war between the Lannisters and the Starks. You know this as well as I do. My father is willing to support the Starks so long as the requirements he set out are successful." He spoke softly to her. "If not, then he is willing to back the Lannisters. Your brother needs our house's support."

"The deal has been completed," Cassandra replied hastily. "I have married you. My brother marries one of your sister's soon enough."

"Alas, this is true," he agreed with her. "But, there has been no child to name heir, Cassandra."

Cassandra stuttered for a moment, wondering how he could think of that at such a time.

"Perhaps I am infertile?" Cassandra wondered from him.

"I have taken you only once," Stevron informed her, his fingers moving down her cheek, tickling against her skin. She stiffened as his fingers came to the front of her dress, tugging at the laces which kept it in place.

"Every night you come to me late. You come to me and leave me whilst I sleep." Stevron reminded her. "I know that you do not care for me. Yet you promised to obey me."

"My father has just died," Cassandra drawled, swatting his hand from her laces. "Forgive me if I am not in the mood at this moment in time."

"You are never in the mood," he replied to her. "You make sure of that. Your father's death makes you weak, my dear. My father grows tired and impatient with our lack of progress."

"How can your father be so shallow?" Cassandra wondered. "How can he threaten to take his forces from my brother because I am not pregnant?"

"You have not met my father," Stevron told her. "He is not a patient man."

"Obviously," Cassandra snarled. "This is ridiculous. I am honouring the agreement. It is not my fault that I am not with child."

"It is your fault when you refuse to even try to become with child," Stevron promised her. "My father shall find that out soon enough. He sent some of his men. His men enjoy nothing more than spying. You need to let me have you, Cassandra."

"No," Cassandra replied. "I can't...not...not now..."

"If not now then when?" Stevron asked her. "If I let you leave now then I know you will not return until it is too late. You know my strength is not what it was. Do this to keep your brother safe. Don't let my father abandon him. You know he would be weak then. Him and your mother. Even Theon."

"Don't mention his name!" Cassandra snapped.

"If it is the only way to keep you here then I shall mention his name as much as I can," he promised her. She shook her head, disgust taking over her as she did so. Stevron moved slowly, his hands resting on her shoulders as he pulled her dress from them.

"You have to keep them safe, my love," he whispered before his fingers tugged at the laces of her dress again. "I have been lenient up until today. Now, you must let me take you...until we know you are with child."

Cassandra said nothing as she thought of her father. He would never have done this to her. He would have made sure that she was happy. He would have done that for her.

Stevron made quick work of ridding her of her gown, hauling her to her feet as it pooled to her ankles. She said nothing as he gazed over her, her own eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Good girl." He spoke gently before kissing her cheek and she waited for it to be over with.

...

Theon continued to receive letters from Cassandra. He read each one with intent, his eyes scanning over the words as he wondered what would become of her in the future. She told him of how she was not yet with child. How she tried to avoid her husband every waking moment of the day. She said that he treated her well. He was not cruel or mean. He was simply persistent.

The news of the death of her father had been one which had broken her further. Theon wished he had been there to hold her to him. He wished he could have been the one to comfort her instead of Stevron Frey.

But Theon never wrote back to her. He never replied even though she begged him to. What could he say? What could he honestly say to make everything better for her? Words could not take him back to her. He needed a plan of attack. And that was what he intended to do. Robb had been declared the King in the North and Theon had declared his allegiance to him. It was not Robb with who he had a query with.

Theon folded up Cassandra's letter to him and tucked it into his cloak.

"A word, your grace," Theon spoke as soon as he stood beside Robb.

Robb turned to look at his friend as Theon continued to stare out into the camp.

"You don't have to call me your grace when no one's around," Robb assured him.

"It's not so bad," Theon promised lightly, "once you get used to it."

"I'm glad someone's gotten used to it." Robb commented.

"The Lannisters are going to reject your terms, you know?"

"Of course they are."

"You can fight them in the fields as long as you like," Theon spoke. "We won't beat them until we take King's Landing. We can't take King's Landing without ships. My father has ships and men who know how to sail."

"Men who fought my father."

"Men who fought King Robert to free themselves from the South. Just like you're doing now."

Robb remained silent, listening to what Theon was offering him.

"I'm his only living son," Theon spoke. "He'll listen to me. I know he will."

Theon took a deep breath after a moment before continuing.

"I know I am not a Stark, Robb," he assured him. "I know that I am not one of you. I know that you resent me for all that I have done...Cassandra...she does not deserve a life with a man who does not love her. She does not deserve that."

"What do you ask for in return?" Robb enquired from Theon. "You want something for your allegiance."

"Not something," Theon said. "I just want her. When you win this war then I want permission to go back North with you and take Cassandra. I would take her back to the Iron Islands with me. No one would know of it. We could fake her death...tell them she ran...anything to get her away from the Frey man."

"That's madness," Robb shook his head.

"No." Theon replied. "Madness is what she is going through now. You know that I would look after her."

"My mother would never agree."

"I am not asking your mother," Theon shook his head. "I am asking you. You know how unhappy she is, Robb. Do you want that for her?"

"I do not know anything of her," Robb said, turning to look to the sky. "She refuses to write to me."

Theon sighed and moved his hand into his pocket, pulling the letter from her out. Robb watched him for a second as he glanced down at her scrawl.

"She writes to me," Theon said, handing him the letter. Robb began to read over it, hearing of how miserable his sister was. "I can never reply to her. I do not know what to say, Robb. I never know what to say to her...how can I write and tell her that I will come back for when I can't?"

Robb finished reading the letter and closed his eyes, his face full of sadness as he did so.

"Why ask my permission to take her?" Robb wondered from Theon.

"You are like a brother to me, Robb," Theon said. "I want your permission. You know that I can look after her."

Robb said nothing for a moment, his head shaking back and forth as he looked to the ground.

"She would never forgive me if I didn't agree to this." Robb declared and Theon felt excitement rise up inside of him. "We keep this between us, Theon. No one can know what shall happen in the future."

"Aye," Theon nodded in agreement.

"Especially my mother," Robb warned him. "She would kill me if she knew of this plot."

"I don't intend to tell her," Theon said, resting his hand on Robb's shoulder and taking his letter back. Robb moved his hand to Theon's shoulder and nodded firmly at him.

"Be safe," Robb encouraged him.

"You too," Theon said.

Robb quickly hugged the hostage tightly, unable to do anything else. He didn't know if he could win or not. He would try his best to do just that.

"Go," Robb urged Theon. "I trust you, Theon. You're like a brother to me."

"And you, Robb," Theon agreed before turning on his heel and moving through the camp, a smug smirk on his face.

He would manage this. He would go to Pyke and persuade his father. And then he would take Cassandra.

...

A/N: So many reviews last night! Thank you all so much! Reviews shall be slightly more constant as I come to the end of my exams. So thank you to WhatsGoingOn, mari, dudleygirl, cgluv, duchess123, Guest and starrysky7 for reviewing. Do let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

"You sent him to Balon Greyjoy?" Catelyn snapped as soon as she had heard the news of Theon being sent to Pyke. She failed to believe what her son had done. She had told him that he could never trust a Greyjoy. They were not renowned for their trustworthy attitude.

Robb sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he thought about what he had agreed to. He knew that his mother would never agree to the conditions which Theon had set out. His help had cost a price, Robb knew that. If Theon truly cared for him then he would have given him aid without any consequence. But Theon cared for Cassandra more than he cared for Robb. The King in the North was well aware of that.

"Theon promised me that he could give me ships," Robb said. "We need the help of the Greyjoys, mother. You know that. They have ships and they fight for the same cause."

"You think that they will fight for your?" Catelyn wondered. "The Greyjoys will fight for themselves. You can never trust a Greyjoy, Robb. Theon will not come to your aid."

"He will," Robb said.

"Why?" Catelyn wondered. "What does he have to gain from it? What does Balon Greyjoy have to gain from joining the North?"

"Theon will see to it that it happens," Robb promised. He stood up from the desk and turned to face his mother, his arms folded in front of him. "Theon would never betray me. He would never do it because he knew that he would be betraying Cassandra too."

"Your sister has nothing to do with this," Catelyn replied, her head shaking back and forth with haste. She couldn't believe what her son had done. Robb was a good boy. He was brave, but often foolish. He had proved that.

"You know as well as I that Cassandra has everything to do with this, even though she is not here," Robb replied and Catelyn held her tongue. She knew what her son was speaking of. Cassandra had been holed up in Winterfell but she had suffered from this war as much as anyone. Her husband was proof of that.

"Have you heard from her?" Catelyn wondered. "Or Bran and Rickon?"

"No," Robb said lowly, his eyes glancing to the ground. "I write to her. She never replies."

"I have not heard anything of her, apart from what Maester Luwin sends me word of," Catelyn admitted, sinking down on her son's bed. "He tells me that she spends every moment she can with Bran and Rickon. She tries to avoid Lord Stevron."

"Can you blame her?" Robb asked. "She's been forced to marry him for a bridge. She was alone when he claimed her as his own."

"Bran and Rickon-"

"-They are children," Robb said back to his mother. "Cassandra is...she is my younger sister. She married a sixty year old man."

"Cassandra knew what she had to do," Catelyn replied. "I wish I was there, Robb. I wish I could have held her hand through it all. I would have held her to me, Robb. She is my little girl...even after all these years."

"Perhaps you should go to her," Robb suggested to his mother. "Cassandra needs you. She needs someone to be there for her."

"No," Catelyn replied. "As much as it pains me to say no...I cannot go to her. You need me here. I need to be here."

"Fine," Robb said. "I shall write to her and tell her of Theon leaving for Pyke."

"She does not-"

"-She does need to know," Robb contradicted his mother. "It matters not that she is married. She has a right to know what is happening to him. You know how much she cares for him, mother. You know that we cannot change the way she feels for him."

Catelyn shook her head, her chin resting in her hand as she remained sat where she was, Robb sitting beside her after a moment.

"Cassandra." Catelyn whispered. "My daughter...married...soon she will be with a child."

"Child," Robb whispered, his eyes widening. He hadn't thought about that. He had never thought about Cassandra with a child. A child by a man who she did not want. It seemed everyone suffered in war.

"We need to win, Robb. We need to bring the girls home. We need to go back to Winterfell as soon as possible."

"And that is what we shall do."

...

The voyage to Pyke had been a long one. It had been one which Theon had not enjoyed fully. He had spent most of his time in a cabin, sitting on his bed whilst reading through Cassandra's letter to him. It was on the second day when it was announced that they would be docking in Pyke soon.

Theon moved out from the cabin and stood on deck, looking onto the place where he had been born. The place that he had then been ripped from. He could barely remember Pyke well enough to call it his home. The only home which he knew was Winterfell. He had lived there longer than he had done in Pyke.

He left the large ship for a smaller boat to get him to shore safely, his eyes never leaving the landscape which advanced on him as he went. He climbed out from the boat, his feet hitting dry land as he climbed up some steps and looked around.

"What are you carrying?" a man called out to Theon who turned to look at him.

Obviously people had forgotten who he truly was in his absence. Then again, it had been a long time since he had stepped foot on the shores of Pyke.

"I am heir to the Iron Islands," Theon declared. "The only living son of Balon Greyjoy."

The man simply sniggered at what Theon was saying, his head shaking back and forth. He clearly didn't believe him. And why should he? Theon Greyjoy was supposed to be a hostage living in Winterfell. That was his place, not here on Pyke.

"Of course, lad," the man said with a look of disregard.

"I am Theon Greyjoy," Theon snapped, refusing to back down as he glared at the man. "I require transport to the castle."

"I'm not heading that way, son," the man shook his head, refusing to take Theon where he needed to be. Theon opened his mouth, ready to say something to him regarding how he should be honoured to have a Greyjoy ask him for transportation.

"I am."

A female voice called out to Theon. He turned his head around to see a woman stood before him. Her hair was short around her face, stopping just at her shoulders. She wore breeches and a jacket instead of a dress, clearly a sign of her lack of femininity. Theon arched a brow as she regarded him with interest.

"I'll take you," she spoke, noticing exactly who the man in front of her was. It had been a long time since she had seen her baby brother. She had barely registered who he was as he stood in front of her, his face scrunched up as he wondered the same about her.

"Good," Theon declared.

He began to walk by her side, his head held high as he moved with her, his eyes constantly glancing around him.

"You have not been here in a while, Lord Theon," she informed him, a wry smile tugging at her lips. Theon smirked back, the sense of cockiness taking over him. He was to inherit all of this one day. It would all be his and then no one could control him. No one could tell him what he was and was not to do. He would have his own castle and he would have her by his side. He would see to that.

"I have not," Theon agreed.

"So what is it that brings you back?"

"I do not see how that is your business," Theon informed her with a snide glance.

She chuckled and shrugged.

"I was just curious," she assured him. "I am sure it is an enthralling story. They say war is looming on the main land."

"Aye, that is true," Theon said as she climbed onto a horse.

He took to sit behind her, his hands holding onto her hips as the horse began to move forwards and Theon kept quiet, his eyes widening as he saw the castle grow larger in front of him. The castle which he had been taken from as a child. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what lurked inside of the walls, but failing.

"Nothing has changed," she assured him. "Everything is like it once was."

"And how would you know?"

"The castle is like a home to me," she said.

Theon said nothing more to her as they finally approached the castle and he climbed down from the horse, looking up at it. He only hoped that his plan worked. If not then he would have Cassandra's wrath to feel.

"Stay outside," he demanded from the girl who regarded him with a look of smugness. A look which Theon had seen many times before. He made his own way through the castle, watching as servants eyed him with suspicion. He said nothing to their stares, choosing to keep himself distanced until he was told where his father was.

Theon entered the room hesitantly, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor underneath him as he went.

"Father." Theon spoke, his voice braver than he felt as he saw a figure sat by a roaring fire.

"Nine years, is it?" the voice called back and Theon winced. The years had passed by without hesitance. "They took a frightened boy. What have they given back?"

"A man." Theon said before taking his steps forwards, his eyes still focused on his father who remained sat in his chair. "Your blood and your heir."

"We shall see," he responded. "Stark had you longer than I did."

"Lord Stark is gone," Theon said; his voice emotionless.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked, turning in his chair to look at his son with narrowed eyes.

Theon listened to the crackling of the fire for a few moments, wondering what the correct response would be to his father. He needed his support. He needed the ships.

"What's done is done," Theon replied with a non-committal tone. "I brought you a proposal from Robb Stark."

Theon began to move forwards as his father spoke once more.

"Who gave you those clothes? Was it Ned Stark's pleasure to make you his daughter?"

"If my clothes offend you then I will change them."

"You will," Balon agreed, moving back to his son, looking him up and down as he did so. He clearly did not agree with the attire which his son was wearing. He reached out, his hand unclasping the cloak which Theon wore. "I will not have my son dressed as a whore."

Balon retreated back to the warmth of the fire whilst Theon remained confused, his hand still holding the parchment which Robb had given him.

"My fears have come true. The Starks have made you theirs."

"My blood is salt and iron," Theon defended.

"The Stark boy has sent you to me like a trained raven."

"With an offer which I proposed," Theon said.

"Did he heed your counsel?" Balon wondered.

"I have lived with the Starks. I have lived with Robb. I have hunted with him and fought by his side. I have been with the Starks longer than I have been here. They trust me. I am like a brother to Robb."

"No!" Balon snapped back. "Not here. You will not name him brother under my roof. The Starks are nothing on the Iron Islands. Do you understand me?"

"Robb Stark fights against the Lannisters. He fights like you fought years ago," Theon urged his father. "It was my idea to come back here. I needed to do it. Once Robb has won the war then he can name you Lord of Casterly Rock."

"Casterly Rock." A new voice entered the conversation. Theon whirled around to see the girl who had brought him to the castle behind him.

"I thought I told you to wait outside," Theon reminded her.

"You did," she agreed with him and moved to Balon's side. Theon's eyes widened as his father placed his arm around the girl and he finally came to see who she was. He barely recognised her. She had been a fat child the last time he had seen her, not one who held attractiveness.

"Yara," Theon whispered after a moment.

"Welcome home, baby brother," she spoke softly to Theon. "It has been a long time."

"Your sister here has proved herself worthy in your absence. More of her time has been spent on the sea than on land. She has done much more to prove herself than you have." Balon said to his son.

The words stung Theon as he looked to Yara. Her arms were folded tightly over her chest as Theon looked her. What did his father expect? Theon had been thrown away. He had been cast aside by his own father.

"What do you expect me to do?" Theon snapped. "You gave me away. I could hardly prove myself in Winterfell, could I?"

Balon regarded Theon with content for a moment, his voice low as he spoke back to him;

"Give me the boy's proposals," Balon demanded.

Theon stepped forwards. His hand outstretched and the parchment was placed into the palm of his father. Yara looked at her brother for a moment, any traces of the boy she had known as a girl had been lost. Her eyes caught the cloak which sat on the floor before she noted a piece of parchment poking out from the heap of clothing.

She moved forwards, Theon regarding her with content as she dropped down to her knees. He felt his eyes widen as she picked up Cassandra's letter.

"What is this?" she asked from him.

"It is mine," Theon said, trying to snap it from his hold. Balon took a moment to throw the paper which Robb had written on into the flames before watching the siblings.

"What is it, Yara?" Balon asked.

"A love letter," Yara spoke, peering over it to glance at Theon with an arched brow. "It seems he is closer to the Starks than we had thought. He's bedded the eldest girl."

Balon said nothing as Yara handed him the paper and Theon glanced to the floor. He didn't need for them to know of Cassandra. He knew that his father would regard him as weak. Balon chuckled before he scrunched the letter up in his hold. Theon winced as his father disregarded it into the flames to burn alongside Robb's letter.

"It seems you're closer to the Starks than I had thought," Balon said. "You have claimed the girl as your own. Is that why you come here? You come here for ships to win the war for her?"

"I came here for you," Theon said. "Robb has promised you that you can be the King of the Iron Islands and claim Casterly Rock. I thought about you as I did this."

His words were lies, he knew that.

"Really?" Balon asked. "I doubt that. I do not need the King in the North telling me who I can be."

Balon began to move out from the room which his son was housed in, unable to look at the boy who was more Stark than Greyjoy.

"You won't stand a chance against the Lannisters on your own!" Theon snapped after him as Yara stood beside her brother.

"Who said anything about the Lannisters?" Balon snapped back.

Theon watched his father leave, his face one of shock. He never thought that this would be the greeting which he would receive.

"Quite the homecoming," Yara spoke as she took a seat at the long table. Theon watched her with intent as she poured herself a goblet of wine, offering him the seat opposite the table. He hesitantly took it before his sister handed him a goblet.

"You will never be able to persuade father about this," she informed Theon with a smug look. "He detests the Starks. We are Ironborn. We take what is ours."

"And what do we intend to take?" Theon asked. "What did father mean about not attacking the Lannsiters? Who does he intend to attack?"

Yara looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you intend to attack with us?" she asked him. "Or do you intend to go running back to your Lord Stark?"

"He is not my Lord Stark," Theon spat back.

"No," Yara agreed, "but his sister certainly is yours, isn't she? How long have you been fucking her?"

"It is none of your concern," Theon snapped back at his sister.

She drained more of her alcohol before glancing at him. He was her brother. She should feel something for him. But she struggled to feel anything. He was no Ironborn. He was a Stark, through and through, tainted by their eldest daughter.

"Father intends to attack the North." Yara said simply.

Theon took a moment to think, his brain comprehending what was in the North. Who was in the North. Yara saw the cogs ticking over in his brain before she nodded in agreement with what he was thinking.

"Winterfell will be the last to fall, no doubt," she said to him. "But, we both know who is in Winterfell, don't we? The precious Cassandra Stark. Tell me, did Robb Stark promise you his sister if you could persuade father to ally with him?"

Theon drank some more of the wine, the taste sour on his pallet. He failed to care as he drained off the liquid.

"She has already been wed to another."

"Falling for a married woman?" Yara smirked, the story seemingly becoming better with each passing moment. "Naughty Theon."

"She wed a sixty year old Frey. She did it to keep the house's alliance."

"Sixty?" Yara checked; her brows arched with a slight look of disgust. "You need not worry, Theon. Her husband won't make it far once we attack the North."

"And her?" Theon asked his sister. "I know what Ironborns do. They take what is theirs."

"And she will be theirs once Winterfell falls," Yara assured her brother. "I have been on enough pillages to see how it works. A Stark bitch will suffer in the North. That much is obvious."

"No," Theon replied, standing up. "I am Ironborn. I will take what is mine. She is mine."

"How touching," Yara drawled, pouring herself another goblet. "In that case you have no choice but to come with us, do you? You have no choice but to come North and find your precious Cassandra."

Theon thought for a moment, knowing full well that if he agreed to attack the North then he would be a traitor. He would be going against Robb. He would take Winterfell for his own. But he would do it to keep her safe. He had no choice.

"Do you forget who you are, Theon?" Yara asked him. "You are not a Stark. You are not affiliated with them. You're a Greyjoy. You cannot have two families."

"This is my only family," Theon replied.

"Then prove it," Yara snapped back at him. "Prove that this is your only family and renounce any loyalty which you have to the Starks, including the little bitch."

"And if I don't?" Theon asked from Yara.

She regarded him with hesitance for a moment. She stood up, looking across to where Theon stood opposite her.

"Then you leave the Iron Islands back to your master. You go back to your _brother,_ and we take the North. By the time we have struck it will be too late for the Young Wolf to act. We will have pillaged every village before taking Winterfell. And you know what will happen when we take Winterfell." Yara assured him.

"Yet you tell me that I cannot have her if I want to be part of this family," Theon replied and Yara shrugged.

"You can't have her," she spoke. "But you can make sure no one else does."

She walked away from Theon, leaving him stood alone in his father's chambers as he contemplated his sister's words and what they meant. Theon sank back down onto the seat, his hands holding his head as he thought about the genuine dilemma which he was caught in.

...

Cassandra had never felt so sore in her life. The sun streamed in through her window and rested on the stone floor. Stevron stirred slightly, his snores coming out in short breaths. Cassandra had barely slept the previous night after Stevron had taken her. He had been rough and she had been unprepared. He had prayed for mercy as he watched her squirm uncomfortably underneath him.

She had prayed for it to end soon.

The thought of carrying his child filled Cassandra with dread. She didn't want to have his child. She didn't want a child to look after, especially not one with the name Frey. What would Theon think? He wouldn't want her. She couldn't blame him, either. But it would not be her fault if she could not conceive, so long as they tried. It would not be her fault at all.

Cassandra stood up quickly and grabbed her dress from her wardrobe. She changed behind her screen, looking at the bruises on her thighs and hips where Stevron's hands had held her tightly to him. She ignored them as she dropped the blue dress over her head and left her room.

The castle was still quiet in the early hours of the morning as she headed down to the Maester's chambers. She knocked once, waiting for an answer before entering.

"My Lady," Luwin said, taking a stand as Cassandra closed the door. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I understand you told Bran and Rickon of father," she whispered. "How were they?"

"Upset," he said and Cassandra cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. "They were asking for you. I told them you were grieving with your husband. He had asked for some privacy."

"I did not gain a chance to grieve," Cassandra whispered, sitting down on the seat across his desk. He watched her with an arched brow as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "My husband seems intent on impregnating me." She blurted out.

"As it should be," Luwin agreed with her. "You are expected to give him an heir, Lady Cassandra."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, shaking her head as she looked at him with pleading.

"I don't want to," she said. "I don't want to have his children. I don't want to give him one...when Robb wins this war...and he brings Theon home..."

"We do not know if the young Greyjoy will come home, my Lady," he reminded her.

"Until I hear of his demise then I refuse to give up hope," Cassandra said. "And I refuse to have Lord Stevron's child."

Luwin heard what she was saying to him and he shook his head. He couldn't give her moon tea again. It was possible that she could become infertile.

"I need it," Cassandra said when she saw him shake his head.

"He will continue to lie with you until you give him what he wants. The sooner you are with child then the easier it becomes for you. He will not take you, my Lady."

"I don't care," Cassandra assured Luwin. "I will not have his child...I cannot..."

"You would grow to love the child." He assured her.

"I do not doubt it," she said. "But...Theon is all that matters to me. It is bad enough I have married, never mind become pregnant."

"You can never marry, Theon," Luwin reminded her. "He is a Greyjoy."

"And what does that matter during a time of war?" Cassandra asked. "You serve the Starks, Maester Luwin, correct?"

"Yes, my Lady," he said, knowing full well that he would give her the tea if he wanted to keep his title.

"Then you serve me," she reminded him. "And I require moon tea."

"Do you know the implications of taking it so often?" he asked her. "You could become infertile."

"Good," Cassandra agreed. "Perhaps then he will stop forcing me to bed him."

Luwin sighed but stood up. He began to prepare the tea as Cassandra sat in the seat, nervously shifting around until it had been brewed. She took it from him, draining the contents before standing up again.

"Can you make a supply?" she asked him.

"A weeks supply, yes," he nodded. "No more for the herbs would not be fresh enough."

"That shall suffice," Cassandra spoke, her hands in front of her as Luwin bowed at the waist.

"If you wish for it, my Lady," he told her. "Although I would advise against taking too much-"

"-And your advice has been noted," Cassandra cut him off. "Thank you very much, Maester Luwin."

Cassandra made her leave from the room, her hand on her stomach as she thought about what she had done. Not once did she have any regrets. She would not take any chances. She refused to carry his child. She refused entirely.

...

A/N: Thank you to cgluv, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x and starrysky7 for reviewing chapter 11! Hope you are enjoying so far and the updates aren't coming too fast!


	13. Chapter 13

Theon knew full well what it was that he had to do. He knew what was required of him as soon as he sat down in his own room. He looked around at the dull, dark decor, trying to keep his spirits high. He had no choice but to go against Robb. He could not leave Cassandra to the wrath of Ironborn men. He would go North and pillage. He would take her and hide her away.

Robb would hate him. He would see him as a traitor. Theon knew that he had to send a raven straight away. He would write to Robb and tell him of the intentions of the Iron Islands. It was as he wrote the letter when Yara's words rang true in his ears. He only had one family.

He was Ironborn. His family held his allegiance. It was the way it had to be. Theon was no Stark. He had seen that. He had never been treated like a Stark before. He had never been one of them. It was the thing which had bugged Theon for a long time. All he wanted was to please them. All he wanted was to show them how he could be one of them.

But he couldn't be.

He was a Greyjoy.

...

Cassandra spent most of her days wandering around Winterfell, making sure she was occupied and away from Stevron. He often tried to make a good impression on her, showing her how he could look after Bran and Rickon. Cassandra had watched the boys look unimpressed with the ways of Stevron. She saw that he was trying. He was trying to worm his way closer to her via her brothers. She knew what he was doing.

"My Lady." Maester Luwin spoke as he found her stood on a platform, watching as Hodor carried Bran and Rickon held onto Osha's hand. The young wildling had become quite close to the boys as of recent.

"When did she become so friendly with my brothers?" Cassandra asked, her hands wrapped around the wooden railing as she watched them disappear into the Godswood.

Luwin took a sharp breath as he handed her the parchment. "She has been with the boys whilst you have tended to your duties. They only see you at night when you read to them...and you only read to them because you want to stay away from your lord husband."

Cassandra held her tongue as she took the parchment from him. "I love those boys, Maester Luwin. I would spend more time with them if I could. Anyway, what is this?"

"Your brother sent it," he told her. "He has sent Theon Greyjoy to the Iron Islands."

Cassandra's eyes widened at the news. "Why?"

"To secure ships." Luwin explained simply. "He tells me that Theon Greyjoy is in good health. He also says how he misses you...apparently Theon would write to you, he just doesn't know what to say to you. Robb also concludes with how he wishes you would write to him."

"I am sure he would like that," Cassandra whispered, folding the letter back up before glancing across to Luwin.

"My Lady, if I may be so bold," Luwin spoke, "perhaps it would be prudent for you to write back to your brother. He sounds as if he is apologetic for what has happened to you. He is your brother. He would not have done this unless it was necessary."

"A bridge?" Cassandra arched a brow at Luwin. "My brother also made sacrifices. I know that. I just do not know what to say to him. Every time I try to write something to him...I freeze...I cannot think of any words to put on the paper."

"All you have to do is tell him that you are well," Luwin encouraged her. "Tell him that you wish him luck in the war...that you long for him to avenge your father."

She briefly nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear as she took a moment to think. "I will. I cannot stay mad at Robb...he is my brother. I just miss him so much."

"I know, my Lady," Luwin said, his voice holding a soft tone to it. "He will be back soon. I do not doubt it."

"How do we know?" Cassandra whispered. "How do we know what will happen to him? Bran and Rickon continue to ask me and I tell them the same thing. I tell them that Robb will come home with mother. They will come back and everything will be as it once was."

"You tell them what you need to," Luwin said. "They are only children. You do what you think is best for them."

"I have hardly been with them," Cassandra complained.

"Your husband is more than capable of spending time looking through the accounts this afternoon, if you require time with the boys?" he asked her. She shook her head, her eyes looking upwards as she did so.

"No. The Starks run Winterfell. It is the way it always has been. My name may be Frey, but I am still a Stark." Cassandra spoke.

"That you are, Lady Stark," he said, choosing not to call her by her new name. Lady Frey. It still hurt Cassandra to know that she was no longer a Stark in her name. By blood she always would be.

She curtseyed gently in front of him. "Thank you, Maester Luwin...for everything..."

He bowed at the waist again, watching as she made her way back down to the floor. Her head was held high as she wandered into the Godswood, fully intent on spending some time which she had left with Bran and Rickon.

She found them by the water's edge, sat watching their reflections as Osha sat beside them.

"Lady Frey," Osha spoke, quickly moving to stand to her feet.

Cassandra held a hand up to stop her. "Please, you need not move. I came here to make sure my brothers were well. It seems you have been looking after them recently."

"Yes, my Lady," Osha said, a suspicious glance being cast over to Bran. "It has been a pleasure. It is welcome work in comparison to sitting in a kitchen."

Cassandra smiled at her, seeing a different side to the wildling who had held her and Bran captive. She did not seem all too bad. She couldn't be if Rickon and Bran spent time with her.

"I should imagine so," Cassandra replied and knelt down on the ground beside Rickon.

"You will dirty your dress," Rickon informed his elder sister.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I am sure my lord husband will not mind."

Bran looked at her for another moment, wondering what was happening between her and her lord husband. He knew that she refused to spend time with him when she didn't have to. But Bran also knew that she should be with child by now. He knew the way which marriages worked.

"He keeps spending time with us," Rickon complained to Cassandra as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders delicately.

"Do you not like it?" she asked him, her other hand rubbing a mark away from his cheek.

Rickon shrugged, a pout set firmly on his lips. "I don't know...he's scary...he has an odd face..."

Cassandra stifled a laugh at hearing that whilst Osha continued to watch her. The wildling woman had hardly seen anything of Lady Cassandra. She could see that she was unhappy though. Any young woman would be unhappy with a sixty year old for a husband, especially when they did not love him.

"I suppose you could say that he has an odd face," Cassandra agreed with her brother. "I think he is simply trying to be friendly towards you."

"We don't want him to be," Bran said, his voice quite harsh as his sister looked at him. Osha nudged him in the ribs slightly, trying to make him be quiet but failing miserably. "We don't need him...he makes you unhappy and took you away from Theon. We want nothing to do with him."

"That's enough, little lord," Osha warned Bran.

Cassandra shook her head at the wildling, moving on her knees to sit in front of Rickon. Her youngest brother rested his head on her shoulder as she held onto Bran's hand.

"You think I'm unhappy?" Cassandra checked with him.

"We know you are," Bran replied. "You never smile anymore."

"I..." Cassandra trailed off. She didn't want to tell them that she was indeed unhappy. "Nerves often get the better of me."

"You're lying," Bran said to her. "We know it."

"No," Cassandra said, telling a blatant lie there and then. "Do not concern yourselves with me. I shall be fine. You will see. Lord Frey treats me as well as any husband should treat their wife. You will come to see that in the future."

"Father never made mother look so sad," Bran responded. Cassandra knew there was no escaping the fact that her brother was intelligent. Bran always had been observant, taking in everything which he saw and processing it. Cassandra stroked his cheek after a moment as Rickon adjusted his head on her shoulder.

"Not all marriages start out happily," Cassandra replied. "Besides, things will get better when Robb comes home with mother. And Sansa and Arya."

"But you will go to the Twins," Bran said to her. "Is that what you want?"

"Honestly, Bran," Cassandra sighed as she pushed herself to stand up. She straightened out her dress before glancing onto the lake, looking at her reflection as she tried not to cry. "You need not concern yourself over me. I shall be fine. You shall see that. Now, stop worrying about me. I need to go and look over the finances...I should see you at dinner tonight."

"Do you have to go, Cass?" Rickon's small voice asked.

She glanced down to him with an apologetic look. "I'm afraid I do."

She ruffled their hair once more before nodding sternly at Osha.

"Look after them." She urged her.

Osha nodded in agreement before turning her attention back to Bran and Rickon. Cassandra walked away, wandering off as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

...

Theon could hardly sleep. He had spent his time lying in bed, watching the ceiling as he thought about what he was to do. His father had summoned him to his chambers the next day and Theon had only just made it there, his mind a blur of activity. He found Yara stood already, waiting for him to enter.

"You look terrible, baby brother," she informed him. "Has a certain someone been keeping you awake?"

Theon grunted nothing coherent back to her as he looked around the room. Everything was old and dim, nothing showing the wealth of the castle. Theon didn't know what he wanted in the future, but a return to Pyke seemed unlikely. His father could barely stand the sight of him, Theon knew that much.

"She must be special," Yara continued to taunt him. "To keep the self important Theon Greyjoy awake at night."

"You know nothing about me," Theon hissed at his sister.

"Do I not?" she wondered aloud. "I think I know more about you than you give me credit for."

Theon glowered at her, refusing to back down as they heard footsteps entered the room.

"It is time. The plans have been made." Balon Greyjoy called out. "And it is time you heard them."

"Father," Yara greeted him.

"Father," Theon repeated a little later, watching as his father pushed past him to the table which held the map.

Theon stood next to the table besides Yara, watching the man who had given him away with intrigue.

"The wolf pup has gone South. The entirety of the Northern army at his back." Balon said. "He is spending all his time in the Westerlands. The North is ripe for the taking."

"We shall take every stronghold?" Yara checked with her father.

"Yes," he agreed. "Ironborns take what is theirs. Winterfell may defy us for a year, but I doubt that shall be an issue. The Stark bitch is holed up in there with her Frey husband. She'll hardly last to see the incoming Winter."

Theon winced as his father continued to speak, telling them what would be theirs in the future. Theon wanted to snap at his father, to urge him to let him go to Winterfell. But Balon was no fool. He knew his son had ulterior motives.

"Yara, my daughter," Balon said. "You will take thirty long ships to attack Deepwood Motte."

"What is my role in all of this?" Theon enquired, unable to hold his tongue for any longer.

Yara watched him for a second, a look of amusement on her face as she did so. Balon turned his attention to his son, looking for any sign of the man he thought he might be. Theon was no man. He was still a young boy, looking for attention at any given turn.

"You'll take a ship to raid the fishing villages on the coast," Balon replied to his son.

"A ship? She gets thirty and I get one?" Theon checked.

"The Sea Bitch," Yara said, looking to the map with a smug smirk. "We thought she'd be perfect for you."

"I'm to fight fishermen?" Theon checked.

"Be careful of their nets." Yara taunted him further.

"Father," Theon spoke, moving around the table, trying to appeal to his father's better nature. "I have fought with Robb Stark. I know his men. They won't give up the North so easily."

"They won't even know we're there," Yara spoke. "You do not care about us taking the North. You care about your little agreement with Robb Stark, don't you?"

Theon faltered for a moment as his sister glared at him, her eyes narrowed and dark.

"You protect those who killed your own family," Balon spoke lowly. "The North shall be ours and there shall be nothing that you or Robb Stark can do about it."

"I am not protecting anyone," Theon denied. "Why risk going against them when we can ally with them? If we pledge our allegiance then we are safe."

"You mean your precious Stark whore is safe?" Balon asked from his son.

Theon said noting for a second, stepping back as Balon stood tall, his posture intimidating. Theon shook his head with haste, a large gulp moving down his throat as he thought about what his father had said.

"You would have me leave the North to keep that little bitch safe," Balon declared. "You would have me bow down to your other family. Do you forget our words? Your time with the wolves has made you weak."

Theon and his father continued to stare at each other, anger bubbling over in both of them.

"You act as if I volunteered to go," Theon declared, unable to take anymore of his father's words. "You gave me away, if you remember."

Balon stepped back, unable to look at his son anymore.

"The day you bent the knee to Robert Baratheon. After he crushed you. Did he take what was yours then?" Theon wondered, leaning closer to his father. Balon felt himself lose his temper, his hand instantly moving out to strike his son. Theon tumbled back, hitting the table behind him as he held onto his cheek.

The motion only spurred him on to yell further at his father.

"You sent me away!" Theon roared, standing tall once more. "Your boy! Your last boy! You sent me away, and now you curse me because I come home!"

Theon watched his father's back with resentment, wondering if he would say anything more to him. Wondering if he would accept him for who he was. But he didn't. Balon stormed from the room, leaving Theon to stare after him as he went.

"You'd have our father bow down to your other family," Yara spoke up, moving to stand opposite Theon.

"I have no other family." Theon growled lowly.

"Don't you?" Yara wondered, moving away from her brother. "Make your choice and make it quickly. Our ships sail with or without you."

Theon remained alone in the hall, wondering about what he should do. He was a Greyjoy. He knew that family should come first. Cassandra had always told him that. She had always warned him of the importance of family. If he went North then he had not been permitted to go to Winterfell.

He would pillage fishing villages.

Theon set about writing a letter to Robb, informing him what his father's plans were. He did nothing as he looked over his writing again. He couldn't go back to Robb. Going back to Robb wouldn't stop his father's men. The North would be lost, Theon knew that. Robb didn't have the power to stop them.

Going back to Robb would achieve nothing. He would have to go back to the Starks with his tail in between his legs, admitting his defeat. Admitting that he had failed in Pyke. Theon didn't want that anymore. He knew what he wanted to do.

He wanted to prove himself.

...

Another week passed and Cassandra had managed to avoid her husband for most of the time. He had been busy and tired, meaning that he too had no time for Cassandra. His growing concern over giving her an heir continued to rage on.

She woke early one morning, dressing in her pale pink dress with haste before she moved out from the walls of the castle. She often wandered through the grounds early in the morning as the air was cold and crisp. Most of the servants remained going about their everyday business, preparing breakfast for the family in the morning.

"My Lady!"

Cassandra turned around as she stopped making her way to the Godswood. She kept still as a man in armour moved towards her.

"Yes?" Cassandra wondered.

"You need to get inside. Winterfell is under attack. You need to go."

"What?" Cassandra wondered as he took hold of her arm, dragging her back into the castle walls. "Who is attacking? How long can we hold it?"

"We don't yet know, my Lady," he replied to her, his body shielding her own as arrows flew past them. Cassandra shrieked loudly, turning her head around to see who it could possibly be. Her screams became louder as the guard helping her escape dropped down to the floor, an arrow sticking out from his neck.

She stood where she was, her eyes widening as the men advanced on her.

"Lady Frey."

She froze as she stumbled backwards, doing her best to walk away from them. Some ran past her as others took to her side, grabbing her by the arm to restrain her.

"Who are you?" Cassandra snapped. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"We have an idea," one with a gruff voice spoke as he moved from her arm and wrapped his hand into her hair. Cassandra shrieked in pain as he pushed her to the floor.

"Enough!"

Cassandra felt herself freeze as she lay on the ground, the man's boot holding her in place as she took deep breaths. The voice was completely recognisable. She would have known it anywhere. A small sob escaped her lips as she felt the weight of the boot being lifted from her and the man was thrown to the floor. Cassandra turned her head to the side to see him on the floor before she pushed herself up, her hands keeping her from the dirt.

"You do not touch her, do you understand?"

"So it is true," the gruff man spoke. "You are weak for the little bitch."

A grunt came from the man as a boot made contact with his stomach.

"I am your leader. You do not talk to me like that. Take him away."

Cassandra sat up, kneeling on the floor as a hand was offered down to her. She looked at it, the glove covered fingers urging her to come closer to him. Cassandra looked up, her eyes scanning over the armour covering his body until she finally saw his face. He looked back at her, his features lacking emotion as he watched her.

"Get up." He told her.

She placed her hand into his, her fingers curling around his as he hauled her to her feet. His other hand rested on her waist, steadying her as she continued to watch him. He saw the redness which rimmed around her eyes as her lips parted and short breaths came out of her lips.

"Theon," Cassandra whispered.

"My Lord," a new voice interrupted as Theon turned to look at the man calling him. "What would you have us do?"

"Get everyone outside," Theon declared. "I need some time with the Lady of Winterfell."

"As you wish," he bowed softly.

Theon took hold of Cassandra, his arm wrapping around her waist roughly as he dragged her into the castle. His men grabbed hold of anyone in sight, bringing them out of safety.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra snapped at him, trying to escape his hold. "What do you think you are doing, Theon! These are my people! You cannot attack Winterfell!"

"Can you be quiet for a minute?" Theon asked from her as he found his old bed chamber. He opened the door and pushed her inside, looking at her once more as she stood before him and he bolted the door. Her dress was covered in mud and her hair was tangled around her face.

Theon looked at her as she waited patiently for an answer. But she didn't get her answer. Theon stormed across the room, his hand cupping the back of her head as his lips crashed down onto hers. Cassandra forgot her anger with him for a moment, her own lips moving back on his as her hands moved into his wet hair. Theon pushed his free hand into the small of her back, pressing her against him tightly as he backed her against the wall. She moved her body against his and he groaned at the motion, stepping back from her after a second.

He took a deep breath as she gasped for hers, her hands holding her hips as she rested her head against the stone wall.

"Dear Gods," Cassandra whispered. "Theon...you...you can't just come back here and do that! Not when you are taking Winterfell!"

"I didn't hear you complaining," Theon replied to her. "It doesn't matter. We have bigger things to worry about."

"Like why you have taken Winterfell?" Cassandra snapped at him. "Robb wrote to me. He said that you returned to Pyke to secure ships to attack King's Landing."

"My father had other ideas," Theon replied to her, his hands moving to his hips as he looked around his old room. "He has no intention to attack King's Landing. He is attacking the North. It will be under his control soon enough, Cassandra."

"Does Robb know?" she asked him.

Theon gave a curt nod in answer to her question. "He knows."

"Theon...I don't...why? Why are you here?"

"I am here because I came back for you," Theon replied. "I told you that I would. I could not go back to your brother. I could not go back to Robb with embarrassment. I need to prove something of myself to my father. I am a Greyjoy, Cassandra."

She watched him for a few moments, wondering what he was talking about. It finally fell into place as she shook her head back and forth.

"You betrayed Robb," she whispered.

"I did what I had to," Theon said. "I pledged myself to the Drowned God. I did it for you."

"How?" Cassandra whispered. "How is this for me, Theon?"

"Because it means that I was able to sail freely and come back here. All you have to do is yield Winterfell to me. That is all you have to do and I can keep you here with me and send the old Frey back to the hole he crawled out of."

Cassandra's mouth fell open in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. Was he truly so stupid?

"You fool," Cassandra snapped and Theon took his turn to look confused. "As soon as Robb hears of this then he will send men back to reclaim Winterfell. Frey will be with him. He will send his forces too."

"Let them attack," Theon said, stepping forwards to rest his hands on her shoulders. "They won't get into Winterfell. My men shall see to that."

"Why should I yield Winterfell?" Cassandra asked from him. "It is mine, Theon. It belongs to the Starks."

"You will yield because my men have your people in the courtyard waiting to kill them for your disobedience."

Cassandra shook his hands off from her as she stepped back, her head shaking back and forth.

"They are your men. They do your bidding. Surely you can call them off and tell them to leave Winterfell?"

"It is too late," Theon replied to her. "They won't listen to me. Ironborn take what is theirs, Cass. You know that. My father has ordered for the North to fall."

"And you agreed to go along with it," Cassandra said, her head shaking back and forth in disbelief. "You agreed to take the North."

"If I went back to Robb then I would not be here."

"But you would have kept your word to him," Cassandra said.

"I came here for you!" Theon snapped at her. "My word to Robb is surely redundant. If I was not here then those men would have raped you in the courtyard for all to see. You mean nothing to the Iron Islanders, Cassandra."

"So I can see," she said, her words deep as she glared at Theon and he felt stung. "I won't yield, Theon."

"You have to," he urged her. "To keep yourself safe. If you don't do this then my men will kill you...they don't need my permission...they will do it without asking me. What of Bran and Rickon? You need to keep them safe, don't you?"

She said nothing in response to that, knowing that Theon was talking sense for once. She turned her gaze to him, wondering what she should think about this entire situation. Theon moved his hand out to cup her cheek, holding it softly as she closed her eyes. She said nothing, not truly knowing what to say as Theon moved forwards, her head resting against his chest.

She tried to work out the entire situation which had come upon her. Theon had betrayed Robb. He had betrayed Robb for her. For his family. He claimed that he did this to keep her safe. But now he wanted her to yield.

"I couldn't convince my father to back Robb," Theon whispered as he ran his other hand down her red curls. "I came here for you, Cassandra...to prove myself worthy..."

"You would have been worthy to me if you went back to Robb."

"And you would have been dead if I went back to him," Theon responded, bending down to look her in the eye. "Yield, Cassandra. It is the only way."

Theon said nothing as he pressed his lips to her forehead and then held her close, wondering what more there was to come his way.

...

A/N: Please do review and thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Rain had begun to pour down over Winterfell as Theon took hold of Cassandra by the hand. He had assured her that he would keep her and the boys safe. He had promised her of that. He urged her to submit to him in front of his men, wanting for her to keep her life and stay safe. Cassandra had been distanced from him, her eyes set anywhere but his figure. He had leaned in to kiss her before they left, her cheek being offered to him instead of her taut lips.

Theon had watched her intently as she folded her arms over her chest, her gaze looking to the rain as it thrashed against her window. He picked her hand up and led her from the room, his touch gentle in an attempt to calm her.

Cassandra didn't know how to feel. He had come back to her. He had come to keep her safe, she knew that. But he had done it by forcing her to give up Winterfell. Did he have any idea what it meant to her? To the Starks? Winterfell was their home. It had been theirs for many years, and now he asked her to pass it on to the Greyjoys.

"Cassandra!" a voice snapped as soon as they entered the courtyard.

She looked up as Theon kept an arm around her waist, stopping her from moving away to the man who called her. Theon's gaze fell onto the old man and he winced, the thought of Cassandra being married to him a sickening belief. He rushed forwards to her, pulling her from Theon's hold as his hands rested on her cheeks.

"Are you safe?" he asked her. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Cassandra replied, looking to the ground.

Stevron glanced back up, his gaze locking with Theon's as the two men glared at each other. Cassandra noted Bran and Rickon in a corner, Osha and Hodor by their sides. She pushed past both the men to her brother, Theon watching in disbelief and Stevron watching in horror.

"Cassandra," Rickon spoke as he pulled at her skirts. "What is Theon doing?"

"He is...he is taking Winterfell..." Cassandra whispered to him.

"You cannot yield," Bran snapped at her. "Winterfell is ours."

"Not anymore, Bran," Cassandra muttered back, ruffling his hair after a moment.

"Cassandra!" Theon called her attention back to him as he stood proudly, an air of cockiness surrounding him as he did so. She looked back at him, her cheeks reddening as the rain caused her hair to stick to her skin.

"What do you want, Greyjoy?" Stevron asked him. "What is the purpose of all this?"

"Be quiet, old man," Theon snapped. "This is none of your business."

"I am Lord of Winterfell," Stevron said, his voice one of disbelief as he looked at Theon. He regarded him with disgust as he did so. "This is entirely my business."

"You are a Frey," Theon hissed back, stepping closer to Stevron as Cassandra moved back across. Theon easily towered over Stevron, the elder man short in his old age. "You are no Stark. Winterfell is held by the Starks. I only see Lady _Stark _here." Theon said, accentuating her name for the old man to understand. Cassandra would never be a Frey, not to Theon.

"Enough," Cassandra snapped as she stood between the two of them. "Theon is right, my Lord. I am a Stark."

"Theon is right?" he checked with her. "Winterfell is as much mine as it is yours."

"It is not," Cassandra shook her head. "Winterfell is my home. You are currently helping me run it, yes. But you are only Lord of Winterfell whilst you keep me here from the Twins." She reminded him.

Stevron said nothing as he regarded her with contempt.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he checked with his wife. "You wanted your precious Greyjoy to come back...just like some back alley whore waiting for her favourite lover."

A gasp escaped Cassandra's lips as the Iron Islanders laughed loudly at his words. Theon glanced down to Cassandra, disgust evident on his face with the words which Stevron had just spoken to her. He wanted to do nothing more than reach out and take her hand in his.

But he had to be strong. Cassandra would understand.

"Enough of the old man," Theon replied without a moment of hesitation. "Send him and his men back to the Twins. I suppose a nice ransom shall be paid for their return."

"My father will send men back here," Stevron promised Theon as men took hold of him by the arms. "You will never be able to keep Winterfell. You will have my wife as a bed warmer for a matter of days...and then she will see who she belongs to."

"No one," Theon replied to him. "Get him out my sight!" he hollered.

Stevron was led away along with his men who wore the Frey colours. Cassandra remained stood by Theon's side, looking on at all the faces who waited for her to say something.

"Yield," Theon reminded her, his voice low and deep. "Cassandra, yield. You have to do it."

She coughed once, turning to look at Theon before her eyes caught sight of the Stark banner behind him. He followed her gaze for a second, watching her with wonder before he saw her turn her attention back to the congregation. Her head held high, she made her declaration.

"I yielded Winterfell to Theon!" Cassandra called out to them.

Murmurs echoed around the groups as Theon rested his hand on the small of her back. He stepped forwards after a moment before she turned her attention back to her brothers.

"You all know me-"

"-Aye, we know you for a steaming sack of shit." A man interrupted Theon's speech.

"Farlen," Cassandra called out, noting the kennelmaster shout out to Theon. "Do not say any more. It will do you no good."

"Listen to your Lady, Farlen," Theon warned him. "She speaks sense. My father has donned the ancient crown of salt and rock. He is King of the Iron Islands. He has claimed the right to the North by right of conquest. You are all his subjects."

"Bugger that," Farlen spoke again. "I serve the Starks. I serve the King in the North. I serve the Lady of Winterfell, the woman you supposedly loved. If you think the North-" he said no more as a man from Theon's group kicked him to the ground.

Cassandra stepped forwards again, moving to Farlen as his daughter helped him from the floor. Cassandra made sure he was stable before she turned her gaze to the man who had pushed him to the dirt.

"You do not come into my home and push around _my_ people," she warned him, the man in the helmet glaring at her. He moved his hand, slapping her across the face as she refused to scream out in pain at the sudden contact. He watched her for a moment as Theon stepped forwards.

"No." Dagmer, Theon's right hand man, spoke. "If you protect her then they will think you are a Stark supporter. And you know what happens to those who support the Starks, don't you? The men will question you. They can overthrow you."

Theon said nothing in response, watching as Cassandra straightened herself out and the rain began to fall in heavy lumps.

"I will serve you as loyal as I can. I will be as good as Lady Cassandra has been to you," he promised the people, his eyes looking on them. He could feel Cassandra's glare on his face. "Betray me, and you will wish you hadn't. Maester Luwin, send a raven to Pyke informing my father of my victory here. And one to Deepwood Motte to my sister. Inform her she is to bring five hundred men to Winterfell."

Cassandra caught the Maester's eye as he looked at her and she nodded.

"You are a maester who is sworn to serve Winterfell, are you not? I am Lord of Winterfell now. You do as I command."

"There is only one ruler of Winterfell," Bran snapped at Theon. "And you are not her."

"Aye!" a commoner called out in agreement. "Lady Cassandra is Lady of Winterfell!"

"Not some Ironborn scum!"

Cassandra looked to Theon, his face not even one of hurt. He didn't look annoyed one little bit. He looked angry. She winced for a moment, noticing that he had advanced forwards towards the congregation. She stood in his way and rested a hand against his chest, stopping him from moving.

"Enough!" Cassandra called out, her eyes glancing into Theon's before she turned to look at the people. "Theon is in control of Winterfell. Do not speak against him; it shall do you no good. He will not listen."

"She is right," Theon said, taking hold of her elbow and dragging her to his side. "Do not fear for the safety of your Lady. She will be kept alive and well. We need some leverage over the North."

He explained his reasons to the people listened, wondering if they believed anything that he was saying. Theon turned on his heel, ready to make his way out of the rain and back inside as Cassandra tried to get away from him.

"What the hell was that about?" she snapped at him, her anger becoming too much for her to handle. She spoke in a hushed tone, waiting for Theon to respond.

"My men need to see that I am taken seriously," Theon said to her. "Or they would never respect me."

"You actually care about their respect?" Cassandra asked from him.

"I care about keeping you alive. This is the best way to do that."

"Prince Theon!" a sudden voice called out. Cassandra watched as Theon turned back around to see Dagmer walking towards him. "We have a Stark loyalist."

Cassandra looked back as Theon released her, leaving her in the parting rows of people. He moved forwards as Ser Rodrik was dragged towards him, blood trickling down his face as two men pushed him.

"We caught this one. He cut down three of our men."

"Ser Rodrik," Theon regarded him. "It grieves me that we meet as foes."

"It grieves me that you've less honour than your own father." Rodrik snapped back at Theon. "You were raised here, under this roof. These people are your people. The Lady of Winterfell was your woman."

"They are not my people," Theon replied. "And the Lady of Winterfell could never have been my woman."

"Lord Robb thought of you as a brother," Rodrik said, the words cutting deep into Theon. No one understood why he did this. He did not do it for Robb. He did it for Cassandra.

"My brothers are dead," Theon replied. "They died fighting Stark men. Men like you."

"Aye, they died fighting a war your father started," Rodrik hollered back at him. "Lord Stark raised you as his own son."

"Among them, but not one of them. I was his hostage...taken from my own home."

Cassandra shook her head, realising what it all stemmed down to. Theon not being a Stark. Theon not being treated like a Stark.

"Winterfell is mine," Theon said.

"I should have put a sword in your belly instead of in your hand," Rodrik snarled.

"You serve this house faithfully, old man. But keep talking-"

Rodrik tired of listening to Theon as he spat at the Greyjoy, the sound echoing through Cassandra. She stood beside Rickon, holding his hand tightly as Osha stood to her side. She could do nothing but watch as Rodrik defied Theon's words.

His men instantly kicked the swordsman to the floor for his act on Theon, pushing him into the mud.

"Stop it!" Cassandra yelled at Theon. "Leave him alone!"

"Take him to the cells, lock him up-"

"-No." Dagmer said. "He disobeyed you. You cannot let him get away with that."

"Lock him in a cell until he-"

"-He has to pay the iron price," Dagmer said as Cassandra rushed forwards, listening to the conversation which was taking place. The towering man leant down to whisper to Theon, his words poisonous as he did so. "No one will respect you while he lives."

"No!" Cassandra snapped, her hand wrapping around one of Theon's. She pressed her body flush against his arm as she looked at him, her eyes full of pleading. "He taught you how to fight...he taught you how to be the archer you are today...Theon...do not do this."

Theon looked down at her, their hands entwined as she continued to beg for the man's life. But Theon needed respect. He commanded it. Without the respect of his men then he was nothing.

"Ser Rodrik, I sentence you to death," Theon declared without a pause for breath.

"No!" Bran yelled out.

"Theon...listen to me...don't do this...don't be a fool...please...you know that this is wrong! You know that you cannot do this!"

"I do this for you," Theon said to her, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

"Don't," Cassandra replied. "I would rather die than see what you become."

Theon looked hurt for a moment, his eyes glazing over as she released her hold of him. Ser Rodrik was dragged forwards, Dagmer in front of him as he drew his sword from its sheath.

"Theon," Cassandra continued to call his name as he moved closer to the scene where the old man was forced to kneel down, his head resting on the stone. "Theon...I beg you...the boys...please...do not do this. Do not kill him. No good shall come of it!"

"He who passes the sentence should swing the sword," Rodrik said, his eyes glaring at Theon.

Cassandra stepped away from Theon, moving back to Bran and Rickon, knowing full well that he wasn't listening to her. She wrapped Rickon into her arms, holding her against him as he buried his head on her shoulder, his tears dampening her dress along with the rain. She picked up Bran's hand in her free one as the boys continued to cry, their eyes never leaving Rodrik.

Theon drew his sword after a moment, holding it above his head.

"No!" Bran yelled out loud. "Don't do it!"

"Hush now, child," Rodrik said. "I'm going to see your father."

Cassandra kept her face emotionless as she watched Theon, his hands shaking as he held the sword.

"Any last words, old man?" Theon wondered from him.

"Gods help you, Theon Greyjoy. Now you are truly lost."

Cassandra shrieked out loud as Theon brought his sword down, hitting against Ser Rodrik's head. The horror continued as the blade struck again and the old man coughed up blood, the rain falling and almost blurring her vision. Unfortunately it did not blur it enough to stop her from seeing Theon kicking his head from his shoulders.

The head rolled into a puddle as Theon looked around, his face wide and a wild expression held on his features. Cassandra watched on as Theon looked to her, the pair of them unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Osha," Cassandra spoke, her voice breaking as she did so. "Take...take the boys to their chambers...keep them safe..."

"What about you, my Lady?" Osha asked.

"I...Theon is going to want me...and I need...I have to speak to him." She said with determination in her voice.

"Why did he do it?" Rickon asked. "I thought he was our friend...he...he was going to marry you."

"And I will, little Lord," Theon promised Rickon as he came to stand beside Cassandra, his hand taking hold of her wrist. He dragged her away as she laughed; a bitter and twisted sound as they finally made it out of the rain.

She glared at him, fighting in his hold. "Marry you? Do you think I want anything to do with you after that little scene in the courtyard?"

Theon glared down at her, his lips tightly pushed together as he noted some of his men moving through the corridors. He could see them in their pursuit for women, their eyes hungry and their lips smirking. Cassandra's eyes widened as she saw one man with the maid who she had, his hands pinning her to the wall.

"No," Cassandra whispered, pulling her arm from Theon's fingers as she made her way to the small alcove. Theon groaned when he noticed what she was doing.

"Get off of her!" Cassandra roared loudly as the man pulled at his breeches. "Do not touch her. I am the Lady of Winterfell! I command it."

The man turned his head over his shoulder, his eyes raking up and down the Lady of Winterfell before he spat to the ground. Cassandra recoiled as her maid's sobs echoed down the halls.

"I'd take you next if Lord Greyjoy didn't want you for a fuck of his own." The man assured Cassandra.

The gasp which escaped her was a noise she had never heard herself make before. She felt Theon's arm around her once again, turning her body as she pushed against him, determined not to see her maid violated.

"There is nothing you can do," Theon whispered to her, his fingers wrapping around her upper arms as he pulled her away. He took steps backwards down the hall, his eyes never leaving Cassandra' roaming ones. "I can't help her...they wouldn't listen to me, Cassandra."

"You won't even try," she hissed at him.

"What good would it do me?" Theon wondered. "They would turn on me and kill you...obviously not before raping you..."

Cassandra glowered at him, her eyes looking him up and down in disgust as they finally stopped walking. "Since when did you become a coward?"

Her words rang heavy in Theon's ears. He forced himself to open the door to his room behind them before he yelled at her. He pushed her inside, his force strong as he slammed the door shut.

"I am trying to keep you alive!" Theon snapped. "Gods be good, Cassandra, if you want to die then go back out there and tell them that. I assure you that they will be happy to oblige."

She scoffed. "You know that is not what I want. What I want is for you to stop this madness. I would rather die than see you murder innocent people! I would rather die knowing that you did the right thing."

"You're an idiot," Theon assured her. "You're a scared little girl who knows nothing about war."

"And you do?" Cassandra wondered. "You promise Robb ships and you come back here to attack his home? I was not aware that deceit was a part of war."

"I came back for you!" Theon roared at her, his hands gripping her shoulders as he shook her. She pushed against the heavy armour on his chest as he felt the dampness of her dress on his fingertips. "I couldn't go back to Robb...I needed to come here..."

"Did you come here for me, or for your father?" Cassandra asked him. "I know that there is more to this than there seems, Theon. You would never have killed Ser Rodrik like that. He was like family to you."

"My family are the ones who preside over the Iron Islands," Theon told her. "I have never had family here. You know that as well as I."

"No, I do not," Cassandra said. "Robb thought of you like a brother. Father raised you alongside him."

"But I was never a good as him, was I?" Theon replied. "I could never be involved in the Stark family, no matter how much I tried. You claim that they cared for me. I do not see how. I offered to marry you...to save you from a man such as Stevron Frey, and I was not good enough. Lady Stark looked down on me all the time...none of them thought that I was good enough for the precious Cassandra Stark...I can tell you now, they won't be laughing when they hear I have taken Winterfell."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment, her heart beat racing as she pushed herself away from Theon. She moved around his room, looking around it as he watched her.

"You know that is not true," Cassandra warned him. "I have always...Robb..." she stuttered, wondering what she could say. "Mother may not have treated you well. But what of Ser Rodrik? He was the one to help you swordfight. He was the one to give you your first sword. And you killed him, Theon. You killed him to look strong and powerful. Do you feel that now?"

Theon kept silent, moving to his fireplace before filling it with logs of his own. Cassandra watched him, wondering how she could appeal to his better nature. She slid down onto her knees next to her, both of her arms wrapping around one of his as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He watched as her body shook and he moved a hand to run down her wet hair.

"He did not deserve to die, Theon...Winterfell does not need this...do not become a killer. Do not become one of them." She pleaded with him.

"I am Ironborn."

"That you may be," Cassandra nodded, "but you are also Theon Greyjoy...a cocky...annoying...man, not some heartless bastard who kills because he needs to appease people."

"Do you know what would have happened if I had not killed him?" Theon asked her.

"No, and neither do you," she warned him to keep silent before he could continue with his questions. "He could have been in a cell and alive. Your men would not have thought any different, Theon. They seem too intent on destroying our home."

"It is not my home."

"It is," Cassandra replied, her hand brushing through his wet hair as he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "Please, Theon. Stop this." She begged from him. "Take your men...or leave in the middle of the night...go back to Robb..."

"You would have me leave you here?" Theon checked with her. "You would have me leave you to the mercy of my men?"

"If it stops you from becoming any more of a monster, then yes," Cassandra snapped.

Theon stood quickly, pushing her from him as he paced around his room.

"You have no idea," he snapped.

Cassandra stood too, her gaze never leaving Theon's tense form.

"I shall send your husband back to his Frey family for a ransom." Theon concluded. "I should have a septon sent here to annul that marriage and take you for my own."

"Robb would certainly kill you then," Cassandra warned him. "Never mind that the Frey's would be angry too. You need to think before you do anything, Theon."

"I am thinking," he retorted. "I would not have him use you. He is not good enough for you."

"And you think you are at this moment in time?" Cassandra muttered, not quiet enough for her words to go unheard.

"I know I am. I am a Prince, Cassandra."

"Since when?"

"Since I took the Drowned God and Winterfell."

Cassandra shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face as Theon stepped forwards, his hand holding her waist.

"Have you even written to Robb?" Cassandra wondered. "Have you told him that you do this for me? Have you told him of your madness?"

"It is not madness," Theon assured her, his fingers moving to find the lace of her dress which sat at the back of it. She tried to stop him, her attempts half hearted as he pressed his lips to her neck.

"It is," she retorted, remaining stood where she was as she felt her dress loosen around her. "Theon...you need to go...please...don't stay here for me...don't go against Robb."

"How can you ask me such a thing?" he whispered in between placing hot kisses on her bare skin, one hand moving down her back to cup her rear. She groaned, still trying to push him from her as his lips ran along the top of her dress.

"Because this is not you...I worry...what more can you do? Who will suffer your wrath next? I don't want to see that..."

"And I don't want to leave and run away like a coward," Theon said. "My men would not leave now. Winterfell is the castle of Robb Stark. As long as we occupy it then there is nothing more."

His finger curved under her chin, forcing her gaze to him before he kissed her squarely on the lips.

"If I leave then you die," Theon warned her.

"And if I stay...how long do you think it will be until your men revolt against you?" Cassandra asked him. "You cannot trust them, Theon."

"I do," he retorted. "They are under my control."

"So much so that you cannot order them what to do," Cassandra replied. Theon moved his hand to the back of her dress, pushing her lace out of the back and dropping it to the floor. "If you had control then you would have stopped the man out there...you would not have killed Ser Rodrik...you do not have their respect, Theon. You don't need it. You are better than them."

"I am one of them," Theon said.

"You're not." She replied as his fingers travelled up her spine. Tears welled in her eyes as Theon finally pushed his fingers underneath the sleeves of her dress. He pushed it away from her shoulders, watching as the material tumbled to the ground, her bare form once again in front of him.

He stepped back and looked at her; the sight he was greeted with was one of shock as she remained shivering in the cold, dark room. A tear finally fell down her cheek as Theon continued to look at her.

"Who did this to you?" Theon whispered.

"Who do you think?" Cassandra asked him. "He hasn't taken me in a while...he tries to...during the day in places where we are alone. He will try and have me...I always manage to get away from him."

"You're covered in bruises," Theon said to her, moving back to her side, unable to look at the stains on her skin anymore. Her thighs were covered with them along with her breasts. She looked unhealthy. "It is a wonder you are not with child."

"I take moon tea," she whispered. "I take it because I do not want his child. I do not want him. I take it because I want you, Theon...but now...after this...I don't know what I want."

"Cassandra," Theon whispered, moving into his own wardrobe where he found his robe. He wrapped it around her bare, damp form, holding her close against his chest. "You have me."

"The old you?" Cassandra wondered. "Because you are not him anymore, Theon."

"I have had to change."

"Not for the better," Cassandra said.

"I still care for you," Theon said. "Everything I do is for you."

Cassandra nodded in agreement with him as he held her tightly to him. "I know," she whispered. "That's the part that scares me the most."

...

A/N: Thank you to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, WhatsGoingOn, dudleygirl and duchess 123 for reviewing! Do let me know what y'all think!


	15. Chapter 15

Cassandra sat down on Theon's stool at his desk as he bent down behind her. He moved his hands through her wet tresses, parting them with his fingers so that her hairs did not become knotted. She said nothing as he completed the motion before resting his chin on her shoulder, his lips tenderly pressing against her neck.

She had been silent as he had held her and told her that he should see to her bruises. His touch had been ghost like, almost as if it was not there. Cassandra had remained still, watching as his eyes looked at each scarring as if it pained him. And it did. It pained Theon that someone else had claimed her. That someone else had been able to hold her to them as if she belonged to them.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Theon wondered from her.

"You are Lord of Winterfell now, surely you decide what I am to do," Cassandra said, her tone holding a lack of emotion to it. She felt void of anything. Her earlier spar with Theon had drained her, leaving her wanting to sleep.

"You know that I had to do it."

"I am not arguing with you, Theon," Cassandra replied to him. "I refuse to get involved in an argument about this. I am too tired. Besides, I have errands to run."

"Like what?" Theon wondered.

"I have to go and see Bran and Rickon...never mind my maid...I am sure some comfort for her would not go amiss. I also have to make sure Mericia is somewhere to be found."

"Your wolf will have wandered off somewhere," Theon said, nonchalance held in his tone. "She is far too much like you to stay put."

"Regardless," Cassandra spoke, pushing herself to stand up as she reached for her dress. "I have things that need tending to."

"I shall come with you," Theon declared.

"I would prefer for you not to," Cassandra admitted. "Bran and Rickon cannot stand the sight of you. My maid won't be able to glance at you, I imagine. It would be best for you to stay away."

"And if my men find you in the hall then they will not take kindly to you," Theon promised.

Cassandra sighed, knowing that she could not win the argument which Theon wanted to hold with her. She slid his robe off of her shoulders, failing to care about the fact that she was stark naked in front of him.

"Don't put your dress on," Theon replied. "It is wet through."

"I have more things to worry about," Cassandra said, turning her head over her shoulder. "Like how to stop you and your men from ruining Winterfell."

"I don't intend to do that."

"No," Cassandra agreed sarcastically, taking hold of the lace to the back which Theon had earlier disregarded. "You intend to glorify it and make it the greatest Kingdom which Westeros has ever seen."

"Cass-"

"-Stop talking," Cassandra pleaded with him. "You have confused me enough already, Theon. I do not know how much more I can take of your words."

"Everything that I have said has been the truth," Theon snapped, stepping closer to her before picking her wrist up in his grasp. She glared at him as he dared to hold her tightly. "I have not lied to you."

"I know," Cassandra assured him. "That is the part which scares me the most."

Theon let her go as she turned on her heel and left the room. He followed after her, his long strides easily allowing him to catch up with her. He walked by her side as she made her way down into the servant's quarters. Men and women were there, gossiping as Cassandra entered the kitchen, glancing around for any sign of Melanie.

"My Lady," the kitchen staff each curtseyed and bowed in front of Cassandra.

Theon noted how they had not addressed him. A small flurry of anger rose in his veins, wondering why they had failed to address him like the Lord he was. Did they not know who he was? He was Theon Greyjoy and he was the one who had control now that Cassandra had yielded to him.

"Have any of you seen Melanie this evening?" Cassandra wondered.

They all gave each other nervous glances before the head cook spoke up.

"She has gone to her room, my Lady. She said that she was not feeling too well. She didn't tell us what was the matter with her."

Cassandra gratefully inclined her head before walking through the kitchen to the servant's quarters. Theon walked behind her, his head held high and his gaze on Cassandra's damp red curls which were swaying in front of him.

"He's no Lord." He heard one muttered.

"He's a turncloak," another spoke.

Theon did nothing, knowing full well that an argument with the kitchen staff would do nothing to appease Cassandra and the way she felt at that moment in time. He would keep quiet for the time being, besides, no one was watching him who he needed to earn respect from.

Cassandra knocked hesitantly on the closed door where she heard sobs coming from. Her maid did not call for her to enter, yet Cassandra did anyway. She announced herself as she pushed the door opening, turning back to offer Theon a glare, warning him to stay in the doorway.

"My Lady," Melanie said, her voice startled as she moved from her bed. She stood on her feet as Cassandra shook her head, holding her hand out.

"Please, Melanie," Cassandra whispered, "do not stand. You have no need."

"What...what brings you here, Lady Stark?" she asked from Cassandra. She took Melanie by the hand, gently forcing her to sit back down on her bed as Cassandra sat by her. Theon lurked by the door, watching as Cassandra held both of Melanie's hands in hers.

"You know why I am here," Cassandra said. "I saw what happened to you, Melanie. I had to come and make sure that...well...I know that you will not be fine. I know that. I had to come, though."

"And I thank you, my Lady." Melanie sniffed. "I will be fine. I am sure of it."

"You don't need to lie to me," Cassandra promised her. "I shall have Maester Luwin tend to you. I am sure you will need moon tea and some ointments."

"Thank you, my Lady," Melanie said. "I...I just didn't...it hurt...and he wouldn't stop..."

"Sh," Cassandra urged her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Melanie hesitated for a few moments, wondering how to react to Cassandra's sudden movement. "I know that it hurts. It will not happen again, Melanie. I promise you that."

"How...how?" Melanie asked her. She knew that the Lady of Winterfell was no longer in charge. It was Theon Greyjoy who was ruling them. Cassandra turned her head to look at Theon, her eyes wide with pleading. What did she want him to do? If he went around protecting people then the Ironborns would say he was weak.

"Prince Theon shall see to it," Cassandra promised her.

"Will I?" Theon asked. "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I will make sure of it if Prince Theon refuses to," Cassandra said, moving up from the bed. She stood tall as Theon glanced at her. "Get some rest for tonight. No more harm shall come to you."

"Thank you, my Lady," Melanie bowed, unable to move from the bed which she sat on. Cassandra smiled softly and walked away, her head held high as she pushed past Theon.

"What were you doing?" he snapped as he slammed the door shut. "What power do you think I have, Cassandra?"

"None," Cassandra admitted. "That is my point. You're spending all your time craving power but you will never have it."

"I will. I have to earn it," Theon said.

"Then earn it by standing up to your men," Cassandra snapped at him, walking out from the servant's quarters. "You allow them to push you around, Theon. If you do that then you will never be the Prince you desire so much to become."

"No," Theon said to her. "I do not want power."

"Do you not?" Cassandra snorted as she walked back into the kitchen. "You have a funny way of showing that it does not bother you."

She paused for a moment as she entered the kitchen. "Beth, can you fetch Maester Luwin to Melanie? She is quite unwell."

"Yes, Lady Stark."

The serving staff bowed once again, paying their respects as Cassandra walked through. She kept her head held high, ignoring them as Theon walked by her side, his voice a loud hiss.

"Are you forgetting what I have done for you?" Theon snapped at her.

The kitchen staff remained silent as they listened to Theon and Cassandra continue to argue amongst themselves.

"Are you using that line again?" Cassandra asked from him. "The line which tells me how grateful I should be for your help. I should be on the floor telling you how grateful I am to you."

"Stop exaggerating," Theon complained to her. "It makes look whinny. It is hardly an attractive quality."

"At this moment in time, I fail to care if I look attractive. How long do you intend for it to go on, Theon? Who will you hurt next? Bran and Rickon?"

"They will be safe so long as they do as they are told," Theon promised her. "I have no desire to hurt the boys."

"Do you not?" Cassandra wondered, a laugh escaping her in a sarcastic manner. "Like you have no desire to hurt Robb?"

"I didn't hurt Robb."

"No, you just left him alone in battle and betrayed him to take over his home." Cassandra said.

"I came back for you. Robb will be happy that I came back for you, Cassandra. I couldn't get any ships to help him. I cannot force my father to do my bidding."

Cassandra finally stopped outside the door to Bran's chamber, turning around to look at Theon.

"Stay out here," Cassandra said. "Bran and Rickon are already upset, Theon. I don't need you making anything worse."

"What do you intend to do?" Theon asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I intend to read to them," Cassandra said. "I intend to try and get them to sleep. Is that fine with you?"

Theon sighed before nodding and extending his hand to the door.

"Go," he urged her. "I will wait here. Try not to be too long."

Cassandra opened the door to Bran's room and closed it on Theon, refusing to let him enter the room. Bran was sat in bed, the furs pulled up to his chin. Rickon was sat by his side as Osha remained beside them. Cassandra watched as the wilding stood up, bowing slightly as she did.

"Lady Stark," she spoke.

"No need for formalities," Cassandra said. "I hardly think it is appropriate at this given time."

"Why did Theon do it?" Rickon snapped at his sister. "He killed Ser Rodrik."

"I know," Cassandra spoke gently, sitting on the side of the bed as she ran a hand down Rickon's hair. "I know what Theon did. He did it to make himself look strong in front of his men."

"If he was a true leader then he would not need their respect," Osha was the one to speak up.

"I know," Cassandra agreed. "I know that. Winterfell will fall soon enough with thanks to the way his men are acting. I've already seen horrific things in the castle corridors...I don't...you can't stay here."

"What?" Bran wondered aloud. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't stay here," Cassandra clarified. "I don't trust Theon's men."

"Do you trust Theon?" Osha asked her.

The pair of them exchanged a brief glance at each other.

"Yes," Cassandra whispered. "I know that he would not hurt me. I cannot leave...he would notice within a minute...even less. But the boys are not safe. You need to take them away from here. You need to keep them safe."

"Me?" Osha checked with her. "You want me to take them? Why me?"

"You...they trust you," Cassandra said. "You've spent time with them. Believe me, the list of allies in Winterfell is running short. People may speak against Theon, but they will not betray him. Not unless they want to live."

"And what if he catches us?" Osha asked her. "I assume Hodor will be coming too. There is no other way to carry Bran."

"I am not going," Bran interjected, his head shaking back and forth. "I am not leaving Winterfell because of Theon Greyjoy."

"You have to," Cassandra urged him. "Bran, please, you need to see the reasoning behind this. It is no longer safe here for you. You need to go North and make it to the Wall. You have to find Jon and tell him what is happening. Robb will already be on his way back, I am sure of it."

"How can you be sure?" Bran wondered from her as Rickon began to cry softly, Cassandra drawing him on to her lap and holding him tight. "If Robb is coming back then why can't we wait for him?"

"North is not safe," Osha warned Cassandra.

"Neither is the South," she replied simply. "If you keep going North then you shouldn't run into any Iron Islanders. You should be safe. If you go further South then they will be there, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill you if they knew who you were."

"You would stay here with Theon?" Bran checked.

"I have no choice. A Stark must always remain in Winterfell," Cassandra said, her voice braver than she felt. "You have Rickon to think about now, Bran. You have to look after each other. Promise me that."

"I don't want to go," Rickon said through small snorts.

"I know," Cassandra agreed, patting down his hair. "You have to be brave, Rickon."

"And you would stay here, my Lady?" Osha checked. "You would keep _Prince _Theon appeased."

"No," Cassandra replied bluntly. "It is not in my nature to keep Theon happy. I will fight for Winterfell. I will try and get him to change. I know this is not him...this is something else...he will see that."

"He will see it too late," Osha replied, her tone grave. "Men like him always do."

Cassandra said nothing as she kissed Rickon on the top of his head, untangling herself from him. She didn't want to stay too long so that Theon became suspicious. She stood up, her body drained after the day which she had endured. She looked to Osha, her gaze narrow and stern.

"Look after them," she urged her. "I am trusting you with their lives, you know that, don't you?"

"I'm aware," Osha promised her. "I will do my best for them, my Lady. That is all I can offer you."

"Then it is all I can accept," Cassandra spoke back. "If I could come then I would, make no mistake. But...I need to cover for you...Theon would never allow it."

"Do you know what Theon-"

"-I know exactly what Theon has done," Cassandra interrupted Bran, her voice curt and taut. "I know what he has done, who he has become, what he plans to do...but I intend to stop him. I intend to stop him without your help, Bran. Enough lives are at risk without you two becoming involved in this."

Bran kept his lips pursed as Cassandra bent down to kiss the top of his head. She didn't cry. She couldn't even feel any tears forming in her eyes. She knew that she was doing the best thing possible for the boys. She was sending them to Jon Snow. She didn't trust her father's bastard that much, but she trusted that he loved Bran and Rickon as much as she did. That was enough to appease her at that moment in time.

"Go when nightfall comes," Cassandra ordered, her gaze focused on Osha. "Theon and his men will be too busy drinking and feasting to notice your disappearance."

"As you wish, my Lady," Osha agreed.

Cassandra quickly ruffled Rickon's hair and sent Bran a knowing look. He would look after his little brother. It was what elder siblings did. She turned on her heel and made her way out from the room, listening as Osha told the boys what was to happen.

Theon was still stood outside the room, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at her.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to go to sleep," Cassandra spoke. "I told them that I would be back tomorrow morning to see them."

"I see," Theon said, holding his hand out for her to take. Cassandra looked at his limbs for a moment, her gaze wide and her mind a blur. "Come on, Cassandra."

She kept silent before taking hold of his hand, knowing full well that she couldn't go with Bran and Rickon. She would never make it.

...

Robb read over the letter as he sat in the war council tent. He dismissed most of the men, preferring to be alone whilst he read the news which plagued him more than he thought. He passed the letter to his mother once he had finished reading it.

"He's taken Winterfell and sent Lord Stevron back to the Twins. Lord Frey is not happy at all. He insists that you send men up North to reclaim Winterfell. I have another solution available," Roose Bolton informed them.

Catelyn dropped the letter to the table, looking at it once more before she looked at Robb.

"I told you never to trust a Greyjoy!" she snapped at her son.

Robb ignored his mother, waving a hand in dismissal and looking at Bolton.

"What solution is this?" he wondered.

Roose arched a brow, a smirk on his face as he held his hands behind his back. "Ser Rodrik Cassel has been killed at the hands of Theon Greyjoy. Apparently the boy has asked for a septon to ride to Winterfell as soon as possible. I have a bastard, Ramsay, he can retake Winterfell with several hundred men."

"Why would he need a septon?" Catelyn asked from him. "Why...Cassandra is already married..."

"Is that all you can think of?" Robb checked with his mother. "Theon has betrayed me. He has gone against my word."

"The septon is there to annul your daughter's marriage with Lord Stevron. Apparently they have consummated it...but...Greyjoy does not care. It is belief that he intends to take Lady Cassandra for his own."

"Dear Gods," Robb said, bowing his head and shaking it back and forth. "Does he have a wish to die? Lord Walder will surely kill him if he does that."

"That is the belief," Ramsay said. "He would more than likely kill your sister too. What use would he have for a second hand bride?"

"He wouldn't," Robb shook his head. "She is innocent in all of this."

"You do not know Lord Walder," Roose said, his voice full of cockiness. Robb glanced to his mother, his look full of wonder.

"I will send my men to worm Theon out," Robb declared. "They won't hurt Cassandra or my brothers. As soon as they are free then I want them here. I want them back as soon as possible."

"Your men are needed here," Bolton declared. "Ramsay will do all that you need for him to do. He will make sure that your brothers and sister get back safely. I promise you that."

"You have no other option," Catelyn spoke, her forehead resting in her hand. "You do not have enough men to win this war and free Winterfell. Lord Bolton has promised the safety of Cassandra, Bran and Rickon."

Robb sighed and nodded at Bolton.

"See to it that they are safe, Lord Bolton," Robb demanded him. "How long will it take your boy to get to Winterfell?"

"Not long," Roose said, bowing his head. "I shall go and write to him now."

"Thank you, Lord Bolton," Catelyn spoke as Bolton moved from the tent. She turned her attention back to her son. "Why did he do this?"

"Why do you think?" Robb snapped back. "He went back for Cassandra. He went back to get her."

"But why?" Catelyn wondered. "If Balon Greyjoy has invaded the North then why did Theon not come back here? Yes, he could not secure you the ships which you needed...but...to go back North and make her yield Winterfell is ludicrous."

"He went North to keep her safe," Robb said simply. "I understand that. The Iron Islanders would have taken her and...well...Gods only know what they would have done to her as they held her for leverage. But I promised him her...I promised Theon that he could have Cassandra...he still could have if he came back..."

"You did what?" Catelyn asked her son, sitting straight as she looked across to where he sat. "Why would you promise him that? How did you think he could take her?"

"I did it because Cassandra is miserable," Robb snapped. "She wrote to Theon saying how she wanted him back all the time. But now...none of it makes sense...I do know why he would go North to Winterfell...but making her yield? And ordering for a septon? Not to mention killing Ser Rodrik. He is not the Theon who I knew."

"He is a Greyjoy," Catelyn spoke as if it explained everything.

"Do you think that means anything? You know as well as I that Theon is not like this."

"Apparently he is," Catelyn said. "We kept the boy a hostage for so long that he now has his freedom and he has betrayed you."

"No-"

"-Yes," she interrupted. "He has betrayed you Robb. He went back to save Cassandra, I accept that. What I do not accept is the fact that he killed Ser Rodrik and made Cassandra yield. Never mind the fact that he intends to take her for his own."

"I don't know," Robb replied, his head shaking back and forth. "I shall send word to Cassandra...I shall tell her that she is to keep safe until Bolton's boy arrives."

"This would never have happened if Cassandra had done as I had told her," Catelyn said adamantly. "If she had stayed away from Theon Greyjoy when I urged her to."

"No," Robb shook his head. "This would never have happened if you had let her be with him...if she had not had to marry Lord Stevron."

Catelyn looked at Robb with an arched brow, shaking her head back and forth. She would not argue with her son. She did not want an argument with Robb when there was enough turmoil.

"Who knows what would could have happened?" Catelyn asked rhetorically, pushing herself to stand up. "It is too late to argue about it now. All that matters is getting Cassandra and the boys back."

...

Cassandra stood watch at her window that night, her gaze set firmly on the burning Stark banner by the gates. Theon stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as the flames flickered before him. She said nothing, keeping mute as Theon pressed his lips against her shoulder, obviously trying to distract her.

"You cannot stand at this window all night."

"I can," Cassandra replied. "I might."

"Come to bed," Theon urged her. "There is nothing to worry about, Cass."

Cassandra winced as she saw the Greyjoy banner take place of the Stark banner. She pushed Theon's arms from her before moving away deeper into her room as he groaned. He placed his hand against the wall, resting there as she glanced into her wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown for the evening. She took a deep breath, realising that Bran and Rickon should be attempting their escape by now. She only hoped they succeeded. If they were caught then she didn't know what Theon would do.

He had not done anything which she had expected thus far. She highly doubted him.

"Do you know anything, Cassandra?" Theon asked her. "You cannot sulk with me because I saved you."

"You will find that I can," Cassandra replied, pushing her dress from her shoulders. She changed into her night wear and sat down on her stool. "Robb will have his men march North, Theon. How long do you think you can hold Winterfell?"

"My sister is in Deepwood Motte," he reminded her. "She will bring enough men to keep hold of the castle."

"It will fall," Cassandra promised him. "Eventually, the castle shall fall. Robb will see to that. Do you think he will take kindly to you when that happens?"

"I should hope so," Theon admitted. "I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Do as you please," Cassandra shook her head, her voice low and small. She was too tired to argue with him. She wanted her brothers to be able to escape. Theon would find out and he would be angry, she had no doubt about that. But she did not care. What could he do? They would be too far gone by then.

"Dear Gods," Theon complained. "There really is no winning with you. When did you turn into such a woman?"

Cassandra ground her teeth together and pulled her brush through her hair. Theon kept quiet, watching her before he made about removing his own armour. He dropped it to the floor as if it didn't matter as he remained in his breeches.

"Don't be angry with me," Theon urged her. "I don't want you to be annoyed with me, Cassandra. I did this for you...to keep you safe and with me...it is all I want for you..."

"Be quiet, Theon," she urged him. "I want to sleep. That is all _I_ want at this moment in time."

"Then lie beside me," Theon whispered, pushing her hair behind one shoulder. He took her hand and walked her across to the bed.

"As you wish, my Prince," Cassandra said. He winced as she glared at him.

"Don't, Cassandra."

"I thought that you wanted to be a Prince?" she replied.

"Not to you," Theon spoke back to her.

"I am no different to anyone else," Cassandra said.

"Yes, you are," Theon said.

He observed Cassandra as she climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her body. Theon continued to watch her as she turned onto her side, facing away from him. She stuffed a hand underneath her pillow before closing her eyes.

Theon climbed into bed beside her, daring to wrap his arm around her waist as he searched for her hand. Cassandra's bottom lip quivered as she tried not to cry whilst feeling his fingers entwine into hers. She didn't pull back from him, but she simply allowed him to move his thumb over her knuckles, trying to soothe her before he kissed her neck softly.

He said nothing as he held her, not truly knowing what to say.


	16. Chapter 16

"Prince Theon!"

Theon stirred in his sleep, wondering who could be waking him up so early as he tightened his grip around the sleeping woman next to him. He stayed where he was for a while as the thumping on the wood continued. He wondered how his men had found him considering he was in Cassandra's bed chamber. The girl groaned as the noises continued, her body too tired to even contemplate moving.

Somehow in the night she had found herself closer to Theon. Her head rested under his chin, her fist balled up and resting on his bare chest. Theon's hand was pressed in the small of her back, his head resting above hers on the pillow.

"Theon," Cassandra mumbled; her voice croaky in the morning. "Go and answer them."

She knew what it was. Someone would have found out that Bran and Rickon had run away. Cassandra was sure of it. She moved out of Theon's clutches, sitting up as he did the same. He moved out of the bed and padded to the door, flinging the wood open before glaring at the man behind him.

"What?" Theon snapped loudly.

"It is Drennan, my Lord," the man spoke. "He has been killed."

"How?" Theon asked. "Who killed him?"

"We do not know," the man said. "It would be for the best if you were to come to the courtyard."

"In a minute," Theon said and slammed the door shut.

He looked to Cassandra as she sat on the edge of the bed. She shrugged at him as he reached for his shirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she wondered. "I was not the one to kill him, was I? I spent my night with you."

"I didn't say anything," Theon replied.

"It was the way you looked at me," Cassandra spoke. "As if you think I have something to do with this."

"I doubt it," Theon snorted, pulling his armour over his body. He ran a hand through his hair once he had finished dressing, his glance turning to look at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he looked a mess. He was well aware of that. He had no time to change his appearance as he glanced back to Cassandra.

"Get dressed," he ordered her. "Don't leave your room. I shall be back soon for you."

"As you wish," Cassandra whispered and watched him leave her be.

She spent her time dressing herself, watching herself in the mirror as she dressed slowly. She changed into her green dress, pulling it over her body and lacing it up at the front. She spent more time than what was necessary brushing her hair and tying it to sit over one shoulder. She set about tidying her room, doing anything to occupy herself before she looked out the window.

Horses were being led to the courtyard by the stable boy. Ironborn men climbed onto them before the howling of wolves was heard. She rested a hand on the window, leaning in closer to see what was happening as her nose pressed against the glass. Surely they couldn't be going after Bran and Rickon.

"Tell me that you had nothing to do with their escape."

She looked behind her as Theon stormed into her room, his voice loud and demanding. She arched a brow, playing innocent as he stormed over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his grip tight as she glared at him. She tried to remain calm and composed, not giving herself away. It didn't work, for Theon shook his head in disbelief, his hands running through his hair.

"You did, didn't you?"

"I was with you-"

"-You spent time in the boys room alone," Theon reminded her. "What did you tell them? Did you do anything, Cassandra? Did you plant the seed?"

"No," she replied. "You did that when you killed Ser Rodrik in front of them. You did that when you chose to take their home from them."

"Gods be good," Theon shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you have done? My men have readied the hounds and horses to go after them. They cannot escape."

"Why?" Cassandra snapped. "You do not need them, Theon. They are young boys."

"We need them because they cannot run away. No one can run from us," Theon responded. "They need to see that."

"And what do you intend to do once you catch them?" Cassandra asked him. "Theon, you cannot hurt them. You cannot do anything to harm them. They are my brothers."

"They disobeyed me, Cass," Theon said. "If I find them then I will not kill them. I will not hurt them for your sake. But they will spend their days locked away in their chambers to make sure that they do not do it again. I also intend never to let you out of my sight again."

"Why can you not leave them be?" Cassandra whispered. "They are scared enough as it is, Theon. You never wanted to hurt them before. You've never wanted to harm them...please...let them go...you have me. Is one Stark not enough?"

"No," Theon replied honestly. "I told you what has happened, Cassandra. I need to go and sort out the mess which you have made."

"No," Cassandra replied as she rushed to the door which Theon was leaving from. He slammed it shut on her as she reached the wood, pulling at the handle. But it was to no prevail. Theon had locked the door, keeping her inside of the room without anything else to do but wait for word of what would happen to her brothers.

...

Theon didn't want to do it. He didn't want to kill anyone. But Dagmer had persuaded him that it was necessary. The people of Winterfell had to be shown what would happen to them if they dared to defy Theon. He had to set precedent. He had to show them that crimes would go punished.

The thought which hurt him the most was the fact that the boys were not the Stark ones. They were two innocent farm boys who he had killed. Theon looked at their burnt bodies as he rode back to Winterfell, a sense of sickness coming over him at what he had done. Never before had he killed two so young. He had killed before, as every Iron Islander should.

But not boys.

"We should bring the Maester and the girl out," Dagmer said as he watched the bodies being hidden from view. Some of the men had gone to gather the locals in the gates of Winterfell; others had gone inside to bring out the serving staff. Theon shook his head with haste.

"No." He said solemnly. "Leave Lady Stark in her room. I shall see to her later."

"If you don't bring her out then people will think you weak," Dagmer warned him. "The men will never appreciate you. They will think that you have turned into a man who does a woman's bidding. Do you expect them to care for your feelings for her? She is a Stark bitch."

"She is to be Lady Greyjoy if I have my way," Theon snapped back. "She is to stay inside."

Dagmer regarded him for a moment, sneering behind his lip. He knew that Theon would never make anything of himself. He was a jumped up little boy. He had no skill and was no Iron Islander.

"As you wish, my Lord," Dagmer said, moving away and into the castle to find the Stark girl out for himself.

Theon stood on the wooden platform, watching with intent as people came to stand in front of him. He held his head high, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor as he walked back and forth. His patience wore thin as he began to speak.

"I told you what would happen," he said. "All of you. I told you what would happen if you serve me loyal. And what would happen if you did not."

"What are you doing?" Maester Luwin suddenly snapped as he was dragged forwards, his eyes catching Theon's.

"There are some of you who still question if your new Lord means what he says," Theon snapped, his hands held behind his back. "Here is the answer to your question." Theon said; his arm outstretched as he saw her in the distance. His eyes widened and he shook his head as the banner began to move upwards.

"What in the name of Seven Hells are you doing?" Cassandra snapped as Dagmer held her by the arm, pushing her to the front of the congregation. Her eyes landed on Theon as he continued to point to the burnt bodies.

Cassandra' gaze finally moved from him and to the two burnt bodies, her eyes widening with horror. Dagmer smirked from behind her as he finally released her. She didn't stand long as her knees buckled from underneath her. She collapsed to the ground, the mud sticking to her as she felt her body shake. Her anger and sorrow overwhelmed her as she thought of what she had just seen. Her eyes felt betrayed as she bent down, tears falling down her cheeks as she thought of what she had just seen.

Theon watched as she fell to the floor, her body quivering and shaking. He dropped down from the wooden platform to stand beside her. He moved quickly, his arms wrapping around her waist as he hauled her to stand. She didn't even fight against him. He placed his arm around her thighs before tilting her towards him, slinging her over his shoulder as he walked away.

He glared at Dagmer, his gaze harsh as he left the courtyard. Cassandra didn't even fight against him as he kept his arm tightly around her. She continued to sob harshly, unable to comprehend what Theon had even done to her brothers. He had burnt them alive. He had hurt them more than she could comprehend.

He had promised her that he wouldn't. He had promised her that he would bring them back if he found them.

"Put me down," Cassandra suddenly spoke. "Theon, put me down."

He did as she had asked as soon as he reached her room.

"They are not your brothers," Theon blurted out as she stood opposite him. "Your brothers have escaped, Cassandra."

"Then who are they?" Cassandra sniffed, wiping her hand under her nose as she advanced towards Theon. "Who have you killed?"

"Two farm boys," Theon spoke honestly. "The hounds tracked their scents to a farm...Dagmer...he told me that we needed to find them or the people would not respect me."

"They don't respect you anyway!" Cassandra yelled at him, her fists hitting against his armoured covered chest. "They hate you for what you have done! They hate you for everything that you have done! Just like I do."

Theon snapped her wrists into his hands, backing her against the wall and pinning her wrists above her head. She winced at the sudden pain, her head hitting the brick wall as he looked down at her. She moaned as his body crushed against hers, his head bending down to look her in the eye.

"I did not kill your brothers," Theon responded. "I let them go, Cassandra. I let them live."

"And what about the innocent farm boys?" she asked him, trying to fight him off of her. "Did they deserve death?"

"No," Theon admitted to her, his gaze a look of horror. "Do you think that I like knowing that I killed two innocent boys? Do you think it makes me happy?"

She watched him as he bent down to look at her, his hand squeezing her chin as he forced her to look at him. She continued to stare into his eyes, her face one of emptiness as he looked at her pleadingly.

"I didn't want this," Theon said to her. "I didn't want any of this, Cassandra. I never thought that I would have to come back here and kill like I have done. I never thought that I had to be this man."

"You don't have to be," she replied. "You know that, Theon. You chose to do this."

"I know," Theon replied in a whisper. "I have gone too far, Cassandra."

He let go of her, his hands tugging through his hair as he thought about his actions. He thought about the boys who hung outside the castle of Winterfell. He couldn't begin to explain to Cassandra how much he regretted all that had happened. But he couldn't say that to anyone else. He couldn't let them know how much he regretted his actions.

"You know as well as I that this is wrong, Theon," Cassandra pleaded with him. "You know that no one has done anything to deserve any of this."

Theon watched her for a moment, wondering what could have been before shaking his head. He had to do this. He was Ironborn. "I have the blood of iron in my veins, Cassandra. I am not who you think."

"I know that now," Cassandra assured him. "It does not mean that I like it...Theon...please...no more killing...leave Bran and Rickon be...think of what you have done and stop before anything else can happen."

She continued to look at him as he remained silent; his hands pulling at his hair as she finally saw a sense of regret in his actions. She saw how he was suffering. He was suffering as much as she was. He just refused to tell her that.

"I've done a lot of bad things," Theon admitted, sinking down to sit on her stool. "I have done things which I am not proud of."

"I know that," Cassandra whispered, wondering how much longer this would go on for. "I know what you have done, Theon. It hurts me as much as it hurts you. It hurts me to see what you have become."

She moved to kneel beside him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she saw his eyes glisten. She wondered for a moment if he was about to cry before her. She moved a hand to hold onto his, her eyes also watering as a tear fell down her cheek.

"We should leave here," Cassandra whispered softly. "We can go, Theon. We can run away from all of this. Me and you."

"And go where?" Theon asked her. "Where would you have me go, Cassandra? Your brother would have me killed as soon as he saw me. Nowhere is safe now. My sister brings with her men to secure the castle. This is the safest place."

"Is it?" Cassandra whispered, almost choking on her words. "Because...the way I look at it...if we stay here then you will become even more tormented. You will continue to become less like the Theon Greyjoy who I fell in love with. I don't want that, Theon."

Theon moved his hand out and ran it down her cheek, his fingers tickling against her skin as he did so. She said nothing as he bent down to press his lips against her forehead in a soothing manner.

"I will pay for the farm I burnt to be restored," Theon spoke.

"Do you think that makes up for the boys you have killed? Their sons, Theon." Cassandra checked.

"I know it doesn't." Theon said to her. "I know that nothing can make up for what I have done."

Cassandra kept quiet as he kissed her quickly and she let him, her eyes closed as he stood up. He took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"My sister should be here soon," he informed her. "I need to greet her and not look a snivelling mess. You should come with me."

"Why?" Cassandra wondered. "You don't need me, Theon."

"I think that is where you are wrong," Theon spoke, his lips resting against her forehead. She winced as his stubble ran over her skin. "I need you like you need me."

She said nothing, leaning into him as he kept hold of her. "Stop being a fool, Theon. Stop doing all of this...you have taken everything already, there is nothing more to do. There is no one else to hurt."

Theon said nothing in response to her before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the castle. Cassandra said nothing as he held her hand tightly and led her back to the courtyard. She winced when she saw the boy's bodies hanging by the gate, her eyes threatening to water once more. She kept quiet as Theon stood in the middle of the courtyard, his men surrounding him.

Before he knew it there was the sound of horse's hooves hitting the ground came into his ears. Theon wrapped his arm around Cassandra's waist, holding her tight against his chest as he saw his sister ride up to him. He kept quiet, waiting for Yara to climb off her horse as he kept Cassandra's waist in his hold.

Yara dismounted her horse and glanced at her brother.

"Well, if it isn't the Lord and Lady of Winterfell," she drawled.

"Where all the other men?" Theon snapped at his sister.

Yara regarded the girl who was caught up in her brother's hold and she rolled her eyes. Of course the girl was attractive. She would have to be if she had caused the great Theon Greyjoy to fall for her. Her dress was slightly muddy and her hair was flowing over her pale skin. Her neck was long as she held her head high. Even though she had yielded Winterfell, she still thought she was the Lady of the castle.

Yara despised her already.

"My men require food and water," Yara spoke. "We shall find our own way to the Hall. I expect your royal highnesses shall be joining us soon."

Theon remained bewildered at his sister's sudden temperament but he said nothing about it. He watched as she walked away and Cassandra eyed her with suspicion.

"She's clearly unimpressed," Theon muttered. "Never mind. She shall soon see what I have done."

"What?" Cassandra wondered. "Are you back onto the act again? What happened about earlier?"

"No one else can see me like that," Theon warned her. "They will think me weak, Cassandra. I need to prove to Yara that I am worthy."

"There you go again," Cassandra snapped, pushing at his chest. "You don't need to prove anything to anyone, Theon."

"Not to you," he clarified. "But I do to everyone else. Are you going to come with me, or not?"

Cassandra shook her head, her eyes rolling to the sky above her. She looked back at him, her brow quirked as she did so.

"Do I have a say in this?" she asked from him.

"No," he admitted simply.

The two of them walked into the Great Hall where Yara sat at the head of the table. Her men sat around her, eating and drinking off of Winterfell's hospitality. Cassandra kept silent, biting down on her tongue as she wondered how this had all happened.

"Well, it seems the Lord and Lady have come to join us," Yara said, her voice loud throughout the hall. Cassandra noted the Stark banners had been burned in their too. If history didn't dictate that the Starks owned Winterfell then no one would know it.

"I saw the bodies by the gates," Yara said, her eyes flashing towards Cassandra. Theon kept her on a tight leash, she could see that much. "Which one gave you the tougher fight? The cripple or the six year old?"

Cassandra kept silent, choosing not to say that the bodies were not her brothers. She didn't know what she was doing.

"They disobeyed me."

"They were her brothers," Yara said, sipping on her wine. "I am surprised you had it in you. Tell me, have you married her yet? That was the great plan, wasn't it? Only her husband was in the way."

"They had to be taught a lesson."

"We're Ironborn, baby brother," Yara reminded him. "We take what is ours. You took Winterfell, as is your right. The boys ran away...foolish yes, but courageous, nonetheless."

"So where are the men?" Theon asked lowly. "I told you to bring-"

"-You're not staying in Winterfell," Yara informed him. "You're coming home. The North will fall soon enough. Robb Stark has sent men for his sister. I am sure he will be disappointed when he sees that that his brothers have gone."

"We are not going home," Theon replied.

"Everyone out," Yara demanded.

Cassandra remained stood where she was as the men filtered out the room. She remained in the corner as Theon stepped closer to his sister.

"Winterfell is the heart of the North." He warned his sister.

"Aye, it is," she agreed. "It is also far from the sea and will be under attack soon enough. It will fall."

Theon said nothing in response to her. Yara turned her gaze to Cassandra, eyeing the girl up and down with suspicion.

"You stay here for her," she commented. "You should know better than to do that."

"Your sister is right," Cassandra spoke up. "You should not stay here. Robb will never understand why you have done this. He will keep you captive...others will call for your blood...the North have plenty of allies, Theon."

"No," Theon shook his head. "He will understand why I have done this. He will not let anything happen to me."

"You have burnt his brothers," Yara reminded him. "You stay here for a title. Do you think a title will make father proud of you?"

"I don't care-"

"-Of course you care," Yara interrupted him. "If you stay here then you will die. Is she worth it?"

"No," Cassandra was the one to answer for him. "Northerners want your blood. They want you dead...you have to go..."

"She truly is dedicated to you," Yara drawled with a snort. "You kill her brothers and she still tries to keep you alive."

Cassandra turned away from both of them as they continued to watch her. Theon knew what had happened yet Yara remained confused. Cassandra Stark would not be so lenient on Theon for killing her brothers. That led Yara to think that the boys weren't the Starks. It was possible to burn any boy and name them someone else.

"She knows how to be loyal to her Prince," Theon said, the pompousness back in his voice. Cassandra snorted and shook her head as Yara watched Theon.

"Come home," she warned him. "You know what will happen if you don't, Theon. You won't have Winterfell and she won't be your wife."

Theon shook his head at Yara again, refusing to give in to her commands.

"No," he shook his head. "I will not give it up."

"Then it is your funeral," Yara spoke and pushed past her brother. "We leave in a few minutes. Make your decision and make it quick."

Theon watched the back of his sister as she rushed away. Cassandra moved over to him, her hand gripping onto his arm as she forced him to look down at her.

"She is right," Cassandra warned him. "The Northerners will hate you as soon as they hear of this. You need to leave."

Theon looked down at her, his head shaking back and forth as he did so.

"No," he said, his voice stern. "Cassandra, I have come too far to go back."

"You will die," Cassandra warned him. "They will kill you...for everything you have done...tell them the truth, Theon. If you stay then tell them the truth and they may have mercy on you. It only makes sense for you to leave here."

Theon cupped her cheek gently.

"I cannot go." He said again.

Cassandra groaned as she watched him leave the room, her eyes wide and her face one of pain and longing. She remained in the hall, looking to the Greyjoy banner before she pulled it down and sat on a bench, draining some wine and drowning her sorrows.

...

"I want his head on a spike!"

Robb listened as soon as he had entered the tent to find Stevron Frey stood waiting for him. Catelyn was sat down on the edge of a bed, her legs folded and her eyes wide as she watched Stevron roar about his loss.

"I understand," Robb said. "Lord Bolton has sent his bastard to reclaim Winterfell. My sister should be safe in the hands of Theon Greyjoy."

"Your sister will be stuck to his side," Stevron snapped back. "I intended to ignore the rumours which surrounded her. I intended to make her happy. I told her that she would have to forget about her beloved Greyjoy. Not once did she try to do that. She couldn't even make me an heir."

"My Lord," Catelyn spoke, her voice calm as Robb glowered. "I am sure my daughter will be safe. Once Theon Greyjoy has been taken care of then you will be able to make sure she is still dedicated to you."

"She was never dedicated to me," Stevron snorted. "She said some vows because you made a deal with my father."

"Aye," Robb agreed. "She did not marry for love, but she married all the same. She preformed her duty to you. It is not her fault that Theon took hold of Winterfell. She did not ask him to. No one asked him to."

"She's hardly complaining that he did." Stevron snapped back. "I have done nothing but care for that girl. I knew she was no virgin on our wedding night. I looked over that fact. By now I imagine she is sharing Greyjoy's bed and whoring herself out to him."

"Enough!" Robb was the one to snap, unable to listen to Stevron and any more of his posion. Robb's face scrunched up in anger as he glared at Stevron. "She loved Theon Greyjoy. She probably does still love him. She is a young girl and you are an old man. What did you expect to happen? Asking for her to be happy cannot be an instant thing. It will take time. Even then, I doubt she will ever love you."

"I do not care for love," Stevron said. "I care for an heir. I have had three marriages before and none of them have given me what I need. Cassandra is young with good birthing hips. My father has sent men to Winterfell along with Lord Bolton. Once she is free then I shall be returning her to the Twins with me."

Robb kept quiet as Catelyn nodded solemnly. The Twins would be safe for Cassandra, she was sure of it. Besides, Cassandra was married. She was married to this man. There was nothing more to it.

"Once Cassandra is free then she will be returning here first," Robb declared. "Her, Bran and Rickon. I will be the one to make sure they are safe. No doubt my mother would wish to do the same."

"I would," Catelyn agreed before noticing Stevron's reddening face. She inhaled sharply and forced herself to smile politely. "Of course, it would please us. I hope you can agree with us that Cassandra's safety is paramount in all of this."

Stevron had no option but to agree. "Of course."

"Good," Catelyn said. "I am sure one of Robb's men will take you to a tent. No doubt you need to rest for the evening after a day of travelling."

"That is kind of you," Stevron said, remembering his formalities. Catelyn smiled and motioned to the man stationed outside of the tent.

Robb watched with a held tongue as he left before circling the room and coming to sit down beside his mother on the bed.

"He does not care for her," Robb said. "He intends to use her to breed as many children as possible. We should have told him that he couldn't take her."

"And risk the alliance which we have?" Catelyn checked. "Walder Frey is a dangerous man to cross, Robb. Don't make the mistake of doing that."

Little did his mother know that he was already well on the way to completing that mistake.

...

A/N: Two updates in one day! I hope you enjoyed them enough to let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Cassandra struggled to believe the parchment which she was reading. The letter had come on the cold afternoon as she and Theon stood in the tower together, looking down over Winterfell. He had his hand on the small of her back as she read her brother's scrawl, her eyes widening with each word that had been wrote.

"Men are marching North," Cassandra said. "They should be here by nightfall."

"Nightfall?" he checked with her.

"Yes," Cassandra whispered. "Theon, you need to go. You need to go back home."

"No," Theon said. "I wouldn't be able to make it out alive, Cassandra. If they are that close then there is no escape."

"There are hidden tunnels," Cassandra replied to him. "There are ways out."

"And where would I go? Robb wants to kill me...going home would mean returning as a failure..." Theon replied. Cassandra shook her head as she finished the letter, becoming startled at what she read. She re-read it to make sure her mind was not playing tricks on her.

"What is it?" Theon wondered.

"Robb...he...he has married..."

Theon looked at her with an arched brow.

"Who?" he asked her. "Has he married the Frey girl already?"

"No," Cassandra spoke. "He has married a girl who has been travelling with him. Talisa...apparently he had no other choice. He loves her."

Theon couldn't resist the snarl which escaped his lip at that moment in time. He shook his head, snatching the letter from Cassandra as she leaned on the windowsill. She peered out the gap in the wall which ravens flew in and out of. She shook her head, her hands holding over her chin as she felt rage rise in her.

"At least one Stark can marry for love then," Theon said, looking at the raven which had brought the letter. He made his way towards it before he it flew away from him and back into the outdoors.

"How could he?" Cassandra whispered. "How could he marry a girl who he is not betrothed to? Mother will be fuming. She will be furious."

"He's a selfish bastard," Theon snapped. Cassandra winced as she heard him speak. She watched him screw up the parchment before he threw it to the side. "How can he claim her for his own? She is a commoner...at least I have a name behind me. Yet he...your mother denied us...you married for duty. He has gone against his word."

"If I could get my hands on him then I would wring his neck," Cassandra drawled, turning to look back at Theon. "I had a duty to do. He knew how I felt about it...he knew I loved you...but as soon as he falls in love then everything changes. Everything turns to revolve around Robb."

"Your brother has been foolish," Theon spoke. "Lord Walder will not forget this. He is a man of his honour. He is an old man, but he is not forgetful."

"Then he won't forget what you have done," Cassandra said, "which means you should run. Theon, you know I speak sense."

"I have nowhere to go," Theon said. "You know that, Cass."

"No," Cassandra shook her head. "You will die, Theon. Please, think about it. I know what you have done. I know you have done things which shock me...which hurt me...but I still love you. I still want you to make it out of this alive."

"You are right," Theon said in a whisper, turning his head to look out the window. He moved his hand to blindly reach for hers. She followed his lead, her gloved fingers entwining into his as he watched the sun at its highest peak.

"I have come too far," he whispered. "I have killed innocent children. I have killed Ser Rodrik...I've stood by and watched men hurt those who waited on me. And I hurt you in the process. I did it all to keep you safe here. I did it all for you...never once did I understand how much I could hurt you..."

Cassandra watched him as he turned back to look at her, his gaze wide and full of intrigue. She did nothing for a few moments as he leaned in closer to her. He did nothing for a few moments as he moved his hand to cup her neck. She leaned in closer to him, a small look of hope on her face.

"I have come too far to become anyone else," he whispered gently. "I have come too far to be the Theon who you knew...who I knew..."

"You can change," Cassandra said to him. "You cannot take back what you have done, but you can repent for it. You can try to make it up to Robb. Run away now and write to him. You killed all the ravens here...but you can run and try to change things...please..."

"He will never listen to me," Theon said. "Have you seen what I have done to his home? Have you seen what I have done? He will never forgive me."

"He has done stupid things before," Cassandra said. "Look at what he has just done, Theon. He has just married some girl and gone back on his word...you know that he should not have done that. He will come to understand soon..."

"And if I run then I am branded a coward," Theon warned her. "I cannot do anymore."

"Robb's men will outnumber you," Cassandra warned him. "Never mind the Frey's men...they will kill you, Theon."

"No," Theon shook his head, a small smile on his face as he kissed her on the forehead. "I cannot run away from this. I do not have it in me."

"Please," Cassandra whispered. "Even if we cannot be together...I do not want for anything to happen to you...I do not want for this to be the end...Theon...please..."

"Sh," Theon whispered as he moved closer to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. She moved her arms around his neck, holding tightly to the wisps of hair at the bottom of his neck. She sobbed against him, begging for him to leave Winterfell.

"Just go, Theon. Go and stop being stubborn. Stubbornness will not get you anywhere."

"I cannot," Theon replied. "I know now that this is it for us, Cassandra. Robb would never let me be with you. If I ran then he would hunt me until he found you. Never mind your husband. If he found you then he would kill me...he would kill me and take you. I am not risking your life, Cass. I am dead regardless of what I do. I would rather die fighting than being hunted."

Cassandra stomped her foot on the floor in frustration. He took another glance down at her. He couldn't believe what had happened. He should have known that he would be outnumbered as soon as his sister left. He could never hold Winterfell against Robb Stark. He could never do anything against Robb Stark.

"I would rather see you run away and live in hope, instead of knowing you have died," Cassandra promised him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Theon took her cheeks into his fingers, bending down to look at her as a small smile graced his features.

He wiped a tear from her pale skin. "Go back to Robb. Go back and tell him what I have done. Tell him that I thought...I thought I was keeping you safe...I chose wrong. I know that now."

"You know it when it is too late," Cassandra whispered back. "You know it when you are surrounded and refuse to leave here."

Cassandra sighed loudly, her hands resting on top of his as she shook her head.

"No," she mumbled. "Don't be an idiot. Don't...please go...please leave here...there are ways...you could take the black?"

"And let Jon Snow kill me in the middle of the night?" Theon asked her. "He thinks I have killed his brothers. He would kill me, Cass. You know that."

"No," Cassandra shook her head. "Not if you tell him the truth. Jon would understand."

"He doesn't like me. I would have no time to explain the truth. He wouldn't believe me anyway."

She kept her mouth closed as she wrapped her arms around Theon's waist and nestled her head into his chest, her cheek resting just over his heart. Theon wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tight by him as she inhaled sharply.

"How can you forgive me so easily for what I have done?" Theon asked her, his voice soft as his grip around her increased. "How can you forget what I have done?"

"I can't," Cassandra admitted, nothing more than a grunt. "I cannot forgive you for anything that you have done, Theon. But, I can understand why you did it. I can understand...but...it still doesn't make any of this right. It gives an explanation, but not an acquittal."

"I just want you to be safe, Cass."

"I want the same for you. You are just too stubborn to accept your fate."

"Can you blame me?" Cassandra muttered. "There is a way to escape this."

"I won't run away like a coward."

"So you will die like a fool." Cassandra clarified for him. "That makes much more sense."

"Don't make me feel worse than I do," Theon urged her. "I know what will happen tomorrow. I know that I will not make it out alive. I have to try, Cass. I have to do this."

"There is no persuading you otherwise," Cassandra said, stepping back as she tried not to cry. She flapped her arms by her side, the sound echoing around the room. Theon watched her, his gaze firm and set in what he believed. He did not believe anything other than fighting would be the correct thing to do. He had his path set. He had to follow it.

"I don't want to spend the night arguing with you, Cassandra," Theon urged her, trying to calm her down. "I would rather spend my time...well...doing anything but argue with you."

Cassandra sighed, folding her arms across her waist as she looked away and back out the window. Darkness was slowly shrouding Winterfell in its path. Soon it would be pitch black, and then the morning would come again. The morning when Theon would be taken from Cassandra. There was nothing that she could do to stop that now.

"Fine," she agreed; reluctance apparent in her tone. "What do you want to do?"

"I know what I want to do," Theon said, his voice low so that she could not hear. Unfortunately for Theon she heard loud and clear.

"I can't," Cassandra whispered to him. "Don't even suggest anything like that when I'm so angry with you."

"It could be my last night-"

"-And whose fault is that?" Cassandra arched a brow. "Anyway...I'm too sore, Theon. I don't want...can you not be content with just resting by my side?"

"I could be content with that for eternity," Theon assured her, slightly disappointed. He hid it well, offering her his arm and forcing himself to smile at her. She knew it was fake. She was aware of that. She just didn't want to believe it.

...

Theon awoke early the next morning, the sound of the blowing horn the thing which had kept him awake all night. Cassandra had seemed determined not to fall to sleep; choosing to keep her eyes peeled open so that she could spend her time with Theon. He had told her that sleep was necessary. She had disobeyed him until her body gave in, her eyes closing and her breaths becoming lighter than normal.

He moved himself from the bed and dressed once more. Cassandra had given in to Theon after he had persistently kissed her and urged her to let him take her one more time. She had agreed, finding that her pleasure outweighed the pain. Theon had held her to him tightly afterwards, making sure she was fine with what had just happened. She had collapsed on top of him as he drank in every feature of her.

He smirked at the memory, keeping himself quiet. If he had his way then he would climb back into bed. But he couldn't. That was not an option.

Theon finally finished placing his armour on his body. He poked the fire, keeping the flames burning for her. He finally looked back at Cassandra. She was sleeping soundly and he didn't have it in his heart to wake her.

He left her in the bed, bending down and pushing her hair from her face. He kissed her on the forehead, his lips pressed harshly against her pale skin. He glanced on as she kept silent; her eyes shut tightly before he stood again and turned on his heel. He left her room, closing the door silently before noting her wolf stood there.

Mericia looked up at Theon with wide black eyes, a small growl escaping her mouth as she did so.

"Look after her," Theon warned the wolf with a pointed finger. "I mean it."

The wolf growled again as Theon walked away with a roll of his eyes.

...

Cassandra stirred in her sleep as she felt something lingering on her forehead. She moved her fingertips to rest there, her eyes opening wide before she rolled on to her side. Her arm flayed out to feel nothing but the mattress there. She turned her head on the side and saw that the space was empty.

She sat up with haste as she heard a scratching noise at the door. She stood up and opened it, Mericia stood there, watching her with wide eyes. Cassandra changed into her grey dress, the fur on the inside warming her body as she grabbed her boots. She pulled them on her feet, hopping around as her wolf growled. She heard roars from outside her window before rushing to it and looking outside.

She pressed her nose against the glass, Theon coming into her line of vision. She saw him stood on top of a wooden plank, his fist pushing the air as he roared at the Ironborn men rallied around him.

"Idiot," Cassandra whispered before she looked at Mericia.

"Stay here where it is safe."

Her wolf ignored her, choosing to stay beside her as she made her way from her chamber. She rushed with haste, her feet hitting the ground quickly as she ran as fast as possible. She had one more chance to stop Theon from leaving the gates. She had one more chance of persuading him to run.

Cassandra moved as fast as possible, looking around her before she bumped into a tall figure. She gasped loudly as Dagmer caught her around the waist.

"Get off of me!" she snapped.

"I think not," he replied. "Those men out there want to kill us. We're giving them what they want."

"No!" Cassandra snapped. "Theon can't...he...he will be in danger!"

"It is the price which he must pay," Dagmer spoke without regret. He pulled her wrist into his grip and tightened it before pushing her against the wall. Cassandra winced as he pushed her further into the stone, her neck craning as she breathed heavily.

"No," Cassandra whispered as his free hand wrapped around her throat. She didn't know what was going to happen as she felt herself become weak under his hold.

"Don't worry. You'll be going home...unlike precious Prince Theon."

Cassandra didn't gain a chance to make him elaborate for she felt herself become unconscious.

...

Robb had no idea what could make his days even worse than normal. He had spent the past night in the walls of Riverrun, safely tucked away after his grandfather's funeral. He had been informed of the death of his brothers and had felt sickened by the news. He had heard nothing whatsoever of Cassandra.

Apparently she spent most of her time holed up inside her room. He had written to her with no reply.

"My King." A new voice entered the room.

Robb looked across to see his squire bow at the waist, his gaze wide as a smile graced his lips.

"What is it?" Robb wondered, tiredness taking hold of him as he longed to crawl into bed besides his wife. It felt odd to call her that. Never before did he think he would marry. And for love. That was the thing which made him smile more than anything. He would explain to Lord Walder why he did it.

"Your sister has been brought here by some of Lord Bolton's men. The Ironborn men handed her in."

"Where is she?" Robb wondered.

"In a guest chamber. Apparently she has been unconscious for most of the journey after she put up a struggle."

Robb shook his head as he moved to walk by his squire.

"How has she been unconscious?"

"A Maester gave her something for the journey," the squire replied.

Robb walked quickly before they came to the guest chambers.

He turned to his squire. "Go and fetch my mother."

"Yes, your grace."

Robb pushed the door open and looked on at the sight which greeted him. He took a moment to stand still and watch the unconscious form of his sister. He felt something well up inside of him at the sight of her pale, malnourished form. Robb took a seat on the side of the bed, pushing Cassandra's hair from her face as she stirred under his touch.

"Cass," Robb whispered as she peeled an eye open. "It's me...you're safe now...you're safe with me..."

"Theon," she grunted his name. "Where is he?"

Robb inhaled sharply, a small sense of annoyance entering his veins.

"I do not know."

And it was true. He had heard nothing of Theon Greyjoy and he didn't want to. As far as he was concerned he could rot in the Seven Hells. He didn't care for Theon.

"Robb," Cassandra whispered his name as she tried to sit up. She slowly moved as Robb wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her to sit. She leant against his side as she swung her legs off from the bed.

"We're in Riverrun," Robb explained. "Mother will be here in a moment. We came for Grandfather's funeral."

"How long has it been?"

"A few days," Robb told her. "You were brought back here by Lord Bolton's men. They surrounded Winterfell before Lord Frey's men could arrive there. Your husband is back in the Twins. Your wolf is also in the kennels. She would not leave your side."

"Mericia is loyal. As far as my husband is concerned, he can stay in the Twins for as long as I care," Cassandra grunted, a hand running along her temple. "What has happened to Theon? You have to find out, Robb."

Robb's face scrunched up as confusion took hold of him.

"Why?" he asked. "Do you know what he did, Cassandra? He killed Bran and Rickon."

"He did no such thing," Cassandra shook her head. "He killed two farm boys and paraded them as Bran and Rickon. He did it to show the people what would happen if they disobeyed him...he did it to gain respect..."

Robb's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"He came back for me," Cassandra said, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she did so. "He came back to keep me from Stevron."

Robb shook his head back and forth. He should have known that Theon would put her first. He always had done.

"His father refused to send ships to help you. He refused to aid your cause. He planned to attack the North whilst it was weak. Theon was supposed to go to fishing villages but he came back to Winterfell for me. He came back to find me, Robb."

"And Ser Rodrik? Did he do that for you?"

"He did it to gain respect," Cassandra whispered. "I begged him not to. He said it was the only way he could gain his men's trust and keep me safe."

Robb sighed loudly, his head shaking back and forth as he watched her cry softly.

"He betrayed me-"

"-He didn't mean to. He didn't intend to," Cassandra interrupted. "Please, Robb, you cannot kill him. You cannot let him die."

"I haven't," Robb said. "I only sent a few men with Lord Bolton's son. Ramsay Snow. I don't know what has happened to Theon."

"You have to," Cassandra urged him. "You have to find out."

"I have a war to win, Cassandra."

"And you had a vow to honour, but you didn't," Cassandra snapped at him.

Robb searched his sister's eyes for any hint of emotion. He only found one thing there. Betrayal.

"You have to. Theon is like a brother to you. He has done bad things, but he regrets them. He really does, Robb." Cassandra urged him, unable to speak of her brother's betrayal to Lord Walder.

"What of Bran and Rickon?"

"I sent them with Hodor and Osha to the Wall. The wildling cares for the boys deeply. She is not who we first thought she was. I thought that they would be safe with Jon. He would look after them."

"I shall have some of Lord Bolton's men go and retrieve them," Robb nodded in response. "The Wall is no place for the boys."

"We can agree on one thing," Cassandra snorted.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, Cass? How worried we were?" Robb asked his sister. "I've spent the past few weeks worrying for all of you. I can hardly concentrate on what I am doing here."

"And what do you think it is like in Winterfell? How do you think I feel knowing that you and mother are here at war?"

"No," Robb admitted to her. "I do not know."

Cassandra searched her brother's eyes for another moment before she wrapped her arms around his thick form. Robb startled for a moment before holding her back to him, patting down her red hair as she began to cry in his arms. Robb's hands moved down her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much." She finally admitted it. "I resented you for so long...refusing to write to you...and when you told me that you had married I resented you more than I thought possible. I hated what you had done. You married me to a sixty year old and then you went and married someone for love. You have what I was denied."

Robb gulped loudly, the noise echoing through the room as he thought about what she had just said to him. He closed his eyes, a wince moving through him as she hit his chest.

"You owe me this much, Robb," Cassandra warned him. "You owe me...you need to spare Theon..."

"You cannot be with him, Cassandra," Robb warned her, "even if he was still alive. He would return home in disgrace. You are married. Your husband would more than likely kill you if he knew you had run away with Theon. The Frey's are powerful."

"Yet you defied them," Cassandra reminded him. "How did you persuade mother?"

"I didn't," he admitted to her. "Mother freed the Kingslayer. She sent him back to King's Landing in exchange for Arya and Sansa. He will not do it...she has been a fool...I have had to arrest her and keep her locked up."

Cassandra failed to believe what he had just told her.

"You have kept mother a prisoner?" she checked.

"It was the only way to keep her safe from the men who wanted her head," Robb told his sister. "She went against me. Besides, it matters not now that she is safe."

"You will find Theon, won't you?" Cassandra whispered. "Or I will head back North and find him myself."

"No, you won't," Robb said, his voice full of authority. It was something which she had never heard before from him. "You will stay here and remain safe. Your husband will be back for you soon enough."

"And you will let him take me?" Cassandra checked, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"You are his wife."

"Reluctantly," Cassandra said. "Do you have any idea what it is like to be married to him? Do you know-"

"-My love!"

Cassandra couldn't listen to her brother anymore as her mother rushed in. Catelyn pulled Cassandra from Robb's arms as she held her daughter to her. A small smile was on Catelyn's face as she buried her head into her daughter's red hair.

"You do not know how long I have waited for this moment," Catelyn said. "To have you back...if only Bran and Rickon could be here."

"They are not dead," Robb grunted out.

Catelyn pulled back from Cassandra after a moment, looking at her son with a strange expression. She considered what he had said for a moment before Robb retold the story to his mother. He explained everything which Cassandra had said whilst his sister sat on the bed. Catelyn remained by her daughter, her arm around her shoulders as Cassandra rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You should write to Lord Bolton's son. Theon Greyjoy...well...Cass needs to know whether he is alive or not." Catelyn decided to say. "Go now, Robb. I need to speak with Cassandra."

Robb looked hesitant but he nodded. He closed the door on his way out, two guards still stationed there. Catelyn turned her upper half sideways to look at her daughter before wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Catelyn finally spoke out. "I'm sorry for everything."

Cassandra felt her brow furrow as she looked at her mother. Catelyn felt tears of her own begin to build up before she finally stifled a sob.

"I should never have agreed to Lord Walder's terms. I should never have sold you off to his son...then maybe...maybe this would not have happened."

"Balon Greyjoy would have attacked the North with or without my marriage. I was lucky that Theon came back. If not then the Ironborn men would have done much worse to me," Cassandra said to her mother, her own tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "I...he regrets it, mother. He regrets everything."

Catelyn stroked her daughter's cheek softly before pulling her dressing gown tighter around her body. Cassandra said nothing as she leaned into her mother's touch.

"Why could you just not let me marry him?" Cassandra whispered. "I loved him...and then you sent Stevron...you sent him and he...he was not Theon...all I wanted was Theon."

Catelyn's eyes scrunched up as her cheeks glistened with wetness. She took a few moments to regain herself before sniffing.

"I didn't want it for you," Catelyn said. "I wanted someone good for you. Someone like your father...I wanted you to have what I had...but your brother needed to cross the bridge. He needed the Frey banners."

"You sold me for a bridge," Cassandra said simply. "You sold me to some man who does not love me."

"I know," Catelyn said to her. "I know what I did. I would never have done it...I should never have gone there and agreed...and now Robb has gone away and married some exotic girl. Lord Frey will be disgusted."

"Why did he do it?" Cassandra dared to ask. "Why did he go against his word, but allow me to suffer? He knew I loved Theon."

"I don't know," Catelyn admitted. "Your brother is foolish. He is young and inexperienced."

"He said that Stevron would come back for me," Cassandra whispered softly, her voice becoming scared once more. "I...will he?"

"I imagine so," Catelyn said. There was no use in lying.

She heard her daughter sob louder than before, the tears rolling freely down her red cheeks. She sniffed loudly as Catelyn moved to hold her once more. All that she wanted to do was keep her daughter safe from any harm.

"I don't want to...I don't want to live with him...I don't want his children...I can't...mother...please...don't make me go back..."

Catelyn allowed Cassandra to continue her incoherent sobs as she kept her close. Cassandra was still angry with her mother, but she allowed her to comfort her. She needed her mother at that moment in time, regardless how much she wanted to deny it.

Lady Stark felt her heart slowly break as she remained sat with her daughter until she cried herself to sleep. Cassandra laid back down on the bed as Catelyn rested beside her, wrapping her in her arms like she used to when she was a child. She noted the bruises on her daughter's uncovered skin, wondering where they had come from before she realised that she could not protect Cassandra anymore. She was no child. But Catelyn would make sure she did the best by her. She always would.


	18. Chapter 18

"How long do you think it will be until Robb knows about Theon?" Cassandra asked her mother. Catelyn had snuck out to go and change her own clothes, shedding her robe and changing into her grey dress. She stood behind Cassandra, her hands tugging at the laces to the dress which she had been leant. Cassandra's hands wrapped around the post of the bed as she waited for her mother to speak.

Catelyn took a deep breath. "A day or so. The main concern was bringing you and your brothers home. All that matters now is that they come back to us."

"Rickon and Bran will be safe," Cassandra said with confidence. "They had good company for their journey. They will be fine when they reach Jon."

"I don't want them anywhere near him," Catelyn muttered, venting her anger by pulling the laces to Cassandra's gown. The girl winced as she felt the motion and rolled her eyes.

"He loves them as much as any of us. He may not be their brother, but he cares for them."

Catelyn had no response to that from her daughter. What more could she say to her? That was all there was to it. Jon Snow was a walking, talking reminder of how her husband had betrayed her. But the boy cared for his half brothers.

A knock on the door turned Cassandra and her mother's attention to the wood. Catelyn finished with the laces to her daughter's dress before walking over to it. She opened the door to find Robb stood there, his face sombre and lacklustre as he glanced across to his sister. It pained Catelyn that her own son barely paid her any attention. She knew that he was angry, but she did it for Arya and Sansa. She could not lose anymore of her children.

"Do you have news?" Cassandra whispered; her voice soft. The worry was apparent as she clasped her shaking hands together, her eyes wide as she watched Robb. He closed the door behind him, glancing around the room as he spoke.

"Winterfell is ashes. The men burnt it down...torched the entire place..." Robb drawled. "Maester Luwin is dead and Theon Greyjoy is nowhere to be found. None of the Ironborn men have returned to the Iron Islands. A Frey banner came across them in the woods. None of them were alive. Theon was not with them."

Cassandra shook her head, looking at Robb with puzzlement for a moment. She didn't know what any of this meant. She took a second to inhale sharply, controlling her breaths whilst she feared the worst.

"So where is he?" she wondered. "You said that Lord Bolton's son went to get him. Can you not ask him?"

"I will," Robb promised her. "I will send a raven to Lord Bolton. I will send another to The Dreadfort. It is the home of the Bolton's. He could be there somewhere."

"Thank you," Cassandra said with a small nod. "I should never have left him. I shouldn't have gone...he should have woken me before he went. I should have done better to stop him."

"He knew what he was doing," Catelyn said, her distaste for the Greyjoy boy coming out in her tone. Cassandra did her best to ignore her mother and her words. She knew who Theon was. She wouldn't let him be until she found out what had happened to him.

"Aye," Robb agreed, "it does not excuse him, Cassandra. He ruined Winterfell."

"I know it does not excuse him," Cassandra said back to him, doing her best not to snap at her brother. "I know what he has done, Robb. I also know why he did it. Do not tell me anything else about it. I will not leave the matter be until he is found."

"As you wish," Robb reluctantly agreed with his sister. "Breakfast is in the main hall. You have to be hungry after your days travelling."

"I seem to have lost my appetite," Cassandra admitted to her brother.

"You are underfed," Catelyn said to her daughter. "You need to eat something, my love."

Cassandra had no choice but to agree as Robb offered her his arm. She took hold of her brother as Catelyn watched the two of them leave. She watched as her daughter walked away with her head bowed. She worried what had happened to Cassandra. She wondered if she had damaged her daughter. If her marriage to the Frey boy had damaged her.

Catelyn didn't know truly. She did know that it could not continue on.

"Theon should have let me know what he planned to do," Robb said without a moment of hesitation. "I would have understood more than I have done. I cannot help but see him as a traitor. He has gone against me. I trusted him like a brother."

"He did it for me," Cassandra said. "Leave it be, Robb. Theon should be allowed to return to the Iron Islands if you find him. You should let him go back to his father and sister. He will be safe there. Balon Greyjoy failed to take the North. He will be weak now."

"You think that I will send him back there?" Robb asked her.

"Where else could you send him?" Cassandra whispered. "The Northerners want him dead for what he has done. The Southerners hate Theon for being in an alliance with you. There is nowhere else for him to go, Robb. You know that as well as I do."

"I didn't really think about it," Robb admitted to his sister. He glanced down at her as she looked straight ahead of her, apprehension taking hold of her features as she did so. "I had a raven from Lord Stevron this morning."

Wincing inwardly, Cassandra kept her face emotionless. "What does my dear husband want?"

"He is riding to RIverrun as we speak," Robb said. "He will take you back to the Twins. His father would have you cast aside if he had his way. A second hand bride is not good enough for the Freys. Lord Stevron seems to think you are still acceptable."

"How lovely of him." Cassandra said; her voice sarcastic. "And what does Lord Frey think of you casting aside his offer?"

"He wants a formal apology and a marriage in its place," Robb said to her. "We shall discuss it later. For now, you need to eat."

Cassandra pursed her lips together as Robb led her into the main hall. She looked around the basic room before she noted a woman sat on a bench, a letter in her hands as she picked at some grapes in front of her. Cassandra looked up to her brother, anger building inside of her.

"You must have picked her for her looks," Cass whispered.

Robb nudged her in the side before releasing her arm from his hold. He moved over to his wife who turned to look at him, a smile widening on her face as she stepped out from the bench. Cassandra watched her move with grace before she pressed her lips against Robb's. Cass turned away, her eyes closing as a sense of nausea came over her.

"You must be Lady Cassandra." The woman said, moving over to Cassandra with a smile. Robb kept an arm looped around his wife's waist as Cassandra eyed her with suspicion.

"And you must be the Queen in the North," she said, her voice laden with distaste.

Robb groaned softly. She was more like mother than he had thought.

Talisa took it all in her stride, knowing full well why the girl had not warmed to her. Robb had told her that this might happen when he returned to her the previous night. She nodded once in agreement, choosing not to bother arguing with the girl.

"It would seem so," she agreed with her. "Robb has told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Cassandra drawled out, moving past Talisa to the bench.

Robb turned around as he watched his sister and then he caught the raised brow of his wife. He shook his head, his hand resting on her shoulder as he saw Cassandra sit down and pick at the food.

"Has he told you how I am married to a sixty year old man?" Cassandra checked, popping a strawberry into her mouth. "Did he mention that I had a deal to keep?"

"Your husband must be a lucky man," Talisa said.

Cassandra snorted. "Quite the opposite. To be married to a woman in a loveless marriage is hardly lucky. Then again, it seems only certain Starks have agreements to honour, others do as they please."

"That's enough, Cassandra," Robb warned his sister as she glared at him.

She ate another strawberry, her eyes straight ahead at the fireplace opposite her as she listened to Talisa.

"I love your brother."

Cassandra picked up a goblet and drank the water from it. She allowed the words to sink in before she slammed the goblet back down on the table.

"That makes everything much better then," Cassandra said. "So long as you love him then I suppose this war does not matter. I suppose Lord Frey will understand that."

"It is not Talisa's fault, Cass," Robb reminded his sister.

"No," Cassandra agreed. "It is your fault for going back on your word, Robb. It is your fault for being unable to follow through your promise. Did you think I wanted to marry Stevron? Did you think that I wanted that for one moment? No. You knew what I wanted, but you didn't care. You sold me off for some bridge. Then when you face the same prospect you run away. You marry the prettiest girl you can find because you are scared that one of the Frey girls will be too ugly for you."

Robb listened to Cassandra's vent before he shook his head. He didn't think she would be this annoyed with him. Never before did he think that she would be so angry that she would yell at him so loudly. He almost wondered what he had done.

"I understand that you resent me, Cass," Robb whispered. "I know that I hurt you...and Theon...but...the bridge was important."

Cass shook her head at that, standing up and pulling her skirts up her legs as she did so.

"Clearly it wasn't that important for you," Cassandra whispered. She continued to watch her brother for a moment, his eyes wide and his face emotionless as she wondered what he could say to appease her.

"Let me know where Theon is," Cassandra said without another word. "I'm going back to mother."

"Cass," Robb snapped quickly as Talisa watched the girl sweep past them.

She nudged her husband on the shoulder. "Go after her."

"Why?" Robb asked. "She won't listen to me."

"You are her brother. It is your duty to look after her."

Robb crumbled under his wife's threatening glare before he moved off and after Cassandra. She hadn't gone far, for he found her in the corridor, her back resting against the stone as she doubled over. Small sobs came from her as one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other held her hand underneath her nose.

Robb stood still for a moment, his gaze intent on his sister as she barely recognised his presence. He moved closer with hesitance, each footstep cleverly thought out. She looked up, her eyes finding Robb's lurking figure. She stood straight and wiped her eyes, once again glaring at her elder brother.

"Cassandra," Robb whispered her name. "You..." he trailed off after realising he had no idea what he should say to her.

She didn't snap at him or yell. She remained silent before she felt Robb move quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her closer to him. She resisted for a moment until his hand found the back of her head and cradled it. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting near his shoulder before he felt her begin to cry again.

"I'm sorry," Robb said. "I'm sorry for everything...all that has happened..."

"Don't let him come back," Cassandra whispered hesitantly. "Please, Robb, don't let me go to the Twins. I don't want to go with him...I can't..."

"Does he treat you badly?" Robb wondered, pulling back for a second. She kept quiet for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No," she whispered. "He treats me...like a husband should. But he is forceful, Robb, in everything that he does. He refuses to leave me alone. He refuses to let me be. All he wants me for is an heir. He does not care for me at all. I do not care for him. But...you know what the Freys are like, Robb. You've heard of Lord Walder. What will he say when I go to the Twins? I don't want to go."

Robb took a deep breath, watching Cassandra for a few seconds before he kissed her forehead.

"I will see what I can do," Robb said. "I do not know what will happen, Cassandra. I shall try and stall your husband for as long as possible. I cannot promise you anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Cassandra assured him. "I don't hate you, Robb. I just...I cannot stand you being able to marry for love when I couldn't. My own happiness does not surpass yours...I just want it to equal it."

"I know," Robb said. "After what Theon has done, there is no hope for you two. I don't want to be brash, but you need to know the truth."

"I don't care," Cassandra said. "I just want to know where he is. I want him safe, Robb. He deserves that much."

"As soon as I have word, then I shall let you know," Robb promised her.

"Cassandra!" A sudden voice called out. She looked around in her brother's hold as her Uncle Edmure made his way over to her. She smiled at the uncle she had never truly known. Edmure had only visited Winterfell a handful of times. Cassandra barely recognised him.

Robb released his sister and allowed Edmure to wrap her into his arms for a moment. He pulled back and looked down at his niece, a smile gracing his lips as he saw how she had grown.

"I heard what happened in Winterfell," Edmure said. "Nasty business with that Greyjoy boy. I heard how he was going to annul your marriage to Lord Stevron. Tell me; is he as ugly as his sisters? They say that no Frey is blessed with good looks."

"Uncle, it is hardly appropriate, is it?" Robb wondered.

"No," Cassandra interrupted. "It is fine." She turned back to Edmure. "He is sixty and a true Frey. Take from that what you will."

Robb smirked for a second as Cassandra brushed past Edmure. He watched her retreat down the hall, her head high and her hands laced together in front of her.

"She seems in a frightful mood."

"Once again, your skills of reasoning are expanding," Robb snorted before moving back to the hall and his wife.

...

"No word has come back from Lord Bolton," Robb informed Cassandra the following day. His sister had spent her day in her room with Catelyn. Her mother was continuously apologising to her for the negotiation which she had made.

Cassandra had listened to everything which Catelyn had said. She had told her how she had been scared what would happen to Robb for going against the word of Walder Frey. She knew that an apology would not be good enough. Something else would have to happen. Catelyn said she tolerated Talisa. She managed to endure the woman for Robb's sake. But after that, there was nothing else.

Robb looked up from the cheese which he was eating as Cassandra picked at the meat.

"But we have heard from Farlen, the kennelmaster."

Cassandra dropped the chicken which she had picked up as her eyes remained firmly set on Robb. Catelyn folded her hands over her lap, glancing across to Robb. Talisa remained silent, picking at grapes whilst Edmure sat at her side.

"What news has there been?" Cassandra asked.

"Winterfell has been burnt to the ground. He wrote to tell us of the Ironborn men who have also been killed. But, he seems to believe that Theon Greyjoy was taken North. He saw someone in his armour being taken to the Dreadfort. His head was covered, but he is certain that it is Theon."

"The Dreadfort is home to the Bolton's. Ramsay Snow is the castellan there...he must be holding Theon for ransom."

"No," Robb said to her. "Who would pay for him?"

"His father," Cassandra said. "He may not like him, but Theon is his son. I have to go...I need to find Theon..."

"No," Robb said to Cass. "You are not going to the Dreadfort."

"I have no other option," Cassandra said. "I need to see for myself that Theon is safe. I need to make sure of it."

"You will anger your husband more," Catelyn warned her daughter.

"Fuck my husband," she replied bluntly.

"Cassandra!" Catelyn snapped in disapproval. "That language is most unbecoming on a lady."

"I don't care," Cassandra replied. "I want to go there. The Boltons fight for us. They are on our side. I shall tall Ramsay that Theon is to be returned to the Iron Islands in return for a good ransom."

"But there is no ransom," Robb reminded his sister.

"Does the boy need to know that?"

"Lord Bolton will see that as a treacherous act. When he finds out that you released him with no consequence then he will see you as a traitor. And what about the Freys? We require their support. If you ran off then your husband will be angered."

"You've already gone against them," Cassandra said. "Send my dear husband my apologies. Tell him that I had to do this. Tell him that when I come back he will have his damned heir."

"We all know that your idea is madness," Robb said to his sister. "You owe Theon Greyjoy nothing, Cassandra. I shall send my men at first light tomorrow to the Dreadfort to see what has happened to him."

"And your men will bring him back. What happens after that?" Cassandra wondered. "If he stays North then he will be killed for what he has supposedly done. He needs to go back to the Iron Islands. It is the safest place for him. Besides, what does Lord Bolton's bastard want with him?"

"That is something which I have yet to find out," Robb said to his sister. "Ramsay will give up Theon. My men will bring him here. After that...well...I shall decide what is to happen."

"He is a traitor," Catelyn spoke. Cassandra began to interject before Catelyn raised a hand to silence her. "But he is a traitor who protected your sister. He did what he thought was right. He went the wrong way about it, but he tried."

"I know," Robb whispered. "But, are the men really going to see that as a good enough reason to keep him alive. He has supposedly hung Bran and Rickon outside the gates of Winterfell."

"Supposedly," Cassandra repeated the word. "Tell them the truth."

"And tell them that it was simply two farm boys?" Robb checked. "Do you think that makes things better, Cass? He killed two innocent boys. It cannot be tolerated."

Cassandra kept her lips pursed for a few moment, unsure of what more she could say to Robb. He shook his head before watching her turn to look at the food on the plate before her.

"We need to see what happens. No more can be done. You shall not ride North, Cassandra. That is my final decision."

"Fine," Cassandra huffed like a little child.

"Your Grace."

Robb turned his attention to the squire who had made himself known in the hall. Robb arched a brow at him, waiting for him to say something. But he had no need. Lord Stevron Frey came dashing into the room, his cloak flowing behind him as he watched the five people at the bench stand on their feet.

Cassandra felt an initial fear swell in her. She didn't think he was supposed to be here so quick. Apparently he could be fast when he needed to be. He moved forwards, bowing down in front of Robb for a moment.

"Lord Stevron," Robb said. "It is a pleasure to see you here. I hope your ride was amicable."

"With the news that the Greyjoy boy has been captured, and my wife safe, yes, it was rather pleasurable."

Stevron walked over to Cassandra, taking her hand and pulling her from her seat. She stood before him, quiet and worried as he ran his hands down her cheeks. He examined her from head to toe, making sure that no damage had been done. He noted small bruises on her arms but said nothing. He knew that they were there before Theon had taken Winterfell. His wife normally wore full sleeves on her gowns to hide them.

"Did he hurt you?" Stevron wondered.

"No," Cassandra assured him. "He did nothing of the kind."

Stevron met her challenging gaze and kept his mouth shut. He saw the way she was looking at him. He always did. She looked at him as if she was always trying to anger him.

"I am glad to hear it," Stevron said and turned away from his wife to look at Robb. "And what of the Greyjoy boy? Where is he hiding?"

"It is not known, my Lord," Robb blatantly lied.

Cassandra's eyes widened as Robb's gaze flickered over to her for a second. No one said anything to the lie which he had told.

"Winterfell was burnt down. Many Ironborn men were burnt with it and slaughtered by Lord Bolton's men."

"My father's men arrived just after that. They assured them that business had been taken care of."

"Then there is no concern regarding Theon Greyjoy," Robb said, forcing himself to smile. "Why not sit down and enjoy the feast with us?"

Stevron eyed Robb with caution. "I would prefer to speak to my lady wife for a few moments."

Cassandra hesitated before she felt her mother answer for her, assuring Stevron that there was no issue. He wrapped his arm around hers before leading her away from the hall. She kept quiet, wondering why Robb had lied to Stevron. She remained silent as he instructed her to take him to her chambers. She did so, closing the door behind her as Stevron glanced at her with hesitance.

"I was worried for you," he admitted.

Cassandra snorted. "That's funny. I blatantly remember you calling me his bed warmer before you left."

"I was angry," Stevron replied, running a hand along his temple. "I was angry with him for thinking that he could come back and claim my wife...but...I have been worried, Cass."

She shook her head, folding her arms over her chest before looking out the window.

"There is no need to be," she assured him. "I am perfectly fine to care for myself. I managed, didn't I?"

"Only because he used you to get to Winterfell."

"That's not what happened," Cassandra denied with haste. "You know nothing of what happened."

"I know enough," Stevron promised her. He moved closer, his bony fingers encircling her waist as he looked down at her. "I know that I will take you back to the Twins. No harm shall come to you there."

"I would prefer to stay with my brother and mother," Cassandra said.

"It is not an option. It is not safe in Riverrun," he told her. "Tywin Lannister will see to that. Besides, I need to keep you safe for when you become pregnant."

She winced at that, looking down at her stomach for a second before she coughed gently and awkwardly.

"It is getting late," Cassandra said. "Why don't you rest here whilst I eat with my family?"

"I know what you are-"

"-I want to spend as much time with them as possible before I go," Cassandra lied, doing her best to keep her face emotionless in front of him. "Please, Stevron. Let me have this."

He regarded her with curiosity, but nodded regardless. She smiled forcefully, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She left her room without another word, making her way to the stables. She would find Theon Greyjoy if it was the last thing she did.


	19. Chapter 19

Stevron became tired of waiting for Cassandra. Night had well and truly fallen on Riverrun, and she was nowhere to be seen. He moved out from her chamber and ordered for a servant to show him back to the main hall. He arrived and Robb was still sat there with his wife. Catelyn had retired to bed and Edmure had also left.

"Lord Stevron," Robb said, nodding his head in the direction of him. "What can we do for you?"

"My wife is supposed to be here," Stevron told Robb. "She said that she was coming to finish eating her meal with you before retiring."

"No," Robb whispered, glancing out the side of his eye to Talisa. "She did not come here. She left with you, that was the last time we saw her."

Stevron balled his hands into fists by his sides as he shook his head back and forth. She had promised him that she would be obedient. She had sworn herself to him. She had promised him when she had spoken their vows. But it seemed not to matter. She didn't care for vows or what the Old and New Gods dictated.

"She's gone, hasn't she?" Stevron snapped. "She's run away from me. How dare she!"

"No," Robb shook his head. "Cassandra wouldn't have done that."

"You know your sister as well as I do," Stevron replied. "She does not wish to marry me. She refuses to bed me and give me the heir which I need. She doesn't care for me. Why would she? She's a beautiful young girl who thinks she loves a Greyjoy. All I expected was for her to honour our vows."

"My men shall ride out and search for her," Robb declared, standing up. "I will go now. I doubt she has gotten far. She is probably still in the castle somewhere."

"Humph," Stevron grunted. "I shall begin to look. She lied to me...she must be shown that is not what a wife can do."

"She is scared and upset," Robb said. He rested his hand on his wife's shoulder before moving away from the hall, pushing past Stevron on his way. "She is still a young girl. Show her some compassion."

Stevron had no chance to say anything further to Robb. The young Wolf King made his way to the stables, knowing full well that she would have gone there. She would have gone to the Dreadfort to find Theon. He knew that. She had insisted on it earlier.

He ignored everyone on the way down until he came to the stables. It was deserted of human life. Only horses stood in their pens, watching as Robb looked for Cassandra. It didn't take him long to find her. She was stood by a horse, her hands resting on it as she remained still. She had been gone a long time; he thought that she would have been travelling by then.

"Cass," Robb spoke her name. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes still red rimmed. "What are you doing? Lord Stevron is going mad with worry up there. He is demanding you return to him."

"I can't," Cassandra whispered. "I can't go to him. I know what he will do, Robb. I know that it will hurt."

"What do you intend to do?" Robb asked her. "You cannot ride to the Dreadfort alone, Cassandra. The open road is no place for a young woman, especially one such as yourself."

"What does it matter?" Cassandra asked. "If I don't get to Theon then what is the point? There is no point in staying here."

"If you go then you will only aggrieve the Freys further," Robb warned her.

"You've done a good job of that already," Cassandra assured him. She sniffed loudly, wiping a hand underneath her nose before she pushed herself onto the horse. "Give my lord husband my apologies."

"You will not go, Cassandra," Robb said to her. "I will follow you and drag you back here."

Cassandra settled herself into the saddle, wriggling about in it for a few moments. She sat side saddle before deciding against it, lifting one leg to the other side of the horse. She looked down at Robb and moved her hand to reach out for his. Robb took hold of her fingers into his.

"Don't go," he told her. "I can't let you, Cassandra. It is too dangerous."

"It is safer than being here. It is safer than going back to the Twins. The Boltons fight for us, Robb. No harm shall come to us. I simply want to know why Theon has not been returned."

"You cannot go. If mother knew then she would kill me for allowing you to leave." Robb warned her. "You will get yourself killed."

"I have to do this," Cassandra assured him. "Please, Robb. Let me go."

Robb closed his eyes, obviously wondering what he should do. He knew what the practical thing to do would be. He knew he should bring her back inside. He should send her to Stevron and keep her safe. But he knew what she wanted. He knew what she longed for and he longed for her to be happy too. He didn't want her to suffer.

"No," Robb said. "I will send my own men to find him."

"It is not enough," Cassandra whispered, pulling her hand from his. "None of that is enough. I will do this myself, Robb. I owe Theon that much."

"You owe him nothing." Robb cut her off.

"I owe him more than you think I do." Cassandra drawled back. "Go inside and say that you have not seen me."

"It is a lie," Robb said.

"I do not care. Keep Mericia with Grey Wind. Make sure mother...just...tell her that I love her, regardless of anything that has happened."

"No. You can do that yourself," Robb said. "Come down, Cassandra."

She smiled sadly at him and held tightly onto the reigns. "I can't."

"Cassandra, I am being deadly serious."

His warning rang in her ears as she pulled at the reigns. Her horse moved off as Robb shouted after her, pleading for her to come back to him. She ignored his cries, knowing full well that the men would be after her within a few minutes. Robb would be sooner than that. She urged her horse to move as fast as possible, her cloak billowing around her as she went North for Theon.

...

He didn't know where he was. He had no idea what was happening to him. He had been full of hope the previous day. The previous day when the boy had saved him from his torture. He had felt the fresh air on his face as he was told that Yara was waiting for him at Deepwood Motte.

But it had all be a lie. He was not in Deepwood Motte. He was back in the torture chamber where so much pain had been inflicted on him. He was back in the place where he knew he would eventually die. Theon wondered when that day would come. He wondered if it would be soon or prolonged.

His captor refused to reveal his identity. He refused to say who he was.

Theon had asked about Cassandra. He had whispered her name multiple times, willing for her to still be with him. The man had told Theon that she had been returned to her brother and her husband. He had tormented Theon with the knowledge that Cassandra would be in her husband's bed, pleasing him in ways that Theon would never know again. Theon only prayed that she was safe. It was all that he wanted for her.

"We're going to play a game!"

Theon moved his head to look up; all of his might being used to complete the action. He struggled to stay looking at the man. His sadistic smile and ugly face continuously beamed at Theon.

"Water," Theon croaked out. "Water...please..."

"Oh, you want some water?" he checked. Theon forced himself to nod. He watched in horror as he poured the water all over the dungeon floor. Theon's eyes widened and a sob escaped him. He had tried to be strong. He had tried to remain the man who his father wanted him to be. The man who he needed to be, if he were to survive this ordeal.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked Theon before he chuckled and stood up from the chair which he sat on. "Anyway, I have a way to pass the time. It's a game! Now, which body part do you not need?"

Theon said nothing, not wanting to partake in the game which his tormentor seemed to want to play.

"My Lord."

Theon looked across the room as a man entered, bowing at the waist. The tormentor turned around and arched a brow, wondering why he had been disrupted.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor."

"My father?"

"No. It is a girl. She claims to be a Stark."

Theon did move his head upwards this time, his eyes narrowing as his tormentor looked back at him. A look of glee crossed his face as he knew who it would be. A raven had been sent from Lord Stevron informing him of her intentions. He had also given instructions.

"Allow our guest to settle. Has she travelled alone?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. I shall be there in a moment. Secure the perimeter. I imagine there will be some who followed her here. Kill them as soon as possible."

"As you wish, my Lord."

The serving boy scampered away and Theon looked at his torturer with intense hate.

"What are you going to do to her?" Theon wondered, managing to fight his words out.

"You would love to know," he replied. "You see, there is an issue. My father does not care what happens to the Starks. As a matter of fact, he sees it more beneficial fighting for the South. So...whatever I do to her will not matter...for the Starks will never find her. She was foolish coming here alone, wasn't she? She must really love you."

Theon tried to say something further, but he was left alone.

Ramsay Snow moved from the stairs of the dungeon, a smirk held on his face as he thought about what was to happen. His father would see to it that the Starks travelled to the Twins soon enough. Before long, most of the Starks would be gone. No one would know that Cassandra had made it to the Dreadfort when he killed all men who threatened to step foot on his land. No. Everything would be perfect.

He walked into the main hall, his footsteps light as he whistled a tune on his way. He looked over to where the Stark girl stood; her gaze intent as she looked around the room which she was stood in. The Dreadfort was dull and dismal. Hands of skeletons held the torches which lined the room. Smoke also clouded it.

"Lady Cassandra Stark, I assume," Ramsay called out to her.

She turned around, her eyes wide as she forced herself to smile and curtsey. Ramsay smirked. She certainly was a polite lady. He had heard different stories which contrasted that belief, but he saw nothing to show it at that moment in time.

"Yes, my Lord," Cassandra said, not too sure how she should address him.

"And what is it that I can do for you?" Ramsay wondered, extending an arm to the bench in the main hall. Cassandra followed him and took a seat beside him, her upper half turned to look at him, studying his every movement. "Have you come alone? I am sure the King in the North is not happy about that."

"The King in the North has sent men after me. Thankfully, I can ride faster than them," Cassandra spoke. "I am here because I have heard news of Theon Greyjoy being here. I came to see if this was true."

Ramsay said nothing for a moment, clicking his fingers and ordering a serving girl to go and fetch him a pitcher of wine. Cassandra watched him, willing for him to say something to her.

"It is true," he spoke after a moment.

Cassandra took a deep breath, a small smile playing on her face as she rested a hand over her heaving chest.

"He was to be given to my brother."

"And have you come here to give him to your brother?" Ramsay wondered. "Or have you come here to secure his release for yourself? I have heard that you were fucking him."

Cassandra's eyes widened at his choice words. Ramsay's sadistic smile never left his face.

"He is to be released," Cassandra said. "Lord Bolton never said for him to come here."

"My father fails to care what happens to the heir of Pyke," he spoke back, his head shaking back and forth as he did so.

Cassandra's blood turned cold at what she was hearing. She wondered if any of this could be happening.

"Besides, your brother will soon have bigger things to worry about," Ramsay promised her. "Like travelling to the Twins with your husband. You don't want to know what will happen there...especially now he has dishonoured his vows...and you have, too."

Cassandra shifted down the bench, trying to get away from Ramsay as she worried what he was talking about. She should have done what Robb had ordered her. Ramsay saw the worry rise in her heaving chest before he moved his hand and wrapped it around her wrist.

"What are you saying?" Cassandra wondered. "What do you know? The Freys are loyal to Robb. As is your father."

"My father is loyal to whichever side will win, as is Lord Frey. Your brother is not that side. He has gone against advice which was given to him by marrying the foreign bitch. That cannot go unpunished. Lord Frey knows that."

"What does he intend to do?" Cassandra asked, worming around in Ramsay's grip.

"I think you know," Ramsay assured her.

"Why tell me this?" Cassandra asked him. "I will ride to Robb and tell him immediately. None of this will go ahead. My husband will not let it happen."

"Your husband sent a raven to me," Ramsay informed her. "Whilst you were travelling he rode back to the Twins. Apparently he tires of your attitude. He knows of the plan which his father has constructed. I've been instructed to keep you here until he orders otherwise."

"Robb's men have followed me." Cassandra said, trying to get herself out of trouble. "They will be here within the day."

"And they will face their deaths," he promised her.

"My brother will not let this happen," Cassandra shook her head. "He will come and find me. I promise you that."

"Not if he receives word that you are travelling to the Twins to meet him there," Ramsay contradicted. "You will write the letter and send it to him."

"And why would I do that?" Cassandra wondered, finally getting away from Ramsay.

He stood up again, draining the wine which had been brought to him before he offered Cassandra his hand. She ignored his gesture, preferring not to be anywhere near him. He grabbed her elbow and hauled her to her feet. He commenced his dragging as Cassandra fought against him, refusing to move with the haste he demanded.

"You will do it because of what I have in the dungeon."

Cassandra thought back to the lessons which she had taken as a child. The Boltons had supposedly killed many men, many had been Starks. They were known for their house symbol of a flayed man, and supposedly kept their skins in the dungeon. Cassandra felt dread warm through her as she was dragged in the direction of the dungeons.

"He's not in very good shape. You did interrupt us before we could play a little game. He does love our games, you know. He enjoys them terribly." Ramsay informed Cassandra.

"What have you done to him?" she snapped hastily. "What in the name of the Seven Hells have you done?"

"Oh, nothing too worrying," he promised her.

She finally stopped moving down steps and looked into the dark room. The only light came from torches which lined the room and illuminated what was in the middle of the room. Cassandra pressed a hand over her mouth as Ramsay released her. Her eyes watered as he looked at her, his face one of regret and pain.

"Cassandra," he muttered her name out.

"Yes," Ramsay said. "She came here for you. Silly girl, isn't she? Her brother really has managed to get himself into some mess. Of course, she is only here for you. Hopefully that makes you feel guilty."

Cass ignored everything which Ramsay said, pushing past him to get to Theon. She stood before him, wondering how he had endured so much pain. Her hands shook as she took his face into them and looked at the injuries which he had sustained. His upper half was bare, bruises littered over his stomach whilst he glistened with sweat. His fingernails had been removed from his fingers and a nail looked as though it had gone through his foot.

"Run," Theon whimpered to her. "Go...leave..."

"She's going nowhere," Ramsay promised Theon. "There are things at risk now. She's going to be staying down here with you until her traitor family is dead. Only then will her husband come for her."

"What have you done to him?" Cassandra snapped. "I order for you to release him now!"

Ramsay watched as she whirled around on the spot, glaring at Ramsay whilst he chuckled. He placed a hand over his mouth in shock horror.

"If Lady Stark orders it, then I must pay attention," he spoke, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"I am serious," Cassandra said. "You will not hurt him anymore."

"Will I not?" he asked, amusement in his voice. "No need for this, Lady Cassandra. You are to stay here and be a good girl. I'll make you obedient for your husband."

"No," Theon rasped. "Let her go...leave her alone..."

"You'd like that," Ramsay said, moving closer to the pair of them. He looked at Theon on the rack as he grabbed hold of Cassandra. "But, she needs to learn some manners, doesn't she? She's not very well behaved."

Cassandra acted quickly, gathering enough spit in her mouth before she released it at Ramsay. He glared at her before slapping her across the face. The force caused her to fall to the floor as Theon yelled, urging Ramsay to leave her alone.

He ignored the command, his hands grabbing Cassandra's wrists and pinning them by her side. She screeched for help, urging for Ramsay to get off of her as he ground his hips into hers. She thrashed underneath his weight as he continued to torment her.

"Irons!" Ramsay suddenly yelled.

Cassandra felt tears build in her eyes as Ramsay groped her at any available place. Theon watched in horror as the man allowed his hands to roam over Cassandra. He continued to yell, urging for Ramsay to do anything to him, but leave Cassandra alone. His words were ignored and Theon feared the worst. Before anything more could happen Ramsay's man walked into the room and placed Cassandra's wrists into irons, restraining her.

Ramsay stood up and grabbed Cassandra to pull her up. She winced as he pushed her against the wall. He unlocked one chain before connecting it to a metal bar above her head. He stepped back and dropped his hands to his hips, looking at her as she tried to release herself.

"That should do," Ramsay said. "You can count yourself lucky that I am not permitted to enjoy you like a man should. Your husband would have my head on a spike if I did...then again...I do need some fun every now and then."

"No!" Theon shouted, his strength suddenly coming back to him in the form of adrenalin. "You will not touch her!"

"Protective, isn't he?" Ramsay smirked, walking back to Theon before punching him in the stomach. Theon groaned, wanting to do nothing more than double over due to the pain.

"Stop it," Cassandra urged. "Leave him alone."

"Look at you two," Ramsay cooed. "You're beautiful together. Both so protective over each other. It is enough to make me sick, but it is lovely."

Cassandra caught Theon's eyes, a look of worry filling both of their gazes.

"I'll be back in a minute with that parchment for you to write to your brother," Ramsay said, leaving the chamber.

"Theon," Cassandra whispered his name. "I'm so sorry...I should never have left...I should have come sooner..."

"You weren't to know," Theon assured her. "Cassandra, I should never have done what I did. I know that now. I should have taken you away before the war...before any of this...and now...you came for me and I've...he's going to hurt you..."

"Not as much as he has hurt you," Cassandra whispered. "Theon, I love you. We'll get out of this. There has be a way."

Theon said nothing back to her then. He closed his eyes and remembered what he had been told. There was no happy ending.

...

Catelyn left the chamber with Robb. He had just been forced to make a deal with Lord Frey's sons. They wanted a wedding between the two houses. Edmure was to marry one of his daughter's. He had not looked happy. His mother had not been happy. She thought that her son had shrugged off his responsibilities to his uncle. She still didn't trust Lord Walder. There was something in her gut which told her she shouldn't.

Her daughter had also gone missing. None of the men had come back with her. She had run away for Theon Greyjoy. That boy would be the death of her, Catelyn knew that much.

"My Lord."

Catelyn turned around as someone passed a parchment to Robb. He took hold of it, unrolling it before reading it. A small smile played on his lips at what he read.

"What is it?" Catelyn asked.

"Cassandra reached the Dreadfort. She writes to say that Theon is not there. There is no sign of him. She will meet us at the Twins. My men caught her up and are escorting her there. She will be safe, mother."

Lady Stark held her hand out, not being satisfied until she read the letter for herself. She did so, noticing that it was her daughter's scrawl in front of her.

"She is safe," Robb said. "That is all that matters now."

Catelyn forced herself to nod in agreement with her son.

She knew that something was not right. She was sure of it.


	20. Chapter 20

"How can he get away with that?" Theon asked from Cassandra later on.

She had written the parchment to send to Robb. She continued to rest against the wall she was chained to, unable to do anything other than that. She could not sit down, nor could she stop the cramp forming in her legs. She stopped herself from complaining when she reminded herself of the predicament which Theon found himself in.

She shrugged in response to his question. "I do not know. Ramsay Snow intends to keep us here for as long as possible...well...for as long as my husband permits."

She had explained everything to Theon, warning him what would happen in the future. She could see no way out of this torture. She knew that she had to think of something. She had to do something to get out of the Dreadfort and go to Robb. She couldn't let him be killed...and her mother...

The thought filled her with dread. She felt sick at the mere inclination.

"Once your husband comes...he will kill me, Cass," Theon muttered, a small whimper escaping him.

Cassandra forgot the chains which bound her for a moment, trying to push herself from them until she came to Theon. All she longed for was to hold him to her. She wanted to comfort him. She needed to comfort him like he had done her many times before. She owed him that much.

"No," Cassandra shook her head. "I will tell him to let you go. I will beg him, Theon."

"You have no authority over him," Theon whispered. She struggled to hear him in the quiet dungeon. She could see how weak he was. His body looked drained and tired, completely unlike normal.

"I do," Cassandra said; her voice slightly unsure. "He will listen to me. He will agree to my terms. He will owe me for keeping me locked in here."

"He does it for your safety," Theon muttered. "But...he should know that what his father plans to do is wrong."

"That is why we have to get out of here," Cassandra urged Theon. "We need to escape."

"There is no escape."

"There has to be." Cassandra retorted.

Theon bowed his head, unable to look her in the eye. He had tried to escape. He thought that he could leave, thought he could make it on his own. He would go back to Robb. He would go back to him and plead for his life. Cassandra would be with him, he had thought that.

"I have been here many days," Theon drawled, slowly looking back into her hurt eyes. "There is nothing, Cassandra. He has us both chained up. He has us both locked away...there is nothing that we can do."

Cassandra shook her head, wiping her nose with one arm. She pushed her hand through her hair and shook her head, unable to believe the mess she had found herself in. Why did she not let Robb send his men? She had been so desperate to get away from Stevron, that she would do anything possible to get away from him. She hadn't thought that this would happen. Never had it crossed her mind that the Boltons would be working against her brother.

"There has to be something," Cassandra whispered, her gaze looking to the floor which she longed to sit on. She looked up to her wrist; the chains binding her were incredibly tight and constricting. There was no way she could slip her hand out of them.

"And how are my lovely guests today?"

Cassandra groaned silently as she heard Ramsay Snow approach them.

"I'm assuming you've told Greyjoy who I am...never mind...it won't stop the games which we play, will it?"

"Let him go," Cassandra urged Ramsay. "You have to let him go. Robb wants him."

"You are not pleading for your own safety?" Ramsay checked with her. "That is true commitment to the heir of Pyke."

"It matters not," Cassandra said. "You won't hurt me. Stevron would kill you if you laid a finger on me."

"Would he?" Ramsay chuckled and moved closer to her. He moved his hand out to grasp her chin, forcing her gaze to his as she tried to pull away from him. "Your lord husband doesn't believe anything which comes out of that pretty mouth of yours. Rumour has it that he thinks you need to be taught a lesson in obedience."

"Does it?" Cassandra whispered after a second. "And will you be the one to teach me? I don't think he would like that very much."

Ramsay smirked as he heard her. He pushed her firmly against the wall, her one free hand trying to push him away as she yelled. She could feel his hands firmly groping her, refusing to let her move anywhere. The pain of his touch made her shriek as Theon could do nothing but thrash against his restraints.

He watched as Ramsay slowly lifted Cassandra's skirts over her legs and she shrieked louder, urging him to get away from her.

"No!" Cassandra shrieked. "Get off of me! Get off me right now!"

Ramsay chuckled at hearing her panting breaths and heartfelt pleas. He dropped her skirts back to cover her legs before he ran his fingers down her cheek. He saw her begin to cry as he pressed his lips against her neck.

"You're right," Ramsay said. "Your lord husband wouldn't appreciate me taking you. However, if you took the bastard between your legs then anyone should have rights to you."

"No," Theon was the one to snap out.

"Hurts you, doesn't it?" Ramsay checked with Theon. "I suppose it hurts more than the pain which you've endured so far."

"No," Theon said again. "You won't hurt her...hurt me..."

Ramsay couldn't help the sinister grin which spread over his lips.

"Oh, don't worry," he assured Theon. "We're about to play my game now."

...

Yara was no fool.

She knew that something was wrong the moment she heard her brother had been taken from Winterfell. The North had fallen, not one of the Stark's loyalists knew it had happened, but it had. She was well aware that the North would be reclaimed soon enough. It was safer to go back home. That was where she had been travelling until she had received word of her brother.

She was staying in Deepwood Motte again, one of the securest places her men had captured when the raven came to her. Winterfell had fallen and so had all of the men. But there had been no mention of Theon. Yara made sure to send some men to find out what had happened.

Theon was her brother.

He may not be as true to his heritage as she was, but he was her brother. She didn't intend to leave him rotting alone.

"My Lady."

Yara looked up from the seat she was sat in as one of her men walked in, puffing and panting as he bowed in front of her. She instantly stood up, looking at him before dropping her hands to her hips.

"Well?" she snapped, not in the mood for waiting.

"We roamed the North," he informed her. "We came across Stark men...followed them and listened into their conversations for a day. They said that they were riding to the Dreadfort. Apparently the Stark bitch rode there for your brother."

Yara arched a brow, confusion taking hold of her after a moment. She thought about what he had just said, trying to remember all the lessons she had suffered as a child. The Boltons occupied the Dreadfort, she knew that much. They were bannermen of Robb Stark. Why would they keep Theon alive after what he had done?

"What else is there?"

"Nothing, my Lady," he said. "As soon as we got to the Dreadfort...well...we turned around and came back here. The Stark men had been slaughtered; their bodies left to rot in the dirt. It was an ambush."

"Why would the Boltons ambush those who they support?" Yara wondered, commencing to pace up and down as she thought about her own question. The man shrugged, clearly not realising that she had not intended for him to answer her query.

And then a thought struck her.

"If you knew Theon was in there, then why are you here without him?" Yara wondered; her voice was harsh and her face scrunched up in anger.

The man looked worried for a moment. Never before had he feared a woman as much as he did Yara Greyjoy. She had proved herself throughout her life, showing everyone how fierce she really was. He shook his head with haste.

"The men had died. We would have suffered the same fate if we went in there," he replied. "Besides...Theon...he...well..."

"He is what?" Yara snapped with haste. "What is he? He is Ironborn. He is a Greyjoy. He is of higher rank than you. You should have gone in there. What if it was me in there?"

He had no answer.

Yara continued to feel the anger rise within her as she shook her head and turned to look at the fire.

"Assemble all of the men. We ride for the Dreadfort tonight."

"The men will not agree, my Lady."

"They will do what I tell them to do," Yara snapped, her eyes narrowed as a snarl escaped her. "Go! Now!" she ordered.

He didn't gain a chance to say much more to her, apart from pleasantries, as he rushed from the room to assemble the men. Yara placed her hand on her forehead and inhaled sharply, thinking about her baby brother and the mess he had found himself in.

She had told him to leave Winterfell. She had warned him to give up the Stark girl and go home. He hadn't listened and now he was supposedly being held as a captor by the Boltons. None of it made any sense to Yara.

All that she knew was that she would go to the Dreadfort and find her brother.

...

Robb smiled softly as he saw Talisa in the furs, sleeping soundly as he moved around their tent. His mother had requested an audience with him during nightfall. Talisa had told him that she was tired from their journey and longed for sleep, so he urged her to do just that.

He left the tent after writing another letter and found his mother in her own tent, sat on the makeshift bed with her chin in her hand. Robb's anger for his mother had slowly died down. He was still annoyed at what she had done. He was still angry that she let the Kingslayer go.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?" Robb asked from his mother.

She passed him the letter which she received a few moments ago. She had walked in on her son and his wife as soon as it had arrived. It had been for Robb, but she needed to see what the letter contained. She had been on edge ever since the letter from Cassandra had arrived. She still thought that something was amiss. And this letter confirmed just that.

"What is it?" Robb asked his mother and she shook her head. "It is addressed to me."

"You were busy...and I...something about it...I knew something was not right..."

Robb remained quiet, his eyes scanning through it as he did so.

"How?" he wondered, sitting down beside his mother. "How do we know the Greyjoy girl speaks the truth? It could be a trap."

"No," Catelyn replied. "I don't think it is. Why would she lie? Her brother is being held by Lord Bolton's bastard at the Dreadfort...the men you sent have been killed on their grounds...and Cassandra is supposedly his captive now."

"Cassandra wrote us a letter," Robb replied to his mother. "She wrote to us to tell us that she was on her way to the Twins. It was her scrawl."

"I know," Catelyn agreed with a heavy sigh. "I know it was her scrawl, but something is not right, Robb. There is something amiss here. I can feel it."

"What would you have me do? I don't have enough men to send North to support the Greyjoys. Seven Hells, how can I support them? After what Theon did I want nothing to do with them. You told me yourself never to trust a Greyjoy."

"I know," Catelyn agreed. "I know what I said. But Yara Greyjoy seems convinced that her brother and your sister is at the Dreadfort."

"Why would Lord Bolton keep Cassandra?" Robb wondered. "What does he have to gain from that? Nothing, mother. Lord Bolton is on our side. Cassandra wrote to say that Theon was not there."

"And Farlen supposedly saw him there. Now Yara Greyjoy claims he is there," Catelyn replied. "You have to send men, Robb. If Cassandra is being held there then something is amiss. There is something gravely wrong."

"No," Robb stubbornly said. "Lord Bolton would not betray us and keep her hostage. She is on her way to the Twins. Yara Greyjoy wants my men to go there so that her men can slaughter them and finish what her brother started. This is a trap."

Catelyn inhaled sharply, shaking her head back and forth as she did so. She did not believe what Robb was saying. She could not believe it.

"And if it is not a trap?" she wondered. "If Ramsay Snow has Cassandra, then what do you think will happen?"

Robb pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I shall write to him and the Freys," Robb declared. "I will see if I can sort this mess."

...

Cassandra had found herself feeling faint as she watched Ramsay torture Theon. She could feel her blood run cold and her head become light as the smell of blood wafted through the air. Sickness was the one thing which kept coming to her mind. Theon's screams were blood curling and painful to listen to.

She yelled at Ramsay to stop drawing skin from his arm. She pleaded with him to leave Theon alone as she pulled on the chain which kept her to the wall. Bile rose in her throat as she finally closed her eyes and passed out, unable to take anymore of the sights which she was seeing.

Ramsay stopped then, looking across to her as her weight was supported by only one chain. He groaned as his fun had stopped and released her from her restraints, allowing her to fall to the floor.

Theon stopped his whimpers, trying to be brave as he wondered what had happened to Cassandra. Ramsay checked that she was still unconscious before he ordered for a maester to be sent into the dungeon from the boy on guard.

"Lord Stevron would have my head if his pretty wife died," Ramsay explained to Theon who was still watching Cassandra, urging her to wake up. She was normally much tougher than the heap she found herself in. She had never fainted before in her life.

Ramsay followed Theon's gaze as he watched Cassandra slowly stir, consciousness coming back to her and she looked around the room.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Ramsay cheered.

"Lord Bolton, you sent for me," the maester made his presence known.

"Ah, Maester Pittery...yes...our guest here fainted. I thought that you had best check that she is in excellent health considering her husband wants her back...well...relatively unharmed."

"As you wish." The maester said.

"I'll leave you to it," Ramsay said, smirking as he went past Theon. "Be a good boy and keep quiet."

Theon felt his lip curl slightly as Ramsay left the dungeon, clearly having better business to attend to instead of looking at Cassandra's wounds. Theon kept silent as the maester sat Cassandra up and checked her temperature with the back of his hand.

"Your wrist will be sore for quite some time," the maester told her. "Have you ever fainted before?"

"No," Cassandra said.

"I see," he replied, glancing down to her stomach for a second as he thought about what could have caused her to faint. He knew that the gut wrenching screams of Theon Greyjoy could be a contributing factor. "And when was your last moon's blood?"

Cassandra took a moment to think, her mind hitting a blank as she wondered what date it had been. Surely it had been a few weeks ago.

"I...I don't know..." she admitted. "I can't be pregnant. I took moon tea every time my husband tried to impregnate me. It isn't possible. There has to be some other reason."

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out towards her breast. She nervously nodded as Theon felt shock enter his system. Cassandra grasped as his fingers closed around her breast, holding it tightly before his other hand reached for her stomach.

"Well...it would seem that you are pregnant," he informed her. "If you cannot remember your last period then that is a clear sign. Your breasts are also very tender."

"No," Cassandra shook her head. "I can't be...not with his baby..."

"It's not his," Theon assured her as the maester stood up.

Cassandra looked across to him, visions of their previous night together coming back to her. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she remained seated on the floor.

"A bastard?" the maester checked with her.

"No!" Cassandra snapped. "It is my husband's child. I assure you. Write to him...tell him of this news...please!"

The maester looked at her, clearly knowing that her words were a lie. It didn't help that Theon was glaring at her either. He sighed, clearly sensing how much pain the girl was in. He didn't need to make her suffering even worse.

"As you wish." He said and let her be.

"Why did you tell him that? You know it is mine!"

"What would Stevron say if he knew?" Cassandra wondered. "He would have us both punished...worse than now...I cannot believe this."

"You are not the only one," Theon whispered.

How had this happened? How had he managed to be so reckless? Theon didn't know. But he did know that she had to escape now, regardless of what it took.

...

A/N: Bit of a shocker there for you! Anyway thanks to those reading and do leave a review!


	21. Chapter 21

"I understand that congratulations are in order!"

Cassandra opened her eyes as she heard Ramsay Snow speak. She had been sat against the wall, her hand on her stomach as fatigue took over her. Theon had been watching her, wondering what she had been thinking about as she cried softly.

He wanted to move from his restraints and hold her to him. She had looked to him with such pleading, begging for him to say something. She was carrying his child. She was carrying his baby. But he had no words for her. He had no words of comfort. He knew that he could never be with her now. There was no way that could happen. His child would be raised by a Frey.

"Let us go," Cassandra spoke. "Just let us go."

"I can't do that," Ramsay spoke. "Your husband has been notified of your current condition. However...how sad is this for young Greyjoy? His only love has been married off and is now carrying her husband's child."

"Shut up!" Cassandra snapped, her anger boiling over. "Stop it now! Just stop talking!"

"Someone is most certainly hormonal," Ramsay chuckled. "That's most unfortunate for you, isn't it? Pregnancy whilst being trapped down here must be something horrid. I imagine your husband will be most happy though. His months of riding you have finally paid off."

"You're disgusting," Cassandra drawled out, annoyance coming out as she stood up. Ramsay stepped closer to her, his chin jutted out as he looked down at her. He watched her for a few moments, wondering if she would cower away from him, but she did no such thing.

"My Lord!"

"What?" Ramsay snarled; his glare still focused on Cassandra.

"The Dreadfort...it is under attack!"

"What?" Ramsay wondered, turning to look around as the man nodded in agreement with him. "How?"

"They took us by surprise," he spoke. "It's the Greyjoy girl. We're sure of it."

"How can she have taken you by surprise?" Ramsay snapped, turning on his heel and fleeing from the dungeon. Cassandra heard his yells continue to ring through the rooms as the slamming of the dungeon door entered her ears.

"Yara," Theon whispered. "She came back for me."

"She's going to save you," Cassandra said, rushing over to him and wrestling with the ropes which bound him to the wood he was tied to. "She's going to take you home."

"No," Theon said to her. "I'm not going...I need to see Robb...I need you..."

"It is safer for you in Pyke," she promised him. "Please, Theon, don't argue with me."

"I'm not," she said. "I am telling you what is going to happen, Cassandra."

She said nothing more as she helped Theon to stand on his feet once again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she held hers around his waist and he doubled over, unable to hold himself up. She looked up at him as roars echoed from outside the dungeon. She did nothing for a few seconds, her eyes set on the locked door as she realised that all they could do was wait.

"Come on," Cass said, "let's sit you down."

She helped Theon limp over to the seat which Ramsay often occupied. She sat him down and knelt in front of him, cradling his cheeks in her hands as he wrapped his fingers around her wrists.

"She'll win," Cassandra urged him to keep faith. "She will make sure that she gets you out of this."

"I know," Theon said, not entirely sharing her hope and optimism. "I...I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to keep apologising," Cassandra promised him. "You have nothing to apologise for after this. There is nothing more, Theon. I will see to it that you are kept safe now."

"And you?" Theon whispered. "Stevron...you can't go back to him..."

"I need to get to Robb," Cassandra said. "I need to save him."

"He will go against the Freys and Boltons when he hears this," Theon whispered. "He won't send you to Stevron...not when he knows...he knows you have my child..."

Cassandra kept quiet for a moment, noticing how he was becoming breathless.

"Save your strength," Cassandra urged him. "Keep quiet, Theon...you'll be safe..."

She watched as Theon moved his hand down to her stomach and rested it there. His fingers splayed over her dirty pink gown. She moved her own hand to rest over his as his forehead rested against hers. He gurgled after a moment and a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you," Cassandra blurted out to him.

Theon's eyes widened as he heard her say it. He wondered if he would ever tire of hearing her speak those three words.

Cassandra stood up quickly as she heard the creaking of the dungeon door. She looked across, wondering who it could be as she prepared to say something to them. A moment of relief came over her as she saw a man in Greyjoy uniform and then a woman behind him.

A look of disbelief crossed her face as she reached down to pick up Theon's hand.

"Yara," Theon whispered his sister's name. "You came..."

"Of course I came," Yara snapped, moving further into the room before looking down at her brother. "You're my baby brother, Theon. You're an idiot...but you're my blood."

"And Ramsay?" Theon wondered.

"The Bolton bastard is dead," Yara commented. "I saw to that myself. What has he done to you?"

"Enough," Theon grunted. "Nothing that I can't survive."

"Come on," Yara said, offering her hand to her brother. She and Cassandra helped to pull him to his feet, allowing him to wrap his arms around their shoulders. "We need to leave before anyone knows what has happened. I assume Lord Bolton won't be best please."

"He intends to rebel against the North anyway," Cassandra spoke as they walked down the long dark corridor. "He's siding with the Lannisters."

"He's siding with the winning side," Yara clarified. "You cannot blame him for that. Besides, I wrote to your brother telling him of your disappearance. He didn't seem too eager to come and help."

"How did you know?" Theon wondered.

"I knew because I had men roaming the North to look for you. They came across Stark soldiers who were after her...anyway...the men were killed before they could get anywhere near the Dreadfort. My men came back and told me what they had seen. Hence why we are here."

"Thank you," Theon said, gratefulness coming into his voice. Yara blinked in shock. She didn't think that she had ever heard her baby brother use manners before.

"Don't thank me yet," she warned him. "Father will not be happy with you when you return."

"I'm not," Theon said. "He isn't my father. I refuse to go back."

"Get him a horse," Yara demanded one of her men as soon as sunlight hit their skin. Theon narrowed his gaze as he moved his arm from Yara and Cassandra took most of his weight. "This isn't up for discussion, Theon. You need to go home."

"Your sister is right. It is the safest place for you." Cassandra inputted.

"No," Theon replied. "I won't go. I will ask for Robb's forgiveness...he...he is my family...you are my family..."

"You're a traitor," Yara reminded Theon. "He will have your head on a spike for what you've done."

"He wouldn't," Cassandra said, knowing full well that Robb would be angry, but he would come to understand. He would if she had any say in the matter. "He will be annoyed, yes, but I will not let him kill you."

"And what power do you have over him?" Yara wondered from her. "Traitors have to go punished."

"Robb has bigger things to worry about. Besides, has Theon not suffered enough already?"

Yara kept her lips pursed as a horse made its way up to them. Cassandra lifted Theon's foot into the saddle, watching as he clambered onto it in an ungraceful manner. She said nothing as he sat there, his hands wrapping around the reins.

"I will go with Cassandra," Theon said. "That is final."

Yara sighed and shook her head, knowing that her brother was as stubborn as she was. If he wanted to go then she would let him.

"Fine," she said. "I came here and rescued you...and now you go off to your death..."

"I will never forget what you did," Theon promised her. "You know that, Yara. I am thankful for it."

"Then prove it and come home."

Theon shook his head at her, offering Cassandra his hand to help her onto the horse.

"Pyke is not my home," he said. "I know that now."

Yara stood back as the Lady of Winterfell climbed onto the horse and sat in front of Theon. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him as she looked back to Yara.

"Thank you," she said. "I mean it."

"I don't doubt it," Yara replied, her brow arched and her arms folded. When had a Stark ever thanked a Greyjoy? It was not a common occurrence. "Ride safe, brother. Perhaps I will see you again one day."

"Perhaps."

...

Theon bathed in the river whilst Cassandra impatiently sat on the bank. She could sense that a storm was brewing, hampering their chances of making it to the Twins as quickly as they would have liked. She had felt the first spit of rain on her cheek as Theon climbed out from the river, his body weak as she helped him to climb back into his clothes.

She kept quiet for a few moments, helping him to sit on the floor and lean against the tree as the rain poured down.

"You need to see a maester as soon as possible," Cassandra informed him, checking over his foot as she pushed his boot onto it. He nodded in agreement, gulping loudly and closing his eyes, resting his head against the tree.

Cassandra sat beside him as he slowly lifted his arm up to wrap around her shoulders. She said nothing as she nestled closer to him, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes. Theon rested his cheek on top of her head, his other hand moving to pick up one of hers.

"I still can't believe it," she whispered. "Your sister...we owe her so much."

"Aye, we do," Theon agreed limply.

He had managed to drink the water from the river, eat food which Cassandra had brought from a nearby inn. He still felt terrible, but he knew that he would heal. He had to.

"You still should have gone with her," Cassandra said, unable to leave the subject alone as she shook her head back and forth. "It would have been safer. I now have to go and face Stevron...unless I can get to Robb before he reaches the Twins."

"If we set off at first light, and ride hard and fast, then we may make it," Theon said, not too sure about the distance which he had to cover. "I still can't believe all that has happened, Cass. Ramsay...I didn't think that I would ever escape him...and then when he brought you down...I honestly thought that...well..."

"Sh," Cassandra urged him, turning her upper half to face him as she pushed his hair from his face. "We're safe now. We're out of that dungeon...he's dead...he won't hurt you again..."

"I...I can't get him...every time I close my eyes I think about him. I think about what he did...what he could have done...not just to me, Cass, but to you. When he had his hands on you...Dear Gods...they're torturing me for all I have done. They are making me suffer. I know that now."

"No," Cassandra said. "The Gods are cruel, Theon. I have no faith in them. You have committed terrible acts, but so has Joffrey. He does not suffer, does he? No one deserves what you have been through."

"Really?" Theon wondered. "I murdered two innocent boys. I destroyed your home. I killed the man who helped to train me."

"You did," Cassandra agreed weakly, bowing her head and inhaling sharply. "I know that you did, Theon. But, you did not deserve this. You're sorry for all of that. You just have to make sure everyone knows how sorry you are."

Theon hesitantly looked at her, his eyes wide and full of vulnerability. Cassandra didn't know if she had seen him look so weak before. It almost pained her to look at him.

"You know, don't you?" he checked with her.

The sound of his feeble voice was enough to make her leap into his arms and hold him tightly to her, cradling the back of his head against her shoulder as he openly sobbed in relief and pain. Cassandra felt tears build in her own eyes as she nodded.

"I know," she promised him. "I know, Theon."

He said nothing in response to her then, keeping his mouth shut as his body shook in her hold. He only sat there and prayed that the Gods would not take her from him.


	22. Chapter 22

The day was drawing near to sunset when Cassandra and Theon arrived at the Twins. She was the first one to climb off the horse, landing on her feet with a thud as Theon tried to follow suit. She looked at him with worry for a moment, wondering if it would be wise for him to go in with her. Stevron would be there. He would be there, calling for his head.

"Theon," Cassandra whispered his name. "You need to wait out here."

"What?" Theon snapped back at her, standing by the horse as she shook her head. "I cannot let you go in there alone if it is true what they say."

"Nothing will happen to me," Cassandra promised him, her hand running down his cheek. "I promise you that. But, you...you could be hurt. You know that as well as I do, then everything will have been for nothing. I need you to stay here and hidden. If the Stark men see you then they will hate you. If the Freys see you then you will be dead."

"And what will they do when they see you?" Theon wondered.

"They will call me a traitor...but...Stevron...he is intolerable, but he is not a bastard. He knows I am with child. No harm shall come to me. You need to tell others of the plan. Some of Robb's men may not recognise you. Spread the word and tell them what is to happen. Say that you know because Lady Cassandra Stark sent you."

"Will they believe me?" Theon wondered.

"It is worth a try," Cassandra shrugged, stepping up to kiss him squarely on the lips.

"Go, Theon," she urged him.

He watched as she walked away from him and rushed closer to the main doors, her feet hitting the floor as fast as possible. Two guards stood on duty, blocking anyone from entering. Cassandra looked at them, her hands dropping to her hips as she demanded entry.

"I am Lady Cassandra Frey," she said, wincing as she spoke her name. "My husband is Lord Stevron Frey, heir to the Twins. You will let me in."

The two guards looked at each other, clearly not sure what they should do at that moment in time. They mumbled quickly and then one of them opened the door, leading Cassandra inside and through to the Great Hall. She could hear the band in the distance, the tune they played oddly familiar to her as she entered the hall, her eyes looking around as people chatted and drank.

"Cassandra."

She looked straight down the rows of tables to where her mother stood; her eyes wide and her face pale as her daughter rushed towards her. Catelyn held her arms out, ready to welcome her eldest girl as Cassandra happily entered them, holding her mother tightly to her.

None of them recognised the closing of the doors behind them.

Silence fell on the room as a sudden solitary clap escaped from the main table. Cassandra stepped out from her mother's hold, allowing her to hold onto her hand as she faced the elderly Lord Walder Frey.

"Lady Cassandra Frey," he spoke. "I do believe that your seat is up here alongside your husband. Even more so, since you are now carrying his child."

Catelyn squeezed Cassandra's hand tightly, turning to look at her daughter with a glance of shock. She hadn't expected that news so suddenly. Robb remained in the background, watching his sister as his wife sat down behind him, her hand firmly in his.

"Perhaps that can wait," Cassandra spoke, her hand still holding her mother's. Fear rose up inside of her as her husband stood up and looked at her with wide eyes. She met his gaze, the two of them exchanging a look of knowing. Stevron shook his head, wondering how she could have found out about the plan. He longed to rush towards her then and plead with her. He didn't want for this. He wanted to keep his wife happy. Perhaps then she wouldn't be so miserable all the time.

"Father," Stevron spoke, "I think we should allow our guests to retire for the night."

"Why?" Walder wondered. "I have hardly been kind to them, have I? The new King is married. His wife is a lovely young creature and no gift has been presented to them."

"She knows," Stevron snapped suddenly. "You have to stop this. It is not right."

"What does she know?" Walder wondered as his gaze fell on Cassandra.

"I know how you plan to massacre the Starks." Cassandra snapped. "I know that you have the support of Lord Bolton for this. You do it because my brother married another."

Silence fell through the hall as Walder stood up slowly. Robb turned to look at his sister as his men drew their swords, preparing themselves for any attack. Most of them were in a state of intoxication, unable to hold their swords themselves.

"Is this true?" Catelyn wondered from Lord Walder, her voice a harsh sound.

"Your daughter does have a way of becoming most troublesome," Walder snapped back, glaring at Cassandra as Stevron finally moved out from behind the table.

"Why?" Catelyn snapped back at him. "Why would you plan this?"

"I was promised your son for one of my daughters!" Walder snapped. "You broke your promise! You lied to me."

"I gave you my daughter," Catelyn replied, a small tear falling down her cheek. "My daughter married your son! He is Lord of Winterfell!"

"Which has burned down," Walder clarified. "Your daughter has hardly been loyal, has she? She would rather be fucking Theon Greyjoy than stand here."

"I carry my husband's child," Cassandra lied. "Is that not enough!"

"I will give up my claim to the North," Robb declared suddenly. "I will allow Cassandra to become the Queen in the North...your son can become the King then. Is that what you really want?"

"No," he spoke. "You know what I wanted, but you ignored me anyway."

"Don't do this," Cassandra said. "You know it is madness. Your son can be the King! He can have what Robb had."

"Is that not enough, father?" Stevron wondered, taking Cassandra from her mother's hold. She did nothing, allowing his arm to wrap around her and hold her close to his side. His other hand landed on her stomach, wondering if the child was truly his. "We can have what we wanted."

Silence lapsed over the crowds of people as they waited for Lord Walder to say something. They waited for him to give his blessing to the new arrangement. Cassandra held her breath, Stevron's fingers digging into her sides as she wondered what Lord Walder would agree to.

"Unfortunately it is too late for that," he declared.

Stevron pushed Cassandra from him, allowing her to tumble to the floor as Catelyn bent down by her daughter, making sure she wasn't injured. Screams echoed throughout the hall as men shot down arrows from their bows. Robb drew his own sword, preparing to fight off whoever came in his way.

Cassandra looked around, noting the men who clumsily fought, the alcohol clearly having taken effect on their actions. She crawled with her mother to take cover underneath a table, allowing the elder woman to shield her. Robb caught his sister's eye after a moment as the banging of the doors echoed through the screams of the hall.

Catelyn looked across as the doors burst open and the Stark bannermen made their way inside the Hall. Cassandra silently thanked Theon for spreading the word for her. She didn't know if he had enough powers of persuasion. Apparently he did.

"No!"

Cassandra looked up from her hiding spot as her brother screamed. She feared the worst at that moment in time, thinking that Robb had been the one who had been injured. But then she realised that it was not her brother who had been hurt.

It was his wife.

Catelyn felt shock radiate through her as she saw Talisa on the floor, her hands holding her blood covered stomach. Never before had she seen something so grotesque as that. Robb bent down by the side of his wife as a Frey advanced onto him. Cassandra scrambled, looking for any sign of a weapon to use to save her brother.

But she had no need.

The Frey stopped dead in his tracks as a sword rammed through his back and into his belly. Cassandra looked up, noticing the familiar outline which had saved her brother. He had no time to dwell on the life which he had just taken, for another man moved closer to him. He swung his sword with all the might he could muster, hitting him in the side of the neck.

"Robb!" Cassandra roared at her brother, urging for him to stand up and help the man who had saved his life. "Robb! Do something!"

Robb listened to his sister's pleas and pushed himself to his feet, his anger taking hold of him. How could this have happened to him? How could he lose the one woman he loved? Cassandra stifled a sob as she held onto her mother, praying for them to get through this. Looking around the hall she saw bodies laying on the ground with men stood over them. Most of the ones standing wore the Stark attire.

Cassandra finally plucked herself out from the table, Catelyn hesitantly following her. She rushed towards the one who had saved her brother's life, helping him to remain standing as he doubled over, his body drained and weak from the fight.

"You bloody fool," Cassandra whispered, pressing her lips tightly against Theon's. "You amazing, bloody fool."

Theon forced himself to smile before wrapping her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Is this not enough?" Robb's voice suddenly boomed out. The dominance and authority he held was something which Cassandra had never heard from him before. "You've been defeated! You've killed my wife!"

Walder Frey sat back down in his seat, his wife to his side as Stevron stood in front of his father. He watched him for a moment before turning to look back at his wife. She was safe. She was perfectly safe in the arms of Theon Greyjoy. She didn't want to be his. She never had. Stevron should have seen to it that the marriage had never gone ahead. He should have kept her happy...and himself happy...

"So it would seem," Lord Bolton was the one to speak, looking back up at Walder with an arched brow.

"What do you intend to do now, boy?" Walder sneered as Robb fell to Talisa's side, holding her body in his lap as he sobbed gently. He kept himself composed for the best part, refusing to allow Lord Walder the satisfaction of seeing him break down. "Kill us yourself?"

"No," Robb answered quickly. "I intend to make your deaths as long and painful as the Gods allow me."

Robb's men managed to stumble up to the table, grabbing hold of Lord Walder and his wife. Another took hold of Lord Bolton, who flashed Theon a smirk of knowing. Theon ground his teeth together as someone else took hold of Stevron.

"Wait," Cassandra spoke, removing Theon's arm from her as she came to stand face to face with her husband. He smiled weakly at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, genuineness in his voice. "I only wanted to keep you safe...as a husband should his wife..."

She studied him for a moment, her eyes scanning his face as she turned to look back at Robb. He wasn't paying her any attention, and she couldn't blame him. His thoughts should be with his wife, not with Cassandra.

"Robb will spare your life," Cassandra told him. "I saw you turn against your own men. You'll be a hostage, but you'll be safe."

"You would do that for me?" Stevron checked.

"You're not your father," she said and nodded to the guard, allowing him to take Stevron away.

Cassandra turned back around as the men gathered into small circles, clearly content with minding their own business and allowing their king to mourn. Cassandra stepped down the steps, holding her hand out to Theon. He looked at her for a second, kissing her on top of her head as Catelyn knelt by her son.

"You need to let her go," she urged her son. "No good will come from crying here, Robb."

"This is my fault," Robb sobbed. "I should never have married her. I should have kept my word...kept my vow..."

"You cannot change the past," Catelyn said, looking at Talisa before closing her eyes.

Cassandra remained silent, not sure how to comfort her brother. She had never seen him so upset before. She had never seen him in such a state.

The men slowly began to look at Robb, whispering about how unfortunate he was to have lost his wife. Cassandra heard them before deciding to speak up.

"You should all go and prepare to leave!" Cassandra shouted out. They all looked at her before grunting. "Go! We leave for Riverrun in the morning!"

Slowly they dispersed and Robb made to stand up, his mother holding him around his waist and allowing him to cry. His eyes found Theon's, watching the man who he had thought of as his brother.

"You saved me," Robb sniffed to him, wiping his hand under his nose.

"Someone had to," Theon said back. "I know that it doesn't make us even."

"No," Robb agreed. "It doesn't...we need to talk..."

"Not now," Catelyn shook her head. "Wait until the morning. Allow Theon rest for the night...Gods knows he needs it..." she eyed him with content.

Theon held back a scathing remark as Cassandra took his hand and dragged him from the hall. She rested her hand on Robb's shoulder on the way, simply nodding once at him before she left.

Once outside she collapsed to the floor, the wind howled and her gown became dirtied even further as she leant against the wall. Theon sat beside her, his head tipped back as he closed his eyes and thought about what had just happened.

The two of them said nothing as they sat against each other and remained solemn. It wasn't until she heard a faint voice did she look across.

"Cassandra?"

Her eyes opened wide and she looked at the small figure stood in front of her. She thought it was a boy speaking to her until she looked into the eyes. The same eyes which she had.

"Arya."


	23. Chapter 23

Cassandra scrambled to her feet, holding her arms out as she saw Arya stood before her. A fresh set of tears fell down her cheeks as she wrapped Arya into her arms, holding her little sister tightly to her. Arya was the one who rarely showed affection. She was a strong, young girl. She didn't need to hold anyone. But she could have fooled Cassandra.

"Arya...oh...Arya, where have you been? What has happened to you?" Cassandra whispered.

"A lot," Arya said; her small arms wrapping around Cassandra's waist as her sister picked her up in her arms. She held her with closed eyes, Arya looking over her shoulder to the sight of Theon Greyjoy on the floor. Rage filled up with her then. She pushed herself out from Cassandra's grip and glared at Theon.

She had heard news of what Theon had done. The entire South had been speaking about it. Tywin Lannister had mentioned it whilst she was serving for him. How could he be in the Twins? How could he have been holding her sister?

"What are you doing here?" Arya roared at him, her anger completely uncontrollable as she glared at Theon. He had killed her brothers. He had placed their burnt bodies on the gates of Winterfell for all to see. He was sick. He had always been an acquired taste whilst she had lived with him. She had never truly liked Theon, knowing what he did during the days in the town, and then for him to come back to Cassandra and pledge how much he cared for her.

"Arya," Cassandra sighed as Theon stood up tall. "Arya, calm down."

"No!" Arya roared, her hands balling into fists as she hit against Theon. The heir of Pyke stood firmly against the wall, wincing slightly as he felt her hit him where he was already bruised. He would give her that, she was strong.

"He killed Bran and Rickon!" Arya roared.

"No, he didn't," Cassandra said, taking hold of her sister's arm and using all the force she could muster to pull her back from Theon. She wrapped her arms around Arya's waist, keeping her firmly to her. "Theon didn't kill them, Arya. Bran and Rickon ran away...I saw them go...listen to me..."

Arya stopped her thrashing after a few moments, her glare still set on Theon as Cassandra dared to release her from her grip. She waited a moment before bending down to Arya's level and resting her hands on her shoulders.

"I will explain everything later," she promised her. "You need to come with me now, Arya. Mother and Robb are inside...but...you need to understand what has happened. Robb married-"

"-He married a woman named Talisa," Arya said, leaving Cassandra to wonder where she had gained all of her information from. "He was promised to one of Lord Walder's daughters. You married one of the sons."

"I did," Cassandra agreed. "But...Talisa...she is dead, Arya. The Freys killed her ...Robb..."

She didn't know what to say to Arya. She didn't know what the young girl should do when she got in to see Robb and mother.

"I'll be gentle with him," Arya declared, and Cassandra nodded. That would do.

The maturity of Arya was something which Cassandra had not expected from her sister. She hadn't really expected to see her again, if she had to be honest. None of this seemed plausible. She was gaining her family again. She just needed to find Sansa, Bran and Rickon. The war had to finish soon, only then would they all truly be safe.

"Come along," Cassandra said, holding her hand out for Arya to take.

The young girl gripped tightly onto her sister's hand as Theon remained mute, too drained to say anything to anyone. All he wanted was a bed to rest his head on for the night. He needed to sleep and recover.

He walked alongside Cassandra back to the main hall. Bodies lay strewn around, but they didn't seem to faze Arya. She looked at them as if it was a normal occurrence in her everyday life. Cassandra looked in as Robb sat on a bench with Catelyn next to him, her arm wrapped around him as he drained a goblet of wine.

"Mother," Arya was the first one to speak.

Catelyn looked up before turning her head around to see her youngest daughter stood before her. It took her a good minute to recognise that it was Arya before she moved to stand up. Robb followed suit, his red rimmed eyes focused on his youngest sister. Catelyn rushed forwards, her arms open as Arya bolted into them. Tears formed in her eyes as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. Even Arya managed to shed a small tear.

She had wanted this for so long. She had travelled by the Hound's side long enough.

"Theon," Cassandra whispered his name as she took hold of his hand. "You need rest."

He nodded in agreement with her on the front. She looked at her family for another moment, catching Robb's eye. He nodded at her as she wrapped her arm around Theon's waist. She helped him to limp out of the main hall again, content with knowing that Arya was safe with her mother and brother.

"Only three more to go," Theon commented on the amount of Stark children left to find.

"Aye," Cassandra agreed. "Hopefully Bran and Rickon have made it to the Wall...and Sansa...Dear Gods, I have no idea what has happened to Sansa."

"She'll be safe in King's Landing," Theon said as they came back out to the cold air of the evening. "You would have known about it if she wasn't."

"I suppose you're right," Cassandra agreed weakly with his analysis. "I just want them all to be safe now."

"They will be," Theon said. "If you avoided a massacre, then they will be."

"Anyway," Cassandra said, changing the topic, "we need to tend to your wounds."

She walked him to a tent, helping him to sit on a spare bed before assuring him that she would go and find some medicines and a jug of water. Theon sat on the bed, grateful for the weight to be taken from his feet. He took deep breaths, thinking back to what had happened to him. He didn't think any of it had been possible before. He thought his end would come in the torture chamber.

"I managed to salvage a bread roll," Cassandra spoke, tearing a small bit off and eating it for herself. She passed the rest to Theon who devoured it. He should have left Cassandra a small amount, like a gentleman would have done. But he didn't.

She helped him to change out of the rags which Yara had provided him with, running a wet cloth over his dirt covered body. She could make out the outline of his ribs and the curve of his cheekbones. He had lost far too much weight. She looked at his fingers and the nails which had been torn from them. He winced as she ran the cloth over those cuts.

"You don't need to do this," Theon said as she moved the cloth over his chest. "I can manage."

"I want to," she said. "Like you looked after me in Winterfell. It is no bother."

"If you insist," Theon said. "What will happen now?"

"I don't know," Cassandra answered honestly. "The war still continues. I imagine Robb will keep fighting for it."

"I'll be by his side," Theon told her honestly. "If he will keep me, that is."

"Just get some sleep," she urged him. "We'll talk more in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Theon wondered as she stood and straightened out her skirts. She washed her hands in the jug of water and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him again.

"To find Robb," Cassandra said. "I should have offered him some comfort before. He may not want it, but he is going to get it."

"Don't be long," Theon urged her, turning onto his side as sleep came over him.

Cassandra smiled softly at him, watching him for a moment as he began to fall to sleep. It didn't take long for his snores to be heard, only then did she move to go and try and find Robb. She didn't have to wander through the camp far, for Robb was already on the way to find his sister.

He looked at her as she stood still before him. He said nothing for a moment, content at just making sure his closest sibling was safe. She looked malnourished and drained. But a new surge of life ran through her as she launched herself into Robb's arms. He held her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Robb...I am so sorry...about everything..."

"It is not your fault," Robb told her. "It is my fault, Cass. I should never have married her. I should have known...I should have kept her safe from this..."

"You were not to have known," Cassandra said. "No one could have foreseen them betraying you. You are supposed to trust those who go into battle with you. "

"She was pregnant," Robb blurted out, pulling back to look at his sister. She wiped his eyes after a moment, pushing the tears away from them. "She was going to have my baby, Cass."

Shock radiated through Cassandra at that sudden news and she pulled Robb back to her. How could she believe that the Gods wanted harmony after this? They were vicious, and cruel. Robb's body shook against her for another few moments as she closed her eyes, wondering how this could have happened to her brother. What had Robb done to deserve such a fate?

"Robb," Cassandra whispered, "I am so sorry."

"How could they have done this to her? I loved her, Cassandra. I love her more than anything." Robb spoke.

Cassandra held her tongue. It didn't matter about love if an arrange marriage had already been agreed to. Robb should have known that. He should have realised that there had to be consequences for his actions, but not like this. No one deserved to die because of it.

"I know," Cassandra said. And she did know. She understood completely how he felt. She never thought that it would be possible for her to fall in love with Theon Greyjoy, but she had done. She loved him more than she thought possible.

"Theon," Robb suddenly spoke, pulling himself together and running a hand under his nose. "I need to speak with him."

"He's sleeping," Cassandra said. "Leave him be for tonight. He has been through enough so far, Robb. So have you. You can yell at him tomorrow."

"I'm not going to yell," Robb promised her. "I'm going to thank him for saving my life tonight. I know what he did. I know that he stopped the sword from going through me...maybe...I don't want to fight with him, Cassandra. He was like a brother to me."

"He still is," Cassandra promised Robb. "You know that he still is family. He made a decision which went against you, because he came for me. He did what he thought was best. Yes, he made mistakes in Winterfell, but he...he is sorry..."

"The bannermen want his head," Robb muttered as some men moved past them. Robb took hold of his sister's elbow, steering her to stand in between a gap of two tents. "I will need to tell them the truth of why he did what he did."

"If it keeps his head on his shoulders, then fine," Cassandra spoke. "Do what you need to."

"I will think further about it," Robb muttered. "I don't know what to do, Cass...I don't know what to think at all..."

"It is understandable," Cassandra spoke, running a hand over his cheek. "You need to get some sleep, Robb. You look drained and tired."

"I feel nothing, Cassandra. I should be crying, shouldn't I?"

"We all deal with events differently," she decided to reply. "Come on, I'll walk you to your tent before going back to see mother and Arya."

...

Cassandra had spent a good hour explaining everything to Arya. She had not been happy about what she had heard. She had understood why Theon had done what he did, but she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. She had groaned when Cassandra said that she was pregnant, and Catelyn had asked who the father was.

She didn't need to lie anymore. She'd told them that Theon was.

Arya had rolled her eyes, whilst Catelyn pursed her lips. She supposed having a Greyjoy sounded a lot better than having a Frey at that moment in time.

It was the next morning when Robb came to speak to Theon, dismissing Cassandra from the tent. She had stood outside, wondering what Robb was saying to Theon. She couldn't listen in for their voices were hushed and harsh. She contemplated going back in to find out.

Robb left the tent with an incline of his head. "We leave for Riverrun as soon as possible."

"What did you say to him?"

"Go in and find out," Robb grunted out and walked away.

She did as he had said, standing tall as she saw Theon stood in Stark armour. A cloak draped over his shoulder as he held a sword in his hands.

"What did Robb say?" Cassandra asked.

"We are to go to Riverrun. You and your mother shall stay there with Arya."

"And you?"

"I...I am to go with Robb and prove myself. I think he believes I will ram a sword through his back at the first opportunity."

"I doubt that," Cassandra frowned at him. "And the Freys?"

"To be held in the cells at Riverrun. Robb was on the way to speak to your husband...he thinks that he can be redeemed for what he has done."

"He intends to take Stevron to war?"

"I do not know," Theon said, sheathing his sword after a moment. "I do not pretend to understand what your brother will do. His actions have always taken me by surprise."

"Stevron will be no use in battle," Cassandra said. "If anything he will be a burden."

"We'll wait and see," Theon said. "Besides...you need to rest now."

"I'm a few weeks pregnant, Theon," Cassandra said. "I'm not even showing yet. I will take it easy when the baby is kicking to come out. I assume it will kick hard...what with it being your child..."

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he heard her say that. He reached out to take hold of her hand, not knowing when he would see her again. He would have the journey back to Riverrun with her, but he doubted that would give him as much time as he would have liked. He only hoped he returned in time to see her give birth...to hold his child in his arms.

Theon snapped himself out of his thoughts. Since when had he thought like that before? Since when had Theon cared for children? When had he changed during this war?

"Try to be safe," Cassandra whispered. "Promise me that."

"I promise," Theon assured her before holding her close to him once more.


	24. Chapter 24

Stevron had watched his lady wife with wide eyes as she rode on the same horse as the Greyjoy boy. He kept his arms around her, whispering into her ear and making her smirk before he rested his hand on her stomach. Stevron wondered if the child really was his, or if it could be Theon Greyjoy's bastard inside of her. He did wonder why Theon would be so close to her if it was not his child which she was carrying. Surely he would not look at her stomach with such wonder.

It wasn't until the second day of riding when he gained the answer which he was seeking from Lady Catelyn. She had been riding at the back of the congregation with her youngest daughter, keeping her close to her side as she moved silently through the ranks of men.

"Lady Stark." Stevron had called out to her.

She lowered the hood to her cloak, her eyes turning to the side to look at the man who had called her name. She arched a brow, noting that Stevron was still chained so that he couldn't escape. Catelyn did not like him; that much was apparent. She did not like him for what he had done to Cassandra. He had kept her locked away in the Dreadfort and hidden from her. But she blamed herself for marrying Cassandra to him.

"What can I do for you, Ser Stevron?" she wondered politely, remembering her manners.

"Cassandra," he whispered her name, turning his gaze to the side to see her and Theon speaking with each other intently. "Do you intend to allow her to be with the Greyjoy boy?"

"I do not know what is intended yet," Catelyn spoke. "Your marriage could be annulled, I suppose. The High Septon may allow for that to happen."

"She is with my child," Stevron said. "That cannot happen."

Catelyn pursed her lips firmly together, keeping quiet. Her silence spoke in volumes to Stevron. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head back and forth as he did so.

"She does not think it is my child, does she?"

"She knows that it is not," Catelyn replied. "She is sure of it."

"How can she be sure?" Stevron wondered. "I've had your daughter, Lady Stark. I am sure Greyjoy took her when he took Winterfell. The Ironborn do take what is theirs, don't they? Or so I hear. No one really knows much about them since Balon Greyjoy was defeated years ago."

"Theon Greyjoy is a stupid boy," Catelyn said. She couldn't deny that fact. "He has never been the wisest of me, and I doubt he ever will be. But he cares for my daughter. He cares for Cassandra more than I thought possible. She is happy with him, and that is all that matters at this moment in time. My daughter has not smiled in a long time."

Stevron said nothing, knowing full well that he was the reason for Cassandra's lack of smiles. He should never have married her. He should have told his father that the girl held no interest to him. But this was Westeros. Marriages were formed because of politics. Stevron knew that more than most.

"How does she know it is Greyjoy's child?" he repeated the question. "There has to be a way for her to know. She cannot just know it, can she?"

"I don't know," Catelyn replied. "It is something to do with her moon's blood apparently."

Catelyn knew the truth. Her daughter had told her how she had taken moon tea to stop herself from becoming pregnant. Catelyn had scolded her for that, warning her not to be so stupid again. She had no idea about the implications of moon tea. She didn't know what could happen to her. Shaking her head, Catelyn had left her as soon as Theon had entered the tent.

"The child is a bastard. It will be a Snow," Stevron warned Catelyn.

"I do not see how that is your concern, Ser Stevron," Catelyn told the elderly man. "You are nothing to do with my daughter now. Your family saw to that."

"I never wanted my father to do any of that," Stevron promised Catelyn. "I warned him how it would be foolish to turn against you."

"Yet he did," Catelyn spoke. "And now he will suffer. My son shall see to that. Now, Ser, I shall be leaving for I tire of the conversation. My daughter needs tending to."

Catelyn left with haste, moving down the road towards Arya. She rode beside Robb, speaking to him of all of the adventures which she had been on. Robb found himself longing to listen to her, doing anything to take his mind off what had happened to his lady wife. Arya was the perfect distraction for that. Her tales were something which Robb longed to hear.

"Robb," Catelyn spoke, interrupting Arya abruptly. Her son turned to look at her, his face solemn as he did so. Catelyn worried that she would never see him smile again. She worried if he would ever be able to move on from Talisa.

"Yes?" Robb called back to her.

"Keep Theon away from Ser Stevron when you go into battle," she warned him. "I fear they will fight between each other instead of for you."

"Aye," Robb agreed limply, looking behind him to where Theon rode with Cassandra.

The heir to Pyke had been gaining strength with every passing moment. He was still weak, choosing to ride with Cassandra instead of by himself. The men had looked at Theon with wonder, clearly wanting his blood. Robb had explained that he had excused Theon from any crimes which he had committed for there were underlying causes behind them. The men had grunted their responses, having a good guess as to what the underlying reason was for Theon going against their King.

"When we reach Riverrun then I am sure we will be able to discuss battle tactics further," Robb informed his mother. "Lannister has lost the support of the Boltons and the Freys. The entirety of the North is behind our cause. It is only a matter of time before the South is lost."

"I wish I could share your confidence," Catelyn replied.

"I am confident because I do this for Talisa," Robb said softly. "She would not want me to give up, would she? She would tell me to continue. That is what I shall do."

Arya dropped back from the conversation, choosing to ride beside her sister and Theon instead of listen to Robb and her mother discuss battle tactics. If Arya had her way then she would fight beside Robb. She was capable, she knew that much.

"When do we reach Riverrun?" Arya asked her sister, doing her best to draw her attention from Theon. She still glared at him for what he had done. She did not like Theon. No one did, that much was obvious. Toleration for him was what they felt. It seemed that Cassandra was the only one who could enjoy his company.

"It shouldn't be longer than three more days, Arya," Cassandra replied. "Why are you not riding with mother?"

"She's talking to Robb," Arya complained to her. "They're talking about battle again. They think that I don't understand what they talk of. I know more than they think."

"I don't doubt it," Cassandra assured her sister. "You've always been a tearaway."

Theon chuckled at that. It only earned him another glare from Arya.

"I don't want to sit with you and mother to wait for them to come home," Arya complained. "Mother says that war is too dangerous for me."

"She is right," Theon agreed. "War is no place for a lady."

"I'm no lady," Arya complained, huffing before leaving the pair of them on their own. Cassandra couldn't help but smirk as she rested her head on Theon's shoulder, giggling to herself as she did so.

"She's a lot like you," Theon informed her. "More so than Sansa."

"Sansa is mother through and through," Cassandra agreed. "I don't remember being as reckless as Arya when I was younger."

"I suppose not," Theon agreed softly with her, his hand moving to her stomach once more. She looked down at it, smiling before turning to look back at him.

"You do know how odd it is that you keep holding my stomach every three minutes?" Cassandra wondered from him. "Nothing shall happen to the baby."

"I know," Theon said. "I still find it odd to think that a part of me is inside of you."

"That has to happen for a child to be conceived," Cassandra said, smirking mischievously at him. He laughed quietly at that, pressing his lips to her neck as he did so.

"I didn't realise you could be quite so filthy."

"I think your attitude has rubbed off on me," Cassandra complained to him limply. "Anyway, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"It will be a bastard."

The two of them turned to look at where the voice had come from. They saw Stevron had managed to catch up with them. He was sat on top of his horse, his head held high as he looked at his wife and her new lover.

"Ignore him," Cassandra urged Theon.

"You know it to be true," Stevron replied. "It would be for the best if you told everyone that the child was mine. It would be heir to the Twins, Cassandra. It would not be frowned upon. It will not be a Snow. Tell me, what is the difference between the child in your womb and your father's bastard at the wall?"

"The child in my womb was conceived with the man who I love," Cassandra replied. "My father did not love Jon's mother. That is the difference."

"A bastard nonetheless," Stevron warned her. "You know that I speak sense. The Greyjoys are traitors. All of them have gone against the Starks."

"You know nothing of the Greyjoys," Theon replied to him. "I suggest you stay away from Cassandra. She did you the honour of sparing your life. You know that."

"Aye, she did," Stevron agreed. "And I am thankful. I just want her to know the implications of what will happen. Bastard children never survive long, especially when their father has gone to war."

"Enough!" Cassandra snapped at Stevron. "Stay away from us, Stevron. I am warning you."

"As you wish, my Lady," he spoke, bowing his head as Cassandra tugged at the reins to the horse, moving it further to the side and away from Stevron.

"I am heir to the Iron Islands," Theon growled lowly. "I am not some squire."

"I know," Cassandra spoke, biting down on her bottom lip as she took a few moments to think. "He was trying to anger us. Don't listen to him."

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but think Stevron spoke some sense. She knew her child would be a bastard. But she failed to care. She would not take it from Theon. She couldn't do that to him. She refused to do that to him.

It was later in the night when camp was set up again. Robb had asked for Cassandra to dine with him and his mother. Arya had been there, sat silently as she sulked about something or nothing. Theon had not been invited to Robb's tent. He had smirked at that and shrugged nonchalantly, the smirk of confidence on his face again. He told her that he would have to earn trust again. He was aware of that.

"You grow with each passing day," Catelyn observed the bump forming in her daughter's stomach.

Robb pulled a chair out for his sister, allowing her to sit down before he poured her a jug of water.

"I feel heavier," Cassandra complained. "I do not know how far gone I am. Surely I should not be showing already."

"Each woman varies," Catelyn said. "I hardly showed when I was with you. Robb was a different story."

"I am sure we can save birthing tales for when I have left," Robb informed his mother. "It is not something which I would like to hear of."

Cassandra smirked, picking up a cube of cheese as Arya ate her bacon in silence.

"It matters not," Robb told his sister. "What matters is the status of the baby, Cassandra. You know as well as I that having a bastard shall tarnish your reputation."

"I refuse to lie and claim the child is Stevron's." She replied to her brother. "You can wipe that foolish notion from your mind, Robb Stark. My reputation means nothing to me."

"It should do," Catelyn scolded her eldest daughter. "Marriage is impossible now, Cassandra. You need the High Septon to annul your marriage to Ser Stevron. That may be possible if Robb wins the war."

"I will," Robb said confidently. "Only then will you be able to be with Theon. Even then I do not like it. No one really does. Not after what he did."

"You know why he did what he did," Cassandra interrupted.

"His family are pillaging the North," Robb reminded his sister. "It would not be wise to be affiliated with the Greyjoys."

"Theon is not his father," Cassandra said. "Can we please stop this? I do not know why you are worrying over something so trivial when you are going to war in a few days time."

"My King."

Robb looked to the opening of the tent, noticing a young squire who stood there. A letter was in his hand as Robb stood, pulling it from his fingers. Cassandra observed the sweating quire. His eyes were wide and his cheeks red. His face was one of worry.

"What is it, Robb?" Catelyn asked her son.

"The Lannisters are on the move," Robb simply spoke. "They are laying claim to Riverrun. They move faster than we do."

"What does that mean?" Cassandra wondered, not understanding the technicalities of war.

"It means that they are bringing the war to us sooner than we anticipated," Robb said, looking at his sister for a second. "I need to go. We move tonight. There is no other option. The Lannisters cannot take Riverrun."

"Go," Catelyn urged her son, unable to stand the thought of her home being taken from her. Her father would be disgusted if he could see it.

Cassandra looked to her mother, the worry evident in her face as she thought about what could happen to Theon. Catelyn nodded at her daughter, urging her to be brave , regardless of if she felt it or not.

...

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but thanks to anyone still reading and do let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

"Cassandra!"

Robb yelled at his sister as he saw her wandering through the campsite. He rushed forwards, stopping the conversation which he had been holding with one of his men. The camp was full of activity. Everyone was rushing around, wondering what it was that they needed to do for the King in the North. He'd given specific orders.

They moved to Riverrun as soon as possible. Robb knew that it had to be done. They had to keep the North safe. The Lannisters could not take hold of it.

"What?" Cassandra snapped as her brother grabbed her wrist.

"Why aren't you with mother? We're leaving soon. You need to stay with her and Arya...I have a guard set up for you."

"And I need to see Theon before you do anything else," Cassandra spoke, her hands wrapping around her brother's upper arms. She begged him to understand. He didn't seem to, for he rolled his eyes and began to push her backwards, his hands settled on her waist as he did so.

"You need to get to safety. Wandering around here is no place for a lady."

"Robb," Cassandra said, "nothing bad shall happen to me, shall it? The Lannisters are not here yet."

"Why in the name of the Gods are you so stubborn?" Robb growled lowly at her, taking her by the hand as he saw Theon over her shoulder. She followed him, her own gaze finding Theon's in the distance. She moved with haste then, Robb releasing her hand so that she could launch herself into Theon's arms.

Robb looked at his sister with mixed emotions. He longed for her not to love Theon so much. He was sure it would make his life easier. But you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Robb knew that much. He sighed, moving back to find things for other men to do.

"We ride tonight," Theon said; his long fingers on her hips as she caressed his cheek soothingly. "They say the Lannisters have made their move. There is nothing else we can do. We need to push them back."

"I know," Cassandra said. "It still doesn't make any of this easier, Theon. After everything that has happened...how...when does it end?"

"It ends when we win," he promised her, the confident smirk back on his face. He moved his hand to her stomach. "It ends and we raise this child together. Do you understand me?"

He took her face into his hands, holding it tightly before he pressed his lips against hers.

"Go to your mother," he urged her soothingly. "Go and keep our child safe. I shall return with Robb."

"Theon..." Cassandra said; her heart in her mouth as he took her hand and squeezed it. He winked subtly, backing away from her to join the other men in putting their armour on. She held on for as long as she could until his fingers slipped away. She watched him leave her as an arm rested around her waist.

"Come along, Cass," her mother spoke. "Your brother has five men left behind to guard is in a nearby forest. We follow Robb at a leisurely pace until the battle has finished."

"And if we get there and they have lost?" Cassandra fretted; her stomach twitching as she did so. She dropped a hand to hold onto her small bump, watching her mother whilst waiting for an answer. An answer which Catelyn did not have. Arya stood to her mother's side, far too interested in the preparation for war than anything else.

"We come to that if it happens," Catelyn said. "Now, come on. We need to leave."

...

Theon rode beside Robb in the congregation to Riverrun. Both of them had been quiet in the night air, not too sure of what they should say to each other. They had officially made peace with each other, but that did not stop the awkwardness between them. It wasn't until the moon had reached its peak when Robb dared to speak.

"My sister is carrying your child." He spoke.

Theon had to resist the urge to snap some sarcastic comment back.

"So it would seem," Theon said.

"It will be a bastard." Robb continued to speak. "You know that, don't you? The only way for that to change is if the High Septon was to annul her marriage."

"And if you gain King's Landing then you can do that," Theon replied with a brief nod. "You know that as well as I, Robb. I just don't know if you want it to happen."

"I have never been pleased with your arrangement, Theon," Robb admitted.

"I would never have guessed." The sarcastic remark had escaped him.

Robb scowled at him for a few moments, his gaze one of annoyance with the young Greyjoy. "I never thought you were good enough for Cass. You visited brothels...you were crude...and she is a-"

"-She is a lady," Theon finished. "Do you think I don't know that? She was the Lady of Winterfell for some time. I know who Cassandra is. I was only reminded by your mother most days."

Robb pursed his lips for a few moments. "I was about to say that she is my sister. My younger sister. I did not like her being with you...knowing what you did in your spare time. Can you see why I wanted someone better for her?"

"And your only answer was Ser Stevron?" Theon replied lowly.

"You know why that happened," Robb replied harshly.

"Yes," Theon agreed. "A bridge was more important than your sister. Do you know how annoyed I was when I found out what you had done? Cass and I were stood in the tower when the raven came. You were able to betray your oath for a foreign lady. Tell me, Robb, was she good enough for you?"

"She came from noble birth," Robb replied.

"As do I," Theon quickly retorted. "I have never hurt Cassandra. I have never purposefully wanted to harm her. You've seen how I treat her. I want her to be my lady, Robb. Surely you know that...she carries my child...my son or daughter..."

"A future heir to Pyke," Robb nodded. "And we know what Pyke has done to the North."

"I can bring the alliance," Theon said.

"Your father would never consent."

"Damn my father," Theon snapped back. "He's not my father...he's some man who helped to make me, but he is not my father."

Robb looked across to Theon as he said nothing. He could see that Theon was being deadly serious. He wasn't joking about any of this. He was intent on making Cassandra his wife.

"What you did to Winterfell...you know the implications, don't you? You know that the Northerners do not forget?"

"They wouldn't a likeable bunch if they didn't hold a grudge," Theon grumbled under his breath. "I know that, Robb. I would not take Cassandra from Winterfell to Pyke. My father would be disgusted with me for that."

"We need to see what happens, Theon," Robb spoke. "There is a lot involved in this."

"No, there isn't," Theon challenged him. "I love her, and she loves me. That was enough for your wife. Why can it not be enough for me and Cassandra?"

"Talisa never burnt down Winterfell," Robb challenged Theon. "Let us come out of battle unscathed and then argue. It is a waste of energy to continue with our bickering here."

...

"Don't stress, Cassandra. It will do the baby no good," Catelyn warned her daughter.

Five of Robb's trusted men had taken the three Stark females to the woods, hiding in the trees. They kept watch as Cassandra sat with her family around a small flame. She had her hand on her stomach, trying to control her breathing as the nerves got the better of her. She instantly began to worry about what was happening to Robb and Theon.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cassandra replied. "Theon and Robb are risking their lives."

"They've done it before," Arya said to her sister. "They'll beat Tywin Lannister. I know it."

"How do you know it?" Cassandra wondered, settling down on the leg next to Arya.

"I stayed in Harrenhal with Tywin Lannister," Arya reminded her sister. "I don't think he is strong enough to beat Robb, not now that his son isn't leading and his allies have scattered."

"You learnt a lot about warfare," Cassandra commented to her sister.

"I had to," Arya whispered. "So, you see, Robb will win."

"Your sister is right," Catelyn agreed limply, pulling her furs tighter around her due to the cold air. Cassandra kept rubbing a hand over her stomach, her worry rising up inside of her before she heard a sudden grunting noise.

"What was that?" Arya wondered, standing up and looking around.

A whish of wind went past before another grunt was heard. Catelyn stood too, helping Cassandra to her feet as she feared the worst happening. She turned her gaze to the side, looking on as a man fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out from his neck.

"We're under attack," Arya said, noting a sword which one of the men had placed by the camp. She moved towards it as Cassandra's eyes roamed around the darkness, worry fuelling the adrenaline within her. She took a moment to reach for her mother's hand, holding it tightly in hers before they moved hesitantly through the camp.

"Lady Stark."

Catelyn startled as she caught the sight of Arya over her shoulder, hiding behind a tree from the eyes of the guards approaching them. Lannister men were glaring at her and Cassandra, their eyes narrowed as their red cloaks flew behind them. Catelyn placed herself in front of her daughter, her other hand behind her back. She motioned with her hand for Arya to run. She didn't want her caught. She had to go and find Robb to tell him what had happened.

Arya understood the signal and began to creep away, leaving her sister and mother. She didn't want to go, but she knew that it would be for the best.

"What is it we can do for you?" Catelyn wondered.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone, Lady Stark. You never know who is lurking here."

"Lannister men, it would seem," Catelyn spoke, keeping her head held high. "Did Lord Tywin send you to find us out here?"

"It wasn't difficult," he assured her. "Ser Stevron Frey saw to that. He wrote to us whilst you packed the camp away. It seems he made a deal with Lord Tywin."

"What did he say?" Cassandra was the one to snap, wondering how Stevron could have done this. He was supposed to have been guarded. How had he managed to send a raven?

"He's to return home to the Twins and take his father's place. He asked for you to be spared, his lady wife...the woman carrying his child."

"I'm not," Cassandra replied. "We're not going anywhere with you."

"You don't really have a say in that," the guard said, clicking his fingers and his men moved forwards. Catelyn's chin seemed to jut out further as kept her hand firmly on Cassandra's hand.

"You're not dragging us out of here like commoners," she spoke. "We will come without a fight, so long as my daughter is kept in fine condition."

"Lord Tywin wouldn't want to harm the prisoners," the guard grinned, walking besides Catelyn with a smug air around him. "He hopes to squash the King in the North's army with you two captured."

"Where's the little girl?" One of them suddenly asked.

"My youngest daughter has not been with me in months," Catelyn lied. She didn't need them running off to find Arya. It would do no one any good.

"Your youngest daughter was reportedly seen with you on the road. Where is she?"

"Not here," Cassandra snapped. "You have two Starks. Is that not enough? She left us days ago."

They all looked at each other, shrugging nonchalantly as they did so. Two Starks were better than one. Catelyn kept hold of her daughter before closing her eyes, praying to the Gods that they would be saved.


	26. Chapter 26

Arya ran as fast as possible, longing for Needle to stay in her hands. She kept going, hoping she could catch up with Robb and his men, knowing that it was necessary for her to do so. She had to save her sister and mother. How was it that they had been captured again? Arya didn't know. She had run away before she could know how the Lannisters had found her family.

She could see the blaze of torches in the darkness ahead of her, causing her to push her feet even faster as she shouted out loud, demanding to be heard by the men in front. She could see the dull grey of their cloaks and she knew full well that they had to be Stark men. Lannister men wore red, everyone knew that.

"Stop!" Arya roared quickly. "Stop! Come back! Lady Stark is under attack!"

She felt fortunate that the horses weren't moving as fast as they could do. Robb knew that there was no use in rushing in the dark. More men would be injured than be able to fight in battle. Arya's shouts continued to ring out until one man stopped, squinting into the darkness to see her moving towards them.

"What is it, boy?" he spoke, noting her short hair and tardy appearance.

Arya ground her teeth together. "I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and I command you to stop moving."

"We can't do that," he replied to her. "Your brother has ordered us to move through the night."

"Lady Stark and Lady Cassandra have been taken by Lannister men," Arya snapped back. "Now stop right now or I'll stab you in the stomach until I make you stop."

He looked at the little girl, noting that she had immense spirit for someone so small and young. He shouted to the rider in front of him as they continued moving. The shouts continued to ring out as Arya walked by the side of the horses with ease. It didn't take long until she heard the galloping of hooves and everyone stopped walking.

Robb moved back to his sister, sliding off his horse as he stood before her.

"Arya," he spoke, "whatever is the matter?"

"Mother and Cassandra have been taken. The guard was killed, Robb. Lannister men came and took them...I don't know where...mother told me to come here straight away. I had no choice to...I couldn't stop them..."

"Sh," Robb urged his little sister, his hand ruffling her hair as he placed his other hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing. We will find them, Arya. I promise you."

"What is it?"

The sound of Theon's voice snapped out as he caught up with Robb. He remained sat on top of his horse, looking down to the King in the North.

"Cassandra and mother have been taken."

"When?" Theon wondered, fear instantly building up within him.

"Not long ago," Arya said. "We can catch up with them! I know we can, Robb. We have to!"

"A dozen men," Theon nodded in agreement. "Send a dozen men in their direction."

"We don't know their direction," Robb counteracted. "It is dark. How are we supposed to follow the tracks they make?"

"We will find a way. They will be travelling towards Riverrun. It is where Lord Tywin is. He'll keep them hostage, won't he? They will be following the Red Fork as we speak. It is the certain way to Riverrun."

"I can't...they were behind us...they cannot have overtaken us to reach Riverrun first."

"If they crossed the Fork then they could," Theon replied quickly. "Its bends shorten the journey. They could be travelling faster than we are. We need some men to ride on the other side of the river and find them before they reach the Lannister encampment."

Robb nodded after a moment. He had to send some men to try and track them down before they reached the encampment. Once they were there then they had no hope on making it.

"I will go," Theon said. "You know I ride as well as any man."

"Aye," Robb agreed weakly. "I know you do. I will gather some of my best men...and I will..."

"You need to lead," Theon contradicted. "I will see to it that I find them. I promise you."

"You had best," Robb said, his voice deadly as Theon nodded and Robb called out for some of his men to come forwards. "Arya, you will come with me."

"But I want to go with Theon," she complained. "I want to find mother and Cass!"

"It is too dangerous, my lady," Theon informed her.

"I am no lady!" Arya snapped. "I can manage."

"This is not up for debate," Robb said, easily grabbing his sister's elbow and dragging her to his horse. He looked over to Theon once more, his nod stern before he tried to find a bridge to cross the Fork.

...

Catelyn sat down in a seat, waiting for Lord Tywin to make his presence known. Morning had broken and his encampment was stirring. It seemed the Lannister men had taken them all around the encampment before showing them to the tent where the council sat.

Cassandra sat to her mother's left, looking around as the sun broke over the horizon, making its presence known. Catelyn couldn't tell where she was. She imagined they were less than a day's ride from Riverrun. She only hoped Arya had found Robb safely.

"You need to drink, Cassandra," Catelyn told her daughter as she poured her a goblet of water which had been set on the table.

"Why?" Cassandra wondered. "I assume it is poisoned anyway."

"Then you assume incorrectly."

Both of them looked across to where Lord Tywin Lannister stood. Catelyn couldn't remember the last time she had seen Lord Tywin. She imagined it was when she was a small girl. He had aged; most of his hair had turned from gold to white on the top of his head. He wore his armour with pride and his lips were flat on his mouth.

He said nothing, moving into the tent to sit across from the two women. He took Cassandra's goblet and drank from it, proving that it was not poisoned.

"I would drink if I were you, Lady Cassandra," he urged her. "You are with child, after all. You need to keep your strength."

Catelyn poured her another goblet, handing it to her daughter as her eyes settled on the man across from her.

"Ser Stevron Frey," Catelyn said. "He told you where we were."

"He did," Tywin said, studying both of the women. He was shocked to see how much Cassandra resembled her mother. She was a Tully through and through. "You need to keep your prisoners better guarded. He seems intent on returning to the Twins and having his wife with him."

"Why?" Cassandra was the one to ask.

"His father will die shortly. Your brother has kept him locked away. Ser Stevron had been bred to rule. That he shall do. He needs an heir after. You're with child."

"Not his," Cassandra snapped.

"I had heard how you'd whored around," Tywin said, "with the hostage of Winterfell, apparently. Never mind, Ser Stevron doesn't want his siblings taking his kingdom from him when he dies. He wants an heir. He's had three wives before, none of them gave him what he wanted. You have."

"But it is not his," Cassandra said. "Everyone from Dorne to the Wall shall know of it."

"Perhaps if you kept your legs closed long enough then you would not be in this predicament," Tywin growled back.

"Did you say the same thing to your daughter?"

Cassandra regretted the words as soon as she had said them. Catelyn closed her eyes as Tywin continued to glower at her, his anger radiating through his body as soon as he had heard the girl speak to him in such a tone. Who did she think she was?

"I'd strike you here and now if you were not with child," Tywin warned her. "Make no mistake about it, girl."

"She knows," Catelyn replied. "What is it Ser Stevron offered you in return for helping him?"

"His men," Tywin said simply. "The Freys may be loyal to the Starks at the moment. As soon as they reach Riverrun then that will change. He assures me they will join the winning side...my side...and slaughter your boy and his men. He will do what his father never could."

"No," Cassandra snapped.

She had seen Stevron. He had been sorry for what his father was going to do. But he knew warfare, and he knew that Robb Stark had no chance against Tywin Lannister. The Freys fought for the winning side to keep themselves safe.

"He is no fool, that husband of yours," Tywin nodded abruptly. "He is as clever as he is calculating. He knows what to do to keep himself safe. With me having two Starks...well...what hope does Robb Stark have but to surrender? He will do it...perhaps I will spare his life if he does. I will allow him to take you back to the pile of cold shit you call home."

"My son will never surrender," Catelyn replied, her head held high. "You should know that, Lord Tywin."

"He may have won many battles," Tywin agreed. "But he is a boy, Lady Stark. He is not a seasoned warrior."

"He defeated many of your men," Catelyn replied quickly.

Tywin made to stand, looking at Lady Stark as he did so. "But I have those closest to him. His sister in King's Landing. She is to marry my son."

"Sansa," Cassandra whispered, wondering which son he could possibly mean. Surely not the Kingslayer, but not the imp. No. Sansa deserved so much more.

"Tyrion is to wed her," Tywin spoke. "Bound to the Lannisters. She will know her place. If your boy attacks then we have her to harm. Ser Stevron shall take Lady Cassandra back to the Twins. My men shall reside there for a while, making sure that she behaves herself."

"We are Starks," Catelyn hissed. "We do not threaten."

"I would not put money on that," Tywin replied, a smug look crossing his face. He stood behind his chair, his eyes glancing at both of them for one final time. "You shall stay here under guard. Count your blessings that I treat you better than you treated my son during his captivity."

Cassandra turned to look at her mother, whispering under her breath with haste;

"Even if Robb surrenders, he can go back North and amass an army again. Surely it is possible." Cassandra said.

"No," Catelyn replied. "Lord Tywin will see to that. He will have his men keep guard. Any wind of an army and you heard of what he would do to Sansa and you. Robb would not risk it. We both know that."

"Then what hope is there?" Cassandra wondered. "My lord husband intends to turn against him if he doesn't surrender. The North would be lost then."

"We can do nothing, Cass," Catelyn whispered. "We cannot escape. We can only hope that Arya has found your brother. He would do well to interrogate your dear husband. I don't know if he would suspect him of anything."

"Theon will," Cassandra said confidently. "There was a lack of Lannister men. They had come to find us purposefully...Arya will see that...and...if Stevron had an ounce of decency then he will stop this."

"Your husband may be more amicable than his father, but he is still a Frey," Catelyn said, shaking her head back and forth in annoyance. "There is nothing to do but wait."


	27. Chapter 27

"It is Stevron," Cassandra complained as she paced around the tent. Her hand was on her back and another was on her stomach as she held it, the feeling of her baby kicking something which caused her to straighten up.

Catelyn was still sat down, her head in her hands as she thought about everything that had just happened. She should have told Robb not to bring Ser Stevron with them. He was not to be trusted, and to think that Cassandra thought he was different from his father made her feel ill. Cassandra had never felt like such a fool before.

"I do not know how he could do this," Catelyn shook her head. "We gave him a second chance. You trusted him. Why does he do this?"

"He is desperate for an heir," Cassandra shook her head. "I did not think it possible that he could be so venomous. The child is not his. Why can he not accept that? Why can he not simply leave it be?"

"He is a Frey," Catelyn said, offering Cassandra all the reason that she needed. "Tywin has made him a good deal. He would be a fool not to take it."

"And what of Robb?" Cassandra wondered. "Even if he does surrender, do we honestly believe the word of a Lannister? Why would Lord Tywin keep him alive?"

"Robb has the entirety of the North behind him. If he surrenders then the army return home to their ways. The war stops. That is what the Lannisters want," Catelyn drawled out, running a hand down her hair. She watched as he daughter continued her pacing.

"Sit down, Cass," Catelyn urged her. "You need to rest. Think of your child."

Cassandra sat back down beside her mother, her hands twitching on her lap. She thought of all that had just happened, guilt eating up at her as she did so. She wished that she had told Robb to keep Stevron in the dungeon in the Twins. It would have been for the best. It would have been safer, that much was for sure.

And then there was Theon.

She knew that Stevron would not take kindly to him. She only hoped that Theon was able to hold his own against Stevron. That was all that Cassandra could hope for.

...

Arya lurked at the back of the congregation. Her brother had sent his guard with her, choosing to keep her away from trouble. She had sulked for a long time, wishing that her brother would come back to ride with her. She was still scared of all that could happen. Her sister and mother were in lion's clutches. It was too dangerous for them.

Theon had rushed off with some other men. Arya had glared at his back as he left. She still didn't trust Greyjoy. She never would. He was too rude and brash. He wasn't right for a Lady like Cassandra.

Arya's thoughts consumed her until she noted a raven above her head, circling around them. She glanced to the guard next to her, daring to make a noise as she did so.

"The raven," she spoke as it squawked above them.

It wasn't until a moment later when she saw Stevron Frey begin to lurk near the back, his eyes intently looking at the raven above them. Arya moved her horse as she saw the bird began to move down the air. The guards complained to her as she shook her head, urging the raven to move closer to her.

"You need to get the raven," Arya demanded them. "It could be important."

"Stay here, my lady," one of them said and moved off further along the congregation. Arya did as she was told before a yell moved down the ranks. The horses stopped their movements, everyone looking around. Arya tried to crane her neck to see more than she could at that moment in time. She looked around with haste before seeing her brother enter the ranks.

She slid down her horse and rushed around the guards, moving closer towards Robb, her intrigue taking hold of her.

"What is this?" Robb demanded as Arya stood near his horse. His eyes were firmly set on Stevron, the parchment in his hand as he glowered. "You intend to turn on us when we reach Riverrun?"

"No," Stevron lied. "Lord Tywin was trying to make me...he said that I could have Cassandra back if I did this...he promised me that..."

"How foolish can you be?" Robb barked. "You were sent a raven in broad daylight. Did you think I would not find out?"

"You haven't found out before," Stevron snarled to Robb. "I was negotiating to save you! Lord Tywin has promised you peace if you surrender."

"You mean he has promised to keep us locked up in Winterfell?" Robb simply replied. "He intends to keep my family from me."

"It would keep them safe," Stevron snapped. "Do you think you have any hope in winning this war? Do you think you can beat the Lannisters?"

"I can give it my best go," Robb assured him. "You have betrayed us. Cassandra told me to keep you. She told me that you would not go against us, that you were not like Walder Frey. I cannot help but think how wrong she is."

"Lord Tywin will only make this offer once. He insists it is for the best. You need to surrender, Stark-"

"-That's your grace to you," a voice interrupted quickly.

Robb turned to look down to his sister. She stood there with her hands clenched into balls, clearly not intending on backing down on the situation. Arya was glaring at Stevron, her eyes narrowed as she held Needle in her hand. She wanted to do nothing more than ram it through Stevron herself.

"Arya," Robb drawled, his hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up to him;

"You cannot yield. You cannot let him win! Cassandra cannot go with him! And...Sansa...even though she's annoying..."

Robb nodded once, knowing full well what he had to do.

"Call the Frey banners," Robb demanded one of his men. "Tell them that their service is not needed. Make sure they are apprehended and left behind. They can go home freely."

"Yes, my King," one of them said and moved off on his horse.

Robb turned his attention back to Stevron, realising how he could play this to his advantage. He had the chance to turn the tables on Lord Tywin.

"Reply to Lannister," Robb demanded. "Write to him to tell him that the plan shall go ahead. He can bring his men to Riverrun. He can be defeated in battle."

"Do you think you think you have any chance against him?" Stevron wondered from his horse. "He has a mass army."

"I have more of a chance than you think," Robb replied. "Now do it...and then I shall decide your fate."

"You have to see why I did it," Stevron protested as Robb demanded for some parchment to be brought to him. "I want to keep her safe. Cassandra can never be with Greyjoy. She needs me...I need her...I need an heir..."

"The fate of the Twins is no longer in the Frey's hands," Robb shook his head, his jaw tightening. "You no longer have a say in any of this."

"Lord Tywin has your sister and mother," Stevron reminded Robb. "What do you think he will do to them? Do you think he will keep them alive if you don't agree to the terms?"

"Lord Tywin will not be leaving Riverrun once battle has started," Robb promised Stevron as a man handed him the parchment and ink. "Now write your letter."

...

Theon had been travelling hard and fast, following the Fork with as much might as he could muster. He knew that he had to get Cassandra before Tywin could do anything deadly. He rode with the men, doing his best to keep them on side. They still looked at him with distaste, and Theon knew why. Turncloak, they whispered. Theon knew what he had done, but he knew that he couldn't set it right.

It would be the second day when they found Lord Tywin's encampment. It was slowly emptying, men rushing around as word of war came upon them. Robb Stark had reached Riverrun sooner than they had expected. Theon and the men lurked behind, noting how the camp had emptied in record time. Theon prayed to the Gods that Robb would be safe in battle.

"Do you think they're in there?" one man asked from Theon.

"There is only one way to find out," Theon said nonchalantly, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he moved. He only wished he had been able to have his bow and arrow with him. He was much more nimble with that. He took a few steps into the encampment, looking around with wide eyes for any sign of noise.

Yells could be heard from further in the camp, the banners of the golden lion looking down on them as they moved deeper into the tents. Theon turned his head around the corner, noting five men who stood outside one tent, clearly guarding something important. Why would Lord Tywin leave five men behind? He wouldn't. It would serve no purpose for him.

"There are five men," Theon said, looking back at the six men that Robb had given him. "We split up and take them on both sides."

Three men moved off, stalking through the tents as Theon waited for a few moments. He moved silently, drawing his sword as the guards finally noted him. They drew their own swords and it wasn't long until metal was clashing against metal. Theon grunted out as he dodged the blades, doing his best to keep out the way as the men remained outnumbered.

Cassandra looked up from the table as she heard the noise from outside the tent. She glanced to her mother; the elder woman arched her brow and stood up hesitantly. Cassandra followed her mother, the pair of them moving towards the entrance of the tent. She listened intently to the noise of grunts before a man tumbled through the entrance to the tent. Cassandra squealed as her mother pushed her behind her, walking back into the tent. She kept Cassandra's hand in her own as they waited for someone to present themselves.

A moment of relief came over Cassandra when she saw him again. She dropped her mother's hand, moving it over her mouth as her eyes widened and she felt a tear roll down her cheek at the sight of him.

Theon stood tall, his armour scratched and a cut located on his chin, but he wasn't injured. He dropped his sword to the floor as other men entered and bowed down in front of the Starks.

"Lady Stark," they spoke.

Cassandra ignored them as Catelyn allowed her daughter to rush over to Theon, eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly to him. He wound his hand into her Tully red hair, his other hand on the small of her back.

"Theon," Cassandra whispered. "You came."

"Of course I came," Theon pulled back to smile at her. He moved his hand to run it down her cheek, pushing her hair over her shoulder as he did so. "Your brother sent us as soon as Arya said you were missing. We need to leave here and head towards Riverrun."

"We need to get to Robb," Catelyn was the one to speak. "I need to send him a raven. Ser Stevron intends to betray him. He has been plotting with the Lannisters for too long."

"What does he intend to do, my Lady?" Theon wondered, doing his best to restrain himself in front of Lady Catelyn. He wanted to do nothing more than take Cassandra at that moment in time.

"He and his bannermen will turn against Robb during the fight. He will be outnumbered...asked to surrender. Ser Stevron intended to take Cassandra back to the Twins to give him an heir. Lord Tywin wants the war to end."

"Robb would never surrender."

"He would if his family was threatened," Catelyn said gravely. He was too much like his father sometimes. "If this plan is to prevail then Ser Stevron shall search for my daughter."

"What do you suggest we do?" Theon wondered.

Catelyn took a moment to think about what she should do. She didn't know what could happen. She didn't know what the future had in store. But she did not know if Robb would survive the battle. And if the Gods were cruel then Cassandra would be in the clutches of the Freys again.

"Take her somewhere safe," Catelyn demanded Theon. "Wait until word of what happens reaches you. Hide at an inn somewhere. No one shall recognise you."

"And what of you?" Cassandra wondered from her mother.

"I will ride to Riverrun for my son," Catelyn declared. "If the raven does not reach him then I must try."

"I could come-"

"-No," Catelyn interrupted her daughter. "Gods be good, I must be foolish to send you away with Theon again. Somewhere you will be safe...and if the worst...well...I am sure I can trust Theon to keep you safe."

"That you can, my Lady," Theon promised, keeping hold of Cassandra as he waited for something to happen.

"Mother-"

"This is not up for discussion, Cassandra," Catelyn said, stepping forwards to peck her daughter on the cheek. "Go, before it is too late."

Cassandra nodded, remembering the words of the Tully's. Family. Duty. Honour. She had to do as her mother told her. It was her place to do so.

"I love you, very much," Catelyn promised her daughter. "Now go."

Catelyn rested a hand on her daughter's cheek as Theon took her hand into his and led her from the tent. Placing a hand over her mouth, Catelyn stifled a sob as she wondered if she would ever see her daughter again.

...

Theon had managed to book both of them into an inn by the Kingsroad, posing as a farmer who was travelling down to King's Landing. Cassandra had dutifully stood by his side, holding his hand as she thought about everything that was going to happen. He walked her to their room, looking at the simple room with an arched brow. What did he expect? He knew that he wouldn't be staying in luxury. He pushed the windows to shut along with the shutters and lit the room. Cassandra remained stood by the bed, unsure of what to do. Theon didn't know how to appease her, sensing that it would be difficult to do so.

"Robb will save them," he whispered to her once he was sure they were secure in the room. "He won't let anything happen."

"You don't know that," Cassandra whispered. "None of us know what will happen."

"We need to have faith," he urged her. "Cassandra, you need to believe in your brother."

"I do," she assured him. "I'm just worried...about everything..."

"And I would be shocked if you weren't," Theon replied, moving to stand opposite her. He bent down to her height and pushed her hair from her shoulder, his hand curling around her neck. He heard her sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," Theon whispered as she wrapped her arms around his thin waist. He took a moment to move his arms around her delicate frame. "Everything will turn out as it should. I know it, Cass."

"I wish I could know," Cassandra whispered to him. "What do we do, Theon? If we have to flee...where do we go?"

"I don't know," Theon said, moving to rest his hand on her stomach. "I will do what I need to for you and our child. I promise you that."

"I know you will," Cassandra smiled wanly at him. "You've changed, Theon...you're not the cocky boy who I grew up with..."

"Thank the Gods," Theon scoffed. "You couldn't stand him. But you haven't changed."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Cassandra grumbled to him, her hand moving to rest over his on her stomach. Theon said nothing in response as he felt something press against his stomach. He jumped back, his eyes widening as he felt the baby kick.

"I think it knows you," Cassandra smiled at him.

"It just kicked."

"That it did," Cassandra concluded, noting the wonder on his face. He looked completely at ease with the entire situation.

Theon looked back at her, a smile breaking over his pale features before he pressed his lips to hers, determined to keep her and his child safe, regardless of what happened to them.

...

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but thanks to anyone reading and to those who review! I hope you let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

Theon awoke early the next morning, rolling onto his side to see Cassandra nestled against him. She'd pressed her cheek into his back, her arm resting over his stomach. He altered the position; his arm wrapping around her shoulders before she rested her head on his shoulder. Theon took a deep breath, still not sure what he should do if Robb did not prevail at Riverrun.

"Theon," Cassandra muttered, still incoherent in her sleep. "Do you know anything?"

"I've been sleeping all night, Cass," Theon whispered back, pushing her hair from her face. "I'll go down and bring something to break our fast to the room. I will see if I can find anything out for you."

"Thank you," Cassandra whispered, sitting up and pulling the sheet with her.

Theon sat up too, the sheet pooling down to his lap and revealing his bare form. He looked back to the woman carrying his child, a small smile on his face as he thought about the previous night and how he had made love to her. He took a moment to stretch before he stood and began to dress. Cassandra followed his movement; shrugging back into her dress and feeling the material rub against her stomach. She knew that she needed some new dresses made for her ever growing stomach.

"I will return in a moment. Stay here," Theon urged her and moved off down the stairs to check on the situation which they found themselves in.

He stood by the wooden bench, waiting for someone to tend to him for morning's food. There were already some other people who were eating at the wooden tables, ready to set off for another day's ride.

"What can I help you with, darling?"

The woman who owned the tavern asked him. Theon looked at her and pulled his cloaks tighter around his body.

"I was wondering if we could have some food sent to our room. My wife finds herself ill this morning."

"The pregnant lass?" the woman checked. "Aye, I'll get you something right now."

Theon nodded briskly at the woman before turning around, doing his best to listen for gossip of that morning. It didn't take long for him to hear some straight away.

"I think it is for the best. The Northerners need to know their place. They can't rebel every time one of them is declared a traitor, can they? I'm telling you, Lord Robb should be thankful that Lord Tywin allows him to return to his burnt castle in the North."

Theon could feel his blood run cold at what he was hearing. He said nothing for a few moments, choosing to keep quiet.

"Well, do you think that is the end of the war? Lord Robb has no choice but to stay in Winterfell."

"No," the other man replied.

Theon took hold of the water which was placed in front of him, drinking out of one goblet as he listened with intent.

"You know that they need to find the eldest Stark girl. She's to go back to live with the Freys at the Twins. Not to mention the young Stark boys...no one knows where they are. Something will have to happen, won't it? The Stark girl is pregnant...she won't get far."

"Last I heard she was with the Greyjoy boy in Winterfell. No idea where he's gone."

"Who cares?" the other responded as Theon began to carry the plates back to the room on the tray they sat on. "All I want is a healthy winter."

Theon found Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed as she waited for him to bring news of whatever had happened. Theon placed the food on the dresser, turning to look at her.

"Robb failed," he explained quickly. "He's gone back to Winterfell. Men are looking for you now, Cassandra. We need to leave."

Cassandra's eyes widened as she heard Theon break the news to her. She gulped loudly, shaking her head back and forth before standing up and pacing the length of the bed.

"No," she whispered. "Robb cannot have lost. He had an army...he had..."

"He has," Theon assured her. "We need to leave now, Cass. Anyone who finds you will willingly sell you back to the Freys and Lannisters. You know that."

"What can we do?" Cassandra wondered. "There's nowhere safe to go, Theon. Someone is bound to recognise me...I mean...I'm getting fatter with each passing day."

Theon took a few moments to think about what he should do for the best. She was right. Lannister men roamed all around Westeros. She was easy to recognise. Her Tully looks didn't help her that much. Besides, Theon had heard tales from the Capital. He had heard of the spies who came from there, doing their work for the Small Council.

There was only one place which Theon could think of. One place no one would look for him. But that place was not one which Theon personally wanted to return to. His father would not welcome with open arms. He would not be happy to see his only son with the Stark girl. Theon knew that.

But Yara could possibly help him. Yara may keep him safe from his father. Theon couldn't believe what he was saying. He was scared of his father. He failed to believe how weak he sounded.

"No one knows you on the Iron Islands."

Cassandra looked across to Theon, instantly shaking her head as she did so.

"Balon Greyjoy would never keep me there, Theon," Cassandra snapped at him. "I carry your child, yes, but he would not welcome me, would he? I am a Stark, Theon."

"I know," Theon admitted. "My father plundered the North, Cassandra. He intended the destroy all that the Stark's care for. I...he...succeeded in a way. Yara came back for me, didn't she? She will make sure that we are kept safe."

"Even your sister cannot stop your father from extracting revenge, Theon," Cassandra whispered. "He would never let us be."

"What else do you suggest we do?" Theon wondered from Cassandra. "We could hide on the Iron Islands. I will keep you safe."

Cassandra wrapped her arms around herself, turning her head to look to the side. She bit down on her bottom lip before feeling Theon run his hands down her arms. He bent down to look her in the eye, urging for her not to look away from him. She brought her gaze back to his, a look of disbelief on her face.

"I know all about salt wives, Theon."

"I am not asking you to be a salt wife to me," Theon promised her. "I would never ask you of that, Cass. Dear Gods, Robb Stark would kill me himself if he thought I'd done that to you."

"And what would your father think I would be to you?" Cassandra wondered. "We cannot marry, Theon. I am pledged to Stevron under the Old Gods and New."

"There is only one God on the Iron Islands," Theon reminded her. "The Drowned God. We do not worship the Old Gods or the New. The marriage will not be considered by my father, I assure you that. Iron born take, Cassandra. Play along with me...tell him that I took you..."

"Lie?" Cassandra checked. "He will see through it, Theon."

"Not if I do my part." Theon replied.

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Theon promised her. "If we stay here then there is no hope, Cass. There is nothing that we can do."

"I just worry that your father will kill me," Cassandra scoffed. "He hates the Starks."

"He will also remember who I am," Theon said. "The Starks took care of me...yes...I know...but...my father will see that I am no Stark."

"You've just got one pregnant," Cassandra bluntly replied. "Theon, if we go to the Iron Islands, then you need to promise me...just...don't let him..."

Theon tucked his finger under her chin, drawing her gaze to his as he bent down to kiss her swiftly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

...

Cassandra was still struggling to come to terms with what had happened. Her brother and mother had been sent back to Winterfell. Arya had gone with them, whilst Sansa remained in the Capital. Bran and Rickon were still lost in the North, and Jon was still at the Wall. Yet Cassandra found herself looking out onto the one place she had never considered seeing in her life.

The Iron Islands held an air of coldness about them. She was used to Winterfell and the constant cold climate, but the Iron Islands were damp. They looked dark and dismal. She stood on the path as Theon secured them horses to ride to Pyke. He helped Cassandra on first, still amazed by how much she grew each day. He took a seat behind her, holding her waist and taking the reins as she watched the castle come into view.

"It's big, isn't it?" Theon spoke. "I would consider it to be vaster than Winterfell."

"Quite." Cassandra muttered, her stomach churning with nerves as she contemplated what would be coming her way.

"Everything will be fine," Theon promised her.

She said nothing more as Theon continued to watch the castle grow larger until they were inside the walls. He slid off the horse, aiding Cassandra down and keeping his hand inside of hers. A maid came rushing out, noticing the Lord Theon. She curtseyed quickly as Theon eyed her with suspicion.

"My Lord," she spoke. "We had not thought you to be back so soon."

"I had not thought to be back," Theon admitted. "Tell me, where is my father."

The maid looked back at Theon, her eyes wide as she did so. Shaking her head back and forth, she bowed her chin and glanced to the floor, gathering the courage to tell him what had happened.

"Lord Greyjoy was killed, my Lord." She said. "A storm took his life. Your uncle, Lord Euron, has taken the Iron Islands."

Cassandra looked up to Theon, wondering if any trace of emotion would pass from his features, but there was nothing. He did not look at the maid with regret, nor did he shed a tear for what news he had just heard. He took a deep breath after a moment, nodding once.

"I should go to him," Theon said. "Take us there now."

"As you wish, my Lord." She agreed and curtseyed again.

Cassandra walked besides Theon, squeezing his hand to gain him to look down at her. She silently asked him if he was feeling well. He nodded quickly, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"My father has never played an influential part in my life," he whispered to her. "I feel nothing at this moment in time."

Cassandra nodded at his response, continuing to hold his hand as they walked up steps and into the room which used to be Theon's father's quarters. Cassandra squinted in the darkness, looking to the table where a man with an eye patch sat, his gaze firmly set on the letters which had been placed in front of him. He took another few moments to notice how two new people stood in his room.

"The Drowned God himself could not have tempted me with this sight." The man spoke and stood up.

Theon forced himself to smile, knowing full well that politeness could win his uncle's affection. Theon moved forwards as Euron did the same, moving his hand out to rest it on his nephew's shoulder.

"I had heard terrible tales, my nephew." Euron spoke.

"I'm afraid the tales are true, uncle," Theon replied. "They say you are the new ruler of the Iron Islands."

"They speak the truth," he nodded, releasing his arm as Theon took a step back to Cassandra again. "Your sister was not best pleased."

"I imagine not," Theon said. "Where is Yara?"

"She journeys across the sea," Euron replied. "She left as soon as I ousted her claim to the throne. She did not take too kindly too that. We would have thought that you would have made a claim, but we then heard how the Boltons had taken you prisoner."

"Aye, they did," Theon said. "Yara saved me though."

"She said you had no intention of travelling home," Euron said, his gaze moving over to Cassandra as she looked back at him, her orbs holding the emotion of apprehension. "Yet here you are."

"Here I am," Theon nodded back. "It is true, uncle. I intended to defeat the Lannsiters."

"You sided with the Starks."

"Our enemy is mutual, is it not?" Theon replied, trying to clear the building friction. "The Lannisters cannot stay on the Iron Throne."

"And who would you see there?"

"I have no care," Theon said. "It is not important to me, uncle."

Euron took a moment to allow a deep chuckle to radiate through his body. He said nothing for a few seconds as he glanced to Cassandra, his chin pointing in her direction as he did so.

"I trust this is the beauty which kept you with the Starks?" Euron said, reaching out to take hold of her hand. Cassandra nervously placed her fingers into his, allowing him to kiss her knuckles as he bowed down.

"Uncle, this is Cassandra Stark," Theon introduced her. "Cass, this is my Uncle Euron."

"Pleasure, Lady Stark."

Cassandra forced herself to smile back, knowing full well that it would be the safest thing to do. She said nothing for a few moments as Euron looked back to his nephew.

"And what was it you hoped to gain by coming home with a Stark, nephew?"

Theon took a deep breath, the moment of truth upon him as he looked back to his uncle. He had not known Euron for long. And what he did know, he could scarcely remember.

"A place to rest our heads," Theon simply admitted. "I had hoped for somewhere to call home again."

"With the Stark girl?"

"Cassandra is with my child. I would have her kept with me."

"Although she is married to another."

"You know of Ser Stevron?" Theon checked.

"Aye, and I know of the price he has offered for her return. A handsome sum. Tell me, why should I keep a Stark here? She is no Ironborn woman."

"Alas, the Ironborn take what is theirs, do they not?" Theon checked. "I had Cassandra before Ser Stevron. She carries my child. I would say that my right is greater than Stevron's. Besides, the Freys side with the enemy. The Starks are not our enemies."

"They are not our allies either," Euron shot back. "The Iron Islanders intend to take back Westeros with the aid of Danerys Targaryen."

"How?" Cassandra couldn't help but ask.

"With dragons," Euron replied. "I have sent for her to be found. She is the true heir to the Iron Throne."

"My family would not stand in her way," Cassandra hastily spoke. "I can assure you, we do not want the Iron Throne. We would support the Targaryen claim. My brother and mother would see to that."

Euron regarded her with caution, knowing that her support could be useful. He took a moment before nodding.

"Write to them," he demanded. "Tell them of my plan. If they agree, then I shall allow you refuge here. If not, then I will sell you back to the Freys."

"We shall go now," Theon nodded at his uncle, taking hold of Cassandra by the arm and leading her from the room, wanting nothing more than to drag her from inquisitive gaze of his uncle.

"Will Robb agree to this?"

"He may have no choice," Cassandra whispered, her voice still laden with worry.


	29. Chapter 29

"A letter has arrived, my Lord."

Robb looked up from his evening meal as his squire approached him. He had spent the past week holed up in the castle of Winterfell, refusing to leave for fresh air. He couldn't look at anyone around him. He felt as though he had failed them. He'd heard the whispers. The maids were hardly quiet. He had kept quiet as he moved through the castle, often bumping into his mother.

Men had been sent to find Bran and Rickon. Sansa was still a captive of the queen, and Cassandra had fled. All that Catelyn wanted was for her children to be back home with her. She had lost her husband. Was that not enough?

Robb took the letter from the squire, noticing the scrawl on the front of it. Catelyn looked up from the meat she had been cutting, whilst Arya said nothing, swirling her water in her goblet for entertainment.

"Who is it from?" Catelyn asked as Robb broke the seal and saw her name at the bottom.

"Cassandra," he spoke. He read through it as Catelyn sat on the edge of her seat, willing for good news to come her way. "She has fled to Pyke. Euron Greyjoy has claimed his seat on the Iron Islands. Theon has been welcomed...so long as he sides with his family. They say that Cassandra is welcome to stay. I have to renounce any claim I want to the Iron Throne. She wants for us to support the Targaryen claim. Daenerys travels to Westeros, intent on taking back her birthright."

"And if we don't agree?" Catelyn wondered from her son, a gulp escaping her as she did so. Robb shook his head solemnly.

"Euron Greyjoy shall sell her to Stevron Frey."

"Then we have no choice," Catelyn quickly spoke. "There is nothing more for us to do, Robb. The Iron Throne has never interested us. We do not want it. We have no power...but...the Targaryen girl...well, you know what they say."

"They flip a coin whenever a Targaryen is born," Robb nodded. "To see if they are mad or not."

"What rubbish," Arya rolled her eyes. "I've heard of Daenerys. She has dragons. Besides, anyone is better than the Lannisters, _and _we need to keep Cass safe, don't we?"

Robb listened to his little sister. He had never considered Arya to be the voice of reason before. Robb looked back to his mother, shrugging at her as she nodded to him.

"You know what we need to do," Catelyn reasoned. "We have nothing here, Robb. We're hostages in our own castle."

"And do you think anything will come from Euron Greyjoy and his plot? The Targaryen girl resides in the Free Cities. When is she supposed to come here to us? How do we know we can trust her?"

"What other choice do we have?" Catelyn asked her son. "We have nothing more to lose, Robb."

"Sansa?"

"I have no fear that she is well protected in the Capital. She has to be...if the Targaryen girl strikes then Sansa shall declare her innocence as a Stark."

"I don't know," Robb admitted. "I know that we cannot do anything here. I know that I am unable to stop the Lannisters...Daenerys is the only one who can at this moment in time."

Robb bowed his head, taking a moment to think as Catelyn stared back to her son. She had no idea how difficult these times would be.

...

"Theon-"

"-Sh," he snapped before she could say anymore.

Cassandra smiled for the first time in a while as Theon continued to press his ear against her stomach, determined to hear some noise from his son. Cassandra laughed as she watched him, her body shaking as she did so. She moved a hand to rest in Theon's hair, running her fingers through the fine strands as he placed a hand on her stomach besides his cheek.

"I think I can hear it," Theon told her.

She looked dotingly down on him, her eyes doe wide as he lifted himself up. He crawled over to her again, lacing their fingers together as he rested next to her on the bed. She took a moment to look around the dark, damp room. She didn't know how Theon could stand living here. All she could smell was damp and the sea.

"You're a fool," she informed him.

"Come now, Cass," Theon whispered, a crooked smile escaping him. "You know as well as I that I am no fool."

Cassandra looked to the ceiling, mock thought on her face as she did so.

"Hmm." She mused. "Perhaps you're not a fool all the time."

Theon rolled his eyes, bending his head lower to kiss her swiftly. He flopped onto the pillows, draping his arm around her shoulders as she looked above her to the ceiling, her mind wondering to Robb.

"I saw how my uncle looked at you earlier," Theon whispered. "I saw how he couldn't take his eyes from you."

"Don't be silly," Cassandra urged him, turning to look at him again. It was Theon's turn to stare at the ceiling, looking at it as if it offered him answers to the problems he encountered. "Your uncle is far too old, Theon. Besides, I carry your child. I love you."

"My uncle will fail to care about that." Theon assured her. "My father hated him. He was sent from the Iron Islands for raping my Uncle Victarion's salt wife. My uncle...he killed her for what had happened...punched her over and over again until she no longer breathed. He took her body down to the rocks and let the crabs take her."

Cassandra gulped loudly as she listened to Theon's story, not sure what she made of it. Theon ran his hand up and down her back, trying to be soothing as he felt her shudder against his body. He glanced back down to her, kissing her on the forehead as she nestled tightly against him.

"My father exiled Euron after that. He would be a kinslayer for any possible reason. He's cunning, Cass."

"But you will be here," Cassandra whispered, longing for affirmation. "You'll be with me. Besides, I'm hardly attractive now, Theon. I am sure he won't care for me."

"That was what Uncle Victarion thought," Theon replied. "But no, I won't let him do anything to you, Cass. I promise."

"I believe you," Cassandra said.

"And you are attractive," Theon promised her. "Pregnancy seems to only have enhanced it."

"Theon," Cassandra groaned. "Must you always flirt with me?"

"I have not flirted with you in too long," Theon told her. "Tomorrow I shall take you around Pyke. You can come and see the views from the island."

"I should like that."

"My Lord."

Theon grumbled softly as he slid himself free of Cassandra. He slowly walked over to the door, opening it wide to reveal a maid stood there. She looked at Theon with hesitance before she spoke again.

"Lord Greyjoy requests your presence for the evening meal. He insists Lady Stark accompany him."

"As he wishes," Theon nodded, closing the door again.

Cassandra slid from the bed, standing tall and looking to Theon. He took hold of Cassandra's hand, kissing the back of it in a reassuring manner. She smiled wanly at him and followed him down to Euron's quarters. The King of the Iron Islands was not present and so Theon pulled a chair out for Cassandra. She sat down as he sat beside her, waiting for his uncle to come.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he called out, making his presence known.

Theon stood and Cassandra copied his movements, curtseying as Theon bowed his head.

"Honestly, you two are polite. Take a seat," he urged them.

"I did not think we would be dining with you this evening, uncle," Theon drawled out.

"I did not think so either," said Euron. "Anyway, Lord Stark replied to his sister's raven from yesterday. He informs me that he shall not stand in my way. He wants nothing to do with the Iron Throne."

"May I see the letter?" Cassandra boldly wondered.

Euron arched a brow and adjusted the patch on his eye. He nodded at her, handing her the letter he had deposited in his pocket. His fingers brushed against hers as she took it from his hands. She unfolded it quickly, reading with haste as it informed her of Robb's decision.

"So we do not have a problem here," Euron clapped once, taking a slice of meat from a plate and chewing it hastily. "So, my nephew, do you intend to make your Lady Stark a salt wife?"

"No," Theon said. "Cassandra deserves more than that."

"You cannot wed her when she is married to another," Euron said. "Of course, Ser Stevron looks ready to die any moment in time."

"We can only hope," Theon drawled, picking at the sausage on the platter in front of him.

"It is a shame," Euron said, glancing to Cassandra, a dark look in his eye. He hadn't had a girl from the main land in a long time. "She's carrying a bastard in her stomach. Perhaps that can change in the future before the baby is born."

"Hopefully," Theon said. "The child shall be no bastard to us. We will love it as much as possible."

"I did not think I would hear the son of Balon Greyjoy speak like this. Tell me, girl, have you made him soft?"

Cassandra looked up to Euron, doing her best not to crumble under his gaze. She placed the letter on the table next to her plate, glancing back across to Euron as she shrugged.

"Theon has not always been so soft," she said. "I believe time has made him mellow."

"A good pair of tits has made him mellow," Euron challenged her. "I can see why he fell for you, Lady Stark. You certainly have the look of the Tullys."

"Many have said so," Cassandra said, ignoring his crude comment before looking to Theon, the discomfort evident in her eyes. Theon reached under the table for her hand, taking it into his with haste. He squeezed it before speaking;

"You're looking pale, my love," Theon lightly spoke. "Why not go up and rest?"

"I think I may," Cassandra agreed. She stood, releasing Theon's hand as she curtseyed in front of Euron again. "Excuse me, my Lords."

"As you wish, my Lady Stark," Euron nodded, watching as she rushed from the hall before turning his gaze back to Theon. "She's a fine one."

"Aye, she is," Theon agreed.

"She's made you weak," Euron spoke. "She's turned you into a Northerner. You're Ironborn, nephew. Do you need to be shown that?"

"I know who I am," snapped Theon. "Cassandra has not turned me soft."

"One thrust into her tight fit and you were putty," Euron challenged him. "You refuse to take her as a salt wife. You refuse to be Ironborn, Theon."

"Is it so wrong that her love her enough to respect her?" Theon wondered, his voice curt. "Did my father not love my mother?"

"Yes," Euron retorted. "Be careful, Theon. There are always those who are willing to make you change...in the bluntest way possible."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read so far and reviewed. I hope you'll let me know what you think


	30. Chapter 30

Time seemed to pass by quickly for Cassandra. She grew larger with each passing day and her hormones were all over the place. Theon tried to keep her appeased as best as he could. Her constant need for him to bed her wasn't something he complained about. But she did moan that she was sore everywhere. Her back ached and she struggled to stand for too long. Not to mention she had Euron watching her with every passing moment.

She did not favour the way he looked at her. It was like she was a piece of meat. The truth had never been more so when he cornered her in the main hall one morning. Theon had been called away for a raven needed to be sent to Robb in the North.

"Ah, my Lady Stark," Euron drawled, taking the seat next to her which Theon normally occupied. "Pregnancy seems to cause you to grow radiant with each passing day."

Cassandra resisted the urge which came over her to roll her eyes at what she heard from him. She inclined her head and sipped on a glass of wine.

"I thank you," she drawled to him. "On the contrary, pregnancy seems to have made me drowsy more than anything else."

"Oh, no," Euron promised her. "There is something to be said about a young girl during pregnancy. Her curves become more prominent, and her beauty is enhanced. Theon must think the same. I hear gossip from the maids that he has been riding you like his horse for the past few weeks."

Cassandra kept her mouth closed at the crude statement which came from his mouth. She wanted to do nothing more than slap him herself. Euron Greyjoy was not a man to be trusted, and he was not one to be trifled with.

"I do hope my nephew has been pleasing you."

"I love Theon with all my heart," Cassandra softly spoke. "He could do nothing other than please me."

"He is no true man," Euron chuckled to her, daring to move his hand to her neck, his fingers curling there as she froze. His one good eye roamed over her body as he dared to inch closer to her. "I could please you in ways that Theon could not. Believe me, it would be my great pleasure. I've heard many have had the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark. From Ser Stevron to Ramsay Snow."

Cassandra scoffed at the final name as Euron's hand travelled down her neck.

"You would be mistaken," Cassandra snapped back, her hand curling around his wrist to stop him from moving any further. "And I would not take you to my bed if you were the last man alone in Westeros."

Euron didn't look aggrieved with her, further from it; he looked amused at the young wolf. He moved his free hand and quickly took it to move over her breast. Cassandra winced in pain as he kept his hand there, his other hand slowly following the other.

"Get off of me," Cassandra hissed at him, struggling to push herself from the chair. "Theon shall hear of this."

"By all means, tell him," Euron said, moving her breast in his hand.

The simple grey gown did nothing to flatter her figure. Cassandra winced at the movement, revulsion filling her as Euron pressed his lips against her neck, close to her ear.

"I am an Iron Islander," he whispered. "I take what is mine...and what I want."

Cassandra finally slapped him away from her. The motion caused him to turn his head before she rushed from the room, running to the furthest tower as fast as possible. She knew that she had to leave before anything further could happen. She found Theon sending a raven in record time. He turned around as soon as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Cass, what is it?" he asked of her as she pushed her arms around his neck.

"Your uncle...Theon...we need to leave...he's going to take me from you, and I cannot cope with that. Please, we need to go."

"What did he do?" Theon asked, anger boiling inside of him. He knew that he should never have trusted Euron. Deep down he knew that, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe anything bad about his family, but he had come to accept that bad things did happens.

"He is disgusting," Cassandra cried out. "He claimed that he would take me for his own. I refuse to let it happen, Theon. I am a Stark. I may not be carrying my husband's child, but I do not open my legs for anyone."

"I know that better than most," Theon promised her. "Look, I shall talk to him...and...I shall take you away from here. We shall go back to the main land."

"And what shall we do?" Cassandra worried from Theon. "Is there anything left for us there?"

"We will make something," Theon promised her, running his hand down her cheek soothingly. "We can build our own life until this war passes."

"This war has been raging on for too long," Cassandra complained to Theon, taking hold of his hand in hers. He led her down the tower again, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked at a slow enough pace for Cassandra to keep up with.

"And that is why it must end soon," Theon clarified before a loud ringing noise entered his ears. Both of them turned around to look out the nearest window to them. Cassandra moved with haste to the opening as Theon stood behind her, looking over her shoulder, the sight of the ships moving something which filled him with worry.

"It is a fleet," Cassandra observed to Theon. "Look at it."

"I can see," Theon assured her. "Aye, it is a fleet alright."

"What do you think it is carrying?"

The bells continued to ring around Pyke as Theon rested his hand on Cassandra's hip.

"That is something which worries me."

...

Cassandra stood besides Theon by the long table at the front of the Great Hall. A fire blazed on in the hearth behind them, keeping the room warm and illuminating it. Cassandra looked down the rows to see Yara stood by Euron, her gaze stern and straight ahead of her as she waited for the woman to be shown inside.

Theon bowed at the waist as her silver head came into view. Cassandra gathered her skirts into her hands and curtseyed politely whilst Yara took her turn to bow. She had never dreamt of running into the fleet on her way home. She still couldn't believe what she had seen in the distance. The sight of men with the queen from across the sea. She didn't know what to think, truth be known.

Daenerys Targaryen made her way into the Great Hall, her head held high as she went. Euron took a step forwards and offered his hand out to her. She did not take it, choosing to keep her hands clasped in front of her.

"You are Euron Greyjoy," she spoke.

Cassandra stood tall next to Theon, her fingers laced into his. She didn't think that Daenerys would have such a strong voice. She looked meek and timid, clearly showing the appearances were deceptive.

"I am, my Queen," Euron said. "I have been a supporter to your claim for the Iron Throne for as long as I can remember. Only now that I am King of the Iron Islands can I aid you."

"Your ships were received with gratefulness," Daenerys assured him. "I too had been gathering my own fleet before they showed up on the shores of the Free Cities."

"Then it is my hope we can regain the Iron Throne for you."

"I see," Daenerys said. "And what is it that you want in return?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I know men," Daenerys said. "You want something in return for aid."

"All I ask is for the Iron Islands to remain in my control," Euron admitted. "And for all other false pretenders to be shown their wrongs. You have that power, my Queen. You have your dragons."

Daenerys regarded him with caution for a moment. She did have her dragons, and they were growing with each passing day. She nodded once before looking at the three people stood behind Euron. She nodded over to them, clearly intrigued as to who was greeting her.

"My Queen," Euron spoke, "my niece, Yara Greyjoy."

Yara bowed at the waist, unable to force herself to curtsey.

"My Queen," Yara said clearly.

"My nephew, Theon Greyjoy."

"My Queen," Theon echoed.

"And my nephew's whore," Euron snarled. "Cassandra Stark."

"Stark?" Daenerys arched her brow, trying to think back to what her brother had told her. Lord Eddard Stark had helped to removed the Targaryen line from the throne.

"Daughter to Lord Eddard," Euron said as Cassandra remained in her curtsey.

Daenerys turned her gaze to Euron. "You say she is whore to your nephew."

"My uncle exaggerates," Theon was the one to snap out as Cassandra dared to stand back up. Theon took hold of her hand again, his gaze level with Daenerys. "It is a long tale, my Queen."

"I do not doubt it," Daenerys said. "The Starks have been traitors to the Targaryens."

"I would not know, my Queen," Cassandra whispered.

"How old are you?"

"My eighteenth name day has just passed."

"You are a girl," Daenerys said. "Much like I was."

Daenerys had grown up. She was no longer the scared little girl she had once been. She was a woman now. She was a woman with dragons and she was ready to take back her Iron Throne.

"The Starks are not your enemies, my Queen," Cassandra dared to speak. "My brother told me so himself. He will not protest against your claim to the Throne."

Daenerys remained cautious for a moment, not too sure whether she should believe this girl or not. She supposed she had no reason to doubt her. She couldn't think of a genuine one.

"Believe me, if your brother crosses me, he shall know of it."

Cassandra bowed her head as Theon squeezed her hand.

"Perhaps you can tell me more over dinner this evening," Daenerys suggested, although it sounded more like a command. "I am sure it will be fascinating."

"As my Queen wishes," Cassandra whispered again.

Daenerys turned on her heel and resumed her talk with Euron as Theon took hold of Cassandra around the waist, leading her out from the room with haste.

"She is compassionate to those who have done nothing to hurt her," Theon said once he was out in the wet air with her. "Besides, my uncle seems occupied now. I shall keep you by my side. Once war has truly started then we shall decide what the best thing to do is."

"Do you consider leaving Pyke, even now?" Cassandra wondered. "Surely it will be the safest place with dragons roaming the skies."

"As soon as word gets out that Daenerys Targaryen is here then people will swarm to take Pyke back, Cass. If anything, it is too dangerous to be here."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Go as soon as possible."

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone who is reading and I do hope you will review!


	31. Chapter 31

"I would sit besides the Stark girl, Lord Greyjoy."

Cassandra looked up from where she stood in the Great Hall. Daenerys had spoken loud and clear as Theon and Cassandra stood on the other side of the wall, waiting to be seated for the great feast in her honour to be served. Cassandra kept one hand inside of Theon's fingers and the other rested on her swelling stomach.

Euron turned to look at the girl, his gaze narrowed as he saw her with his nephew. He hadn't been able to get near her in so long. Daenerys was no fool. She had spent her day watching and listening to how Euron had spoken of Cassandra. She had heard the tone of spite, and the tone of annoyance. The girl was pretty enough, that much was apparent. She was no natural flower, but she had a certain compelling trait to her.

"My Queen," Euron spoke. "Are you sure? I do the girl a great honour by allowing her in this hall. She is married to the enemy. The Freys side with the Lannisters."

"I trust that the girl does not want to affiliate with her husband," Daenerys said back, her tone calm and collected. "If she did, then she would not be here and at your table with your nephew, would she?"

Euron seemed to forget himself for a moment before he nodded in agreement with Daenerys. She took her seat at the head of the table before Cassandra moved along the women of nobility who resided in Pyke. Yara sat beside her brother in the middle of the table whilst Cassandra sat to Dany's left hand side.

"I see the way he looks at you," Daenerys whispered as her men sat around her, pushing the Greyjoy's to the further end of the table. "I hear the way he talks of you, too. It is clear that you have rejected his advances."

Cassandra kept her gaze down, unsure of what she should say in response to the Mother of Dragons. She didn't dare say anything wrong. She didn't want to have her family pushed out because of her. She wanted them kept safe.

"You can speak," Daenerys urged her. "My men protect us from prying ears."

"Thank you, my Queen," Cassandra bowed her head. "It is true. Lord Greyjoy has attempted to force himself onto me. I rejected most of the advances. Ever since then Theon has been taking great care of me. He refuses to let me leave his sight."

"He cares deeply for you," Daenerys said, looking to the snarling young Greyjoy as he bickered with his sister. She thought back to her moon and stars for a moment, shaking her head as weakness came over her. She could not be weak in these times of despair. It would do no one any good. She knew that.

"And I for him," Cassandra said, finally meeting her eye.

"Alas," Daenerys spoke, "I wished to know more of your tale over the feast. And here we feast."

"We do," Cassandra said. "The tale is one which I am not proud of, my Queen. Things have happened which have not been easy."

"I tend to find that life is never easy," Daenerys said. "Believe me; I assume there are people in a worse predicament than you are."

"I agree," Cassandra said. "I know the people of King's Landing suffer due to the incoming Winter. I have learned to count my blessings every moment I am with Theon."

"I did not know the Starks were such romantics," Daenerys said, sipping on her wine before she held her hand out, gesturing for the girl to continue with her tale. "Please, tell me all of that has happened to make House Stark change their allegiance to the Targaryen house."

Cassandra began from the beginning and the death of her father, telling the young woman of how she had been forced to marry for a bridge. Daenerys knew what it felt like to be married to someone for political gain. However, she had come to love her Khal. This girl never loved the Frey man. Cassandra spoke of how Theon had taken Winterfell and burnt it down before she told her how he had been taken by the Boltons.

She finished her tale with the fact that the two of them had sailed for Pyke and safety away from Stevron Frey.

"Is it true that only the High Septon has the power to annul a marriage?" Daenerys questioned once she had listened to the story.

"Yes," Cassandra said, daring to pick at a slice of bacon. "He is the only one with enough power to make such a measure possible."

"I see," Daenerys said. "Otherwise death would be the only thing."

"I cannot help but think that the Freys refuse to die. Lord Walder continues to live. The Gods only know how."

"No man can avoid death when it stares him in the face," Dany said, her tone dark and dismal. "Believe me of that."

Cassandra kept quiet, timidly chewing on her bacon as Daenerys took another sip of wine before looking to the girl.

"If your House stay loyal to me then I see no reason why I cannot have your marriage annulled," Daenerys said after a moment of consideration. "Your story is one which I can relate to. It is one which is not full of happy endings."

"House Stark shall remain loyal," Cassandra said. "Although I would ask one thing of you, my Queen."

"And what would that be?"

"My sister, Sansa Stark...well...she currently resides in King's Landing under the status of a hostage now. I would ask for her to be spared if you were to attack King's Landing. She is a young girl who has been kept from home for far too long."

Daenerys took a moment to nod. She could spare a loyal girl. Of course she would have to find her first and inform her men not to harm her.

"That is a fair request," Daenerys said. "Trust me; I shall extract my revenge over those who have wronged me. The Iron Throne is mine by right."

"As you say, my Queen," Cassandra said, forcing a small smile onto her lips. "I thank you for what you are willing to do for me."

"Some may call me foolish for believing in the Starks after the time of King Robert," Daenerys said. "I am willing to put everything aside if they are willing to support me. The Gods know that I need allies now that I am back in Westeros."

"My brother knows that," Cassandra smiled. "May I ask...well...Theon does not believe that it is safe to be here on Pyke at this moment in time."

"You mean with my dragons circling and the enemies knowing that I am here?" Dany checked. "Yes, I can see why he would think it is not safe. He may have a point. I do intend to strike soon enough before anyone can reach Pyke."

"I see," Cassandra nodded. "Thank you, my Queen."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Dany promised her, "so long as your brother intends to keep to his word and not pose me a threat."

"I promise you, my Queen," Cassandra nodded, a small smile on her face as she did so.

"Then your allegiance to me has been pledged."

Dany said nothing further on the matter. She knew that small favours would keep her in favour with others. She knew that the girl was the eldest of the Starks and she was often headstrong. She had seen that from the stories she had heard. No, a few small favours which would benefit her would keep her keen. All Dany needed was supporters.

...

"She said that she would do that for you?"

Theon's tone was still one of disbelief as she told him what Daenerys had told her. Theon struggled to believe that the Mother of Dragons would be so accommodating towards Cassandra, but it was apparently true.

Cass forced a shrug to come from her as she moved into her robe and hung her dress back in her wardrobe. Theon was already lounged in bed, waiting for her to join him.

"So long as the Starks are loyal to her," Cassandra nodded. "Anyway, she needs allies, doesn't she?"

"I suppose so," Theon mumbled, not too sure if he should believe Daenerys. "Anyway, what did you find out about her?"

"Not a lot," Cassandra truthfully answered. "She's a private individual. She kept herself to herself."

"I can imagine it was better than the conversation I had with Yara."

"What did the two of you talk about?" Cassandra wondered from him.

"She tells me that if I am to prove myself as a Greyjoy then I am to fight when the time comes," Theon mumbled, watching as Cassandra finally lay on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she kept watching him, wondering what he was trying to tell her. A moment of sickness came over her as she finally comprehended.

"Fight," she whispered, "in the war."

"Yes," Theon replied.

"But...you can't...Theon..."

"I have to," he replied. "Your brother will be fighting if he has pledged his allegiance to you. My uncle intends to stay behind and keep Pyke safe."

"No!" Cassandra snapped. "Theon, please, do not leave me here with him."

"Sh," Theon urged her, stroking a strand of hair from her face. "I do not intend to leave you with him, Cass. I intend to write to your brother...I intend to have you sent back to the main land. Your mother will ride out to meet you somewhere safe."

"Where is safe?" Cassandra wondered. "Do you expect me to make this journey alone?"

"I spoke with Yara," Theon told her. "She is willing to send some of her men. Some who she knows to be weak, but trustworthy. When I say weak...well...they're not weak exactly."

"You spoke with your sister?" Was all that Cassandra could ask of him. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes," spoke Theon, a hint of truth in his voice. "I trust her more than I ever did. She saved me from death, Cass...she saved both of us."

Cassandra bit down on her bottom lip, shaking her head as she nestled closer to Theon, one arm draping over his stomach.

"How long must we wait?" she wondered softly. "How long until we go?"

"Two days," Theon said. "I shall not have you here whilst my uncle is here. We move quietly in the middle of the night."

"I see," Cassandra said. "Are you...can you not come with me? Meet Robb on the journey to King's Landing?"

"I would love nothing more," Theon truthfully told her, his hand resting on her stomach as he waited to feel his child make some form of movement. "But I have to do this. I need to show my allegiance to the Greyjoys."

Cassandra said nothing more, knowing full well that Theon had his mind made up. And when Theon had his mind made up then there was no more changing it.

"Just tell the child not to make an entrance before its father is back."

Cassandra smiled and leant up before she leant down and kissed him.

"Just come back safe."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. There won't be any updates for 10 days whilst I'm on holiday but do let me know what you think in that time!


	32. Chapter 32

"I do this because you are my brother. I do not do this for the Starks."

"I don't give a shit why you're doing this," Theon snarled back at his sister as they stood in the harbour that evening, looking on at the small boat which contained four men. They were ready to take Cassandra back to the main land, and back to her mother. She had protested about it for the past few days, longing for Theon to be able to go with her.

"You could be a bit more grateful," Yara snapped at her brother. "I'm helping you out."

"And we both know you have compassion for Cassandra," Theon replied to his sister. "You're a woman too. Not a sightly one, but you are one. You know what they say about our Uncle Euron. He would have Cassandra the moment we left port."

"Do you think I would let anyone close enough to me to rape me?" Yara wondered from her brother. "They'd have an arrow in their eye before they could even get close enough to me."

Theon smirked. "If they'd even want to get close enough to you."

"Theon." Cassandra finally broke her silence to hit him around the arm. He looked down to her with a shrug. "You don't need to be rude. Your sister has kindly agreed to do this."

"Your Stark girl is right," Yara said, taking her turn to smirk. "I've managed to dig to the _bottom _of my heart to do this. All in the name of true love."

"Shut up," Theon said with a roll of his eyes. "You're being sarcastic now."

"Me? Never," Yara replied; her hand on her chest as she allowed the side of her lip to curl upwards. "You have about five minutes before the men grow tired and leave without you. It shouldn't take you longer than five minutes, Theon, if Cassandra's moaning is anything to go by."

Theon felt his hands curl into fists whilst Cassandra stifled a laugh. She looked up to Theon as he glowered down at her, clearly not amused by the situation which they had found themselves in. Cassandra forced herself to stop smiling as Theon glared at his sister as she left.

"Clearly we're not that quiet, and the walls at Pyke aren't that thick." Cassandra said with a soft blush. Theon moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as he bent his knees to look her straight in the eye.

"Or maybe I'm just that good that you can't help but yell?" Theon suggested and she snorted.

"I don't think so," replied Cassandra. "Apparently I'm just insatiable."

"That's a fancy word for you," Theon replied to her.

"I'm a fancy person," Cassandra replied, moving a hand to run through Theon's dark hair. Her eyes widened as she closed her eyes and looked back at him. She took a moment to move her other hand to his cheek, running her fingertips along his rough skin.

"I'll come back to you," Theon promised her, knowing that she was worried about him being hurt. She supposed her worry came with good cause. Both of them knew that this would be the final war. They knew that the Targaryen girl was dangerous. Supporting her claim was the only hope they had. It was the only way they could be together in the end. Cassandra only hoped that everything worked out as it should.

"I know," Cassandra replied. It was the only thing that she could say back to him without wanting to come across as weak.

Theon dared to move both of his hands to rest on her cheeks, forcing her gaze to his. She looked back to him before he swiftly kissed her, their lips barely touching. He spoke again; "I promise you that I will come back. We will be together, Cass. We'll go back to Winterfell...back to that cold pile of stone where we met."

"I'd like that," Cassandra nodded at him before he kissed her again. "You, me, and the baby."

"Yes," nodded Theon. "That's it."

"What will your uncle do to you, Theon?" Cass wondered from him. "What will he do when he hears how I've gone?"

"He will not hear until it is too late," Theon spoke. "He is too busy in his feeble attempt to woo her onto his side. It is almost as if he thinks he will be King if Daenerys is victorious."

Cassandra couldn't help the snort which passed her lips at hearing that from Theon. Shaking her head back and forth, she pecked Theon on the cheek.

"I doubt she would favour your uncle," Cass declared. "I cannot see that happening any time soon. She is far too beautiful."

"Aye," Theon nodded. "Some said that when they found out about us. They believe me to be too fine for the vicious Stark of Winterfell."

"You arrogant fool," Cassandra said, unable to stop herself from laughing at his words.

Theon smirked before holding her tighter in his grip, finding himself unable to let her go back to the mainland. He didn't want to be separated from her again. He didn't know if he could handle it anymore. In the end he hoped it would all be worth it.

"If you two are quite finished, my men are waiting to take the Stark girl back to her mother."

"Yes," Theon said once Yara had interrupted. He turned back to Cassandra. "Are you ready?"

"No," she truthfully spoke, "but it will not stop this from happening, will it?"

"I suppose not," Theon agreed, kissing her for one final time.

Yara resisted the urge to gag as she watched the pair of them. She walked down the steps to the small boat which sat by the wooden platform before looking up to see Theon walking Cassandra down the steps.

She observed her baby brother with a look of wonder. She didn't know how Theon had turned into the man he was now. How had he even been blessed with a woman who loved him, especially after all he had done? Yara didn't understand it.

"Be safe," she urged Theon once he had aided her into the wooden boat. Her hand held his with brute force.

"You too." Theon said, slowly peeling his fingers from hers. "I love you, Cass."

"Now I really do need to empty the contents of my stomach," Yara complained, watching for a moment as Theon turned back to glare at her.

Cassandra resisted the smirk threatening to play on her lips as she looked back to Theon. "I love you too."

...

Catelyn Stark sat on a bed in the inn. She had travelled for days from Winterfell with a small guard. The Lannister men who had been watching Winterfell had been disbanded once Robb made his allegiance known to the Targaryen girl. She had amassed an army, and the entirety of the North rebelled against the lions again.

And now Robb rode South to meet the new Queen on her voyage from Pyke. Catelyn didn't entirely trust the Greyjoys. She never had, and she mistrusted them even more when she heard that Euron Greyjoy was now the Lord over the Iron Islands.

She had been sent to the inn to wait for her daughter to come to her. She didn't know how long she had been there for. Time seemed to pass her by and nothing happened. Her guard were downstairs in the tavern, drinking and eating whilst she hid away.

It wasn't until night fell over Westeros when Catelyn heard a knock on the door. She moved with haste, opening the wood to reveal a sight she thought she may not see again.

"Cassandra," Catelyn sighed her daughter's name, wrapping her into her arms with haste. She held her daughter to her, breathing in the cold scent which lingered on her travelling cloak. Cassandra kept her arms around her mother as her guard disbanded, leaving the two women alone.

Catelyn ushered her daughter into the room after a few moments, locking the door behind her.

"Mother, how are you?" Cass asked from the woman who stood before her.

"I am as well as can be, my dear," Catelyn assured her. "How are you, Cass? How has it been on Pyke?"

"It has been eventful," Cassandra told her mother, allowing the woman to take her by the hand. The two of them sat on the side of the bed together, Catelyn never once allowing her arm to leave her daughter's waist.

"Has Theon been ill towards you?"

"No," Cassandra said. She knew that her mother didn't favour Theon. She never had and she never would, that much was apparent. "His uncle wasn't the most courteous of nobles. He seems to believe that I am a whore who can be used whenever he deems necessary."

Catelyn's eyes widened as she heard her daughter speak in such a manner. Shaking her head, she felt her mouth gape open.

"He did nothing, mother," Cassandra promised her. "As soon as Theon found out about he refused to leave me alone with him."

"I am glad to hear it. I would never have sent you to Pyke had I known that he was there. I know all of what he did to his brother's wife. My faith in Theon must have been vast to allow him to take you."

"Yes," Cassandra agreed, "and now he has gone off to war with Robb again. I long for it to end, mother...Robb...Theon...I wonder where Bran and Rickon are. I wonder where Arya and Sansa are."

"You think the same thoughts that I think all the time," Catelyn told her daughter, bowing her head. "After this war, we will go home. You are hanging low. The baby cannot be far away now."

"I only long for it to wait for Theon to come home," Cassandra scoffed.

"Children are not the most patient of creatures," Catelyn kindly smiled. "All we can do is wait; my love."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, not daring to think of what would happen if Daenerys Targaryen failed in her quest.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and to those who reviewed! Almost coming to the end of the story now, so please do let me know what you think in the meantime!


	33. Chapter 33

"How much longer must we wait?"

Catelyn had grown used to the talk of her daughter over the past few days. Cassandra was a constant bag of nerves. She was always worrying about the outcome of battle, genuinely praying that Theon would come back to her.

Cassandra had never been a big believer in the Gods. She had never seen them do anything for her before. They had taken away her father. They had scattered her family. They didn't seem to be on her side at all. She saw no time for prayer when things could be done instead of spoken. Catelyn had learned not to push her daughter on these views, knowing that it was for the best if she kept silent on them. Cassandra was a young woman, capable of forming her own opnions.

And didn't Catelyn know it.

"They say Robb is marching on King's Landing. Dragons roam the skies and the Lannisters have no hope to prevail this time. The one Lannister who has slight power is the Kingslayer. He marches down from Riverrun to protect the capital."

"How many more days do you think it will be until it is over? I have seen the dragons on the voyage from Pyke, mother," Cassandra spoke. "I have seen the size of them and the power of them. Surely no one can win against them."

"You would have thought so," Catelyn nodded in agreement.

She turned her head as she sat on her horse. They had been travelling around Westeros for a while, doing their best to stay off the King's Road. Catelyn did not consider it wise to linger in one place for too long. Besides, she preferred to keep moving so that her nerves did not grow as anxious as they could.

"Cass," Catelyn spoke when she saw her daughter wince.

Cassandra's hand rested on her stomach as she held it tightly. She had grown beyond belief, and Catelyn couldn't help but think that her time was near. She did not know how many months had truly passed since she had learned she was pregnant, but judging by the swelling of her stomach, she would say that many had gone.

"It is nothing," Cassandra shook her head. "I think the baby is simply kicking."

"Are you certain? You have been holding onto your stomach for the past few days, my love," Catelyn reminded her daughter.

Cassandra allowed a shrill laugh to escape her before she shook her head.

"This little one has been told to wait for her father to return," Cassandra spoke. "I do not think Theon will be too far away. I do hope not, anyway. War looms. Men march and they come closer to King's Landing."

"You forget, dear, children wait for no one." Catelyn replied.

"I know that," Cassandra scoffed. "I just don't want the babe to come in the middle of a wood."

Catelyn offered her daughter a small and sad smile, knowing full well that there was a chance Theon would not see his child be born.

...

"I honestly didn't think that I would be seeing you here again."

Theon looked up as he finished off checking his bow and arrow. His gaze found the man who had once been the King in the North. Now he had to settle for the title of Lord Stark. A small smirk played on Theon's lips as Robb sat on the log besides Theon, looking around the encampment which had been set up.

"I had hoped that I never would be in a battle encampment again," Theon admitted to Robb, his gaze still set on the arrows he was finishing off.

"That makes both of us," Robb said as Greyjoy soldiers passed them.

A small smirk escaped Robb's lips as he shook his head in disbelief. He struggled to believe that he was now an ally with the Greyjoy family. It had never been something he thought would happen. Theon looked around for a moment, following the gaze of Robb.

"I know that you're still struggling to believe it," Theon informed the man he had betrayed. "The Greyjoys are working with you. What a strange world it is."

"Indeed," Robb grunted, noting a man in the distance.

An eye patch covered one of his eyes and his glare was set on Theon. Robb looked over to the hostage, noting how he too was glowering.

"I see that the man you are glaring daggers at wears the same uniform as you," Robb declared. "And if my history lessons serve me well then he is Euron Greyjoy. The man with the patch."

"True enough," Theon scoffed. "He's had an issue with me ever since we set sail from Pyke. Well, his issue doesn't lie with me as much as it does with your sister."

Euron stopped looking at the two young men, deciding that he had better things to do with his time. He moved away into the camp and Robb turned to look at Theon, his face scrunched up as he wondered what Cassandra had done to deserve Euron's hatred.

"My uncle took a shining to her," Theon said. "She refused to give him what he wanted. As soon as she told me then I refused to let her out of my sights. Ever since she rejected my uncle he has classed her as my whore."

Robb took a deep breath, knowing that he wanted to do nothing more than go and protect his sister. It was all he ever did. Protecting Cassandra seemed second nature to him. Just like he would protect any of his siblings.

"I know that you want to go and kill him," Theon said. "I wouldn't mind having a go myself."

"Did he touch her at all?" Robb wondered.

"He tried. You know your sister, she's a fighter."

"She's brash," Robb scoffed. "I cannot blame her. Tell me, when this is over, and we...well...hopefully win...will you come back to Winterfell?"

"If that is where Cassandra wants to be, then so be it," Theon spoke. "I suspect that is where she will want to go. I will follow her, of course...only if you allow me to."

"The people of Winterfell want your blood; you know that, don't you?"

Theon inhaled sharply, nodding in agreement.

"I destroyed their city. I know that. I will apologise for that. I am sorry for it."

"I know you are," Robb nodded. "We will discuss it later."

"Aye," Theon said. "I suppose we should get a decent night's sleep. Tomorrow we ride on King's Landing."

Robb stood up whilst Theon remained sat where he was for another moment. Robb looked down at Theon, his gaze wide as he thought of what he wanted to say to him.

"I know you're sorry," Robb said. "You're still like a brother to me, Theon, even after everything we've been through."

Theon gave a limp smile in agreement with what he heard before Robb turned on his heel and left him.

...

"No," Cassandra gasped for breath.

She had one hand resting against a tree, her back bent as she doubled over, pain radiating through her stomach. The guard stood back, keeping watch as Cassandra screamed out in pain, unable to stop herself from doing so.

Catelyn had a hand on her daughter's back as Cassandra laboured breaths echoed through her ears.

"It will be okay," Catelyn promised her daughter. "Everything will be fine, my love."

"No...how can it be? I am not due yet...I am too early..."

"The water has broken, my love. The baby is coming regardless of whether or not you want it to."

"No...no..." Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Mother, I don't know what to do."

"Sh, darling," Catelyn urged her. "I am here with you. I shall see you through this. Do not fret, my love."

Cassandra took another deep breath and found her mother's gaze. Catelyn sternly nodded at her eldest daughter before helping her to sit on the ground. She only hoped that she could deliver the babe safely.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Do let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

"Dear Gods," Cassandra gasped out loud as she doubled over in pain.

Her mother was knelt by her side, her hand holding her daughter's hand tightly. Cassandra had begun to sweat on her brow, her entire forehead coated with dampness. Catelyn had ordered for a guard to keep watch, knowing full well that Cassandra's labour did not sound as if it would be an easy one. She was still on the floor, wriggling around as Catelyn did her best to soothe her.

"It will be fine," Catelyn promised. "Just keep taking deep breaths, love. Keep calm and try not to scream too loudly."

"I can't promise anything," Cassandra said as her mother hiked her skirts up to her knees. A blush instantly besieged her cheeks as she felt the cold breeze on her bare skin. She took a deep breath as Catelyn looked to her daughter, shaking her head with a small smile.

"I gave birth to you, Cassandra," she reminded her. "There is no need to turn so red."

Cassandra thought about saying something to her, but words failed her as she felt another throbbing pain run through her. She yelled out loud before Catelyn reached for her hand again, holding it tightly as Cassandra cursed.

"Damn Theon Greyjoy." She snapped out loud. "I'm going to kill him when he comes back!"

A small smile played on Catelyn's face as she knew the pain which her daughter was going through. She had gone through the same thing multiple times.

"Just keep pushing," Catelyn urged her, fully focused on waiting for the baby to come. She knelt by her daughter's legs, doing the job of a maester for her daughter. Catelyn took a moment to look around the forest which she was in, hoping that no one was near them.

"Oh Gods," Cassandra groaned. "Dear Gods...this is ridiculous...why is it not coming?"

"It is," Catelyn replied. "Cass, I can see the top of its head. You just need to keep pushing for me, sweetling."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," Catelyn sternly said. "I know that it hurts, love. Just keep pushing. One more and it will be here."

Cassandra looked at her mother's gaze, nodding back to her once as she did as she had been told. With one final push, she managed to feel a moment of relief run through her. She gasped multiple breaths as her mother smiled and the squealing of a babe entered her ears.

"It's a girl," Catelyn spoke. "Cassandra, it's a girl."

Cass watched as her mother grabbed hold of her cloak and wrapped the baby inside of it. She felt sweat pour down her clammy skin as she slumped further back against the tree, a small croak escaping her mouth as Catelyn tried to quieten the wailing baby.

Cassandra remained in a daze as her mother made sure she was safe and well. It wasn't until she was handed her daughter when she tried to remember the moment before her.

...

"What is it?"

"It is a baby," Cassandra spoke to her little sister.

Catelyn and Cassandra had spent their days travelling to Winterell, receiving word of what had happened in King's Landing as they went. One large war had broken out over the city, claiming thousands of lives. Cassandra had heard nothing from Theon or Robb. There had been no word from Sansa either.

Bran and Rickon had been sent back to Winterfell, both of them being coddled by their mother after so long away. When Catelyn wasn't with her youngest sons she found herself looking after Cassandra and teaching her how to read what a baby wanted.

Arya had not been so keen on the babe. She had looked at it with a wrinkled nose, unable to stop herself from being so inquired on the matter of a child. Arya had been told to stay in Winterfell for the remainder of the war, kept in the safety of the walls of the castle which was being rebuilt around her.

"Why is she so wrinkly?" Arya wondered as she looked on.

Cassandra held her daughter in her arms, allowing her to sleep soundly as Arya asked her questions.

"She is a baby," Cassandra said. "Babies are wrinkly. You were terribly so. Mother worried that you would age with wrinkles all your for life."

"No she did not," Arya protested.

Cassandra laughed lightly as Arya sat down on the edge of her sister's bed.

"No, she didn't," Cassandra said. "You were wrinkly however."

"She looks like Theon," Arya observed. "She has his hair colour and his eyes."

"Aye, that she does," Cassandra agreed with her younger sibling. "I'd like to think that she has some parts of me inside of her, preferably my amicable nature."

"You've never been amicable," Arya snorted before they both heard the door burst open.

"They're home!" Rickon shouted out loud. "Robb's banners have been spotted in the distance! He's coming home!"

Cassandra looked to Arya before she ran from the room, close on Rickon's tail. Cassandra stood up and held her daughter to her before wandering back through the corridors and out to the courtyard. Her mother was already there with Bran and Rickon, holding the youngest boy's hand whilst Arya jumped onto a barrel to gain a better view.

The trotting of hooves was heard moving closer towards them. Cassandra said nothing for a few moments as she watched, waiting for someone to come into view. She saw her brother leading the men, a familiar red headed girl sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

A beam escaped Catelyn as she saw the Tully looks of Sansa. Cassandra smiled back, and even Arya managed a smirk. Robb had his head held high as he slowed his horse down, climbing down from it to the floor. Sansa held her arms out for her brother to help her from the creature.

Catelyn rushed forwards to hold her daughter in her arms, wanting to do nothing more than keep her safe forever more. It was all she wanted for all of her children.

Two direwolves rushed forwards, Grey Wind leading Cassandra's wolf. Mericia had been wandering by herself whilst Cass went to Pyke. She had known that it would impractical to take her wolf with her, and so she head left her at home with Robb.

"Where is he?" Cassandra began to panic as the final horses moved into the courtyard. "Where is Theon?"

Robb looked to his sister for a moment, seeing the babe which sat in her arms before he looked behind him. Cassandra followed his gaze before setting her eyes on his figure. He removed his helmet from his head before he set his eyes on her.

A large bruise had formed on his eye and a cut had suffered his lip. She said nothing for a moment as relief washed through her.

Theon's eyes found hers and he moved off of his horse, stepping slowly towards Cassandra as she nervously held their daughter in her arms. She smiled softly as he stopped before her.

"I thought I told you to wait for me."

Cassandra smiled as Theon wrapped one arm around her waist, his gaze set on the girl she carried.

"It seems our daughter had a different idea," Cassandra commented. "She didn't want to wait for you."

"A daughter?" Theon checked.

"Yes," Cassandra nodded.

Theon reached out his free hand to run it down his daughter's face before they heard Robb begin to speak.

"Queen Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne now. She rules over Westeros."

Nodding, Cassandra looked to Theon, wondering if he knew anything about the arrangement which Cass had made with Daenerys.

"Your husband died in battle," Theon told her. "Along with my uncle. Yara has gone to claim the Iron Islands for her own."

"I see," Cassandra whispered, no feeling of sorrow coming over her.

"So now," Theon whispered into her ear whilst Robb stood behind her, watching the man he had known as his friend. "I intend to make you my bride."

"I don't think you have asked my permission first," Cassandra teased him.

He smirked at her as Robb shook his head, looking at both of them before his mind wandered back to Talisa. He walked off, finding himself in the Godswood.

"I don't think that you'll say no," Theon replied to her.

She watched him as he continued to stare down at his daughter, completely mesmerised by her. He never thought that he would see something so pure and innocent. He still couldn't quite believe that she was his. She even looked like him.

"No, I don't think I will," Cassandra replied, simply content to remain with Theon and their daughter for the rest of her days.

...

A/N: And that is the end! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this, and I hope the ending was happy enough after everything that they have been through. I'm not sure about a sequel in the future, or another Theon/OC story as I have other stories to finish first, but, never say never! I hope you'll leave me one final review and thanks for reading!


End file.
